Lo que un Rockstar quiere
by Deka Kaulitz
Summary: Una novelista que vive el amor solo atraves de los libros, se topara con el sarcastico y poco agradable Biill Kaulitz. Y así como este logra sacar lo peor de ella, tambien logra en ella sensaciones desconocidas.¿Pero sera suficiente o sera una pagina mas?
1. Chapter 1

_"Imaginaba que enamorarse de Patch era como lamer ese cristal. Sabía que era una estupidez. Sabía que lastimaba. Después de tantos años una cosa no había cambiado: me seguía atrayendo el peligro." Nora Grey_

_**-Becca Fitzpatrick.**_

_._

¿Se puede vivir el amor a través de los libros?

"_Cada poro de mi piel recordaba perfectamente el tacto de sus dedos al tocarme, al acariciarme me hacia sentir aún más cerca del cielo, como si me elevara en un mágico viaje del que no fuese a regresar…"_

—Karim.

"_La forma en que él me amo fue única, nadie jamás lo había hecho como él…"_

—¡Karim!

"_Mi corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho en lo que parecía una huida, pero fracasó, el amor que él me ofrecía rebasaba el miedo que provocaba en mi, el miedo al amor…"_

—¡Karim basta! —la vena de la frente de mi amiga Valerie salto, dejando su ira muy en claro cuando estrello sus manos contra mi escritorio.

—Bien —alcé la vista de mi cuaderno y aleje el lápiz con el que estaba escribiendo para mirar a mi amiga, que me observaba con sus ojos como dos dagas.

—¡Podrías al menos mirarme cuando te hablo! —Ella movía sus manos alrededor de mi cuaderno—. ¡Que puede ser tan importante para no mirar a tu mejor amiga!

—Sabes que es importante —la corte de pronto. Cerré mi cuaderno y lo puse a un lado de la pila de libros que habían llegado.

—Lo se, lo se —me concedió ella—. Sólo pido un poco de atención —ella movió sus pestañas para mostrar ternura.

Yo me reí sonoramente, Val jamás se cansaba de ese truco. Quizá le consiga el auto de sus padres, pero nunca funcionara conmigo.

—Mejor dime que era eso tan importante que me tenias que contar —la alenté, recordando el mensaje de texto de minutos antes.

—¡Es verdad! —ella dio un ligero salto. Rodeo el pequeño mostrador en el que yo me encontraba para quedar a mi lado—. ¿Estas libre esta noche? —me pregunto con la media sonrisa que indicaba algo ó muy malo ó muy grandioso.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —le pregunte cortante pero con curiosidad.

—¡Nos han invitado a una fiesta súper, súper, súper exclusiva! —ella aún seguía saltando y dando palmaditas.

—Val —tomé un respiro—, la última de tus "fiestas" fue coachella —la miré con una ceja alzada para que entendiera la indirecta.

—Pues no me dirás que no te divertiste —ella me miró con esos ojos que te advierten que hiciste algo, algo malo.

Sentí el rubor inundar mis mejillas. Me moví en mi silla para quedar de nuevo frente al mostrador. Hundí mi cara entre el cabello que me caía por los hombros, trayendo a mi memoria aquella fiesta, aquel lugar, aquel solo y único momento.

—Bueno… ¡Karim no me vuelvas a ignorar! —mi amiga se subió al mostrador y tomo mi cara en sus manos—. ¡Sabes que odio que me ignoren! —Val podía parecer una pequeña niña aunque tuviera solo veintiún años.

—Lo se, lo lamento —me disculpe. Aún podía sentir como el aire me faltaba con solo recordar.

—Entonces, dices sí a la fiesta —me miro, sabia que no podía decir otra cosa.

—Sí –dije resignada—. Promete que solo será un día —la amenace con mi dedo índice.

—Claro —ella alzo sus manos para demostrar inocencia.

—¿Qué tan exclusiva es? —organice un poco el mostrador apilando unas fichas de libros faltantes.

—Es de _Jana´s_ —ella miraba sus uñas mientras me soltaba aquello.

Yo la mire atónita. Ya sabía bien porque _Jana´s _organizaba una fiesta. Rumores. Esa era la revista donde ambas trabajábamos. Val realizaba la sección de moda y belleza, mientras que yo la de concejos. Realmente no me gustaba que me relacionaran con esa revista. Ya habían muchas demandas de por medio, y eso no me ayudaba en mi carrera de escritora.

—No pongas esa cara, será divertido —ella volvió a usar su tono suplicante.

Yo ya lo conocía, la última vez que dijo eso, yo termine en coachella muy ebria y me había acostado con un tipo que ahora ni siquiera recordaba.

—¡No, no me hagas eso! —Ella volvió a tomar mi cara de manera más ruda y la alzo—. Iras, es bueno para ambas, se rumorea —vaya sorpresa—, que Hanna buscara una nueva reportera para una serie de entrevistas, ¿lo comprendes?, ¡Entrevistas a un famoso guapo y sexy! —a veces Val se dejaba ir demasiado por las apariencias.

—Iré —le avise. Ella soltó mi cara—. Solo por ti —puntualice.

—¡Eres la mejor Karim! —ella me abrazo y me junto a su pecho, no pude evitar pensar en lo vergonzoso de la situación hasta que la campanilla del escritorio sonó.

—¿Disculpe? —la voz de una señora nos despertó a ambas.

—Claro —jalé a mi amiga para que bajara del escritorio.

—Me llevare este libro —me dijo la señora, mientras pasaba por el mostrador una copia de la novela _"La Divina Comedia"._ Parecía un poco cautelosa al hablar conmigo, pero detrás de sus lentes detecte cierta bondad y comprensión.

Cuando termine de ayudar a esa señora mi amiga hablo de nuevo.

—De verdad no se que sigues haciendo trabajando… aquí —ella enrollo un mechón de su cabello rubio en su dedo—. Es un poco deprimente —con sus ojos ámbar hecho otro vistazo al lugar. Una biblioteca.

—Amo los libros —dije simplemente encogiéndome de hombros.

Valerie solo rodo los ojos. Ella simplemente no podía concebir una vida donde no habitara el glamur. Su sueño siempre había sido ser columnista de alguna revista de chismes. Ella sabia cual era mi postura ante esto, lo creía demasiado vacío, pero ella lo amaba, ¿que podíamos hacer? Por suerte siempre habíamos tenido una relación bastante tolerante.

.

—¿Cómo pudiste arrastrarme aquí? —le pregunte a Val, mientras mis ojos hacían un examen del lugar. Concurrido, luces multicolor que descendían desde el techo, cuerpos en movimiento y muchos de ellos completamente pegados, faldas cortas, escotes y ruido, mucho ruido.

—¿¡Qué! —mi amiga se acerco mucho más a mí para intentar escuchar.

—¡Olvídalo! —me resigne.

—¡Iré por unas bebidas! —me aviso. Mientras tomaba su bolso y se alejaba.

Me sentí indefensa por un momento, con todas aquellas personas aparentemente felices rondando a mí alrededor. Deseé ser invisible. ¿O ya lo era?, me percate que nadie me miraba. Baje un poco el talle de mi vestido. Mire de nuevo a mí alrededor sin notar nada extraño y sin más, saque el celular de mi bolso. Quizá si publicaba en Facebook que alguien me sacara de aquí, algún loco desesperado me ayudara. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la voz de mi amiga sonó sobre lo que parecía ser un remix de Lady Gaga.

—¡Karim! —Parecía muy sonriente. Sin duda encontró algo agradable—. ¡Tienes que venir! —ella tomó mi mano y me sacó de aquel pequeño escondite que me había creado.

—¡Val espera! —sentía los jalones de mi amiga y los empujones de todas las demás personas. Estábamos intentando atravesar la pista de baile. Incluso sentí como alguien había intentado tocar mi trasero.

Mi corazón se alegro cuando divise la barra. Aunque también concurrida era mucho menos que la pista.

—¡Casi sufro una violación ahí dentro! —estallé contra mi amiga.

—No exageres y no te pongas histérica acabo de conocer a unos chicos… —su sonrisa dijo todo y la palabra era—. Tan sexys, ¡tan ardientes!

Supe lo que pasaría después.

—Mira ahí están —Val señalo hacia un lado dela barra.

Pude divisar a dos cuerpos, uno que estaba de lado con su codo sobre la barra, y el otro me daba la espalda sentado en un banco alto. Podía notar que ambos llevaban camisetas negras y vaqueros, solo que los de uno eran negros y los del otro azules. Uno llevaba trenzas obscuras en el cabello y el del otro era color gris.

—¿Ellos? —los señale.

—¡No hagas eso! —reprendió a mi mano y después me jaló hacia donde estaban ellos.

Nunca había sido buena conociendo nuevas personas, realmente me consideraba una persona demasiado aburrida y callada para poder agradar. No me molestaba, era bueno tener solo a algunos amigos necesarios, pero cuando salía con Val, siempre intentaba relacionarme con el amigo, hermano o lo que fuese, de su conquista. La palabra incomodidad no alcanzaba a describir todo el sentimiento.

—Hola chicos, me extrañaron —Val los saludo a ambos con una amplia sonrisa, que yo no podía ni siquiera tratar de imitar.

También note que en esta parte las voces se escuchaban sin tener que elevar la voz. Genial una excusa menos para evitar la charla.

—Por supuesto nena —le hablo el de trenzas que ahora quedaba de frente a mí. La cita de Val. Sin duda era bastante atractivo, con sus ojos intensos examinando a mi amiga y con su perfecta sonrisa de chico malo.

Yo no me atreví a mirar a mi izquierda, ya que era ahí donde se encontraba el otro chico. Quería retrasar la vergüenza todo lo que fuese posible. Pero mi amiga y el chico de trenzas, salieron rápido de su pequeño idilio y las presentaciones salieron a flote.

—Chicos ella es mi amiga Karim, Karim ellos son Tom —ella señalo al chico de su derecha quien me saludo con una amable sonrisa y un ligero apretón de manos.

—Hola —dije cordialmente, notando los ligeros cayos en sus dedos. _Guitarrista_.

—Y este es Bill —ella hizo un ademan hasta el otro cuerpo.

No había más que voltear y mostrar mi mejor sonrisa. Alce la vista, apenas notando lo altos que eran, para toparme con unos ojos escrutándome, fríos, pero con una mueca en los labios que no sabia como clasificar, si como burla o desprecio. Mi mano se congelo antes de tomar la suya.

—Hola —me saludo él, con un poco menos de entusiasmo que su amigo.

—Hola —le respondí completando el estrechamiento de nuestras manos. Note un tatuaje en una de ellas.

Su sonrisa se ensancho al notar como intentaba soltar ese agarre. Pude divisar dos piezas metálicas a cada lado de sus labios. Luche un poco por liberarme, buscando la mirada de mi amiga, la cual se encontraba perdida en los profundos ojos de Tom.

—Disculpa, podrías… —le señale mi mano, aún atrapada entre las suyas.

—Oh lo lamento, no me di cuenta. Es que son tan pequeñas —él soltó mi mano de pronto y la paso por su cabello—. No por eso menos bonitas —completo su frase.

Algo en aquello no parecía correcto. Sonaba mal, no pude evitar una mirada rápida a mis manos, pero una risilla me aviso que tenía que dejar eso.

—¿Quieren bailar? —nos pregunto Tom. Tomando fuertemente a Val por la cintura. Quedaba claro quien bailaría con quien.

—No, gracias —conteste, en un tono que fuera educado pero sin lugar a reclamaciones.

—¿Y tú Bill? —le pregunto a su amigo.

—No, gracias —note cierto parecido en la forma en que lo había dicho yo. Burlándose de nuevo.

—Los veremos en un rato —me dijo Val, mientras se alejaban. Por un momento quise ir con ellos.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar. Me sentía un tanto insegura al lado de Bill. Pero el orgullo hablo por mí al quedarme en aquel lugar, notando la mirada fija de aquellos ojos, quizá escrutando cada uno de mis movimientos.

_Atrapada._

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_:OOO suficiente para el inicio. Quería que vieran un poco el tipo de persona que es Karim, y el tipo de ambiente que la conforma. Aun no vemos mucho de Bill, pero pronto lo verán :D como dije será un Bill diferente, pero no por eso malo ;) confíen en su amada escritora XD_

_Bueno las veré luego y espero que les gustara el capitulo. Bastante relax._

_Cuídense un abrazo y un beso aplastante!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Siempre en el amor hay un poco de locura pero en la locura hay un poco de razón"._

_._

_Atrapada._

Intentaba no moverme, pero siempre que hacia cualquier movimiento el lo seguía con sus ojos puestos sobre mi. Estábamos lo suficiente cerca como para que el se diera cuenta de que mi respiración no es lo que se puede llamar "normal".

̶ ¿No bailas? –por fin me había armado de valor para mirarlo y hablarle. Probablemente yo había juzgado mal a Bill, tal vez solo fue mi malhumor lo que me hizo pensar que él era desagradable a propósito.

̶ No, soy malo en el baile –apenas me había mirado al decir aquello. Miraba a la multitud que estaba en la pista.

̶ Quizá si practicaras. Eso podría ayudarte, si alguien quiere mejorar en algo lo mejor el practicar –empecé diciendo, notando un hueco en nuestra platica, donde algo bueno podía salir.

̶ ¿Dices que puedes ayudarme? –el alzo una ceja en lo que claramente era un gesto incitante–. Pero si tu misma has rechazado la invitación de hace unos segundos –se acerco incómodamente a mi–, entonces debo pensar que hay otro motivo por el cual te rehusaras a aceptar.

Me había quedado petrificada. Sus ojos estaban puestos sobre los míos y las luces multicolores se postraban sobre su cabello gris. Su boca se curvo en una sonrisa prácticamente imperceptible para aquellos ajenos a nosotros, pero para mi era una clara muestra de burla disfrazada.

̶ Quizá el hecho de que no tenía pareja –no le iba a dar el gusto de que me intimidara.

̶ ¿puedes adivinar el futuro? –me cuestiono. Podía sentir el ligero toque a whisky en su aliento.

̶ No –dije simplemente negándome a apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

̶ Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que yo no hubiera sido tu pareja? –me siguió cuestionando y yo me seguía hundiendo.

̶ Me has dicho que eres malo bailando –le recordé.

̶ Tu no me conoces, es posible que te haya mentido por el hecho de que te hubieses negado antes a bailar –por un segundo todo el mundo pareció silenciarse.

̶ Tu no me mentirías –le dije de pronto.

̶ ¿Cómo lo sabes? –el volvió a alzar su ceja y se llevo aquel vaso a sus labios. Bebió un poco, demasiado lento a mí parecer.

̶ No lo arias –le acuse. Ni siquiera sabía porque decía aquello, pero era algo que yo sabia.

Bill me miro un segundo mas, antes de volver a su posición con su espalda recta, codos apoyados en la barra y sus ojos ausentes en la maraña de manos y de cuerpos agitándose. Por mi mente se cruzo la idea de que el se había enfadado.

̶ ¿Consideras la falta de gracia en el baile una maldición de familia o algo que se adquiere? –por alguna extraña razón quería seguir hablando con él y que el me prestara su atención.

̶ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –el no volvió a mirarme. Pero yo sabia que tenía su atención.

̶ Curiosidad –dije simplemente hundiéndome de hombros y mirando aquel rostro.

̶ Lo considero un mal adquirido –me dijo por fin. Sin mirarme de nuevo y mirando su reloj un tanto impaciente.

Me sentí un poco decepcionada ante aquel gesto, pero no lo dejaría así de fácil. Antes de abrir la boca para comenzar a hablar sobre otro tema el me atajo.

̶ ¿consideras que las preguntas personales de mal gusto en las primeras citas son hereditarias o solo un mal habito? –me miro de nuevo con su sonrisa en una línea recta, sin muestra de ningún tipo de burla.

Me quede congelada en mi lugar. No podía pensar en nada a aquella pregunta tan directa, siempre he estado acostumbrada a ser yo quien realice ese tipo de cuestiones pero ahora… espera, ¿él ha dicho "cita"?

̶ Esto no es una cita –le aclare. Había una vibración en mi voz que no me gustaba. Estaba enfadada.

̶ Mala respuesta –me dijo el en un susurro solo para volver a tomar del liquido de su vaso.

Mire esos ojos ausentes y decidí que no tenia caso. Él me había ofendido. Lo mire con lo que parecía ser una cara de indignación y de enfado, para después alejarme de su lado.

Fui en línea recta atravesando el mar de gente, notando dos ojos clavados a mi espalda. Podía sentir a las personas a mi alrededor como se agitaban, algunos de los ahí reunidos me susurraban cosas al oído y yo luchaba para mantener mi ropa interior lejos de todas aquellas manos curiosas. Pero aquel sentimiento de resentimiento me aislaba un poco de todas las personas ahí reunidas. Me pareció escuchar a Val llamarme, pero lo único que deseaba era alejarme lo mas rápido posible del mayor patán de la historia. Todo iba bien hasta que una mano me tomo por el brazo, no preste atención a quien pertenecía aquel agarre solo me deshice de el, pero este volvió con mas fuerza y note una voz de mujer a mi espalda.

̶ ¡Karim! –_chirriante y molesta._

̶ Camil –hable al mirar a la chica de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes a mi espalda.

̶ ¡No creas que te escaparas de mí! –me dijo ella abrazándome por los hombros, uniéndome a ese par de silicones que ella llamaba pechos.

̶ ¡No lo intentaba! –descubrí que tenia que elevar la voz en esta parte de la pista.

̶ ¡Ya no importa! –Me hablo con una sonrisa conciliadora–. ¡Ven hablemos! –me jalo del brazo una vez mas, sin darme tiempo de decirle que odiaba aquella forma en la que intentaba dirigirme.

Ambas salimos de la pista y nos dirigimos a unos sillones de piel en una parte un tanto retirada.

̶ Mucho mejor –ella se sentó delante de mí en aquel sillón semicircular que contaba con una mesa en medio. Se acomodo un poco los risos zanahoria que le caían por debajo de los hombros y volvió a hablar con esa boca delgada y curvada permanentemente en una sonrisa prepotente.

̶ ¿Cómo estas? –intente sonar amigable, aunque siendo honesta "amigable" no era la palabra, quizá cautelosa. Si lograba que ella hablara de su tema favorito, ella misma, no tendría tiempo para que yo hablara, lo cual era bastante bueno considerando que ella era la directora de la sección de chismes en la revista.

̶ De lo mejor –me mostro unos dientes blancos y perfectos–. ¿Acaso no es la mejor fiesta?, mentirías si me dijeras que no te estas divirtiendo –ella toco delicadamente mi hombro con sus uñas animal Print rosa–. ¿Ya te fijaste que hay modelos de Victoria Secrets?, ¿no crees que están sumamente delgadas?, ¡envidio tanto a esas perras! –ella solía expresarse así de cualquiera que tuviera un cuerpo mas _caliente_ que el de ella.

̶ Probablemente una buena dieta –soné conciliadora. Miraba para todos lados intentando encontrar a Val para que me salvase.

̶ Un buen cirujano –me corrigió ella mirándome con sus ojos esmeraldas sabelotodo.

Yo solo sonreí asintiendo y fingiendo una mueca divertida.

̶ Pero hasta ahora no he encontrado alguno que quiera operarme.

« ¿Más?». Preferí guardar aquello dentro de mis entrañas.

̶ Según ellos es poco ético –ella alzo sus dedos en la señal de comillas.

̶ Te avisare si encuentro a alguno –intente que aquello sonara como una despedida amistosa.

̶ Seria tan lindo de tu parte –ella volvió a posar su mano sobre mi hombro. Aunque sonreía, yo sabia cuanto le desagradaba aquello. Simplemente yo no era su persona favorita–. Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo estas tu?, hace unos segundos te vi hablando muy animadamente con un chico.

No, no, no, esto estaba tan mal. Intente pensar en algo mas, una excusa pero esa charla se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, dejando solo odio en mi interior y el aborrecimiento más aberrante hacia aquella burlona sonrisa.

̶ No es nadie –le dije simplemente. Las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar y me removí incomoda en mi asiento.

̶ No parecía ser nada –ella sonrió recordándome al gato de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" por alguna razón sentía que ella sabia algo que yo no.

̶ No, de verdad no era nada –agradecía la oscuridad, sino hubiera notado lo carmesí de mis mejillas. ¿Cómo podía ponerme así por un chico que no conocía y que era un reverendo imbécil?

̶ Karim… –ella dejo la frase a la mitad ya que una figura que ambas conocíamos se coloco frente a nuestra mesa.

̶ Las he estado buscando –hablo la voz diligente de nuestra jefa y editora de la revista. Hanna.

̶ Hanna, cariño te he estado buscando –le hablo cariñosamente Camil.

̶ Lo mismo digo Camil –el tono desalentador no era una novedad en Hanna–. Karim, necesito tu presencia con urgencia.

Aquello me sorprendió y por un momento pensé que era una broma pero al ver esos ojos azules con su tono frio supe que era verdad. Mire a Camil quien me observaba con el disgusto marcado en su cara.

̶ ¿Y bien? –me hablo Hanna con sus brazos cruzados con impaciencia.

̶ Ya voy –me puse de pie y la seguí.

Cruzamos por el lugar hasta llegar a la zona VIP atravesamos unas puertas de cristal y nos introdujimos dentro. Ahí la música era el mismo volumen, pero el volumen de la gente, si que era diferente. Me sentí abrumada de pronto al comprobar que todo aquello era como en los rumores, un bar con los barmans más calificados posibles realizando actos impensables con botellas carísimas y luciendo sus atractivos físicos. Había sillones de piel por todo el lugar, donde algunas personalidades descansaban plácidamente en compañía de bellas mujeres, que no podían ser otras que aquellas a las que Camil odiaba. Las luces del lugar era propicia para la intimidad, en tonos muy bajos y moviéndose lentamente. Pode observar a algunas figuras de la música, cantantes, guitarristas, bajistas, bateristas, tecladistas, compositores. En fin, era toda la exclusividad posible. Me sentí fuera de lugar en mas de una ocasión con aquellas chicas preciosas de uno ochenta desfilando de la mano de raperos con sus ropas holgadas. Y me sentí aun mas fuera de lugar al notar como en una parte mas alejada de donde me encontraba había dos cuerpos demasiado cerca como para solo bailar. Olores extraños se mesclaban en el ambiente atormentando a mis fosas nasales, aquello no era solo humo de cigarrillo.

Mire a Hanna quien parecía disfrutar con la vista, y como no, así hablarían sobre la revista por meses. Pero yo seguía sin entender como yo, una columnista más y de las secciones más pasables de la revista me encontraba en la zona VIP.

̶ Acompáñame –me llamo Hanna y yo la seguí obedientemente, pero preguntándome donde se había metido Camil.

Fuimos hasta la barra donde ella pidió dos vodkas con jugo de uva. Los cuales nos lo sirvieron rápidamente. Ella volvió a dirigirse a mí.

̶ Como ya te abras enterado, estoy por realizar una serie de entrevistas que narrara la vida de una estrella, será algo grande, lleno de responsabilidades, y necesito a alguien para el puesto –ella me miro para comprobar si yo la seguía. Asentí ligeramente y ella prosiguió–, en resumen te he elegido a ti para el trabajo –ella acomodo ligeramente su cabello dorado tras su oreja mientras sorbía su bebida.

̶ ¿Yo?, ¿De-de verdad?, ¿enserio? –el estomago se me había comprimido en un nudo infernal que me apretaba y mi corazón latía fuertemente.

̶ Eres responsable y me gusta como escribes, si no eres tu, no se a quien darle el empleo.

Note que las piernas me fallaban.

̶ ¿Entonces? –Me apremio ella–, ¿Aceptas?

̶ Si –la palabra broto de mis labios sin pensármelo. Porque no había nada que pensar, era la oportunidad de mi vida.

̶ Excelente, en un momento regreso –ella me sonrió cordialmente y yo no pude siquiera preguntar a donde se dirigía. Me sentía flotar.

Una oportunidad eso era todo lo que necesitaba y ahora la tenía. ¡Por fin!. Quise ponerme a saltar y a bailar ahí mismo pero aun tenía el debilitamiento en las piernas. Me conforme solo con la absurda sonrisa que me colgaba de los labios. Tome un poco de mi vodka y me deje arrastrar por esa nube que el alcohol ofrece. Me acomode en mi banco y me gire hasta la estancia justo en el momento en el que Val se dirigía intempestivamente hacia mi, detrás de ella iba Tom.

̶ ¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados con un demonio! –ella estaba furiosa, aunque no sabia porque. Yo la había dejado a solas con Tom.

̶ Bueno… –intente explicarme pero ella siguió hablando.

̶ ¡Dejaste solo a Bill! –me reprendió, agitando su dedo índice hacia mi, y ese nombre que hacia unos momentos me hubiera provocado un ataque de rabia en esos instantes no significaba nada mas que una mala experiencia.

̶ Bill no importa –comencé a hablar–. ¡Hanna me ha dicho que seré la encargada de la serie de reportajes! –la tome de las manos esperando su respuesta de alegría descontrolada. Pero ella no se movió, solo me miro. Algo no andaba bien.

̶ Lo se –me dijo. Tenía una cara de quien no quiere revelar algo horrible.

̶ ¿Qué ocurre? –mire a Tom quien ahora portaba en su rostro una cara de burla similar a la de Bill, solo entonces fui consiente del parecido. ¿Hermanos?, no, ¿gemelos?

̶ Es que… la estrella a quien te toca entrevistar es… –antes de que ella terminara unos golpes en mi hombro me avisaron de la presencia de alguien más.

Me gire rápidamente sobre las puntas de mis pies para notar a Hanna sonriendo plácidamente y con una figura detrás de ella, una que hacia unos segundos yo había desechado en las partes mas profundas de mi mente.

-Karim, él es Bill Kaulitz, vocalista de la banda de rock alemana Tokio Hotel y será el protagonista de la nueva serie de la revista.

Me quede como piedra, mientras él sonreía y en sus ojos notaba la diversión.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_Como me encanta hacer sufrir a mis personajes! Lo confieso! XDDD_

_Y bien que tal va quedando esto? Les agrada? Ya podemos ver un poco más a este Bill, que al parecer se la pasara "bomba" XD_

_No tengo nada más que agregar por el momento. Espero que lo disfrutaran tanto o más que yo misma._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre son bien recibidos ;)_

_Un beso y un abrazo aplastante :D_

_**Siempre suya: Deka**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Mi táctica es_

_Quedarme en tu recuerdo_

_No se cómo ni_

_Con que pretexto_

_Pero quedarme en vos"._

_Fragmento "Mi táctica" __- Mario Benedetti._

_._

̶ Los chicos se están quedando sin comida –me hablo mi hermano entrando por la puerta del patio trasero con una pelota de goma y un alegre Áster detrás de ella.

̶ Abra que ir a comprar mas –me coloque en a orilla del sillón para acariciar a mi perro entre las orejas.

̶ Este perro algún día me matara –Tom se dejo caer a mi lado, note el sudor el su frente y como el aliento le faltaba–. Te juro que es un demonio.

Mire a Áster que solo ladeo un poco su cabeza y miro a mi hermano divertido. Yo solo me reí y le pase una bebida embotellada que hacia unos segundos yo bebía.

̶ ¿Qué miras? –me pregunto notando mi interés poco inusual en mirar la televisión.

̶ Es solo un programa… –deje la respuesta a medias cuando otro de esos cortos que hablaban sobre chismes se abrió paso. Otro de esos cortos sobre Sara y sobre mí.

Ellos hablaban sobre que nosotros ya manteníamos un tipo de relación tras cámaras. Si tan solo supieran que ella solo me veía como un buen amigo y tenia novio. Aunque, instintivamente mire mi teléfono celular. Sara y yo habíamos mantenido una comunicación hacia unos días. Antes que me fuera a coachella, solo que ahora, ella no había respondido a ninguno de mis mensajes.

̶ ¿Ya te había dicho que eres un jodido suertudo?– Tom miraba las imágenes de mi salto con aquella chica de pantalones rojos.

̶ Es el precio de la fama –lo mire disfrutando de su enojo–. Por cierto Anabelle manda saludos –me levante de aquel sillón tomando la pelota y con Áster a mi lado.

̶ ¡No jodas! –me advirtió Tom lanzándome un cojín que yo esquive.

Fui hasta el patio y le lance la pelota a Áster quien corrió tras ella. Me preguntaba donde estarían los demás. ¿Donde estaría Princesa?, esa pequeña sobreprotectora perrita. Me concentre en tratar de quitarle la pelota a mi perro y volverla a lanzar. Pero como días antes no podía apartar de mi cabeza a aquella chica. Sabía que me estaba metiendo en problemas, ella ya tenia una relación y yo había dicho sin reparos que me encantaría salir de fiesta con ella.

̶ ¡Tráela! –llame a Áster quien se había entretenido con una de sus mantas nuevas dejando la pelota de lado. El me miro, movió ligeramente su cola y corrió hacia mí–. ¿Y la pelota? –Le pregunte colocando mis manos en mis caderas y agachándome ligeramente notando como el solo me miraba curioso moviendo su cola–. Bien, bien, iremos los dos –ambos caminamos hacia donde había lanzado la pelota. La volví a tomar entre mis manos y la lance con fuerza, notando como los collares en mi pecho se agitaban.

Me preguntaba si era buena idea publicar algo en la aplicación. Posiblemente no. Luche contra mi interior para intentar frenar las ganas de enviar otro mensaje de texto. Agite mi cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos de mí. Al fijar mi mirada de nuevo al frente dos cuerpos se acercaban hacia mí. Los distinguí al instante.

̶ Hola David –agite mi brazo en su dirección y el me correspondió con un ligero movimiento de barbilla.

̶ ¿Cómo estas? –Ambos nos dimos un ligero abrazo–. Escuche que Coachella fue divertida –él y Tom compartieron una mirada de complicidad. ¿Así que ya se lo había dicho?

̶ Fue… entretenida–dije hundiéndome de hombros.

̶ Ya lo creo que si –Tom hablo muy bajo desviando su mirada hacia Áster quien esperaba impaciente por la pelota.

Mire a mi hermano con reprimenda, no quería recordar aquella experiencia. Y de cierta manera no lo hacia, no recordaba nada. Ni siquiera a la chica.

̶ Bien, espero que estén de ánimos para hoy en la noche –nos hablo David. Tom y yo lo miramos sorprendidos–. Aun me asustan cuando hacen eso –una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. Tom y yo nos miramos notando que teníamos la misma expresión.

̶ ¿Otro programa de modelos? –Pregunto Tom–. Te recuerdo de ahora me toca a mi y si ahí se encuentra una ex de Bill –me señalo–, mucho mejor –una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en su cara.

̶ Tom, te recuerdo que la invitación era para ambos –lo corrió David, aguardando por la ya conocida respuesta de Tom.

̶ ¡Con Anabelle ahí! –el abrió los ojos como platos–. Me tarde mas de un año en que dejara de molestar, no iba a regresar a aquel infierno.

Yo recordaba perfectamente aquellos días. No pude evitar reír.

̶ ¡Jamás! –Tom se cruzo de brazos para darme más seriedad a su argumento.

David se rio, supuse que el también recordaba aquellos locos días. De cartas interminables, llamadas continúas y acoso. Sobre todo mucho acoso. Una vez Anabelle lo había seguido hasta el baño de un minisúper. Tom estuvo a punto de demandarla.

̶ Solo porque te las coges no quiere decir que son tus novias –mi hermano volvió a lanzar la pelota y Áster fue tras ella.

̶ ¿Y Ria? –le recordé.

̶ Ria es Ria –él creía que con eso solucionaba todo.

̶ ¿Y todas las demás que eran? –confronte a mi hermano con una de nuestras clásicas peleas, pero nada serio. Solo para molestarlo un poco.

̶ Pues ellas… -antes de que mi hermano prosiguiera

̶ Chicos, chicos nos estamos desviando del tema –nos aclaro David.

Tom y yo le devolvimos nuestra atención a nuestro manager.

̶ ¿Y bien hoy en la noche?, ¿una fiesta? –David nos miro, pero ya conocía nuestra respuesta.

.

̶ Aquí hay demasiada gente –le hable a Tom. Mientras cruzábamos la zona VIP.

̶ Yo diría que esta bien –su mirada se había desviado hacia unas piernas que cruzaban a nuestro lado.

Yo rodeé los ojos rogándole al cielo un poco de paciencia. Yo no era muy aficionado a las multitudes, oh bueno, solo cuando estaba de ánimo y esta era una excepción. Un dolor de cabeza me estaba martilleando fuertemente. Lo único que deseaba era salir de ese lugar, irme a casa, meterme bajo mis cobijas, dormir y soñar. Soñar con una chica.

̶ Vamos Bill, cualquiera diría que eres una amargado –mi hermano me golpeo juguetonamente el hombro con su puño. Yo simplemente lo mire–. Que genio –Tom dejo el tema por la paz.

Revise ansiosamente mi teléfono celular, mi bandeja de correo electrónico. _Nada_. Si antes había mantenido aquel enfado y desesperación bajo llave, esa llave había sido encontrada dejando libre todas mis emociones más frustrantes.

̶ Salgamos de aquí –le hable a mi hermano mientras nos dirigíamos hacia las puertas que nos dejaban lejos de la zona VIP.

̶ Como quieras –Tom me acompaño.

A veces la prepotencia de otras personas chocaba con la mía. Quizá después de tanto aun me reusaba a pensar que no era una persona normal.

Caminamos, o eso tratamos, atravesando toda la multitud de personas aglomeradas en aquel sitio, hasta que reconocí la barra. Me gire para corroborar que mi hermano me seguía y no se había "distraído" con nadie.

̶ Voy detrás de ti –me hablo. Sabiendo lo que yo pensaba.

Yo seguí caminando recto hasta llegar a la barra donde me senté en un banco alto. Donde aguarde a que el barman me preguntara lo que deseaba.

̶ Un whiskey y una coca-cola –le hable simplemente. Tom le pidió lo mismo y se alejo.

̶ Estas mas estresado de lo normal, ¿Qué pasa? –me hablo Tom. Sabia que comenzaba a irritarlo, pero simplemente estaba teniendo mis "cinco minutos del día".

̶ No es nada, hum, la gente –comencé a hablar.

̶ Se que no te gusto el proyecto del que nos hablo David –como siempre él iba un paso delante de mi.

̶ ¡No veo el caso! –Él había dado en el clavo–. Yo me he esmerado tanto porque todo quede en vida privada ¡y ahora resulta que estoy medito en un maldito reality de mi vida! –algunas personas nos miraron a Tom y a mi mientras pasaban y yo hacia mi desplante. Pero no pude evitarlo.

̶ Lo se, pero es como David dijo, si haces esto, sabrán que no hablaras mas de tu vida privada, claro, si no hay una buena suma de dinero de por medio –mi hermano trataba de calmarme y hacerme reír. Yo solo lo mire, tratando de contener a mi drama persona.

̶ Aun lo considero poco ético –le aclare.

–Tu eres el que se quiere meter en una relación –me silencie–, lo siento –se disculpo mi hermano.

Yo me removí incomodo en mi asiento mientras el barman nos servia las bebidas. Tome un poco de mi whiskey y le vertí la coca cola.

̶ Sera mejor que te busquemos una mejor diversión –Tom señalo a alguien detrás de mi.

Me gire para ver de quien se trataba topándome con la espalda descubierta de una chica que se encontraba apoyada en la barra pidiendo unas bebidas. Note que Tom me indicaba que mirase mas abajo. Su vestido era tan corto que casi podía notar el nacimiento de su trasero asomarse. Pero sin duda tenía unas lindas piernas.

̶ Sabes que no es mi tipo –le hable en voz baja. Me parecía demasiado artificial.

̶ Sabes que yo no tengo tipo –me hablo él, mientras se acercaba a la chica–. Hola –el siempre lograba encantarlas con esa sonrisa que yo no sabia como la había obtenido.

̶ Hola –la chica lo miro y algo en su semblante cambio. Parecía alegre.

̶ ¿Qué tomas? –

̶ Estaba por pedir unos vodkas –ella parecía coquetearle directamente con la mirada. Enrollando su cabello en su dedo índice.

̶ Bien, ¡Dos Vodkas con jugo de naranja! –le Hablo Tom al bar tender quien comenzó a preparar las bebidas.

̶ ¿Cómo supiste que me encanta el vodka con jugo de naranja? –ella toco su hombro y una amplia sonrisa coqueta se dibujo en su rostro ligeramente ovalado.

̶ Intuición masculina –Tom se hundió de hombros.

̶ Vaya jamás había escuchado de ella –ella se acerco mucho mas al cuerpo de mi hermano, sugerente.

Estaba a punto de dejarlo cuando la tan temida presentación se hizo.

̶ Él gruñón de aquí, es mi hermano Bill –¿acaso me dijo… Iba a matarlo.

̶ Mucho gusto Bill, soy Valerie, Val –ella mantenía una pequeña sonrisa cortes. Ya había notado donde estaba su intención.

̶ Mucho gusto Val –le estreche la mano ligeramente.

̶ Y yo soy Tom –el apreso a Val por la cintura depositando un beso en su mejilla.

̶ Mucho gusto –ella hablo suavemente en su oído y yo supuse que era el momento de huir, pero ellos despertaron de su burbuja y Val me miro, con la suspicacia de un gato ante su un ratón–. Escuchen chicos, no se muevan, iré por una amiga –Oh no–, regreso en seguida –ella desapareció entre la multitud de gente.

̶ Si es igual que ella me voy –le aclare a Tom.

̶ ¡No seas amargado! –Me tomo por él hombro mucho más animado de lo que había estado minutos antes–. No me negaras que esta muy buena –el me miro pícaramente.

̶ ¿Qué hay de Ria? –le confronte de nuevo, apelando a la poca conciencia que podía quedarle.

̶ Ria es solo una amiga –

̶ … Con la que te acuestas –termine por él.

̶ Tú lo has dicho, no yo –el rio un poco y yo me vi tentado a darle un ligero golpe en esa cabeza hueca. Cuando una voz nos hablo, era el bar tender quien traía los vodkas, algo me decía que nadie bebería de ellos. Pero aun así, Tom dejo el dinero correspondiente en la barra.

Lo mire un segundo más, antes de que la suave voz de Val nos llamara desde un lado.

̶ Hola chicos, me extrañaron –era Val, quien había regresado extrañamente rápido.

̶ Por supuesto nena –Tom aprisiono de nuevo a aquella chica mirándose intensamente.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la presencia de una chica que se encontraba a mi lado. Su pelo caía en ondas obscuras por sus blancos hombros descubiertos. Algo en ella me intrigo. Mantenía una expresión de desagrado total, como la mía. Pero no se había atrevido a mirarme, pero la voz de su amiga rompió con mis cavilaciones.

̶ Chicos ella es mi amiga, Karim, Karim, ellos son Tom –mi hermano la saludo con un apretón de manos y un raquítico "Hola" que me indicaba que ella podía ser solo para mí.

̶ Hola –la voz de aquella chica, calmada y cordial, erizo mi piel y aquella ligera sensación de intriga se hizo más fuerte.

̶ Y este es Bill –su amiga movió su mano hacia a mi.

Note como la mano de esa chica, Karim, se quedaba a medio camino de la mía. Sus ojos habían capturado por completo los míos. En un color tan intenso como el del mar. Mi respiración se agito violentamente, pero logre controlarla. Tome la mano menuda y delgada de aquella chica. Con sus finos dedos largos.

̶ Hola –le hable tranquilamente. Bajando de aquel banco y con un escalofrió rondando mi espalda.

̶ Hola –ella apretó ligeramente mi mano. Y hablo con un poco mas de reserva que cuando se dirigió a mi hermano.

No pude reprimir las ganas de mantener un poco aquel enlace. Seguía examinando aquel rostro apretantemente tranquilo y sereno, intentando descubrir no se exactamente que cosa.

̶ Disculpa, podrías… –Karim señalaba nuestro agarre y entonces fui consiente de que nuestro saludo se había prolongado demasiado.

̶ Oh lo lamento, no me di cuenta. Es que son tan pequeñas –le dije soltando sin la menor de las consideraciones a aquella mano–. No por eso menos bonitas –solo dios sabia lo que me había motivado a decir aquello. Realidad, claro pero no tenia nada que ver ahí. Algo de esa chica me inquietaba.

Pero al notar el gesto infantil que ella hacia al observar sus manos con horror, no pude reprimir una ligera risa.

̶ ¿Quieren bailar? –la voz de Tom me desconcertó, había un trasfondo. Una negativa.

̶ No, gracias –Karim le contesto. Ella lo único que quería era salir corriendo y yo lo sabia.

̶ ¿Y tu Bill? –me pregunto Tom con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios. El como yo estaba descubriendo algo.

̶ No, gracias –intente imitar el tono cordial y cortante de Karim. Ella se dio cuenta porque me observo con la curiosidad pintada en el rostro.

̶ Los veremos en un rato –su amiga nos hablo, notablemente complacida.

Karim los observo alejarse, con el horror pintado en el rostro. Creí que en cualquier momento ella saldría corriendo tras ellos para evitar quedarse a mi lado. Pero no lo hizo, se quedo firmemente en su lugar. La mire apenas siendo consiente de la curvatura que adornaba mi boca.

Había descubierto lo mucho que me gustaba molestar a aquella desconocida.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_:OOO Evil Bill? Probablemente no tanto ;) solo siente una ligera curiosidad hacia Karim, además de que le encanta molestarla XD_

_Bueno si no morí en los primero párrafos con aquel nombre que comienza con S ¬¬ creo que sobreviviré. Bien, solo recuerden, todo es ficción no quieran realizar algún tipo de asesinato XD_

_Espero el capitulo les haya gustado. A mi me gusto bastante. _

_Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y a las nuevas lectoras! W me hacen taaaaaan feliz *w*!_

_Ya saben cualquier, duda, aclaración en un comentario o review n.n_

_Nos veremos luego!_

_Les mando besos y abrazos aplastantes! 3!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Mi táctica es mirarte,  
aprender como sos  
quererte como sos._

_Mi táctica es hablarte  
y escucharte  
construir con palabras  
un puente indestructible"._

_Fragmento "Mi táctica" __- Mario Benedetti._

_._

Miraba a la chica a mi lado mas detenidamente. Tenia sin duda un toque que yo no lograba identificar. Por alguna razón yo ni siquiera había podido hablar con ella, bien, no lo había intentado. Me gustaba observarla.

̶ ¿No bailas? –ella me miro alzando un poco lo ojos, ojos que parecían estar llenos de una esperanza que yo no comprendía.

De nuevo aquel escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Simplemente dirigí mi mirada hacia el gentío.

̶ No, soy malo en el baile –me esforcé por no denotar la intriga que ella me producía. Pero sin duda mi intención jamás había sido sonar cortante.

̶ Quizá si practicaras. Eso podría ayudarte, si alguien quiere mejorar en algo lo mejor el practicar –ella seguía turnando su mirada entre aquella multitud y yo.

Ella tenía un grave problema. Quizá fuese la forma en que ella hablo sobre _que yo_ tenía un problema o más. Pero entonces note una oportunidad.

̶ ¿Dices que puedes ayudarme? –la mire y note como su boca se entreabría–. Pero si tu misma has rechazado la invitación de hace unos segundos –me acerque a su cara. Aun notando esos labios entreabiertos, mi corazón latía apresuradamente y ya no había coordinación entre lo que decía y lo que hacia–, entonces debo pensar que hay otro motivo por el cual te rehusaras a aceptar –su cara se congestiono en una mueca entre la sorpresa y el enfado.

Yo quería conocerla, que fuera real. Que esto fuera real. Sin mascaras, sin palabras de mas. Y la verdad era que no sabía porque quería aquello.

̶ Quizá el hecho de que no tenía pareja –sus ojos adoptaron una mirada diferente llena de coraje y entereza.

Aunque ella sin darse cuenta hirió mi ego al decir aquello. Una pequeña molestia se apodero de mí, aunada a esa curiosidad por conocer hasta donde podría presionar.

̶ ¿Puedes adivinar el futuro? –le pregunte, sin realmente tener una respuesta a cualquier cosa que dijera.

̶ No –Karim continuaba con aquella mirada retadora que con el tiempo yo llegaría a tomar como un reto personal.

̶ Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que yo no hubiera sido tu pareja? –si hubiera podido, creo que me hubiese aplaudido. Aunque eso sonara muy egocéntrico.

̶ Me has dicho que eres malo bailando –ella ahora parecía confundida, muy atrapada en aquello que yo le había dicho antes.

Otra punzada de coraje me atravesó. Odiaba ser predecible.

̶ Tú no me conoces, es posible que te haya mentido por el hecho de que te hubieses negado antes a bailar –sabia que aquello sonó demasiado rudo, pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que una señorita "quien sabe quien" me dijera como era sin conocerme.

̶ Tu no me mentirías –sus ojos habían recuperado aquella incomoda sensación de confianza y un sentimiento que yo no logre clasificar.

̶ ¿Cómo lo sabes? –tome mi bebida para intentar disimular el ligero temblor que me significaba mirarla.

̶ No lo arias –ella hablo decididamente y yo me di por vencido.

Enfadarse con algo como eso no tenia caso. Pero algo dentro de mí se aligero, después de ese ligero enfado, me alegraba que ella me conociese, aunque eso pudiera considerarse como una debilidad. Mi interior sonrió.

̶ ¿Consideras la falta de gracia en el baile una maldición de familia o algo que se adquiere? –Karim buscaba mis ojos, los cuales no se encontraban en su mejor momento. Pasaban por un cumulo de emociones demasiado rápido.

̶ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –la cuestione simplemente.

̶ Curiosidad –Karim se hundió ligeramente de hombros y continúo mirándome con esa ligera luminosidad.

̶ Lo considero un mal adquirido –pues claro. Mi madre era una estupenda bailarina, recordaba como ella me tomaba por las muñecas y me hacia bailar por toda la cocina durante las mañanas.

Entonces una pregunta salió por mi boca antes de que entrara en mi lógica.

̶ ¿Consideras que las preguntas personales de mal gusto en las primeras citas son hereditarias o solo un mal habito? –aquello tenia tan implícito que casi cruzaba los dedos para que la respuesta me agradara. No tenía una mente. Solo quería probarla un poco más.

̶ Esto no es una cita –ella torció un poco su boca rosada. Tuve que respirar muy hondo para no romper en carcajadas. Ella si que era objetiva.

̶ Mala respuesta –le respondí, regresando mi boca hasta mi bebida.

Karim me miro un momento mas, mientras apretaba ligeramente sus manos en forma de puños. La mire mientras ella se daba la vuelta y se alejaba. Sin pensármelo fui tras ella, esto solo era un mal entendido, realmente no sabia que era aquello que la había ofendido de tal manera que tuviera que abandonarme sin al menos despedirse. Estaba a punto de tomar su brazo cuando una mano me tomo por la muñeca, me gire instintivamente mirando a quien pertenecía.

̶ ¡Hola Bill! –me pare erguido para observar a aquella mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

̶ ¡Hola! –hable igual, captando que tendría que gritar para hacerme escuchar sobre el ruido de la gente y de la música.

̶ ¿¡Que haces aquí! ¡La zona VIP es de aquel lado! –ella me señalo el camino que recorrí con Tom antes.

̶ ¡Me gusta mas estar aquí! –le respondí, aun con la incógnita de saber quien era aquella mujer que me hablaba como si fuera mi jefa.

̶ ¡Salgamos de aquí! –mas que una pregunta eso fue una orden. Tomo de nuevo mi muñeca y me saco de allí dentro, llevándome hasta la sala VIP otra vez.

Algo en mi estomago se agito al notar como nos alejábamos de aquel lugar en donde había conocido a la pequeña parlanchina. Me gire para intentar divisar sus ondulados cabellos entre el tumulto de la gente, pero fue inútil. Era probable que ella me odiara en estos momentos, ese pensamiento se quedo corriendo por mi mente. Atormentándome y recordándome lo que habíamos charlado, hacia solo unos minutos. Supuse que la resignación y el olvido era todo lo que me quedaba.

Aquella mujer y yo atravesamos las puertas de cristal y el olor del perfume caro, cigarrillo y alcohol inundo mi nariz provocándome una ligera comezón.

̶ Aquí podremos hablar como gente civilizada –la mujer me sonrió perfectamente. Por alguna razón me recordaba a la azafata de una película que había visto unos días antes. Siempre tan profesional.

̶ Bien, ¿y quien es usted? –se notaba que yo no aprendía a tratar a las mujeres.

̶ ¡Oh que tonta! Es verdad, no te he dicho quien soy, debes juzgarme de loca –ella toco ligeramente mi brazo y sonrió como un quinceañera–, mi nombre en Hanna Jenkins, directora de _Jana´s _–una ligera punzada en mi estomago me recordó el enfado que tenia contra esa revista que quería invadir mi ligera, y casi nula, vida personal.

̶ Ya veo –mi gesto pareció no agradarle mucho ya que ella parecía mucho más cautelosa.

̶ Si, ¿y que bebes? –me condujo hasta la barra, ahora sin ningún contacto físico, lo cual yo agradecía.

̶ Ron –pedí al bar tender que se dirigió hasta nosotros.

̶ Para mí un whiskey –ella y yo nos sentamos en unos bancos altos de cuero negro y rojo.

No podía evitar sentirme incomodo y enfadado. Este era un tema que aun quería discutir con David, tenia que entender que yo no vendería mi vida.

̶ Me disculparas por sacarte así de allá –ella señalo fuera de aquella zona. Un ligero estremecimiento me recordó a aquella chica.

̶ No es nada, ¿puedo? –saque una cajetilla de cigarrillos de la parte posterior de mi pantalón.

̶ Por supuesto –la mujer me sonrió de nuevo estáticamente mientras me llevaba el cigarrillo a la boca. Antes claro de darme cuenta que no tenia encendedor–. ¿Fuego? –ella acerco su encendedor a mi cigarrillo. Sin duda una cercanía de ese tipo no estaba entre mis cosas favoritas.

̶ Gracias, ¿gustas? –le ofrecí uno.

̶ No, ya lo deje –ella movió ligeramente una de sus manos y me guiño un ojo.

La verdad yo no le creí, tanto por aquel gesto de complicidad como por el hecho de que traía consigo un encendedor. Pero simplemente me hundí de hombros. Le di dos leves caladas a mi cigarrillo antes de volver a integrarme a la pseudo-platica.

̶ Bien, Bill Kaulitz, es un gusto –le extendí mi mano que ella recibió en un ligero apretón.

̶ El gusto es mío. ¿Te importaría hablar sobre el tema de las entrevistas? –note la cautela de negocios que ella mantenía.

̶ La verdad es que, yo esperaba poder platicarlo con mi manager.

̶ Se que esto puede resultar un poco molesto cariño, pero créeme si lo haces, aumentaras en gran parte la expectativa sobre el nuevo disco, tus fans se volverán locos por saber que tienes una vida como la de cualquiera de ellos, te verán mas humano –_mas humano._

Aquella simple frase me hico cambiar de opinión un poco. Solo un poco.

̶ Además que aumentara en gran medida las ventas de su revista, ¿correcto? –quería que todo quedara sobre la mesa. No solo yo y la banda tendríamos ganancias. Ellos también.

̶ En eso no tengo dudas –Hanna era una mujer muy buena en los negocios. Su colmillo afilado en esto me agrado.

Le di otra calada a mi cigarrillo pensando en aquella parte que yo no había contemplado.

̶ Y por supuesto que tu recibirás una muy buena cantidad por esto.

̶ El dinero no me interesa –hable sencillamente.

̶ Con actitudes como esa, cualquiera pudiera pensar que tienes el suficiente –la mire de nuevo. Ella no parecía avergonzada por lo que había dicho. Yo simplemente me reí.

̶ Probablemente, debería de dejar de decir eso si no quiero que me asalten –le respondí. Hanna comenzaba a agradarme.

Ella solo río un poco.

Tome un trago de mi Ron, que no sabía a que hora había llegado a mi lado. Hanna miraba sobre mi hombro.

̶ Escucha cariño tengo que ir a buscar a alguien con urgencia. Pero te ruego que no te vayas de aquí, enseguida regreso, disfruta de la fiesta –justo en ese momento ella miro a una modelo que yo reconocía del desfile de Victoria Secret´s. Capte la indirecta.

̶ Claro –le sonreí y ella abandono su asiento para salir por las puertas cristalinas.

Yo me gire para quedar de frente a la barra. Observe como el barman hacia unos trucos con dos botellas de Vodka que parecían costosas. Él podía hacer aquello y yo ni siquiera podía hacer malabares con dos plátanos. Me reí por dentro recordando que Tom había roto cuatro copas el año pasado intentando recrear uno de sus famosos trucos. Por supuesto eso no se incluyo en el video.

Estaba a punto de llevarme el cigarrillo a la boca cuando unos brazos se me colgaron al cuello.

̶ ¡Mierda! –un poco de ceniza se había vertido en mi ron.

̶ Pensé que no te gustaba la Zona VIP –Mi hermano era el que me hablaba.

̶ Y yo pensé que esta noche no te embriagarías –lo aleje de mi un poco para notar su media sonrisa que me indicaba su alto grado de… "felicidad".

̶ Oh vamos, sabes que yo no caigo con cualquier cosa –su mirada se dirigió hasta mi lado. Su cita en turno se encontraba a mi costado. La salude con un gesto y ella hizo lo mismo.

̶ Si ya lo se –le concedí por aquella vez. Mirando aun a aquella chica, parecía preocupada.

̶ ¿Bill? –me llamo.

̶ ¿Si?

̶ ¿Dónde esta Karim? –un flashback me atravesó la mente recordando como ella se alejaba de mí.

̶ Ella se fue –dije simplemente.

̶ ¿¡Cómo! ¿A dónde? –sin duda estaba preocupada.

̶ No lo se, cuando me di cuenta ella ya no estaba –le quite peso al asunto bebiendo mi Ron, sentía como aquello comenzaba a aligerarme el animo.

̶ ¡No puede ser! –dijo ella notablemente consternada.

̶ ¿Así que te abandonaron?, te lo dije, a ninguna chica le gustan los gruñones –mi hermano me miraba con sus ojos altaneros.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando Val me hablo de nuevo.

̶ Lo lamento tanto, ella, no se porque hizo algo así –parecía estarse disculpando por eso. Realmente lo sentía. Una emoción parecida a la empatía me invadió.

̶ No te preocupes, tal vez yo no soy su tipo –complemente.

̶ Ella no tiene un tipo –casi me ahogo con mi bebida al escuchar aquello. Recordé las palabras de Tom. Sin duda era una chica interesante.

Tom solo se rio a carcajadas de aquello. Limpie mi boca con mi antebrazo mirándolo con furia. Él se estaba buscando una paliza.

̶ Bueno creo que ella es perfecta para ti Bill –me dijo Tom aun riéndose.

Val nos miraba como quien no entiende nada y en cierta forma, no lo hacia. Estaba a punto de dirigirme hacia mi hermano cuando una voz conocida me llamo.

̶ ¿Bill? –era Hanna quien regresaba.

̶ Hola –ella parecía aun más reservada.

̶ ¿Podemos terminar de afinar detalles? –ella miro recelosa a Val, quien se había puesto pálida.

̶ Claro –me levante de aquel banco–. Ahora regreso.

̶ Si –dijeron mi hermano y Val.

Mientras iba a la par de Hanna note como una figura femenina avanzaba hasta Val y platicaban un poco. Val abrió sus ojos como platos y movió sus manos, agitada, mirando para todos lados. La otra chica señalo hacia un lado del salón y Val salió corriendo con mi hermano detrás de ella. Quizá algo grave, no pude pensar en nada mas que quizá algo ocurrió con Karim. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no estuviera equivocado.

̶ Bien –Hanna comenzó a hablar-, te debes de preguntar como será la forma en la que se realizaran las entrevistas.

̶ La verdad no lo había pensado –y era cierto.

Hanna sonrió un poco y volvió a hablar.

̶ Pues bien, estarás con una de mis reporteras quien te seguirá a algunas de tus reuniones y vida normal, también te realizara ciertas preguntas ocasionalmente.

̶ ¿Cuántos serán? –de pronto verme rodeado de cámaras no me sonó tentador.

̶ Una –ella hablo concisa y tranquilamente, lo cual tranquilizo mi alma.

̶ Me parece bien –dije simplemente.

̶ ¿Te gustaría conocerla? –Me pregunto-, te diré, es nueva en esto, pero su manera de escribir, es maravillosa.

̶ Si –dije tranquilamente, pero un poco emocionado por conocer a alguien con quien tendría que pasar bastante tiempo.

̶ Vamos entonces –ella me guio hasta un lado de la barra que habíamos abandonado unos minutos atrás.

No pude evitar la emoción al notar a Tom y a Val justo en el lugar a donde nos dirigimos, se encontraban alrededor de una chica de cabellos castaños ondulados. Ella se giro al notar el toque de Hanna en su hombro.

̶ Karim, él es Bill Kaulitz, vocalista de la banda de rock alemana Tokio Hotel y será el protagonista de la nueva serie de la revista.

Karim parecía un fantasma translucido.

̶ Bill Kaulitz mucho gusto –extendí mi mano hasta la suya y como antes ella no había alcanzado a tomarla.

Una emoción férrea se atasco en mi estomago.

_Que empiece la diversión._

.

_**Continuara…**_

_Ya les he dicho que me gusta torturar a mis personajes? XDD_

_Aquí pudimos ver toda la perspectiva de Billy. Él tiene sentimientos encontrados por Karim, quien despierta en el la curiosidad y la intriga :O esperemos que esto nos ayude en el futuro._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Ayer no pude subir porque hoy tuve examen (lo se en sábado, ¿¡que pitos!) y hoy estoy luchando contra una migraña u.u! pero en fin!_

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios y las review, saben que amo leer lo que piensan ^^ _

_Les mando un beso y un abrazo aplastantes!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Mi táctica es ser franco__  
__y saber que sos franca__  
__y que no nos vendamos simulacros__  
__para que entre los dos__  
__no haya telón o abismos."_

_Fragmento "Mi táctica" - Mario Benedetti._

_._

̶ ¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué yo? –lo repetía sin parar hundida en la cama y con la almohada como mi escudo protector de todo lo exterior y de mi realidad absurda.

̶ No esta tan mal –Val intentaba animarme, acariciando levemente mi cabello.

̶ ¡Como que no esta tan mal! –La almohada ahogo un poco aquel grito pero no lo suficiente–. Estuvimos ahí al mismo tiempo, ¿cierto? –Me quite aquel "escudo" para darle la cara a mi mejor amiga–, ¿acaso conocimos al mismo Bill?

Mi amiga rodo los ojos noventa grados a su izquierda y torció la boca.

̶ A mi me pareció guapo –ella sonaba conciliadora. Pero en este punto era imposible.

̶ Mi vida se acabo –me tire de espaldas a la cama, contemplando el techo blanco de mi habitación.

̶ No seas tan dramática –escuche la voz desaprobatoria de mi amiga.

̶ Se llama ser realista –dije acongojada por lo deprimente que sonaba mi voz.

̶ Tú puedes hacerlo.

Algo interrumpió la mirada al techo. Un celular.

̶ ¡No! –chille y me di media vuelta en la cama-. ¡No lo llamare! ¡No, no, no, no y no! –pataleaba como una niña pequeña que no quería ir al dentista.

̶ Tienes que hacerlo, se supone que ya deberías tener una _cita_ con él –detecte el tono de burla que detonaba la palabra cita.

Lo sabía, habían pasado tres días desde que nos presentaron y desde que me colocaron prácticamente a cargo de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese reportaje y aun no había comenzado. Necesitaba algo y pronto, la nueva edición se realizaría en diez días y tenia que empezar a llevar algo de trabajo.

̶ Esta bien –me recupere de mi rabieta y tome el teléfono que ya contaba con la línea directa que me llevaría a concretar una cita.

Posicione mi dedo en la tecla de llamar. Mire a Val que me observaba con decisión, para infundirme algo de la fuerza que me faltaba. Tome aire y llame.

Por alguna extraña razón las manos me temblaban y mi corazón palpitaba como un caballo desbocado. Dentro de mí rogaba porque nadie atendiera. Apreté firmemente los ojos cuando alguien hablo del otro lado de la línea.

̶ ¿Si? –algo turbo mi mente así que no logre reconocer la voz ó no quise hacerlo.

̶ Sí, disculpe, soy de la revista _Jana's_, llamo para concretar una cita con el señor Kaulitz, Bill Kaulitz.

̶ ¿Si? –aquello sonó ridículo. Detecte cierto tono de burla.

̶ Podría comunicarme con alguien que pueda atenderme –intente usar algún tono de paciencia.

̶ Habla Kaulitz, Bill Kaulitz –A lo lejos escuche una risillas, eran mas chicos. Casi pude escuchar como la poca concentración que me quedaba se caía al piso hecha trisas–. Pensé que ya no les interesaba la entrevista –y el seguía presionando, y además, se burlaba–. ¿Sigues viva? –solo en aquel momento recobre el habla.

̶ Sí, aquí estoy, solo que… pensé que hablaría con su manager, no con... –no pude concluir la frase.

̶ Conmigo –en mi mente se recreaba aquella sonrisa sarcástica y petulante.

̶ Sí.

̶ Pues, ya que todo esto se trata de mí, quien mejor que yo para concretar citas –otra vez la maldita palabra cita.

̶ Sí –mi vocabulario se veía reducido a monosílabos y todo el flamante discurso que planeé se fue por el inodoro.

̶ ¿Y bien? –notaba como él seguía intentando alterar cada uno de mis nervios.

̶ ¿Cuándo podemos concretar una… reunión?

«Omite la palabra –me decía a mi misma–, omítela a toda costa.»

̶ Pues podríamos _reunirnos_ –su tono sarcástico me puso de malas–, esta noche.

̶ ¿Esta noche? –un ligero temblor se coló en mi frase.

̶ ¿Conoces el restaurante "Le Désir de la Comtesse"?

̶ Sí.

̶ Genial, te veré ahí a las ocho, tengo dos reservaciones pero Tom no ira –a lo lejos escuche un _"Hey"_ pero preferí ignorarlo.

̶ Pero es en una hora –no podía creerme que esto de verdad estuviera pasando.

Escuche el chasquido de su lengua.

̶ Cierto, bueno, date prisa.

Colgó.

̶ ¿Y que paso? –me pregunto Val.

̶ Lo detesto–le dije y nunca había sido tan honesta en mi vida.

.

"_8:15, Bill me ha citado"_

Borre aquello último.

"_8:16 me reuniré con Bill en el restaurante francés "Le Désir de la Comtesse" para charlar sobre futuros arreglos sobre el reportaje."_

Mire por la ventana del taxi, observando como llegábamos a nuestro destino. Resople por lo poco placentero que iba a hacer aquello. Cerré mi cuaderno y lo introduje en mi bolso. Pague el taxi y baje. Aquel lugar tenía un toque francés ciertamente. Una música ligera resonaba en el lugar, quizá alguna banda en vivo. Me acerque para que me asignaran la mesa correspondiente. Rogaba al supremo porque el no estuviera ahí, así podría agregar un bonito "Impuntual" en mi reportaje. Pero desde lejos pude distinguir unos cabellos grises-castaños perfectamente peinados hacia tras.

̶ Que disfrute su estadía –se despidió el mesero dejándome un menú.

̶ Gracias –tome asiento frente a aquel que en este momento encabezaba mi lista negra.

̶ Hola –el aun tenia aquella sonrisa de medio lado que yo comenzaba a conocer perfectamente.

̶ Hola –hable en tono tajante distrayendo mi mirada en el menú.

̶ Vaya, ¿ahora que te molesta? –por un momento creí que estaba hablando enserio pero recordé con quien hablaba.

̶ ¿Podemos ordenar? –le pregunte.

̶ Como gustes –Bill llamo al camarero y ambos pedimos.

Yo ordene un filete con aderezo, ensalada y una limonada. Bill, algo con un nombre que no logro recordar, solo se que era vegetariano y un vodka con jugo de arándano.

̶ Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he visto beber –él me hablo cuando el mesero estuvo fuera de nuestra vista.

̶ No lo hago muy a menudo –yo apartaba la vista de aquellos ojos y la dirigía a aquellos pisos de madera y a las paredes finamente decoradas con algunas fotos antiguas de Los Ángeles.

̶ Eres así de cortante en todas tus citas –ahora era él quien intentaba iniciar una platica.

̶ Esto no es una cita –le objete.

̶ Entonces sí lo eres –me respondió él.

̶ No, solo que a veces hay ciertas personas con las que no quiero hablar –estaba perdiendo mi paciencia con su altanería.

̶ ¿Siempre eres así de honesta? –volvió a preguntar él.

̶ Sí, todo el tiempo –le respondí mirando aquellos ojos.

̶ Me alegra, la honestidad me gusta, Karim –me dijo el con una sonrisa socarrona. Pero un momentáneo calor baño mi vientre al escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre.

̶ Realmente no me interesa lo que le agrade –dije lo mas digna que pude mirando a algunos meseros ir de aquí para haya con bandejas.

̶ Que ruda eres Karim –Bill ahora mostraba una sonrisa diferente, de medio lado pero con un toque feroz, apoyaba su barbilla en el dorso de una de sus manos y me miraba fijamente. Mi interior aun se revolvía cuando el renunciaba mi nombre.

̶ Ese era el punto, Mr. Kaulitz.

̶ No me llames Mr. Kaulitz –me dijo con total naturalidad, regresando al respaldo de su silla.

̶ ¿Por qué no? –le cuestione. Era hora de dirigir las preguntas hacia él.

̶ No me gusta, me hace sentir viejo. Como mi padre. Un hombre feo y malvado –me hablo el elevando sus ojos al techo, como recordando algo.

̶ No sabía que tenias esa imagen de tu padre –atine a decir, y me sentí orgullosa de estar apuntando esta vez yo.

̶ Cambiemos de tema –el continuaba con su sonrisa que ahora solo era un mancha estática de lo que había sido.

̶ ¿Por qué?, este parece bastante prometedor –la que presionaba ahora era yo.

̶ Cambiemos el tema –pidió de nuevo, con menos mesura en su voz.

̶ Muy bien, ¿de que quieres que hablemos? –ambos nos mirábamos fijamente.

̶ De ti –mi corazón salto de mi pecho al notar como su ceja se alzaba insinuantemente.

̶ ¿Por qué? –le pregunte con la boca seca, mi mano se movió hacia la copa de agua pero su mano también lo hizo. Un roce ligero me estremeció.

̶ Me pareces intrigante –él se inclino un poco más sobre aquella mesa y me miro fijamente, con sus ojos que parecer engullirlo todo.

Yo desvié la mirada, mientras el rubor inundaba mis mejillas.

̶ No me parece una platica adecuada –le dije aun rehuyendo a sus mirada.

̶ ¿Por qué?, Yo también puedo ser honesto –Bill me aclaro, con una sonrisa feroz.

̶ Esta platica no es sobre mi, es sobre ti –quise que aquello sonara despreocupado como era el cometido.

̶ ¿Acaso escondes ciertos secretos obscuros y perversos que no quieres que nadie sepa? -

-Yo jamás te diría mis secretos –le dije mirándolo retadoramente, mientras en sus ojos aparecía el toque burlón, así que añadí–, no es que los tenga –aquello seguía sonando un poco vacio–, por mi piensa lo que quieras –coloque mi espalda contra aquella silla, había avanzado un poco hacia el. Resople furiosa e irritada.

Bill solo aparto su vista un poco escondiendo su amplia sonrisa en su mano. Observe las ligeras arrugas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos. No podía negar que aquel rostro tenía luz propia. Me di una bofetada interna por pensar aquello.

En el momento preciso el mesero regreso con nuestra cena.

̶ Lamento el retraso, es solo que estamos llenos y hay poco personal –nos aviso el mesero.

̶ No se preocupe, nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿no es así? –Bill se dirigió hacia mí.

Si no fuera por los modales que mis padres se habían esmerado en inculcarme yo ya hubiera saltado sobre la mesa y lo hubiera ahorcado con su collar.

Simplemente asentí cortésmente y sonreí. Después me dedique a lo que se encontraba en mi plato sin prestar atención a lo demás.

La cena cayo en un profundo silencio. Ocasionalmente detectaba la mirada de Bill sobre mí, pero no le prestaba la mayor atención. Todo transcurrió así hasta que llego la hora de marcharme.

̶ ¿Puedes pedir la cuenta? –le pregunte a Bill.

̶ Claro –él llamo al mesero y este rápidamente le trajo la cuenta.

̶ Aquí esta lo… -antes de terminar de decirle que yo pagaría mi parte el ya había depositado un billete de gran valor.

̶ Yo te invite, yo pago –me hablo. Pese a su sonrisa, él estaba dejando en claro que no aceptaría reproches.

Simplemente calle y guarde mi billetera. Bill Tomo su chaqueta obscura y se le la coloco sobre la ligera camisa blanca que llevaba. Mientras yo me ponía de pie para seguirlo a la salida.

Ambos salimos del lugar, pero aun me encontraba intranquila por no haber obtenido nada.

̶ ¿Bill? –lo llame de nuevo a la salida.

̶ Por supuesto que te llevare –me dijo, con su flamante sonrisa de 20 dólares.

̶ No es eso, no hemos acordado el horario, ni cuando será la próxima reunión.

̶ Oh eso, podemos hablarlo en el camino –el fue hasta el valet parking.

̶ No Bill, yo puedo tomar un taxi, solo dime cuando nos veremos de nuevo –esta vez si que le estaba exigiendo.

̶ ¿Ansiosa por verme otra vez? –el enarco las cejas y acerco su rostro al mío.

̶ No juegues conmigo –le advertí.

̶ Bien, bien, escucha, te diré cuando nos veremos de nuevo, _si_ me dejas llevarte –estaba condicionando ese si.

Considere mis respuestas y sus respectivas consecuencias. Decidí que lo mejor era aceptar. Todo por mi bien, o eso esperaba.

̶ Bien –hable.

̶ Perfecto, sube –el valet había llegado con su auto, un Audi. Él abrió la puerta del copiloto y entre.

̶ ¿Este es tu auto? –si no era una experta en autos, pero un ¡Audi!

̶ Sí, regalo de unas promociones –Bill hablaba como si fuera de lo más normal en el mundo.

Yo me coloque el cinturón y mire la colección de discos que Bill tenia. No me avergonzaba de ser tan confianzuda, después de todo él había comenzado.

̶ ¿Tokio Hotel? –le pregunte mirándolo, el solo sonrió sin despegar la vista del camino–. ¿No es un poco egocéntrico? –le pregunte también sonriendo.

̶ Que puedo decir –Bill se hundió de hombros–, es el mejor disco del mundo.

̶ Claro –le dije, sonando sarcástica.

̶ Tienes razón, este no será nada comparado con el que estamos por lanzar –ahora la que reía era yo.

El resto del camino fui dictándole las respectivas instrucciones para llegar a mi apartamento. Decidí que era mejor dejar las preguntas para el final.

̶ Aquí es –le dije apuntando hasta mi edificio.

̶ Bien –Bill se estaciono y apago el motor.

̶ ¿Ahora puedo? –le pregunte.

̶ Por supuesto, este es el momento de beso ¿cierto? –Lo mire con incredulidad–. ¿no?

̶ ¿Cuando nos reuniremos otra vez? –no iba a discutir otra vez.

̶ Que te parece mañana, ¿el parque shefill?, a las cuatro.

̶ Bien –hable concisa. Estirando mi mano hasta la manija de la puerta.

̶ Espera –el se bajo y rodeo el auto para abrirme.

̶ Gracias –le dije al bajar, la brisa de la noche hizo que su colonia me inundara la nariz. Fresca y varonil.

̶ No hay de que –me dijo el sonriendo.

Ambos nos miramos un segundo más antes de despedirnos. Me aleje hasta la entrada del edificio y me despedí con un movimiento de mi mano.

̶ Hasta mañana –se despidió él, mientras volvía a incluir su auto al tráfico.

Yo solo lo seguí con la mirada hasta que su auto se perdió. Sin pensarlo una estúpida sonrisa se había formado en mi rostro.

.

_**Continuara.**_

_¡Aaaaaah! Amo a este egocéntrico! XDD_

_Espero que les este gustando la historia, como a mi. Las que me han leído antes saben lo mucho que disfruto las peleas entre mis personajes :)_

_y bueno otra cosa, aquí es ficticio así que se maneja el tiempo, entonces: aun no aparecen las desafortunadas declaraciones del padre de los gemelos, ya sabremos de ellas en el futuro._

_Muchas gracias por los mensajes, los comentarios y las Review. Los leo y apresio todos. Me hacen feliz! Y me ayudan a crecer como escritora ^^_

_Bien, cualquier duda, aclaración, comentario o insulto (okno o.o) aquí abajo por favor! Saben que amo todo lo que escriben._

_Les mando un beso y un abrazo aplastantes!_

_Y ya nos leeremos pronto!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"_El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen."_

_-William Shakespeare_

.

Él sol de verano se alzaba como el astro que era sobre mi cabeza. Rosaba ligeramente mi piel provocándome una ligera sensación de calor. Mire mi reloj mientras caminaba por una calle ajetreada que llegaba hasta el parque shefill. Eran las cuatro con diecisiete minutos. Apresure un poco mas el paso para llegar hasta aquel parque. Esquive a un par de jóvenes que transitaban como poseídos por sus teléfonos celulares, y al mismo tiempo me preguntaba si yo tenía esa misma cara cuando poseía esa edad. Continúe con mi paso rápido hasta llegar a la entrada. Era una reja color cromo que permanecía abierta. No parecía haber mucha gente por ahí, quizá solo algunos adolescentes que salían a platicar con sus respectivas parejas. Yo comenzaba a sentirme incomoda, desde la platica que tuve con mi amiga Val. Yo le había contado todo lo ocurrido en la cena con Bill y donde seria la próxima reunión. Ella estallo en risotadas cuando le dije el lugar.

»– ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? –observe a mi amiga como rodaba por su desordenada cama.

»– Espera, espera –ella intentaba contener su risa, ahogándola con una mano en su boca y la otra la coloco en su abdomen.

»Contemple a mi amiga con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con sus movimientos bruscos sobre la cama. Coloque mis manos en mis caderas y hable lo suficientemente diga.

»– ¡Valerie!, si dices ser mi amiga te contendrás y me explicaras esto, ¡Ahora mismo! –entrecerré los ojos mientras ella se reponía de su ataque de risa.

»– De verdad no tienes ni idea cierto –ella se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

»– Ninguna –le confesé.

»– El parque shefill también es conocido como el parque de los enamorados –mi amiga sonreía pícaramente, mientras yo rogaba porque no continuara-, incluso yo tuve varias "citas" en ese parque.

»Mire incrédula y asustada a mi amiga. Bill me había citado en un parque para enamorados. ¡Para parejas! Me vi tentada a suspender todo aquello y llame a Bill unas cincuenta veces, pero él jamás atendió. Sin más remedio había asistido a aquel lugar.

Suspire por lo engorroso de la situación, pero antes de comenzar a compadecerme una vez mas mi teléfono vibro en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, era un mensaje y de un numero privado

"_Mira hacia atrás"_

Gire lentamente mi cabeza y a unos cuantos metros un chico con mocasines, pantaloncillos cortos color gris y una playera blanca, se acercaba a mi. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y una amplia sonrisa blanca que dejaba al descubierto su gran seguridad. También tenía unos lentes ray-ban que ocultaban sus ojos de los míos, y para finalizar un gorro que cubría todo su cabello. Si yo fuera una chica que mirara pasar a mi lado, sin duda le regalaría más de una mirada.

̶ Hola –me dijo Bill al llegar a mi lado.

̶ Hola, ¿siempre eres así de puntual? –le pregunte y de verdad me llamaba la atención.

̶ ¿Es pregunta de entrevista? –me pregunto él en respuesta.

̶ No, solo curiosidad personal –un ligero estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo al recordar la última vez que había utilizado aquella palabra _"curiosidad" _y las cosas no habían ido bien_._

̶ Sí, casi siempre, es un mal habito supongo –Bill se hundió de hombros.

̶ ¿Estas seguro que quieres que hagamos la entrevista en este parque? –algo en mi me advertía que aquello no era tan buena idea.

̶ Sí, por aquí nunca hay mucha gente y si la hay, bueno… –su cara se giro y pude notar como dos enamorados se devoraban en una banca–, están muy ocupados para notar a quienes los rodean –su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas.

̶ Esta bien entonces –me aferre firmemente a la correa de mi bolso.

̶ ¿Por qué la pregunta? –Él había captado mi inseguridad–. Oh, ya entiendo. Pero, no te molestara lo que se dice de este parque, ¿Oh si? –Bill se inclino sobre mi cara y me mostro aquella media sonrisa. Note a sus ojos escrutándome sobre sus lentes de sol.

̶ No, para nada. Soy muy profesional –como tantas veces atrás no dejaría que él me intimidara.

̶ Perfecto –el regreso a su posición erguida–. Vamos por aquí –me hablo y comenzó a andar sobre los adoquines que formaban el camino.

Andamos juntos unos minutos antes de encontrarnos con lo que parecía un pequeño lugar con pasto verde y un gran árbol.

̶ ¿Qué te parece?, ¿Es apropiado para una _entrevista_? –me pregunto él, sin mirarme. Pero la forma en la que había dicho entrevista, me puso la piel de gallina.

̶ Es bonito –dije simplemente.

̶ Bien –el comenzó a caminar hacia el gran árbol que ofrecía una amplia sombra.

Yo lo seguí torpemente, tropezando con algunas piedras que estaban regadas por el suelo. Bill se sentó recargando su espalda contra el tronco de aquel árbol. Lo mire con una fascinación hasta ahora desconocida, me percate de que él tenía una forma elegante de moverse. Él palpo repetidamente el pasto a su lado, indicándome que me sentara.

̶ ¿No eres alérgica al césped? –me pregunto mientras yo me inclinaba a su lado.

̶ No.

̶ Perfecto, no quiero que algo te pase –él se retiro sus lentes de sol y pude observar a aquellos ojos sin maquillaje y con ojeras debajo de ellos–. Lo siento, Nat se tomo el día –él me sorprendió mirándolo, pero actuó natural. Miro hacia el frente y estiro sus largas piernas.

Yo aun no me recuperaba de aquella frase _"no quiero que algo te pase" _cuando él ya me hablaba de una tal Nat. No lograba relacionar ese nombre con algo en particular, aunque sabía que lo leí en alguna de las páginas que había impreso de un blog dedicado a él.

̶ Esta bien –hable como su supiera a lo que se refería.

̶ Es mi maquillista.

Quise golpearme el rostro contra el árbol. ¿Acaso era tan obvia cuando mentía?

̶ Ya lo sabia –eleve un poco la barbilla para demostrar un poco de orgullo.

̶ Por supuesto que sí, Karim –el me miro con su sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro.

Un ligero calor apareció en mi vientre. Era solo la forma demencial en la que el parecía acariciar mi nombre con sus labios, la que me motivaba a mis hormonas a volverse locas.

̶ Colocare esto, ¿no te molesta? –saque una pequeña grabadora de mi bolso, una cámara y un cuadernillo para anotaciones.

̶ Aunque lo hiciera, ya firme un contrato –coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca mostrando total control de la situación.

̶ Eso es cierto –lo mire de reojo antes de tomar una foto del rededor.

̶ Ya veo que quieres recordar esta cita –me hablo él, utilizando aquella palabra que me ponía los cabellos de punta.

̶ En primera; no es una cita. Segundo; es para la revista. Después te pediré una foto a ti –mantuve la cámara en mis manos, tentada a apretar un botón para que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de cómo se veía aquella estrella del rock sin maquillaje. Pero muy dentro de mí, sabia que él aun se veía atractivo.

̶ Por supuesto –el alzo su ceja.

Otra de las clásicas bofetadas interna me golpeo. Comprobé la cinta y la coloque en un lugar donde nuestras voces se escucharían bien.

̶ Cuando tú gustes –me apremio.

̶ Esta bien –apreté el botón de grabar.

Mire el cuadernillo que estaba sobre mis piernas y seleccione una de las pocas preguntas que había escrito apenas la noche anterior y unas esa misma mañana.

̶ Bill, muchas gracias por dejarnos realizar este pequeño reportaje, y ahora podrías por favor decirnos ¿como te sientes de realizar estas entrevistas? –no era mi pregunta favorita, pero tenia que iniciar con algo como eso.

̶ Muy bien –el copiaba mi tono autómata–, y es mucho mejor si eres tú quien realiza la entrevista –una sonrisa coqueta se extendió por su rostro.

̶ Omitiré eso –hable clara y concisa.

̶ ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no debo de ser totalmente honesto? –él movió un poco sus manos y frunciendo un poco el ceño juguetonamente.

̶ Siguiente pregunta –le aclare. Ya pondría algo más en la primera pregunta.

̶ Esto va en contra de mis principios –Bill siguió alegando en voz baja mientras yo seleccionaba otra de las preguntas.

̶ Bill, ¿Qué es Tokio Hotel? –dije simplemente lanzándole la pregunta.

La reacción de Bill me sobresalto. El rio por lo bajo.

̶ Estoy aliviado de que esa sea tú pregunta –me dijo él.

̶ ¿Por qué? –quise saber.

̶ Todos siempre preguntan "¿Y porque el nombre de Tokio Hotel?", ya es fastidioso tener que contestar la misma pregunta una y otra vez –sinceramente Bill parecía mucho mas relajado.

Yo espere silenciosamente mientras él miraba hacia un punto en el infinito.

̶ Es un sueño hecho realidad, aunque eso me haga caer en un _cliché _–una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro–. Es lo mejor de mi vida –un brillo iba en aumento en aquellos ojos miel ̶ . Es una motivación, como una prueba fehaciente de que si luchas por algo, se puede cumplir.

̶ ¿Tú crees que todos los sueños se cumplan? –eso no lo tenia escrito. Pero como había pensado, muchas y tal vez las preguntas más importantes, aparecerían por sí solas.

̶ Sí, lo creo –él enfoco sus ojos en los míos–, aunque parece que para algunos demora mas que para otros. A todos nos llega el momento. Claro, si has luchado por alcanzarlo. No podemos pedir que todo nos caiga del cielo.

Yo solo podía asentir y hacer sonidos de aprobación con cada una de sus palabras.

Un sentimiento en mi se abría paso. Las palabras de Bill no sonaban como las de una maquina programada para decir aquello automáticamente. En sus ojos podía ver claramente como su interior brincaba con aquello.

̶ Bien, prosigue con la descripción de lo que tú crees que es Tokio Hotel –lo alenté, cada vez mas interesada.

̶ Sí. Tokio Hotel, es sacrificio y dolor –su mirada se volvió a perder en el espacio, mientras me miraba fijamente.

̶ ¿Por qué lo dices? –cuestione. Sorprendida de aquella revelación.

̶ Porque nada es enteramente blanco en esta vida –de nuevo sentía como el miraba algo mas, no me miraba directamente aunque su mirada estuviese dirigida hacia mí–. Siempre ha de haber algo negro en esto. Él dolor es parte fundamental de todo lo que somos, nos indica que estamos avanzando y que entre mas lo hagamos mas sufriremos, pero lo gozaremos por igual. Es dolor también es un motor –Bill se lamio sus labios y abandono mi mirada.

Mi corazón dio un vuelto en mi pecho. Uno que no lograba controlar. Bill hablaba tan seriamente de aquello.

̶ El dolor es necesario –concluyo él por ambos.

Como pude retome la lista de preguntas que tenia en mi regazo. Pero antes de seleccionar una, alguien tomo aquella libreta.

̶ ¡Hey devuélvemela! –le exigí, dejando de lado los sentimientos de conmoción que había sufrido hacia unos segundos.

̶ Hum… una chica de letras ¿Ah? –Bill enarco las cejas mirándome. La expresión en su rostro se había suavizado tomando de nuevo aquellas facciones de toques divertidos y burlones.

̶ Devuélvemelo –le exigí. Conteniendo el grito.

̶ Viendo que yo ya te he dicho mucho de mí, quiero que me digas algo de _ti_ –escondió mi libreta detrás de su espalda.

̶ No, esta entrevista es solo para ti –le conteste un poco mas enfadada.

̶ Ya te dije lo intrigante que me pareces ¿cierto? –él sonrió maliciosamente acercando su rostro al mío.

Mi primera reacción fue sostener su mirada. Pero el rubor en mis mejillas no ayudaba.

̶ Vamos Karim –me ínsito de nuevo, buscando sin éxito mi mirada.

̶ Creo que eres irritante –le solté a la cara.

̶ Eso no cuenta.

̶ ¡Claro que cuenta!, tú me pediste que dijera algo mío, ya lo dije. Dame mi libreta –extendí la mano que Bill solo miro antes de tomarla entre una de las suyas, un rubor baño mis mejillas.

̶ Veraz –él continuo hablando sin prestarle atención a mis demandas–, eso que dices no es nada nuevo para mí. Me lo dicen a diario, soy un hombre bastante fastidioso e irritante. Si pudieses ver como comienzan mis mañanas. Para Tom, yo soy el peor. Él me grita, yo le grito y alguien nos grita para que callemos. Normal.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo loco y desquiciado que sonaba aquella confesión, mas aun notando el agarre de su mano en la mía.

̶ Suéltame –le exigí, con poca paciencia.

̶ No, hasta que me digas algo sobre ti –su sonrisa me indicaba que hablaba enserio.

Intente jalar mi mano hacia mi, pero Bill era mucho mas fuerte. Suspire exasperada y apelando a la razón.

̶ Mi color favorito es él azul –le confesé. Suponía que algo mínimo ayudaría.

̶ ¿Por qué?

̶ ¿Cómo que por que?

̶ Tiene que haber alguna razón.

Otro suspiro antecedió a mi siguiente confesión.

̶ Para mí representa la esperanza –tanteé lo que decía.

Bill me miraba aparentemente interesado por lo que yo tenía que decir. Sus aniñados ojos me miraban expectantes.

̶ Además de que es el color del cielo.

Bill alzo una ceja.

̶ He escuchado que dicen que el cielo es el limite –concluí mirando hacia aquel que se elevaba por sobre nuestras cabezas, despejado y azul.

̶ Bien, eso basta por ahora –el mostro la mano que mantenía oculta y me devolvió mi libreta–, Pero tendrás que hacer algo mejor si quieres que te devuelva esta –me mostro mi mano que mantenía cautiva entre las suyas.

̶ También creo que eres egocéntrico y petulante –le espete.

̶ Eso tampoco es nuevo –el me observo con aquella mirada fiera que le había visto la noche anterior–. Tendrás que esforzarte más.

Algo en Bill comenzaba a interesarme. Él poseía el don de llamar la atención de las demás personas, incluida la mía.

̶ Lo are –lo mire alzando la barbilla, notando como la suya se encontraba a solo algunos centímetros, descubriendo también una serie de lunares que descendían por su cuello los cuales me llamaban como la miel a las abejas o el agua al sediento.

̶ Quiero que lo intentes –me reto, bajando la mirada hasta mis labios.

Por alguna razón el tacto que su mano ofrecía a la mía, dejo de molestarme.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_Que fuerte se pone esto! XD y aunque una no quiera… cae _

_Espero que este capitulo les gustara! A mi, me encanto, la personalidad ya esta tomando forma de ambos. Y la manera del romance también. No es algo tan… romántico para algunas, pero para mi es una manera bastante natural de que se den las cosas. Me encanta cuando Bill nos reta con una mirada._

_Ya verán más de ambos y para las que se preocupan sobre la aparente personalidad de Bill, les digo que así es como yo lo veo. Si bien es tímido, cuando algo le interesa se va tras el, sin dejar de lado el romanticismo. Pero les recuerdo así es como lo veo yo ;)_

_Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Los leo todos! Y las review procuro responderlas todas aunque algunas no tengan cuenta ^^ pero ya saben! Amo leer lo que escriben y lo que piensan de esta historia que poco a poco toma su cause!_

_Les digo que esto es como terapéutico. Como estoy por iniciar una nueva "época" de mi vida, que la verdad no me llama la atención y no me entusiasma, esto es lo único que me ayuda a no pensar en eso. _

_Ahora si me extendí! Así que bye bye!_

_Les mando muchos besos aplastantes!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"_La mujer es embellecida por el beso que ponéis sobre su boca."_

_-Anatole France._

_._

̶ Se ha terminado la cinta –Karim miraba impresionada su grabadora.

̶ Otra vez –la corregí.

̶ Sí –ella aun seguía un tanto perpleja–. Será mejor terminar por hoy –fue poniéndose de pie y sacudió un poco sus jeans azules. Estaban un poco llenos de manchas de pasto y algo de polvo.

̶ Hasta mañana entonces –le dije, poniéndome también de pie y colocándome los lentes obscuros.

̶ ¿A la misma hora? –quiso saber.

̶ Sí –le respondí. Intentaba que la ligera tristeza que me acompañaba al escuchar la despedida no se filtrara por mis frases.

̶ ¿Por qué usas lentes obscuros si esta anocheciendo? –Karim me observaba con una sonrisa levemente altiva.

̶ Porque soy Bill Kaulitz las veinticuatro horas, no solo de día –baje un poco mis gafas y le guiñe un ojo.

̶ Ah, claro –pareció poco entusiasta con la idea, y recogió todas sus cosas.

Yo seguía todos los movimientos de Karim, había algo en la forma en la que ella se comportaba conmigo. Parecía más segura en mi compañía. Algo de esa gruesa coraza que colocaba entre nosotros se iba desmoronando, dándome una esperanza.

̶ Creo que debemos irnos ya –me dijo mirando hacia el cielo que poco a poco se obscurecía.

̶ Tienes razón –aunque podría quedarme con ella a charlar durante toda la noche.

Ambos caminamos hasta la puerta principal del parque.

̶ Bien, hasta mañana Bill –Karim se estaba despidiendo de mí con una sonrisa.

̶ Espera, te llevo –le indique mi auto estacionado unos metros atrás.

̶ No, gracias, puedo caminar –me aclaro ella. Pero mucho menos renuente que la vez pasada.

̶ De ninguna manera –dije solemne–, no permitiré que mi entrevistadora camine y mucho menos de noche.

̶ Enserio, estaré bien. Es muy cerca –ella aun mantenía esa sonrisa flamante y divertida.

̶ Entonces, si es cerca puedo llevarte –yo no era alguien que aceptara un "no" como respuesta–. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me dejes llevarte? –me acerque un poco mas a su cuerpo, con la tentación de tocar sus manos, su cara…

̶ Puedes dejar de molestarme –Karim no parecía incomoda con nuestra cercanía.

̶ Pídeme todo lo que quieras, menos eso –le sonreí suplicante–. Hummm… que tal, ¿te gustan los _ferraris_? –seguíamos mirándonos fijamente y Karim río con suavidad.

̶ ¿Acaso es tan divertido fastidiarme? –Karim me miro dulcemente mientras yo me perdía en las ondas de su cabello.

̶ No te imaginas cuanto –me tome la libertad de acariciar levemente su cabello que olía a canela.

̶ Bien –acepto ella.

Fue entonces cuando desperté de mi burbuja.

̶ Genial –algo en la escena se había roto. Pero no tenía la menor importancia.

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia el auto. Yo le abrí la puerta del mismo y entramos. Note como Karim miraba, como la noche anterior, mi repertorio musical.

̶ ¿Evanescense?, ¿te gusta? –me miro con la interrogante pintada en el rostro. Sus cejas estaban enarcadas y sus bellos ojos me miraban.

̶ Sí, tuve la suerte de conocer Amy hace unos meses. Es toda una dama –me coloque el cinturón de seguridad y le indique a Karim que hiciera lo mismo–, además tiene una forma para que todas sus canciones se llenen de sentimientos. En general es una gran cantante –concluí iniciando la marcha del auto.

̶ Oh, ya veo –Karim dejo deliberadamente el disco en su lugar sin volver a prestarle atención a él ni a los demás–, en las entrevistas que vi nunca lo mencionas.

Sonreí por aquello. Que estuviese buscando información mía, me satisfacía. Ella se estaba interesando.

̶ Es mejor mantener todo lo personal al margen.

̶ Yo lo usare –me aviso con rudeza.

̶ ¿Ah si? –La mire unos segundos antes de regresar mi mirada al camino–, ¿y que es lo que pondrás?

̶ Famoso rockero siente atracción hacia Amy Lee –ella seguía con su tono rudo y demasiado frio. Miraba hacia el frente, enfurruñada y con sus brazos cruzados.

No pude más que reír por aquello.

̶ ¿De que te ríes? –Karim sonaba irritada.

̶ Tú estas celosa –la acuse.

̶ Eso no es verdad –ella me miraba directamente, con su cara perfectamente hacia mi.

̶ Claro que sí –una sonrisa se asomaba por mi boca y yo sabia cuando la molestaba.

̶ Por mí te puedes tirar a cuanta tipa se te ponga enfrente, ¿escuchaste? –ahora ella sí que parecía enfadada.

̶ Eso jamás me ha funcionado –ella me miro un tanto asustada–, ya lo intente –aquello era solo una broma.

Karim seguía enfadada y me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

̶ Sabes que fue una broma ¿verdad? –le dije con suavidad,

̶ Ahórratelas –me espeto.

Y ahora sentía como todo lo que antes había hecho se perdía. No lo iba a dejar así.

̶ No tienes que ponerte celosa por Amy, ni por otra… –comencé explicándome.

̶ …No lo estoy –me interrumpió.

̶ Ya sabes que yo solo quiero estar con alguien –no fue necesario mirarla para saber que se sonrojaba.

Karim regreso a su lugar un poco mas tranquila, aunque jugaba con sus dedos.

Él resto del camino fue en silencio. Recordaba bien él camino que había recorrido la noche anterior.

̶ ¿Aquí esta bien? –le pregunte un tanto atrás de la entrada al edificio notando algunos autos estacionados en el frente.

̶ Sí –me dijo notando los mismos autos.

̶ Te acompañare –le dije apagando el motor.

̶ No es necesario.

̶ No, no es una pregunta –le sonreí mientras ella se quitaba él cinturón.

Me baje del auto para abrir su puerta. Caminamos hasta su entrada juntos, uno al lado del otro. Ella tenía la mirada baja.

̶ Llegamos –le hable mirando la imponente entrada de aquel edificio.

̶ Sí, ¿Bill? –ella suspiro un poco y miro hacia su alrededor.

̶ ¿Karim? –la mire muy interesado por lo que tuviese que decir.

̶ Lamento mí comportamiento anterior, no es una actitud tolerable –ella comenzaba a hablar como la reportera y yo solo quería a la Karim.

̶ Esta bien, yo entiendo –de nuevo la tentación de rozar su cabello se me hizo casi insoportable.

̶ ¿De verdad?

̶ Sí –algo en mi interior se agitaba, no podía alejar mi mirada de sus labios que parecían entreabiertos para recibirme.

Me acerque dudoso. Estaba tanteando mis movimientos y los suyos. Karim parecía un poco nerviosa, pero eso era todo.

̶ ¿Karim? –él aliento que salía de su boca se estrellaba con la mía.

̶ Aja –ella parecía tan inmersa en aquello como lo estaba yo.

̶ Te… te veré mañana –sin razonarlo mas. Me di media vuelta y regrese a mi auto.

A lo lejos me pareció escuchar un _"Hasta mañana"._

Marche con paso firme, pero sintiendo todo él nerviosismo dentro de mí. El estomago se comprimía y él corazón me agitaba descontroladamente en el pecho. Aferre las manos al volante y mi cara dio de lleno en este.

«Idiota, Idiota, idiota –mi mente me lo reprochaba–, soy el mayor animal de toda la historia.»

Moví un poco mi cara y escuche al claxon dispararse. Era patético. Pude haberla besado, ella estaba ahí, dispuesta y yo… Mí cara regreso al volante. Antes de seguir compadeciéndome de mí mismo, el celular sonó en mi bolsillo.

̶ ¿Hola? –conteste con desgana.

̶ Bill, soy David –me habló. Por su tono de voz deduje que algo no andaba bien.

̶ Tienes que venir, es urgente.

̶ ¿Ahora que? –me masajeé la cien con las yemas de mis dedos.

̶ Es tu padre –abrí los ojos y levante la cara del volante–, él llamo.

̶ Voy para allá –colgué, me coloque el cinturón de seguridad y fui hasta mi casa.

.

̶ ¿Qué ocurre? –me desprendí de mis lentes de sol apenas entre.

Dentro estaban David y Tom, mi hermano parecía tenso e irritado. Fui hasta él y me puse a su lado.

̶ Tú padre llamo –sabia yo cuando le dolía a David decir eso–, quiere mas dinero.

Tom se tenso aun más al escuchar aquello.

̶ ¿Lo atendiste tú? –mire a Tom.

̶ No, no pude –no me miro. Sus ojos estaban perdidos.

Suspire intentando concentrarme y pensar en alguna opción. No podía pensar mucho, le daríamos el dinero, como tantas veces en los últimos meses. Mi padre biológico nos había estado pidiendo dinero, o más bien exigiéndonoslo. Él decía que se lo debíamos, que como nuestro padre también tenía gastos. Tom y yo lo entendimos, realmente el dinero no era nuestra prioridad así que aceptamos. Pero estos pedidos cada vez eran más constantes y con fondos más ridículos.

̶ Lo atendí yo –me comunico David.

̶ ¿Cuanto quiere? –la frialdad a veces era necesaria.

̶ ¡No es cuanto quiere! –exploto mi hermano, se alejo de mi hasta una de las ventanas.

̶ ¿Qué ocurrió? –esto era diferente a las demás veces.

̶ Él nos amenazo, Bill –mi hermano me miro directamente.

̶ ¿Como? –mi voz apenas era audible.

̶ Quiere tres mil euros, ó hablara con la prensa –la voz de Tom tembló un poco.

̶ ¿Qué? –me desplome sobre mi sofá y Princesa acudió hacia mi.

Yo aun no podía reconocer en aquello al hombre que me había dado la vida. Que me cuido de niño, que me abrazo, que me beso, que me acompaño a mi escuela. No podía creerme que ese hombre que alguna vez llame "papa" me estuviera haciendo esto. Extorsionando a sus propios hijos.

̶ Chicos tenemos que meditar esto –nos hablo David mirándonos alternadamente a Tom y a mí.

̶ Hay de que demandarlo –nos dijo Tom, enfadado.

̶ No –hable quedamente–, le doblaremos la cantidad.

̶ ¿¡Que! –las voces de Tom y de nuestro manager resonaron por toda la sala.

̶ ¿¡Estas loco! –Tom se dirigió hacia mí, agitando violentamente sus manos.

̶ No –dije simplemente.

̶ ¿Qué planeas Bill? –me pregunto David.

̶ Le doblaremos la cantidad y lo aremos firmar un contrato para que guarde silencio –me comenzaba a sentir mal de nuevo.

̶ Seis mil euros –lo razono David.

̶ Si no podemos apelar a la razón, apelaremos a su avaricia –eché la cabeza hacia el respaldo del sillón. Princesa se acurruco a mi lado.

̶ Me parece bien –hablo Tom–, enviare el mensaje.

̶ Are todos los preparativos –David se alejo un poco y comenzó a hacer llamadas.

Tom comenzó a teclear en su laptop. Siempre fue bueno con las palabras. Por algo había pensado en ser abogado. Yo me hundí más en aquel sofá. Aun repasando las ultimas horas. Pensar en Karim aligeraba todo.

̶ Listo, lo he enviado –me anuncio Tom.

Mire a mi hermano con muy pocas ganas.

̶ Aún no puedo creer que este haciendo esto –me sincere un poco.

̶ Lo se, yo tampoco –mi hermano era con él único con quien podía hablar clara y honestamente.

̶ Es que… él es nuestro padre –un nudo en mi garganta amenazaba–. Los padres no… no extorsionan a su hijos –suspire.

̶ No, no lo hacen. Jörg siempre fue avaricioso –Mi hermano se reclino junto a mí–. ¿Crees que acepte?

̶ Eso espero –y realmente, eso era por lo que rogaba.

Nos pasamos toda la noche, David, Tom y yo, en espera de alguna respuesta de nuestro padre. Pero nada aparecía. Nos desesperamos, enojamos y entristecimos, reiteradas veces. Yo mire algunas de las viejas fotos de mi padre y de nosotros. Tom tocaba mi hombro y me decía que no me torturara. Pero era imposible no hacerlo. David durmió en un sillón continuo al nuestro, aunque le ofrecimos una cama, él se negó. No se cuantas veces había pensado en David como otro padre.

Tom y yo nos quedamos despiertos, pero nada llego. El crepúsculo anunciaba un nuevo día.

̶ Quizá hoy… –le dije a Tom que venia con dos tazas de café.

̶ Algo no me gusta –me dijo él en respuesta.

̶ ¿Qué quieres decir? –tome una de las tazas que me ofrecía.

̶ No lo se, pero lo siento –me hablo pensativo.

En ese momento el celular de David sonó y lo despertó.

̶ Hola, aquí David –su voz no denotaba cansancio alguno.

Tom y yo nos miramos, aun nos sorprendíamos por aquella capacidad.

̶ ¿Qué? –Él sonaba realmente sorprendido–, Entiendo, ¿Qué se puede hacer? –Tom me miro y supimos que algo estaba mal–. Bien, gracias.

̶ ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Tom cauteloso.

̶ Su padre, vendió una entrevista en Alemania –David estaba entre enfadado y apenado por él asunto.

Tom y yo nos miramos.

̶ ¿Qué hacemos? –Tom estaba más conectado con la realidad que yo.

̶ Esperar –nos dijo a ambos–, cancelare tú reunión de hoy Bill –yo ya subía las escaleras hasta mi habitación.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_Les dije que veríamos esto en él futuro :/_

_Bueno… no tengo comentarios al respecto. Espero les guste, hoy no puedo extenderme ya que mi mama esta corriéndome de aquí ¬¬" siempre es tan…. Gruñona -_-"_

_Por eso me he demorado XD aunque me sirvió para corregir unas cosas._

_Muchas gracias a las nuevas lectoras! A las que ponen esta historia en favoritos *-*! Y a las que me envían sus mensajes! Ya saben! Los adoro W!_

_Besos y abrazos aplastantes!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"_Mi estrategia es en cambio,  
más profunda y más simple_

_Mi estrategia es  
que un día cualquiera  
no se como ni  
con que pretexto  
por fin ... me necesites."_

_Mi táctica - Mario Benedetti._

_._

̶ Hola, hola, amiga –Val me saludo entrando en la biblioteca.

̶ Hola –yo no levante mi mirada del monitor.

̶ Tú protagonista numero cinco ya llego, ¿Eh? –ella me miro sonriendo con sus relucientes dientes y sus labios decorados con brillo labial rosa.

̶ ¿A que te refieres? –fingí desconocer lo que ella me decía.

̶ Oh por el amor de Dios –Val rodo los ojos y paso sus largas piernas sobre mi mostrador para quedar de mi lado.

̶ ¡Hey no!, sabes que no esta permitido hacer eso –la reñí juguetonamente.

̶ Pamplinas, nadie me miro –ella ya estaba a mi lado intentar mirar sobre mis hombros.

Val me tomo por los hombros e intento apartarme pero yo logre zafarme y cubrí la pantalla de mi computadora con mi cuerpo.

̶ ¡Karim, déjame ver! –chillo mi amiga que aun trataba de evadirme.

̶ Aún no esta lista –me defendí de ella.

̶ Siempre soy la primera que lee tus novelas, ¿recuerdas?, Yo, tú mejor amiga –ella se apunto simultáneamente con el dedo índice.

̶ Lo se, pero aún no esta lista –mi amiga hizo un puchero.

̶ Malvada –entrecerró sus ojos y me miro acusadoramente.

Yo me reí delante de ella ocasionando aun más su furia que pronto se convirtió en más carcajadas que bañaron la biblioteca, era una suerte que fuese temprano y no hubiese gran cantidad de personas. Solo había dos chicas hasta el fondo realizando algunas tareas escolares.

̶ Espero que hayas colocado tú acalorado encuentro en Coachella –me recordó.

Me quede un momento pensando en aquello. Habían pasado días desde la última vez que aquel suceso se me cruzara por la mente y por el corazón.

̶ No creo que sea relevante –le explique yo.

̶ Entonces, ¿como se llama tu protagonista? –Ella se ajusto un poco el escote de su blusa antes de mirarme con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara–. ¿William?, ¿Will?, ¡Oh! Ya lo tengo, ¡Bill! –ella rio escandalosamente provocando la mirada de mis dos clientas.

̶ ¡Cállate! –me moví hasta ella e intente taparle la boca para que callara, pero ella seguía gritando como una desquiciada.

̶ ¡Oh Bill!, ¡Si Bill!, ¡Mi amado Bill! –yo la seguí a través de toda la entrada, ella bailoteaba en la estancia, agitando sus manos. Su bolso estuvo a punto de golpearme unas cinco veces aproximadamente–. Yo no te puedo corresponder, tú eres un rockstar y yo una chica que trabaja en una aburrida biblioteca –ella comenzó a dramatizar, yo la mirada irritada. Pero ella paro de pronto–. ¡Hay que buscarle un apodo!

̶ No, Val –intente razonar. Masajeé un poco mis sienes pero ella seguía brincando a mí alrededor.

̶ Bill… ¡Billiberto! –Yo enrojecí con aquel apodo–. No, mejor, ¡Billencio! –una risilla se me escapo de entre los labios–. ¡Ese te gusta!, ¡Lo sabia!, soy genial inventando apodos –ella me guiño un ojo.

̶ Estas loca –la tome por las manos y ambas nos reímos.

Sin duda no había nadie mas en este mundo que me hiciera reír tanto como Valerie, por eso yo la apreciaba tanto, además de otros favores que ella había hecho por mi, como conseguirme una entrevista con el editor Michael Gram, quien si lograba cumplir con cinco novelas para un libro, de las cuales solo me faltaba una, seria publicado y yo debutaría como escritora. La idea siempre me rondaba en la cabeza, y ahora, por fin tenia aquella inspiración que me falto en los últimos meses.

̶ Pero ya enserio, como se llamara tu personaje –me dijo Val un poco más calmada. Yo regrese hasta mi computador.

̶ Will –me ruborice por la confesión.

̶ Oh –ella alargo ese _"Oh"_ lo mas que pudo.

̶ Lo se, no muy original –reconocí, guardando aquel archivo.

̶ Claro que es original, quien podría siquiera pensar que es Él –susurro la ultima palabra.

̶ Sí, quien podría –ironice la frase.

̶ Tienes que enviármelo–me ordeno.

̶ Claro, hoy terminare el capitulo tres –le mencione alegre.

̶ ¡Tres!, ¿¡Y cuando se supone que yo me enteraría! –Val se dio la media vuelta indignada.

̶ Sabes que tu opinión es mas importante que todas las demás –coloque mi barbilla en su hombro, ella movió su cara hacia en otro lado.

̶ Eso es obvio –me aclaro.

Yo sonreí y retire mi hombro de su rostro. Estaba a punto de salir, así que cerré mi computadora.

̶ Val ya casi salgo, vayamos a tomar algo –la invite.

̶ Espera… -ella jugaba con un lápiz entre sus dedos-, ¿no tenias una cita hoy? –me apunto con ese mismo artilugio de madera que me preguntaba de donde había salido.

̶ Reunión –la corregí.

̶ Como sea, ibas a salir con Bill –aquello me causo un ligero malestar y una melancolía interna.

̶ Pues, no –Val continúo con sus ojos fijos en mí.

̶ ¿Por qué? –Me pregunto-, no te abras negado ¿verdad?

̶ No, su manager me envió un mensaje, tienen problemas personales –de nuevo una angustia se instalo en mi pecho.

̶ Bueno –ella arrugo un poco el ceño–. Espero que no lo hayas espantado –me amenazo. Mi amiga no dudaba ni un segundo en mi capacidad de ahuyentar a los hombres.

Yo me reí por aquello.

Ya habían pasado los minutos y mi compañero, quien seguía de turno en aquella biblioteca, había llegado. Roger era su nombre. Un chico un tanto achaparrado, cabello largo y castaño. Piel blanca, ojos verdes y un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo. Era simpático si, pero tenia toques arrogantes que no me convencían de entablar una relación mas haya de lo estrictamente laboral. Lo salude normalmente, Val me esperaba en su auto, y yo me estaba colgando la mochila al hombro cuando alguien entro en la tienda.

̶ ¿Karim? –me pregunto.

Yo lo reconocí al instante. Aún con gorro, con lentes y con una sudadera gris.

̶ Bill, ¿Q-que haces aquí? –mi voz tembló un poco.

̶ Teníamos una cita –el alargo sus labios en una sonrisa. Que por alguna razón se sentía diferente.

̶ Pero David –no lograba colocar las ideas en su lugar.

̶ Estoy aquí, ¿cierto? –el me miro y distinguí sus ojos a través de los lentes polarizados.

̶ Sí.

̶ Bien, te invito la comida –me aviso, y más que una pregunta, eso fue una afirmación.

̶ Bien, sí solo tengo que… –antes de salir Val ya me esperaba, golpeando rítmicamente el piso con la punta de su zapato–. Val –use un tono conciliador–, recuerdas a Bill –separe cada palabra con detalle para que ella entendiera que una escena no era apropiada.

Bill se giro y la miro. Los rasgos de Val se dulcificaron en segundos.

̶ ¡Claro!, Bill, ¿Cómo estas? –lo saludo amablemente.

̶ Creo que ira mejor –él me dirigió una mirada nada discreta.

Val sonrió satisfecha.

̶ ¿Y que tal tú día? –prosiguió Bill.

-Bien, bien, iba a salir con Karim pero ahora… –ella me dirigió una mirada maléfica.

̶ Oh, bueno, podemos salir los tres –se ofreció Bill.

̶ No, no, no yo… recordé que tengo que sacar a pasear a Umma –se excuso mi amiga.

̶ Es un hámster –le reñí yo. Me las debía.

Note la sonrisa socarrona de Bill.

̶ ¿Y que?, ¿acaso ellos no deben gozar del aire fresco? –me espeto mi amiga.

̶ Por su puesto –le concedí. Levantando mis manos para mostrar mi inocencia.

̶ Bien –Val sonó más compuesta-. Entonces, te veré en la noche para que me… compartas esos lindos capítulos, aunque ahora dudo que termines el ultimo –miro a Bill, quien no entendió aquello. Di gracias al cielo.

̶ Sí –un calor conocido se apropio de mi vientre.

̶ Entonces, hasta luego Bill –mi amiga se despidió y salió por la puerta.

̶ Nos vemos –se despidió cortésmente Bill–. ¿Nos vamos? –se dirigió a mi.

̶ Sí –de nuevo monosílabos.

Bill se apresuro, yo volví a despedirme de Roger que nos miraba intrigado. Fuera note que mi amiga que ocultaba detrás de un buzón mientras Bill me abría la puerta de su auto. Pude ver los labios de mi amiga moverse lentamente pronunciando _"Tíratelo"_, delicadamente yo levante mi dedo corazón hacia ella. Val solo rio.

̶ Sube –me hablo tranquilamente Bill.

̶ Sí, claro –mientras subía note la mano de Bill en la mía.

Mi respiración se agito un poco, pero logre controlarla cuando el entro en el auto y se puso en marcha.

̶ ¿A dónde vamos? –mire a Bill sin poder disimular mi emoción.

̶ Conozco un lugar –el giro hacia la derecha.

Algo en aquella respuesta me desilusiono, no es que su respuesta fuera mala, solo que su tono. No era él típico tono de Bill, el divertido, el siempre relajado y un poco petulante. Era otro, una imitación barata. Intente vislumbrar sus ojos a través de sus lentes, pero no podía hacerlo. Cada vez me sentía más fuera de lugar y desconcertada.

Llegamos hasta un restaurante con una fachada quizá estilo barroco. Entramos y Bill pidió una mesa, alejada. Nos condujeron atravesando un bello jardín hasta una mesa que estaba cubierta por una pequeña fuente. Bill seguía con sus lentes puestos y yo seguía obsesionada con ver sus ojos, que me sonreían, que me intimidaban y que me hacían enfadar. Él parecía diferente.

La charla fue escueta. Él mesero llego y nos dejo nuestros menús. Después un silencio aun mas profundo. Comenzaba a sentirme incomoda y mal, porque Bill parecía estar incomodo y mal. Su mente estaba en otro lugar.

̶ Cuando quieras –me aviso.

Yo me asuste un poco por escuchar su voz de aquella manera, exigente y a la vez alejada.

̶ Sí –comencé a revolver las cosas en mi mochila. Saque mi libreta y comprobé que no había llevado la grabadora. Resople y decidí que lo aria todo escrito.

Antes de que comenzara con mis preguntas, él mesero llego con nuestros platos. Ó más bien dicho mi plato. Bill solo había pedido un café. Le dimos las gracias y él se marcho. Suspire.

̶ Bien, ¿Bill como te encuentras hoy? –comencé a preguntar.

̶ Como cualquier otro día –me respondió. Sentí su frialdad colarse por sus labios e instalarse en lo mas profundo de mi corazón.

̶ Oh, Bien –mire mi libreta tratando de encontrar alguna pregunta, cuando lo escuche suspirar, irritado. Aquel gesto me puso aun más nerviosa. Y una pregunta me asalto–. ¿Extrañas a tus padres?

Note los labios de Bill tensos. Se llevo la taza de café a los labios y le dio un sorbo.

̶ Claro que extraño a mi madre, pero ella sabe que mudarnos fue necesario –me comunico.

̶ ¿Por qué? –cuestione dejando de lado mis tontos sentimientos y la voz que me susurraba que debía dejar ese tema.

̶ Unas chicas, nos comenzaron a acosar –él desvió su rostro del mío. Reclino su barbilla en sus nudillos, cuyo codo descansaba en la mesa.

̶ ¿Asustaron a tú madre? –yo anotaba ciertas palabras clave.

̶ Sí, lo hicieron –el tomo de nuevo otro sorbo de su café.

̶ Debió de ser terrorífico –apunte.

̶ Lo fue.

̶ ¿Qué hay de tú padre biológico?, tengo entendido que él y tú madre están divorciados –note que las manos de Bill se volvían puños y había una ligera presión.

̶ Cambiemos de tema –me ordeno.

̶ No –me negué rotundamente.

̶ ¿¡Que tienes tú con mi padre! –Bill movió sus manos hacia afuera. Muy cerca de mí.

Yo di un brinco en mi silla hacia atrás. Él se había quitado sus gafas, sus ojos estaban rojizos e hinchados.

̶ ¡Quiero saber que pasa contigo! –le grite también. Colocando mis manos en la mesa.

̶ ¡Eso no es algo que quiera contarte! –me gritó.

Un nudo en mi garganta y en mi estomago apareció. Pero el de la garganta no traía consigo buenos augurios. Mire mi mochila, metí dentro mi libreta mi lápiz. Abrí mi cartera y saque el cambio para pagar mi cuenta.

̶ ¿Qué haces? –me pregunto Bill mirándome detenidamente.

̶ Me largo, tú –lo mire-, ya no eres de mi incumbencia –me puse de pie y me colgué la mochila al hombro y Salí de aquel lugar.

Camine en línea recta, notando algunas lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos. Me odie, me deteste por creer que él era diferente. Olvidando mi vieja promesa. Pero antes de seguir una mano me tomo por mí hombro.

̶ Karim –me hablo él.

̶ ¡Déjame sola! –retire su mano de mi hombro y me limpie algunas lagrimas.

̶ Karim –me volvió a llamar él.

Yo seguí caminando.

̶ ¡Déjame!, tú eres él que no quiere hablar, perfecto. Puedes irte a la mierda –continúe caminando.

Un silencio inundo aquello, pero después los pasos apresurados de alguien tras de mi me alertaron. Me gire noventa grados para quedar de frente a un escaparate de revistas, que tenia un vidrio que me separaba de ellas.

̶ Escúchame… –me pidió.

En aquel escaparate note como sus manos volaban sobre mis hombros sin conseguir aterrizar.

̶ ¡Ah!, ahora si quieres hablar –le solté irónica.

̶ ¡Ah joder! –Grito Bill, tomando su cráneo con desesperación–. ¿¡Quieres saber lo que me pasa! –yo no respondí–. ¡Bien!

El reflejo de Bill en aquel vidrio desapareció. Él había entrado en el comercio y saco un periódico.

̶ Él –señalo al hombre del periódico que sostenía alto frente a mí, mientras sus ojos me escrutaban minuciosamente–, es mi padre, y vendió una entrevista a un periódico alemán, ahora esta noticia esta en todos los periódicos de aquí de los ángeles, y ¿sabes porque lo hizo? –su voz sonaba entrecortada. Yo no respondí–. Por dinero.

Bill bajo el periódico. Note como sus ojos se llenaban de agua. Jamás pensé que él pudiera tener esos problemas. Una melancolía aun peor que la anterior, combinada con la desesperación que su rostro reflejaba me embargo. Lo estreche fuertemente entre mis brazos. Quería protegerlo, quería que fuese él Bill de siempre, feliz y arrogante. Pude escuchar sus sollozos contra mi hombro. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura. Yo le susurraba cosas como, _"Todo estará bien", "Tranquilo", "todo pasara"._ Mis manos temblaban. No podía soportar mirarlo de esa forma. Tampoco podía entender como un padre era capaz de hacerles esto a sus hijos. ¡Eran sus hijos! Mientras él lloraba algo dentro de mi se estaba rompiendo. Quería protegerlo, porque yo lo quería, demasiado, esa era la verdad. Sin mas, tome su cara entre mis manos y rose mis labios contra los suyos, un contacto que el correspondió ávido y hambriento. Solo en ese momento comprendí cuando había añorado aquel contacto.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_Que cosas! O_O :D_

_Al principio ya vimos algunas cosas que eran necesarias retomar, sobre la ocupación de Karim que en realidad es escribir :)_

_Bien… espero que el capitulo les gustara! A mi, me… movió muchas cosas :S ojala lo disfrutaran. Primer contacto :D ya era justo y necesario, muchas me regañaron por lo ponerlo antes XD_

_Bien, es todo por ahora. _

_Gracias por todos sus mensajitos! Los adoro! *-*!_

_Cualquier duda, comentario, y sugerencia, no duden en comunicarla ^^ no muerdo, a menos que seas Bill ;)_

_Besos y abrazos aplastantes!_

_p.d: Agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Ru por el aporte del nuevo apodo de Bill en la historia XD_

_p.d 2: Tiratelo es como, viólatelo XD cógetelo… etc!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_"Con la vista perdida a través del cristal abandono la ingenuidad de una niñez que me impulsaba a confiar en todos"_

.

̶ Yo me quedaría con él que no tiene camiseta –Val me hablaba, mientras metía otro puñado de palomitas a su boca–. Quiero decir, ¡solo mira al otro sujeto!, es tan pálido –ella frunció un poco el ceño y me miro.

̶ Yo no me quedaría con ninguno –me levante de la cama y fui por un vaso que descansaba en mi repisa.

̶ Al menos podrías hacer el intento –mi amiga se dio la vuelta en mi cama y me miro.

̶ Ya no somos unas colegialas –me reí por lo bajo y bebía el jugo de naranja.

̶ Tienes razón… ninguna colegiala tiene estas –ella señalo sus pechos.

̶ No, bueno, no naturales –otra risa salió de mis labios.

Recordaba perfectamente los rumores sobre las "operaciones" que Val se había realizado. Toda la secundaria fue lo mismo y a ella, eso no le hacia nada de gracia.

̶ ¡A mi no me vengas con esas! –Ella me apunto amenazadoramente con una almohada–. Recuerdo perfectamente que un día, fue a ti, a quien le intentaron _quitar los lentes de contacto._

Una mala experiencia. Nunca es agradable que te tomen de las manos y unos dedos ajenos intenten hurgar en tus ojos. Afortunadamente, Val llego a tiempo.

̶ Esta bien, _gracias Val_ –me rendí y me senté en el borde de la cama.

̶ Eso esta mejor –ella me sonrió amablemente–. Pero quizá tengas razón, esta película… no es para nosotras –Val se levanto y fue hasta el dvd–. Ya somos un poco grandes, para pensar en lobos y vampiros, aunque, no lo suficientes para no pensar en estrellas de rock –mi amiga me guiño un ojo, mientras quitaba la película.

̶ Quizá no –le concedí yo, recordando algunos viejos encuentros.

Y como si fuera mágico, en ese momento mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Val y yo lo miramos, descansando solitario sobre mi mesa de noche.

̶ No, Val –la amenace. Pero era muy tarde, ella ya se había abalanzado sobre mi celular, cayendo entre mi armario y mi cama.

̶ _Aló _–mi amiga contesto mi celular.

Yo luchaba por recuperarlo pero cada intento era fallido, ella me apartaba con sus largas piernas y manoteaba.

̶ ¿Bill?, claro, claro que esta… –ella me miraba maliciosamente mientras se pegaba mucho mas al teléfono.

̶ ¡Val! –¿acaso todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo para quitarme mis cosas?

̶ ¿Llamas para darle las buenas noches? –le pregunto mi amiga con un toque privado.

̶ ¡Voy a matarte! –me lanzaba contra ella, pero debía admitir que era muy fuerte.

̶ Sí, aquí esta –se retiro el teléfono de la oreja y me lo paso–. Es para ti –me sonrió socarronamente mientras yo tomaba de mala gana el teléfono.

̶ Gracias –dije cortantemente mientras me llevaba el celular a la oreja–. ¿Hola? –la vergüenza era una palabra que últimamente conocía muy bien.

̶ ¿Noche de chicas? –me preguntaba aquella voz divertida. Casi pude ver su ceja alzarse.

̶ Algo así… –le confesé mordiéndome una uña nerviosamente mientras me alejaba de mi curiosa amiga.

̶ Dime que no me estoy perdiendo una pelea de almohadas.

̶ ¡Bill! –lo reprendí, pero él solo rio estrepitosamente del otro lado.

̶ Es broma –se explico–. Sabes que con solo imaginarte en estos momentos es más que suficiente –su voz descendió a un tono que venia utilizando muy seguido.

̶ Ah, ¿sí? –un ligero calor se instalo en mi vientre y en mis mejillas.

̶ Sí –me aseguro–. Dime lo que estas usando.

̶ Hummm… este no es un buen momento –la mirada de mi amiga caía curiosa e interrogativa sobre mis espaldas.

̶ Oh, cierto, el radar de Val esta encendido –el soltó una ligera risa.

̶ ¡Eres un pervertido! –sonreí contra la bocina deseando estar con él en aquellos momentos. Besar sus labios y delinear su perfecta nariz con mis dedos.

̶ Entonces creo que te dejare con Val –me hablo.

Yo sentí la pesadez de aquellas palabras. Cada noche él me había llamado y charlábamos por horas, pero ahora… teníamos que despedirnos.

̶ Sí, creo que yo igual te dejare descansar –no podía parar de morderme aquella uña.

̶ ¿Descansar? –El río sin ganas–. Con los chicos aquí, esa palabra no existe –a lo lejos escuche unos gritos que parecían ser de hombres.

̶ ¿Noche de chicos? –le pregunte ahora yo–. Oh por favor dime que no me estoy perdiendo la gran paliza que Gustav le puede dar a Tom –aun recordaba aquella noche en la que estuve con ellos y Tom había perdido penosamente contra Gustav.

̶ Yo no te puedo mentir, por las risas de Georg creo que es justo lo que esta pasando –ambos nos reímos por aquello antes de que un silencio anunciara la despedida.

̶ ¿Te veré mañana? –le pregunte tímidamente, con el estomago en un nudo por los nervios.

̶ Hummm…. –aquello no anunciaba nada bueno–. Yo te avisare, ¿bien?

Una deposición melancólica se instalo en mí interior.

̶ Bien –otro silencio.

̶ Entonces, hasta mañana Karim –Bill se despedía.

̶ Hasta mañana Bill –él colgó y yo me quede un segundo mas escuchando el sonido del teléfono.

Solté un suspiro y colgué.

̶ ¿Todo en orden? –me preguntaba Val desde la cama King-size.

̶ Sí –conteste escuetamente–. Debemos dormir mañana es la junta con Hanna –fui hasta la cama y me metí debajo de las cobijas y las sabanas.

̶ Muy bien genio –me dijo ella de mala gana.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Dejaste la luz encendida –su dedo índice señalo hasta el foco incandescente que descansaba sobre nuestras cabezas.

̶ ¡Apágala! –me hundí en aquellas sabanas escuchando como mi amiga resoplaba fuertemente.

̶ ¡Me debes una! –Escuche su peso fuera de la cama y el sonido del "clic" del apagador-. ¿Contenta? –asome mis ojos sobre las sabanas para mirar como mi amiga tenia sus manos en sus caderas y me miraba acusadoramente.

̶ Sí, gracias –le sonreí tiernamente y ella solo resoplo fuertemente para regresar a la cama.

̶ ¿Y que tal las cosas? –Val había roto el silencio con aquella pregunta.

̶ Bien –respondí, dudando un poco.

̶ ¿Solo bien?, nada es solo _bien_ –un suspiro me salió desde el pecho.

̶ Están bien –dije nuevamente mientras miraba el inmaculado techo blanco de mi alcoba.

̶ Karim… –comenzó mi amiga. Ella capto mi atención–. Quizá debas dejar entrar al amor a tú corazón y no solo a las páginas de tus historias.

Algo en aquello me puso los cabellos de punta.

̶ Eso no es verdad –la ataje yo.

̶ ¿De verdad?, ¿Eso crees? –Su voz no tenía un atisbo de veneno ni de culpa pero por alguna razón, me dolió–. Podemos preguntarle a Jasson, o a John, ¿que te parece Paul?

Los recordaba perfectamente a cada uno Jasson tenia unos ojos verde esmeralda preciosos y un cabello negro perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, siempre vestía impecable. John por otro lado, era un hippie reformado, su cabellera castaña le llegaba a los hombros y su cara siempre mantenía una sonrisa perfecta y amigable. Paul era un hombre de pocas palabras, sobrio y de ojos azules fríos, pero con una actitud tan aparentemente rebelde que podía cautivar a cualquiera. Todos y cada uno de mis príncipes azules de historias.

̶ No quiero que me lo tomes a mal, yo solo quiero que pienses acerca de tus actitudes, Bill es diferente –ella me miro–, lo veo en tus ojos cuando lo miras.

̶ Bill y yo no somos nada –le espete mientras me daba vuelta para darle la espalda.

̶ Eso no impide que tú lo quieras –aquello resonó en mi mente.

̶ Buenas noches –con aquello toda platica quedo sepultada.

Escuche como mi amiga suspiraba pero se dio por vencida contra mí.

̶ Bien, hasta mañana.

Me aferre a las sabanas y deje que la inconsciencia me absorbiera aunque mi cerebro siguiera dándole vueltas a aquella idea. Esa noche soñé con Bill.

Al despertar no recordaba totalmente el sueño pero solo tenia en mi mente la cara de Bill, como el me cedía un lugar junto a él en lo que parecía ser butacas de un teatro. Tome su mano muy firmemente, el me sonrió con aquella sonrisa llena de diversión que le conocía perfectamente. Me dijo algo que me hizo sonreír. Beso lentamente mis labios arrastrando el labio inferior, para después solo ponerse de pie y alejarse.

Pensaba en aquello durante la junta que esa mañana tenia lugar en la gran oficina de Hanna.

̶ Entonces, la portada esta lista, las entrevistas, las paginas de los patrocinadores –Hanna miraba mientras nombraba cada apartado de la revista a su respectivo encargado–. Bien, ahora hay que discutir el detalle final sobre la nueva sección de la revista –ella me miro como el resto del equipo–. Karim, ¿tienes el nombre? –los ojos de Hanna me observaron sobre sus lentes.

̶ Sí, lo tengo –me moví un poco incomoda en mi asiento notando como todas las miradas de aquel salón se dirigían a mi.

̶ ¿Y cual es? –me pregunto Hanna.

̶ Es _"Lo que un Rockstar quiere"_ –sentí un leve malestar al notar como todos reflexionaban acerca del nombre. Val me levanto el dedo gordo en muestra de apoyo. Finalmente Hanna hablo.

̶ Me gusta –todas la miradas regresaron a nuestra jefa quien me miraba con lo que podría decirse una sonrisa de aprobación–. Es conciso y va al punto. Realicen el diseño correspondiente, ira en la portada. Pueden retirarse, menos tu Karim –yo regrese a mi asiento un poco mas nerviosa.

Mire como todos salían. Camil me miro de forma despectiva, sin sonreírme, sin abuchearme. Solo me miro. Val me dijo que estaría esperándome afuera. Las manos comenzaron a sudarme.

̶ Karim, acércate –Hanna estaba detrás de su escritorio blanco, revisando algunas hojas.

Yo obedecí y me abrí paso entre algunas sillas que habían quedado en desorden. Atravesé la sala fijándome en la misma. Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo en ella, así que decidí aprovechar. Era una estancia amplia con las paredes blancas, con algunos cuadros y repisas color rosa pálido. Las repisas contenían algunos floreros y fotografías familiares de Hanna. Las repisas contenían cientos de libros y de revistas. Un amplio ventanal daba la luz suficiente al lugar. Detrás de Hanna relucían las portadas mas vendidas de su revistan, ampliadas y enmarcadas. Toda la estancia olía a un suave aroma a coco. Toda la estancia parecía de acorde con algún feng shui, en todos relajantes. Definitivamente no se hubiera podido ver mejor, ni a través de unas gafas rosas. Finalmente descanse en la silla frente al escritorio.

̶ Leí, lo que nos mandaste –me dijo ella-, me parece genial, debo reconocer –ella no me miro, seguía contemplando aquellas hojas–. Me agrada que incluyas anotaciones de sus expresiones –y eso que ella no había tenido que escuchar la cinta que era aun más reveladora.

̶ Pues, gracias. Estoy poniendo todo de mí parte –le agradecí.

̶ Aún no término –me espeto ella. En ese momento recordé como algunos de mis compañeros se referían a ella como un terrible dragón–. Mis informantes me han dicho que te ven muy a menudo con él, en una actitud, ¿como decirlo?, _intima_ –Hanna ahora no solo me miraba, me analizaba por completo.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta.

̶ ¿Eso es cierto? –me pregunto ella, acercándose un poco mas a mi.

̶ Pues, solo es por las entrevistas –sonaba patética y Hanna lo sabia–. Bill y yo no somos nada, nada tan intimo –me quería morir, hubiera sido mejor atravesar aquel ventanal.

̶ Adelante –me dijo ella lentamente regresando a sus papeles.

̶ Disculpa, ¿Qué? –realmente que significaba aquello.

̶ Adelante, haz lo que tengas que hacer para sacar estas entrevistas adelante –me dijo ella de manera casual.

̶ Me temo que no estoy entendiendo –de hecho cada vez me confundía más.

̶ Todo el mundo sabe como es Bill. _Bill él enamoradizo, Bill él santo, Bill él romántico_ –ella se reclino hacia atrás en su silla giratoria–. Y más aun, Bill él tímido. Justo hoy he recibido más de treinta llamadas de revistas celosas que me preguntan, "¿Cómo demonios conseguiste que Bill Kaulitz hablara?" –ella sonrió complacida–. ¿Sabes que es lo que les respondo? –Yo negué con la cabeza–, que tengo a la mejor escritora –un atisbo de orgullo y pretensión se abrió paso por mi pecho–. Una que es capaz de sacar lo mejor de un hombre –entonces, algo de aquello no me agrado.

̶ ¿Perdón? –pregunte.

̶ Vamos, sabes de lo que hablo. Tú tienes un don con los hombres, he leído alguna de tus novelas, todas basadas en hechos reales, ¿no?, bueno excepto el final –me quede fría al escuchar aquello–. No creerás que no investigo a mis empleados –esa sonrisa de superioridad salió a la luz de nuevo.

̶ Yo no uso a los hombres –dije retorica. Me sentía indignada y un tanto avergonzada.

̶ Usa la palabra que mas te guste –me dijo ella–, peor lo importante aquí, es que si puedes hacer que Bill se abra contigo, las ventas de la revista subirán hasta el cielo, y tú sueldo también, además de una fama pasajera, ¿y porque no?, una inspiración extra –su sonrisa buscaba mi complicidad pero yo solo me sentía íntimamente ofendida.

̶ ¿Y si me niego? –la valentía por fin se mostraba.

̶ Te demando –mi sangre se volvió hielo–. Karim, no me mires así. Solo te estoy pidiendo un poco de ayuda, esta bien si no quieres hacerlo completamente, pero dame algo bueno, ¿si? –mi jefa mantenía una mirada firme y controladora sobre mí.

Yo quería salir huyendo de aquel lugar lo mas rápido posible. Solo asentí con mi cabeza.

̶ Muy bien –ella se puso de pie y yo la seguí hasta la puerta–. Que pases un buen fin de semana. Espero con ansias tu siguiente reportaje –y sin mayor objeción yo salí y automáticamente corrí hacia el baño de chicas.

.

_**Continuara.**_

_Y los problemas comienzan con…_

_Alguien más extraño a Bill en este cap? XD_

_Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mí. Como comprenderán una historia no solo es romanticismo y un poco de escenas fastidiosas, también se comprende de ciertos problemas :S_

_Y tranquilas, ya se que a algunas les movió un poco la actitud de Karim, pero intento hacerla perfectamente imperfecta. Espero que lo comprendan :) aunque si existimos chicas así de volubles u.u"_

_Muchas gracias a las nuevas lectoras por dejarme su comentario :3 saben que son mi motor. _

_Y feliz día de las mamis! Espero que se la pasaran genial con ellas. Yo limpie la casa, créanme no hay mejor regalo para mí madre que ese -.-"_

_Cualquier comentario o sugerencia, por favor no duden en escribirlo._

_Besos y abrazos aplastantes!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	10. Chapter 10

"_El beso es una forma de diálogo"._

_-George Sand._

_._

̶ ¿Qué tomas? –fui hasta la cocina y abrí la repisa donde guardaba algunos de los licores que tenia.

̶ ¿Tienes vodka? –me pregunto él. Lucia tan interesado en el interior de mi pequeño apartamento.

̶ Sí –sonreí un poco–. ¿Con jugo de naranja? –mire sobre mis hombros solo para verlo.

̶ _¿Cómo sabes que me gusta con jugo de naranja?_ –él imito un poco el tono de mí amiga Val.

̶ Bien, bien, es suficiente –tome una botella del estante–, recuerda que es mí amiga.

̶ Lo recuerdo –se acerco un poco a la barra que dividía la cocina y la sala–. ¿Y dime como les fue la otra noche? –se inclino apoyado en sus brazos.

̶ Estuvo bien, vimos una película y admiramos a los actores. Lo normal –tome dos vasos de vidrio de la encimera y saque el jugo del refrigerador.

Note que Bill frunció un poco el ceño.

̶ Ah, ¿de verdad?, ¿y que película era?, no será una de esas con mas de dos X –él tomo su vaso y con su dedo índice comenzó a rondar el contorno del mismo.

̶ Tú eres el menos indicado para acusarme –le arrebate juguetonamente el vaso de las manos y prepare su bebida.

̶ ¿Si? –él alternaba su mirada entre mis manos y mis ojos.

̶ Sí –le extendí su bebida.

̶ ¿Y eso por qué? –pregunto, tomando entre sus manos aquel vaso.

̶ Me acusa él hombre que fue a la mansión play boy –no lo mire pero detecte como aquella media sonrisa hacia su aparición.

̶ Solo fue un evento… –intento explicarse.

̶ Un concierto, privado –lo ataje yo.

Bill se rio por aquello. Me quede perdida entre sus labios adornados por las piezas de metal.

̶ _Toúche_ –me concedió.

Yo termine de preparar mi bebida y después bordeé la barra para situarme a su lado.

̶ No me dijiste que película vieron –me pregunto.

̶ Luna Nueva –me apresure a beber el contenido de mi vaso.

Bill solo me miro y alzo una ceja.

̶ Ya lo se, no preguntes –lo corte de pronto. No necesitaba otro recordatorio sobre que ya soy algo mayor para pensar en esas películas.

̶ No, no, tranquila. A decir verdad, me parece interesante la relación que llevan Bella y Edward –él sonó condescendiente.

̶ Bill, el vampiro brilla, ¡Brilla! –No pude evitar entornar los ojos con aquella afirmación. Y bueno, al leer el libro no me pareció mala idea, pero cuando lo vi en película, realmente no supe que pensar.

Bill apoyo un codo sobre la barra, y su barbilla descanso en la palma de su mano, mientras reía.

̶ Mejor dime como estuvieron estos días en el estudio –intente otro tema de conversación.

̶ Pues… –él pareció dudar un momento–, las cosas están algo descontroladas.

̶ ¿Por qué?

̶ Primero, hay cientos de revistas enfadadas sobre los artículos publicados en _Jana´s _–el torció su boca un poco–, yo diría que están celosas.

̶ Bueno, es que todas quieren tenerte –la sonrisa perversa de Bill me anuncio que había dicho algo mal–. No espera, ¡Quita esa sonrisa! –lo golpeé juguetonamente en el hombro.

̶ ¡Hey!, no me golpees –el sonrió mas ampliamente mientras yo le daba ligeros golpecillos.

̶ ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! –un ligero calor se asomo por mis mejillas.

̶ Lo se, lo se –Bill tenia un ligero ataque de risa.

Yo deje de golpearlo y tome otro trago de mi vodka.

̶ Pero, ya sabes que solo una pudo conseguirme –su tono era bajo.

̶ _Jana´s_ esta muy feliz contigo –lo ataje yo. Seguir por otro camino no era nada bueno.

Bill alzo su ceja y me miro.

̶ ¿Hay algo más? –le pregunte, curiosa de saber que mas le había ocurrido en estos días.

̶ Bueno…lo segundo tiene que ver con la prensa. Tengo unos problemas ya que, bueno, ellos son como _"Bill Kaulitz esta usando teléfono, tiene novia"_ ¿entiendes? –Bill parecía mucho mas serio.

Yo asentí ligeramente con la cabeza mientras un ligero nudo se formaba en mi estomago anticipando malas noticias.

̶ Bien, entonces, todo el mundo amarillista esta a la espera de algo que lo confirme. David ha tenido que atender algunas llamadas un tanto exigentes –le dio un trago largo a su bebida.

̶ Pero, tú no tendrías porque mentir –Bill me miro extrañado–. Quiero decir, tú no tienes ninguna novia, ¿oh si? –me encantaba fastidiarlo.

̶ Malvada –él entrecerró sus ojos y me miro. Me apunto ligeramente con el dedo índice de la mano que sostenía su copa.

̶ Honesta –lo corregí.

̶ Tú, me pones las cosas difíciles –Miro hacia abajo, con una media sonrisa.

Por un momento me sentí apenada con él, pero después recordé con quien estaba hablando. Me debía cientos de miles.

̶ Yo, solo digo las cosas como son –me gire un poco, para quedar de espaldas en la barra. Descanse mis brazos sobre esta.

̶ Quizá esa sea la verdad –suspiro–. Pero no es como me siento –se acerco un poco a mi nuca. Su aliento cálido dio de lleno contra mí muro de indiferencia.

̶ ¿Y… y cuando podemos realizar la siguiente entrevista? –Me aleje con mis piernas temblorosas, hasta quedar un poco retirara de mi deseo personal.

̶ Cuando tú gustes –el deseo de salir por la ventana regreso, cuando note que el me seguía–. Sabes, siempre me cuestiono acerca de porque nunca me preguntas cosas, Hummm, normales –ya se encontraba a unas palmas de distancia de mí. Podía sentir su energía, su calor brotar de él. Aunque me encontrara dándole la espalda.

̶ ¿Cómo cuales? –me gire para verlo.

̶ Como, ¿Cuál es mi color favorito? –él se acerco a mí, quedando a centímetros de mi cuerpo.

̶ Pero eso ya lo se, lo leí en un articulo tuyo –comencé a explicarme–. Es el negro y el naranja –mi mirada volaba de sus labios a sus luminosos ojos.

̶ Eso era cuando yo tenia dieciocho –me dijo con una sonrisa–. Mí color favorito ahora –su mano se poso sobre mi mejilla–. Es el color de tus ojos Karim.

Aquel ligero nudo se convirtió en una serpiente _constrictor_ que me asfixiaba. Me levante sobre mis puntas para rosar sus labios. Todo mí cuerpo temblaba. Sus labios aceptaron los míos entre los suyos, el me junto a su pecho pasando sus brazos por mi cintura. La habitación había desaparecido, todo pensamiento consiente abandono mi mente. Lo quería, lo quería, y no solo como un príncipe de ficción, sino como algo más.

Me reí entre aquel beso.

̶ ¿Qué pasa? –Bill mantenía preso mi labio inferior entre los suyos.

̶ Tú barba pica.

̶ Oh, ¿Estas segura que solo mi barba? –me tomo por la cintura y me alzo unos centímetros.

̶ ¡Eres un pervertido! –le dije entre risas, mientras pasaba mis brazos alrededor de su largo cuello de cisne.

Finalmente ambos nos dejamos caer en el sillón. Nos miramos un segundo más antes de que nuestras bocas volvieran al ya conocido contacto entre ellas.

̶ Como te ves sin… –el alzo su mano y retiro el flequillo de mi frente.

̶ ¡No! –aparte sus manos de mi frente.

̶ ¿Por qué?

̶ Tengo una… enorme frente –le dije tímidamente mientras apartaba la vista hacia el respaldo del sillón.

̶ No es verdad –el se acerco a mi rostro. Ojos contra ojos y nariz contra nariz–. Tenemos la misma frente, Karim –la forma en que sus labios se curvaban al pronunciar mi nombre era lo que ocasionaba que mis hormonas se alocaran.

̶ Ya, y tú no estas frentón –le increpe, colocando mis cuatro dedos.

Bill solo rompió a reír. Sus ojos se apretaban de tal forma que ligeras arrugan aparecían a sus lados.

̶ Vaya, sí que eres difícil de convencer –sus ojos recayeron en los míos, siempre con ese brillo único y singular.

̶ Quizá, solo lo necesario –enlace de nuevo mis manos alrededor de su cuello mientras aspiraba el dulce y refrescante aroma de su colonia–. Tienes muchos lunares –le dije apartando un poco el cuello de la ligera camiseta que llevaba.

̶ Si eres una buena chica, algún día te dejare contarlos –ahora la que reía era yo.

̶ Ah, ¿si? –Lo rete con la mirada mientras nuestras piernas se iban entrelazando silenciosamente–, ¿y podre contarlos así? –deposite un beso en el lunar que adornaba su mejilla y después deje uno en su mandíbula.

Bill tembló ligeramente. Yo me lamí los labios por aquella imagen. Él estaba sobre mí, apoyado en sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos. Como un tigre al acecho.

̶ Oh, ¿así? –ataque la cordillera de lunares que tenia en su cuello con mi lengua.

Bill parecía contener los temblores y apretaba sus labios fuertemente.

̶ Vamos gatito, muérdeme –lo rete hablándole lentamente al oído. Mordiendo ligeramente su oreja.

Bill profirió un suspiro agudo desde el fundo de su pecho. Notaba como su respiración se hacia cada vez mas lenta. Él me miro y pude detectar aquella energía casi felina que siempre adoptaba. No me dijo nada, así que yo me deslice debajo de él y de su camiseta. Por un momento pensé que no podría pero me logre colar entre ella. Casi sufro un paro cardiaco al notar una pieza metálica colgando de su pezón, algo entre mis piernas también pudo sentir algo de aquella impresión. Lo apreté ligeramente entre mis labios, mientras el suspiraba.

̶ Este no es un buen lugar para un piercing –con un dedo juguetonamente movía aquella pieza.

̶ Pues… –él hablaba entrecortado–, a ti parece gustarte mucho –me dijo. Sabia que una amplia sonrisa inundaba su rostro.

Yo salí debajo de él, y lo mire. Tenía una mirada que jamás le había visto a nadie, ni en sus mejores conciertos cuando parecía que intentaba poseer a cada una de las que lo observaban fascinadas.

Él tomo mis labios entre los suyos con un mayor salvajismo. La pieza de su lengua recorría la mía, para que finalmente su boca arrastrara lastimosamente mi labio inferior como tan bien sabia hacerlo. Me recosté en aquel sillón mientras el se desprendía de su camiseta. Bill ya no tenia el cuerpo de un adolescente que en otras fotos pude ver, ahora lucia un vientre marcado por las horas en el ejercicio y unos pectorales pronunciados que se me antojaban tanto en esos momentos.

Se acerco hasta quedar a milímetros de mi oreja.

̶ Quiero morderte –me susurro, arrastrando cada una de las palabras, y sentí como mis piernas flaquearon. No pude reprimir un gemido cuando Bill aprisiono parte de la piel de mi hombro.

Sus manos rodeaban y tallaban insistentemente mis caderas, uniéndome a el.

̶ Él cierre esta… a un costado –no podía creer que tan fácil se la estuviera poniendo.

Su mano derecha tanteo mi costado, desde el nacimiento de mis pechos hasta mi cadera. Finalmente encontró aquel cierre.

̶ No, no –lo detuve. El me miro expectante–, con los dientes.

Un rayo de lujuria me atravesó en pecho cuando la sonrisa perversa se acuno entre sus mejillas.

Bill bajo, posicionando sus palmas a cada lado de mi cadera. Mientras bajaba aquel cierre, su respiración dejaba un rastro en mi piel. Intentaba no volverme loca con aquello. Apreté mis labios cuanto pude. Unión que se rompió cuando una fría mano entro hasta rosar uno de mis pechos.

̶ ¡Bill! –le grite no aguantando más.

Él la se encontraba lamiendo mi costado. Desde mi cadera hasta mi cintura.

̶ ¿Ropa interior negra? –Él me miro mientras su mano presionaba ligeramente mi pecho–. ¿Acaso lo tenias todo preparado?

Yo me mordí el labio cuando el aprisiono de nuevo mi piel entre sus dientes.

Él saco su mano de entre mis ropajes, tan solo para bajar los tirantes de mi vestido y dejar toda la parte delantera de mi cuerpo a su disposición. Me observo por largos segundos. Una parte de mi rogaba por agradarle, y porque no se detuviera jamás. Cuando despertó de lo que pareció ser un letargo, tomo mí cuello entre sus manos y alzo mi rostro hacia el suyo. Un ligero cosquilleo entre mis piernas se intensifico cuando note la piel de su torso pegar de lleno contra la piel caliente de mi vientre.

̶ No prefieres… en la cama –quise darme una bofetada por aquello.

̶ No se donde esta –Bill respiraba agitadamente–. Además creo que ya es tarde –el tomo mis labios y sus manos se posaron en el nacimiento de mis senos.

Yo me encontraba perdida en aquel idilio. Descansaba las palmas de mis manos sobre su pecho, presionando de vez en cuando aquella pieza. Cuando una música parecía despertarme de aquel sueño. Bill pareció oírla al mismo tiempo que yo. Dejo mis labios. Yo abrí los ojos y lo note sentado con sus piernas a cada lado de las mías, mirando aquel teléfono celular. Su mueca era entre enfado y estrés.

̶ ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunte mientras me incorporaba, apoyada entre mis codos.

̶ Olvide una junta –me aviso, torciendo la boca.

̶ Oh –no pude evitar sentirme un poco desconsolada con aquello.

̶ De verdad que no quiero irme –comenzó a hablarme–, si no fuera tan importante yo… –pero no tenia que decir más.

̶ No te preocupes Bill, yo entiendo –lo mire fingiendo una sonrisa.

̶ Te lo recompensare –se inclino y deposito un beso en mis labios hambrientos.

̶ No puedo esperar –yo mantenía una sonrisa estática.

Bill se retiro de mí y recogió su camiseta.

̶ Malvada gatita –Entrecerró sus ojos mirándome.

̶ Eso es un apodo, ¿acaso? –le pregunte colocándome los tirantes de mi vestido y subiendo la cremallera, un ligero temblor me recorrió al recordar como sus dientes la habían bajado.

̶ Probablemente –me dijo él hundiéndose de hombros.

̶ Bien pues, tú serás mi gatito –me puse de pie y fui hasta él en lo que intentaba ser una caminata sensual.

̶ Hummm… no, yo seré un tigre –su perversa sonrisa se asomo de nuevo.

̶ No es justo –hice un mohín.

̶ Lo es cuando yo fui quien te mordió –con un ligero movimiento bajo de nuevo el tirante de mi vestido y quedo al descubierto la marca de sus dientes.

Me quede asombrada de aquello. Yo solamente había sentido placer con aquello, jamás me imagine que su mordida fuera tan enserio.

Me quede perpleja mirando mi piel roja.

̶ Te quiero mí gatita –deposito un beso en mi frente.

̶ Yo también te quiero –me alce de puntillas y lo bese.

̶ Prometo que terminaremos –me guiño un ojo antes de caminar hacia la salida.

̶ ¡Pervertido! –le grite yendo tras él mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta.

̶ ¡Lo se! –me respondía caminando por el amplio pasillo.

Me quede recargada en el umbral, mirando como desaparecía al dar la vuelta en una esquina del pasillo. Después simplemente la cerré y con un suspiro fui hasta un espejo cercano. Mi cabello parecía haber sido atacado por un animal salvaje. Mi flequillo estaba todo alborotado y dejaba ver perfectamente mi frente. Intente arreglarlo un poco, pero al final me di por vencida. Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas y yo sufría de un ligero calor en el rostro, que no era el único calor en mi cuerpo. También tenía una ligera urgencia entre las piernas que Bill no había saciado. Decidí que tomaría una ducha para aliviar aquello, pero cuando me dirigía hacia el baño, él sillón pareció seducirme con una idea que venia rondándome desde hacia tiempo. Fui hacia el, me despoje de mi vestido y olisquee aquel forro de piel. Aun conservaba su olor, su refrescante y apasionante olor. Sin pensarlo mi mano voló hasta mi entrepierna por debajo de mi ropa interior. Pensé en él, en sus caricias, en sus labios susurrando contra mi oído. Sus dientes afilados contra mi piel. Él sudor comenzaba a perlar mi frente. Me revolví en aquel sillón pronunciando su nombre. Notaba como mi interior comenzaba a bañar mis dedos. Mi respiración era pesada y arrítmica. Presionaba cada vez mas fuerte al acordarme de sus manos estrujando ligeramente mis pechos. Él placer me invadió cuando por mi mente se cruzaron sus palabras.

"_Quiero morderte"_

Toque mi pecho, estaba agitado. Mis labios estaban resecos y un sudor descendía por mi frente. Cerré los ojos imaginando los suyos, fieros y ardientes.

Como si fuese obra de magia mi celular me anunciaba un mensaje. Supuse que era Val, así que fui hacia él. Lo tome de mi mesa de centro y un solo nombre ilumino la pantalla, acompañado de un rostro con una sonrisa perversa. Presione la tecla abrir y leí su mensaje.

"_Espero que mi gatita no se este consintiendo mucho"_

Una sonrisa amarga y avergonzada se abrió paso en mi rostro.

.

_**Continuara.**_

_Yo… ya no tengo palabras. Lo juro. Hasta he terminado con la canción de "hunde" XD mensaje divino (¿_

_Este cap no iba por aquí, pero, ¿que hago con mis calenturientos personajes? XDDD_

_Bueno, sin mas por el momento XD espero les gustara… y tranquilas, no se me azoten por lo que paso en el capitulo anterior. Aun nos queda historia ;)_

_Muchas gracias por cada uno de sus mensajes, y comentarios, son realmente súper importantes para mí :D_

_Cualquier duda, sugerencia, o recomendación aquí abajo :D_

_Abrazos y besos aplastantes. (y una que otra mordidilla de Bill XD)_

_P.D si hay una fan de crepúsculo, espero que no se sienta ofendida, no era esa mí intención._

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	11. Chapter 11

"_El amor es la más fuerte de las pasiones, porque ataca al mismo tiempo a la cabeza, al cuerpo y al corazón"._

_- Voltaire._

.

"_Pensé que tenias una junta"_

"_Entonces eso es un ¿sí? "_

"_¡Eres un pervertido!"_

"_Él único e irrepetible"_

Tape mi boca con mi mano derecha, mientras con la otra sostenía mi celular. Estaba leyendo mensajes pasados de Karim. Cada vez que miraba esos mensajes me la podía imaginar. Con su linda y escasa ropa interior, a ella con las mejillas rojizas y la cara bañada en sudor. Pero cuando mi imaginación se diluía como la sangre en el agua, era cuando mi cuerpo sufría una convulsión que tenia su meollo en aquel bulto atrapado en mis pantalones. Misma presión que volví a sentir al notar como me acercaba a los mensajes siguientes.

"_¡Y desfachatado además!"_

Yo había ignorado eso, otra duda me asalto de pronto.

"_¿Dónde estas?"_

"_En mi departamento, claro"_

Detecte su ironía pero al igual la ignore, algo mas salvaje se estaba moldeando en mi vientre.

"_¿En que parte de tu departamento?"_

Ella tardo en responder. En ese momento los dedos de mis manos tamborilearon impacientes sobre el cuero del asiento trasero del auto que David había llamado para mí.

"_En el baño"_

Contesto ella por fin. Sentí como mi corazón daba un latigazo contra mi pecho. Miles de imágenes me pasaron por la mente.

̶ Estamos por llegar –el chofer me avisaba.

̶ Bien –mis manos temblaban.

"_¿Tomaras una ducha?"_

"_Eso creo"_

Tome una bocanada de aire. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer podría costarme todo contacto que pudiese tener con ella.

"_Karim, ¿estas pensando en mi?"_

"_Sí, mucho"_

De nuevo aquella sensación se expandía por mi estomago.

"_¿En que piensas?"_

Procuraba ser lo mas tranquilo posible. Lo suficiente para que ambos supiéramos de lo que estábamos hablando.

"_En tus labios susurrantes y suplicantes"_

Aquella sensación dio un vuelco en mi estomago. Y una nueva presión se acumulaba en mis pantalones, me moví intentando minimizarlo, pero aquello no descendía.

"_¿En que más?"_

"_En tus manos tocando cada poro de mis pechos. ¿Te gustaron?"_

Aquel bulto atrapado rogo por ser atendido en el momento que recordé la curva de sus senos al contacto contra mis manos. La forma en que sus pezones se contraían contra el tacto de mis manos frías y calculadoras.

"_Me encantaron"_

Le respondí no pudiendo evitar sonrojarme al escribirlo.

"_También recuerdo el aliento que emergía de tu boca al contacto con mi cintura"_

Un ligero temblor me invadió anunciándome de la gran cantidad de sangre que mi miembro albergaba ahora. Pedía por salir, por ser liberado y rogaba por estar entre las piernas de una bella mujer de ojos angelicales y pliegues peligrosos.

"_Necesito verte"_

Mi mensaje salió como una petición descontrolada.

"_¿Por qué?"_

Era ella la que me hacia sufrir en esos momentos"

"_¿Mañana en la noche?"_

No quería que aquello creciera aun más.

"_Sí"_

"_Te llamare después"_

En ese momento había apagado mi celular y entrado en aquel edificio donde me esperaba una junta la cual solo podía terminar en una cosa, una gran y perfecta "Demanda".

Estire mis piernas recuperándome de aquel choque eléctrico, las eleve un poco sobre el descansabrazos del sillón y me hundí en este. Contemplando la lámpara que colgaba en un vaivén infinito por el aire matutino que se colaba por el amplio ventanal que daba hacia el jardín. Una ligera sonrisa se abrió paso por mi cara. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana y yo ya ansiaba escuchar su voz.

̶ ¿Tú? –Mi hermano me señalo y un bostezo salió por su boca–, ¿Qué haces soñando despierto otra vez? –Él sonrió socarronamente mientras apartaba mis piernas y se sentaba en el sillón–. Es muy temprano para ti.

̶ Y para ti –le increpe.

Tom entrecerró los ojos, me miro a mí y después al teléfono que yacía en mi pecho.

̶ Para _eso_ si que es muy temprano –otra sonrisa se adecuo a su orgulloso rostro.

̶ Y para _eso_ también –señale el bulto que sobresalía de sus pantalones.

̶ Cierto, tengo que hacerme cargo –Tom miro su bulto e introdujo su mano dentro de sus pantalones.

̶ ¡Largo de mi vista animal! –le lance un cojín que él atrapo.

̶ Hey, hey, Jessica Alba bebe –él se hecho hacia atrás rascando su pene sobre la ropa.

̶ Que noche tan ajetreada debiste de haber pasado –le dije irónicamente.

̶ Solo jugué al solitario un rato –me dijo y ambos nos echamos a reír.

̶ Tú tienes suerte –Tom cerro sus ojos como dos rejillas. Yo recogí mis piernas y me senté en el sillón pasándome una mano por el cabello. Tendría que tomar una ducha, notaba los pechones ondulados en mi frente.

̶ ¿De verdad? –pensé en la escena y deseos que no habían sido consumados la noche anterior.

̶ Sí, ahora tendrás novia –dejo de mirarme y sus ojos volaron hasta los amplios ventanales que estaban frente a nosotros–. ¿Crees que… ella es la indicada?

̶ No lo se –mire aquel punto inalcanzable que también captaba los ojos de mi hermano.

̶ Pero la quieres –su afirmación hizo vibrar mi estomago y sonreír tontamente.

̶ Sí –dije simplemente notando como mis músculos se destensaban.

̶ ¿Cómo es _eso_? –mire a Tom, tenia la mirada inmersa en sus propias aventuras amorosas, tal vez recordando, tal vez imaginando.

̶ Es indescriptible, cuando ves a esa persona tu interior sonríe, te alegras de que este bien y de que este contigo. Con ella puedes hablar de cualquier tema, y jamás aburrirte y lo mejor, jamás aburrirla. Cuando te miras en sus ojos todo lo demás se vuelve nebuloso. Lo mejor es que, desde que la conoces eres tú mismo y no tienes porque esforzarte –conforme las palabras brotaban de mí me daba cuenta de lo mucho que Karim me había llegado. Siempre imagine que diría cosas mas cursis cuando me enamorara, pero el saber que el amor que yo le tenia ya estaba, y que todo lo que le dije a Tom era real bastaba.

̶ ¿Tú crees que algún día me pase? –su rostro adopto el gesto de un chico pequeño al que le cuentan una historia fantástica.

Sonreí y me acerque a el, mirando aun al sol que se escabullía con su altivez por nuestra habitación.

̶ Eso nos pasa a todos Tom –coloque una de mis manos sobre su hombro. Tom me miro recobrando su mueca sarcástica constante.

̶ Bien, ve a arreglarte, pareces un jodido vago –me golpeo ligeramente la cara.

̶ ¿Y tú?, con esas rastas, puedes pasar fácilmente por un hippie con serios problemas emocionales –alce mi ceja altiva a lo que el respondió con el mismo gesto.

̶ ¿Debo recordarte quien copio estas rastas? –me sentí derrotado. Simplemente bufe sarcásticamente y salí del lugar.

Revise el gran reloj de la sala, eran las 9:04 minutos. Ella ya estaría despierta, subí los escalones hasta mi habitación, una agitación en el pecho me sacudía el cuerpo entero. Entre en esta y puse el seguro, no quería una interrupción innecesaria de Tom. Busque su número, deleitándome con la foto que le había tomado en el parque mientras me miraba con sus ojos luminosos. Antes de que mi imaginación volara mas lejos presione la tecla llamar. Los intervalos solo servían para que la presión en mi corazón y hormonas se dispararan cuando me di cuenta de que algo despertaba en mí al caer en la cuenta de que escucharía su voz teniendo en cuenta las declaraciones de la noche anterior. Me quede paralizado con aquella escena que había precisado en mi mente toda la noche mientras _"Jugaba al solitario"_ todo estaba perfectamente detallado y ahora me enfrentaría a ella. Antes de seguir ella contesto.

̶ Hola Bill –parecía tan normal como siempre.

̶ Hola gatita –note el nudo en mi estomago. Karim solo rio contra la bocina suavemente–. ¿Qué tal va tú día? ¿Ronroneando felizmente? –realmente no sabia de donde sacaba todas aquellas cosas. Sin duda tenía suerte de que Karim no me hubiera botado.

̶ Esta bien, acabo de llegar a la biblioteca –detecte el sonido de la bocina al pegarse demasiado al rostro–. Algunas personas me observan extraño –casi supe que quien miraba extraño a los demás era ella. Sonreí.

̶ ¿Tan temprano abren las bibliotecas? –me acerque a mi ventana para notar como Scotty y Tom jugaban. Áster los observaba desde una manta, había estado enfermo los últimos días, pero después de nuestra llamada de emergencia a nuestro veterinario parecía más animado.

̶ ¡Por supuesto! –Karim casi parecía ofendida, casi–. Algún día tendré que enseñarte lo que es un libro.

Yo resople ligeramente.

̶ Se lo que es un libro –le dije divertido–, también se leer –le aclare.

̶ Pero tienes que ver la felicidad que el leer te otorga –sus ojos soñadores aparecieron en mi.

̶ Solo si tú es quien me lee –la condicione.

̶ Pero se supone que tienes que imaginarte a los personajes –ella pareció dudar.

̶ Yo me imagino tú voz –sí, simplemente tenia una suerte de los mil demonios.

̶ Esta bien, ¿esta noche? –sabia la duda implícita. _"Te quedaras esta noche"._

̶ Yo tenia planeado hacer otras cosas –le dije sin ninguna preocupación, intentando responder a su duda sin responder realmente.

̶ ¡Pervertido! –Reí contra el teléfono cuando escuche que alguien la silenciaba del otro lado–. Lo siento –decía ella en voz baja–. Tú me ocasionas muchos problemas –otra risa me atenazo la garganta.

̶ Me alegra saber que solo soy yo quien te los ocasiona –y era cierto en ese momento detuve un suspiro de alivio en mi garganta.

̶ Tonto –dijo ella juguetona.

̶ ¿Te veré hoy? –ya habíamos hablado de aquello, pero no me cansaba de repetirlo.

̶ Claro, como acordamos –ella pareció desconcertada–. Bill creo que debo de colgar, hay una ancianita mirándome amenazadora –un ligero nerviosismo se coló por sus palabras.

̶ No le tendrás miedo a una ancianita, ¿verdad?

̶ Quizá a ella no, pero a su bastón sí –ella rio por lo bajo.

̶ Yo me are cargo –fingí una voz mucho mas varonil que la mía y troné los nudillos.

̶ No dejare que golpees a una ancianita –me riño ella.

̶ Aun cuando te ayudo estas en mi contra –sonreí de nuevo tontamente.

̶ Es mi deber –sin duda estaba convencida de eso, y yo comenzaba a estarlo también.

̶ Que mala eres gatita –cada vez que pronunciaba aquel apodo algo en mi vientre despertaba ansioso.

̶ Ajam… si lo dices tú –ella guardo silencio un momento–. En un momento la atiendo –una mínima desilusión se instalo en mi–. Bill…

̶ ¿Esa vieja te sigue causando problemas? –del otro lado escuche como ella reprimía una risa disfrazándola de una ligera toz.

̶ Tengo que colgar –quizá fueran mis ganas de que ella sintiese lo mismo que yo, pero casi pude sentir que la emoción que la embargaba era igual a la mía.

̶ Esta bien, te veré en la noche.

̶ Bien, hasta luego –hubo uno de esos silencios constantes que se presentaban a final de cada despedida. Había un hueco que tenia miedo de llenar.

̶ Ya te quiero ver gatita, hasta entonces, cuídate.

̶ Igual, Bill, cuídate. Hasta luego –y ella había colgado.

Cerré la cortina de mi habitación y me desplome en mi cama. Enterré la cara entre mis almohadas pensando en porque pensaba que Karim fue fría en la despedida. Bueno no tenía que pensar mucho, ella también sabia que faltaba en ese hueco, sabia que tenia que llenarse, ¿pero acaso era que me daba la impresión de que tendría que ser yo quien lo llenara? Pataleé un poco sobre la cama hasta que sentí como algo pesado se subía a mi espalda y comenzaba a zarandearme.

̶ V-veo que estas m-mejor A-Áster, ¡Basta! –le dije juguetón a mi perro.

.

Mi pie estaba en un continuo movimiento, miraba el reloj una y otra vez, hasta que no pude más. Me encontraba listo, limpio y eufórico.

̶ Aun falta una hora –me recordó mi hermano desde la cocina de donde sacaba una soda.

̶ No aguanto más –dije colocándome de pie y tomando mi chaqueta.

̶ Te odiara –me amenazo.

̶ Ya lo hace –tome mi bolso y mis llaves para dirigirme a la puerta–, pero me ama en secreto –le guiñe un ojo a Tom mientras salía por la puerta.

̶ Creo que al fin has encontrado a quien fastidiar –me reí de camino al auto con esa afirmación.

Subí a mi convertible, lo encendí y también la radio. Inicie mi recorrido hasta la casa de Karim, notando las ansias y la emoción apoderarse de mi. Era verdad, no me lo perdonaría, pero por alguna extraña razón esto era parte de mi plan para ver todo lo real que Karim podía ser conmigo. Era una locura, pero me gustaba presionarla, quería que ella explotara, me gritara, para que así pudiera amarme.

«Eres un jodido loco Bill». Me dijo la voz aun razonable en mi cabeza.

Lo cierto era que yo quería que esto fuera real, ella y yo, que fuese verdad. Con una vida como la mía, donde todos te buscan por tu dinero o fama tienes que asegurarte de quien en sincero.

«Claro, sigue creyendo eso». Esa voz de nuevo.

Otro sentimiento temor. Yo ya estaba hasta el cuello con Karim, ella me tenia, pero yo quería tenerla, saber que era mía.

«Egoísta».

Y mucho y con gusto. Estaba por llegar a su casa y de nuevo esas ansias se vieron abatidas por esa fuerte autoestima que se elevaba considerablemente cuando estaba cerca de ella. Sonreí recordando todas aquellas veces en las que la había dejado pasmada, sin habla, o simplemente fastidiado. Fui con ella así desde el comienzo, tal cual yo era. Di la última vuelta para quedar frente a aquel conocido edificio. Estacione mi auto, y antes de salir, me fume un cigarrillo. No pensé mucho más, simplemente deje que mis instintos dominaran a la razón, lo que venia pasando muy seguido.

Subí en el ascensor, atravesé el amplio corredor y llame a su puerta.

-¡Más vale que sea importante! –su voz sonaba dura y amenazadora. Una sonrisa de chiquillo se me escapo.

Karim abrió la puerta, me miro y entorno los ojos, por un momento pensé que se desmayaría. Sus dedos temblaron, mientras sostenía una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

̶ Hola –la salude casualmente.

Ella grito y cerró la puerta en mi cara. Me quede estupefacto y confundido. Pero después de unos momentos ella volvió a abrir la puerta.

̶ ¡Falta una hora! –grito y su eco se escucho por todo el pasillo. Gotas de agua de su cabello cayeron al piso.

̶ Sí, lo se, pero tuve tiempo –le sonreí esperando no recibir un golpe en la cara.

Ella seguía enfadada, ya no sabia si lo rojo de sus mejillas era por la ducha caliente o por el enojo.

̶ Pasa –dijo cortésmente, intentando recluir al monstro que quería salir y ahorcarme.

̶ Gracias –me introduje dentro del conocido departamento–. Así que una ducha, ¿eh? –anduve hasta el sillón, lo mire maliciosamente antes de sentarme.

̶ Sí, bueno, no, ya he terminado. Tendrás que esperar –me dijo irritada, pero note como ella se enrollaba con las palabras mientras me miraba observando el sillón.

̶ No me molesta –le avise.

̶ Bien, hay agua, cerveza, lo que quieras –ella me abandono yendo hacia su alcoba. Me fije en las gotas que dejaba sobre el piso y por un momento temí que se resbalara, pero al escuchar el portazo supe que estaba bien.

̶ ¿¡Fotos nuevas! –le grite notando el sobre que descansaba sobre la mesa de centro.

̶ ¡Sí, de la ultima aventura que tuve con Val! –me aclaro, de igual manera.

̶ ¿¡Puedo! –le pregunte, aun retando a mi suerte.

̶ ¡Sí! –me sentí feliz ante la familiaridad de aquella conversación.

Tome el sobre en mis manos y saque las fotos. Yo reconocía aquel lugar, aparecían algunas borrosas y otras movidas, ó contra luz. Pero las pocas que logre definir no me dejaban dudar. Era Coachella. Una escena se cruzo por mi mente, también llevada a cabo por dientes quitando prendas de ropa.

̶ No puede ser –mi garganta estaba seca.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_Antes que nada, una atenta disculpa, he estado un poco volátil estos días, y no había tenido el tiempo de dedicarle toda la atención a la historia, pero aquí estoy._

_:OOOOOO fuertes revelaciones(¿_

_Espero que el capitulo les gustara. Ya hacia falta la perspectiva de Bill, verdad, ya que muchas lo extrañaron antes (yo incluida)_

_Aprovecho esto para decirles un comentario que me hicieron. Es de una persona que sabe de eso, no de fics sino de libros porque a eso de dedica. Y dice así "Tú ya no necesitas colgarte de nombres famosos para que tus historias brillen" Yo no quiero sonar altiva, pero que alguien te diga eso, es bastante *-* no me pondré pesada ni mucho menos, solo quiero hacerlas participes de algo que me lleno de alegría, ya que claro, espero que algún día mis historias se publiquen XDD y no, no dejare de hacer fics :DDD_

_Bien, eso es todo por ahora! Besos y abrazos aplastantes!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	12. Chapter 12

"_Me miraba con incrédula felicidad y adoración, como si lo que sucedía fuera la culminación de un largo deseo. Yo le correspondía deslumbrada ante su deslumbre. La posibilidad del amor nos había enamorado"._

‒_Cita de el libro __**"El pergamino de la seducción"**__ de Gioconda Belli._

_._

Me acababa de colocar las medias negras cuando un sonido me alerto, alguien se encontraba recargado contra el marco de la puerta, mirándome, con sus ojos afilados y felinos.

‒¿Qué haces? –le pregunte con un toque de alarma en mi voz.

‒Nada –él aprecia divertido y sagaz, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su mirada recorriéndome y atemorizándome.

‒La puerta estaba cerrada –implícita iba la objeción de que él no podía entrar a mi cuarto.

‒No es verdad, estaba entreabierta –me recalco.

‒No, no es cierto –decía aquello más para mí que para él‒. Yo la cerré –un ligero temor mezclado con la excitante idea de tenerlo en mi cuarto y yo con solo mi ropa interior, las medias y una toalla que había tomado en el ultimo momento, me hacían hiperventilar.

Sin hacer caso de mis palabras Bill se fue acercando a mí, colocando sus manos en el interior de sus pantalones negros de mezclilla. Una sonrisa surcaba su cara, una sonrisa que albergaba unas intenciones obscuras. Trague con dificultad, contra aquel nudo que parecía tener una función doble, acorralaba mi garganta y aflojaba mis piernas. Me tomo por los hombros, posicionando sus manos a cada lado de estos, mirándome con una serenidad y arrebato combinados.

‒Bill… ‒mi voz no fue más que un suplicante suspiro entrecortado.

Él beso mis mejillas dulcemente, mientras sus brazos me dominaban en un abrazo férreo contra su pecho, donde alcance a escuchar el sonido de su corazón agitado y galopando, tal como el mío. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por sus caricias, por como dulcemente desprendía de mi cuerpo aquella toalla que minutos antes había luchado por conservar. Sentí la ligera libertad de mi cuerpo, y como mis manos al verse libres de mantener aquel pedazo de tela pegado a mi cuerpo, se divertían al tocar el de mi compañero, apretando ligeramente aquella pieza de metal, que tanto me había divertido la vez anterior. En aquel beso húmedo pausado y lento, sentía como toda voluntad y sentido común me abandonaban al delirio de la piel contra piel. Ambos nos retiramos unos segundos en los que el me miro y después alzo la vista a mis espaldas, curiosa seguí el camino que sus ojos trazaban para comprobar que el espejo que encontraba detrás de mí, el estaba mirando la piel que sobresalía de mi ropa interior de encaje y transparencias. Me acurruque mas a su pecho, inflamada de un orgullo que parecía salírseme por los poros al percatarme de cómo sus ojos se perdían en todo mi cuerpo. Un ligero temor me abandono, dejando a su paso un suspiro de alivio, al darme cuenta que a Bill parecía agradarle mucho lo que veía. Apreté con mis dedos su ligera camiseta, mientras sus manos capaces y varoniles liberaban mi busco de la prisión que el sostén obscuro otorgaba. Estos saltaron fuera. Bill me separo de sí para admirarme, el sostén cayo solitario al piso. La ligera brisa de la noche arremetió contra mi desnudo pecho, haciendo que mis pezones se contrajeran.

‒Siempre supe que te gustaba mas un lindo trasero –dije atreviéndome a ir mas allá de lo que la intimidad a veces permitía. Él se mordió el labio inferior en una mueca divertida.

‒Vaya, veo que si prestas atención a mis miradas –el fingió sorpresa. Yo sonreí, mi mirada recayó sobre la cama donde reposaba el vestido negro que pensaba en ponerme. Bill detecto mi mirada y la siguió‒. ¿Este es tú vestido? –Me pregunto mientras iba hacia él y lo tomaba entre sus manos‒. Es bonito –me dijo con una luz en sus ojos‒, póntelo –me dijo, yo me agache para recoger mi sostén a lo que el reacciono tomándome de la cintura por detrás, dejándome sentir un enorme bulto creciente detrás de esas murallas de mezclilla‒, no dulzura –me corrigió. Yo me erguí entre sus manos y él lentamente fue pasando aquel vestido sobre mi cabeza, para finalmente cerrar la cremallera en mi espalda. El contacto de mi cuerpo ardiente y sediento, contra la tela fría, hizo que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran.

Me gire para que él pudiera verme mejor. Apoyo su mentón en uno de sus dedos y me observo detenidamente.

‒Me parece bien pero… ‒una de sus manos se escurrió entre mis piernas enchanchándose de la parte baja de mi ropa interior, jalándola lentamente. Ese simple gesto hizo que todo mi interior se llenara de un líquido viscoso que él toco ligeramente con sus dedos, antes de bajar completamente aquella prenda y sacarla por mis pies.

‒Yo no podría usarlo solo así –le dije notando mi ropa interior entre su mano, y yo agachándome para quitarme las medias.

‒Déjalas, me gusta como se te ven –yo lo mire con la interrogante, buscando una respuesta a sus peticiones‒, ¿Por qué no? –Me pregunto finalmente‒, la idea de que te vean, sin poder tenerte, me excita –me dijo contra mi oído, acercándose a mi, peligrosamente‒, que noten como cada uno de mis movimientos pone cada poro de tu piel lista para recibirme –el subió un poco el talle de mi vestido‒, la forma casi lasciva en la que tus pechos se dibujan contra el vestido, en lo que parece ser una invitación lujuriosa –el hablaba lentamente contra la piel de mi clavícula, mientras una de sus manos sostenía en alto mi pecho y acariciaba mi pezón, haciéndome gemir doliente‒, que todos se sorprendan por el nacimiento entre tus piernas, por como tu espalda se curva perfectamente en el inicio de tus nalgas –de pronto una visión casi profética acompañaba cada una de sus palabras.

Ya no estábamos en mi habitación, ahora nos encontrábamos en un restaurante, sentados cómodamente en una de las mesas, charlando amistosamente mientras que todos los demás de aquel lugar, personas sin rostro, nos miraban asombrados, yo cruzaba la pierna infinidad de veces para dejarles ver mis labios más privados sin ningún tipo de restricción. Cada uno de ellos soltaba un sonoro suspiro, gemido o grito. De pronto Bill se acercaba a mi y comenzaba a besar el nacimiento de mis senos mientras acariciaba mis pezones, yo sentía cada una de las miradas de los que ahí se encontraban y lejos de sentir el pesar y la vergüenza correspondientes, yo me deshacía en gemidos placenteros y repletos de lujuria mientras las manos maestras de mi acompañante me desnudaban.

Mi mente viajaba por aquellas fantasías cuando mis manos reaccionaron y fueron contra el cinturón de Bill, para liberarlo y con mis manos masajear la parte más débil y apetitosa de su cuerpo. Él se dejo hacer mientras sus pies se liberaban de los calcetines. Al terminar un beso hambriento se poso en nuestros labios, conduciéndonos a la amplia cama, Bill se subió sobre mi a cuatro patas, mordiendo ligeramente mis hombros, yo delineaba su espalda debajo de la camisa, que no tardo en desaparecer. Me estremecí al notar sus tatuajes, los había visto en diferentes fotos, pero nada como el aquí y ahora. Sentí la necesidad imperiosa de mi deseo lamerlas delicadamente para tatuarla en mi lengua. Pero ya que el no me permitía por ahora metí mis manos en las bolsas de su desabrochado pantalón, encontrándome con un pedazo de plástico delgado, lo saque de ahí y lo atraje hacia mis empañados ojos, era una fotografía. Estábamos val y yo, afuera de lo que parecía ser una fiesta en coachella, ambas llevábamos antifaces, fue en esa fiesta cuando mi fortuito episodio tuvo lugar.

‒¿Por qué la tienes? –le pregunte a Bill con mi voz un tanto ausente por el placer.

‒¿Eh? –Él dejo de besarme y miro aquella fotografía‒. ¡Ah!, porque estoy en ella –me señalo con su dedo índice una parte de aquella fotografía, en la esquina, algo lejos se divisaba a otro muchacho con un medio antifaz, como el del fantasma de la opera mirando fijamente a la cámara. Más preguntas y más avidez me consumieron.

Lo mire, aun con aquella media sonrisa en la boca, y me fui contra él, enrollando mis piernas en las suyas, mientras el recorría mi pequeña cueva interior, mojada y necesitada. Gemía contra su boca y suspiraba, pidiéndole más y más de aquello. Pero cuando su boca toco la cima de mi sexo, humedeciéndolo, me estremecí y predije que aquel éxtasis no podía ser humano. Mi vestido estaba ahora en mi cintura. Sus manos masajeaban mis caderas, liberándome de las medias. Besaba mis labios interiores, para después regresar a mi boca y darme a probar de las mieles que mi sexo despedía. Me susurro que podía venirme las veces que quisiera, cosa que hice, elevando cada vez más su libido. Me aferre a las almohadas, y entre mis ojos pude ver a su miembro completamente erecto ante mi, se me antojo tanto tenerlo entre mis labios, besarlo, pero Bill me dijo que no podía mas. Me recostó de nuevo y me giro, para encontrar el cierre de mi vestido que minutos antes el mismo había cerrado. De nuevo el calor de su boca, caliente, contra mi piel, me despertó de un ligero letargo que me invadía. Algo tenía esa boca, esos labios, que me enloquecían. Sonreí, recordando vagamente un episodio sucedido en una pequeña cabaña en coachella.

‒Siempre fuiste tú –le susurre, al notar como el vestido me abandonaba por completo.

‒Y siempre serás tú –me respondió el, inclinándose sobre mi para besarme y posicionar su miembro en mi hambrienta entrada.

Sin mediar mas palabra fue introduciéndose en mí, alejando cualquier rastro de pensamiento y razón. Yo me deje llevar por aquello, sintiéndome de pronto aferrada a él, parte de él. Queriendo llegar a placeres insospechados. Para que cada vez que él me viera, el incontrolable deseo de poseerme lo dominara, para que, al igual que yo, fuese la única en su mente. Yo gritaba y gemía, por momentos consiente y otros no tanto, disfrutaba la manera en la que el me miraba, en la que el sonido de nuestra conexión se expandía por toda la habitación como un hecho innegable. La pasión consumía mi alma de una manera desconocida para mí. No eran las caricias, o el pene saliendo de mi vagina, era el portador de las manos, del miembro de los labios. Era él, lo que sentía por él iba a un nivel alejado de todo sentimiento terrenal, que estando en esta unión apenas podíamos tocar con nuestras manos, hacer de cada del otro, parte de nosotros. Una explosión más en mi vientre me anunciaba que él estaba a punto.

‒Bill, te deseo tanto, amor –le dije notando como había cerrado los ojos y en una ultima estocada, mi interior se bañaba con su liquido caliente y voraz.

Él se dejo caer a mi lado, jadeante y con el sudor bañándolo completamente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su corazón latía con fuerza. Lo abrace ligeramente y al no notar su rechazo comencé a bañarlo de besos, susurrándole cuanto lo quería. Él parecía cansado, pero no me molesto que no me mimara de igual manera. Yo tenía el pecho inflamado en felicidad y placer. Estuvimos abrazados durante toda la noche y en algún punto de esta yo me deje llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

Él ruido de hojas al pasar de ellas me despertó. Me rasque los revueltos cabellos, notando que me encontraba sobre músculos firmes, al abrir los ojos me percate de aquello, era el pecho de Bill. Fui también consiente de la propia desnudes del mío.

‒Así que –Bill tenía un libro por encima de mi cabeza, reconocí en la portada a un ángel de cabellos, alas y pantalones, negros, cayendo desde el cielo‒, ¿ya no son vampiros ni hombres lobo lo que le interesa a las jóvenes de ahora? –él no quito el libro de sus narices. Me reí por lo bajo.

Fui hasta su cara y lo bese en su mejilla, acorrucándome a su costado.

‒Patch me recuerda a ti –le dije señalando una línea del personaje.

‒¿Qué tanto? –me miro alzando una ceja. Yo me reí sonoramente.

‒Mhhhh… solo un poco –me gire boca abajo para mirarlo mejor, apoyada en mis codos.

‒Me agrada –dijo simplemente dándole la vuelta a la página‒, pero tú no me recuerdas mucho a Nora –me explico, yo sentí una pequeña punzada.

‒¿Por qué? –le pregunte.

‒Nora a veces es un poco tonta –se hundió de hombros, cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado.

‒Que malvado eres –le dije entrecerrando los ojos‒, ni siquiera porque tiene las piernas largas –me refería por supuesto al personaje.

‒Para que quiero esas piernas, si tengo las tuyas –sus dedos se movieron hacia debajo de mis caderas.

Yo me reí nerviosa. ¿Es que acaso los alemanes tienen algún instinto inagotable en el sexo?

‒Tom se estará preguntando donde estas –peine su cabello con mis dedos hacia atrás.

‒Tom se estará preguntando donde quedo su billetera –me respondió con una amplia y blanca sonrisa. Yo me le uní.

‒¿Ya te había dicho buenos días? –le pregunte antes de darle un beso en los labios.

‒¿Ya te había dicho que eres hermosa? –a Bill y a mi nos habían empezado a gustar estos "inocentes" juegos.

‒Déjame pensar –puse cara de pensativa, mientras el me acercaba a su cuerpo por la cintura y me besaba el cuello‒, algunas veces, pero no me molesta –me hundí de hombros y continúe acariciando su cabello, disfrutando del aroma que este liberaba‒, debes tener hambre –le dije intentando liberarme de su agarre.

‒Solo de ti –me respondió y su lengua siguió recorriendo mi busto.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_Yo me he quedado al borde de mi silla. De verdad, XDDDD me atrevo a decir que esta es de las mejores escenas de sexo que he escrito en mi vida. Este tigrecillo ya nos tenia que recompensar la espera ;). Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi :)_

_Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, y sus lindos comentarios *-* me fascina leerlos, y gracias por sus buenos deseos, eso me dice que hago esto de la mejor manera n.n!_

_Alguna duda, comentario, mentada… okno o_o, aquí abajito por favor! Que aquí si cuenta el tamaño ;)_

_Un millón de besos y abrazos aplastantes!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_"El amor, en cambio, es cuando no respiras, cuando es absurdo, cuando echas de menos, cuando es bonito aunque esté desafinado, cuando es locura...Cuando solo de pensar en verla con otro cruzarías a nado el océano"__  
__-Cita del libro "Tengo ganas de ti"._

.

‒¡Eso es anti-ético, es un chantaje! –me comencé a exaltar, lo note en el ritmo de mi corazón y en mi respiración agitada‒. ¡Sabes que podemos demandarla! –Karim solo asintió lentamente y coloco su mano sobre la mía, una expresión silenciosa para que yo bajara la voz.

‒Lo se, pero creo que tienes suficiente de demandas por ahora –eso me hizo recordar la demanda que se llevaba acabo en esos momentos contra la revista y veríamos como proceder con mi padre, que se encontraba muy oculto desde hacia algunas semanas. Pero su tono conciliador calmo un poco a mi corazón‒. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es llevarle entrevistas interesantes –ella guardo silencio‒, entrar solo un poco más en tu privacidad, yo entenderé si no lo quieres Bill, se que es un gran sacrificio –sus ojos cayeron a la taza de café que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Su mano tibia sobre el dorso de la mía aligeraba mis penas y mis ganas de salir corriendo de aquel restaurante para buscar a aquella astuta, malvada y chantajista mujer, que había venido solo a agitar las aguas entre nosotros.

‒Esta bien, pero te ayudare a resolverlo –le dije buscando su mirada.

‒No, Bill yo puedo resolverlo sola, por ahora no hay mucho que hacer, solo mantener a Hanna contenta hasta que las entrevistas terminen –era su valentía y su tenacidad lo que había hecho que me enamorara de ella.

‒Karim, quiero ayudarte –me acerque un poco más a ella, fijando nuestras miradas.

‒Ya haces suficiente –me sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo, hasta dejar a mi corazón pletórico de amor.

‒A veces siento que no –dije poniendo sobre la mesa un sentimiento que no me agradaba, esa frustración.

‒Bill –Karim acaricio cada letra para que la mirara. Su dedo pulgar acaricio mi mano tiernamente‒, sabes que no es así – ¿realmente lo sabia?

Deje salir un suspiro ignorando mis emociones negativas para concentrarme en los ojos de mi acompañante, a como reaccionaban cuando su teléfono comenzaba a vibrar, un mensaje.

‒Oh, me he extendido en el tiempo, ¿Ya es hora que te veas con tú otro Rockstar? –le pregunte divertido. Sus mejillas se encendieron.

‒¡Bill!, ¡Claro que no! –Me reprendió, y yo me reí sonoramente‒, es un mensaje de Val, en una hora es la junta y aun tengo que transcribir esto a la computadora –coloco su mano sobre la libreta donde se encontraban anotadas las preguntas y respuestas de hacia unos minutos. Ella había optado por escribirlas después de casi gastarse una fortuna en cintas‒. Estoy atrasada –hizo un mohín y desvió la mirada hacia aquellas desdichadas hojas.

‒Eso te pasa por seducirme cada vez que nos vemos –le dije juguetón tomando mi café.

‒¡Ah!, ¿Ahora soy yo? –me miro entre sorprendida e irritada.

‒Sí, tú –la mire fijamente gesticulando‒. Danzando alegremente con tus jeans ajustados y tus ojos pecaminosos –entrecerré los ojos‒, malvada –ella solo entorno los ojos y fingió una risa.

‒Debo decir Mr. Kaulitz que es usted quien se cuela entre mis sabanas –por debajo de la mesa podía notar su pierna acariciar a la mía‒, con su sonrisa fiera y ojos afilados como estacas que ansían ser enterradas –ella sabia como me encantaba que comenzara a hablarme de aquella forma.

‒No me llames Mr. Kaulitz –le dije apenado por la poca resistencia que tenia a sus caricias, mientras ella sonreía placenteramente‒. Pero pensare sobre eso de las "estacas que ansían ser enterradas" –estos juegos a muerte cada día subían mas de tono, y no era propiamente lo que se decía, sino su efecto, _"debilitar y conquistar" _era ahora como nuestro tema.

‒Tengo un buen lugar para eso –ella coloco sus manos sobre una de sus manos, sin dejar de mirarme. Quise lanzarme sobre ella y poseerla mientras me hablaba de esa forma tan desinhibida.

‒Malvada gatita –no podía con aquello, un nudo en mis pantalones deseaba ser deshecho.

Karim solo se rio y retiro su pierna. Yo por fin pude respirar, pero otro sonido proveniente de su celular me distrajo. Ella lo miro y frunció levemente el ceño. Yo sabía lo mucho que odiaba que la presionaran.

‒Ya debo irme –recupero su gesto dulce y relajado.

‒Te llevo –le dije, pero ella negó rotundamente.

-No creo que sea buena idea que me vean llegar en el coche del sujeto al que estoy entrevistando –retiro lentamente su mano de la mía. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba ahí. Yo no dije mas, no quería aceptar la realidad de eso.

‒Pero antes tengo algo que darte –ella se agacho y hurgo en la bolsa que llevaba. Saco una carpeta bastante extensa repleta de hojas blancas. La deslizo sobre la mesa hasta llegar a mí.

‒¿Qué es? –le pregunte intrigado, mirando el tamaño de aquel paquete, trescientas hojas como mínimo.

‒Son mis historias, necesito que las leas, ya te diré después su significado –se puso de pie, y yo la seguí. A mis ojos era tan pequeña y frágil.

‒¿Te veré después? –añoraba la respuesta.

‒Sabes que sí, cenaremos en mi casa –sonrió ampliamente pero sin dejar ver la emoción, todo por estar en un lugar publico.

Un silencio se instalo en nosotros, ambos pensábamos en lo mismo y mirábamos los labios del otro, pero las circunstancias no eran las mejores.

‒Bien, hasta luego Bill –ella me dio la mano, yo la tome y la atraje hacia mí, en un férreo abrazo, sin rebelar mucho, pero sin poder contenerme.

‒Te quiero Karim –le dije hundiéndome entre el espacio que su hombro otorgaba, protegido de su ondulado y castaño cabello, le deposite un beso en el cuello. Ella se estremeció entre mis brazos. Note como un suspiro la abandonaba.

A veces odiaba tanto tener algo de fama.

‒Nos veremos después –me dijo ella abandonando nuestro abrazo y alejándose de mí. Me senté de nuevo en mi sitio, observando la pila de hojas enfrente mío.

.

Mientras pasaba las páginas de aquellas historias, más me preguntaba que era esa silenciosa confesión que Karim me estaba haciendo, podía imaginarla, por nuestra charla sobre como Hanna la había amenazado y descubierto, como sin escrúpulos prácticamente le había ordenado que me sedujera, cosa que estaba hecha, pero algo en esa platica estaba inconcluso, era algo que no me atrevía a preguntar en esos momentos, y que ahora parecía ser revelado ante mis ojos. Al terminar de leer la ultima de sus historias me eche a la cama, mirando el techo, algunos sentimientos fueron movidos de su lugar. Ella quería ser honesta de eso me daba cuenta, lo apreciaba, pero un miedo irracional creció dentro de mí. Si todos aquellos hombres que al parecer ella había amado, ahora solo eran paginas de libros, historias escritas, terminadas y entregadas, ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? Dudas crecían a mí alrededor, se extendían amplias y peligrosas. Pensé en llamar a Tom, pero recordaba que el había salido con Ria. Era tarde, no quería interrumpir nada que él quisiera cobrarse después. Empezaba a sentir un ligero vértigo y la habitación me sofocaba. Me levante de la cama y fui hasta mi terraza, desde ahí podía ver mi piscina, algunos de mis perros correr alegremente, los mas grandes dejaban a Princesa atrás, ella se esmeraba por alcanzarlos. Me reí por la escena, después mire los muros que rodeaban mi casa, pensé en mi canción. ¿Estaría listo para sufrir?, ¿para arriesgarme?, ¿para arrastrarme y pedí clemencia?, algo que no pensé que pasaría jamás es que yo me estuviera cuestionando acerca del amor, antes pensaba que solo pasaría. Pero siempre era así, con mis relaciones pasadas siempre parecía que me faltaba solo un paso para confiar plenamente, siempre que me entregaba a ellas faltaba una parte, el paso interrumpido por un risco peligroso. El vértigo volvió, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Pensaba de nuevo en los muros, quizá esos muros no fueran ni el destino, ni mi carrera, ni la suya, sino era yo. Yo que me imponía demasiadas responsabilidades, creía que era el resto del mundo quien no me quería ver feliz, cuando era solo yo y mis miedos.

Aspire una ligera ráfaga refrescante que me llego a la cara. Ya no habría más muros. Karim se había abierto en cuerpo y alma, a mis ojos, caricias y críticas. No podía juzgarla por eso, todo el mundo tiene un pasado. Entre de nuevo en mi habitación, solo para salir de allí. Tome mis llaves, una chaqueta y las historias de Karim. Me despedí de mis perros y me enfile hacia la casa de Karim. Las dudas aun me rodeaban y parecían más certeras que en otras ocasiones, pero yo no creería en ellas. La luz natural de los ángeles, decaía cada vez con más intensidad, dejando a su paso la luz artificial de los establecimientos, bares y lugares de reunión. Esta luz me inflamaba el pecho de alguna manera que no entendía. Llegue hasta su edificio y fui hasta su recamara, sabia que ella estaba en casa, esta era la hora en la que hablábamos, casi pude verla con el teléfono en su mano, esperando. Sin pensarlo mucho, tome mi celular y marque su número.

‒Hola Bill –me saludo alegremente ella.

‒Hola Karim, ¿Cómo fue la reunión?

‒Bastante bien, parece que Hanna se creyó el cuento de que no puedo seducirte.

‒La mentira mas grande jamás dicha –le respondí con diversión.

‒¡oye!, no es culpa mía que no tengas fuerza de voluntad –note el sonido de algunos trastes moverse del otro lado de la línea, estaría cocinando tal vez.

‒No es mi culpa que tú tengas un sabor perverso –le respondí, añorando la curva de su cintura y sus ojos encendidos al pasar mi lengua por su vientre.

‒Tú disfrutas hacer sufrir a mis hormonas –ese comentario ya venia siendo cotidiano y me gustaba.

‒No quiero hacerlas sufrir, solo alocarlas… un poco –una sonrisa libidinosa se asomo por mi rostro.

‒Pues que considerado –me respondió, un tanto irritada pero en el mismo tono que yo.

Supuse que era el momento, mis nudillos rosaron la puerta.

‒Espera un momento, alguien toca la puerta –me aviso.

‒Ojala que no sea un repartidor con poca ropa –jugué con ella un poco más, antes de que el pestillo cediera y nos dejara a ambos frente a frente.

Ambos nos miramos y una sonrisa se coló por sus bellos labios.

‒No es un repartidor, solo es un cantante caliente –le hablo aun al teléfono. Yo me reí antes de colgar y acercarme a ella‒. Oye no me cuelgues –me recrimino Karim, cuando la tome por la cintura y acerque su rostro al mío. Su boca olía a vino tinto, la bese para comprobarlo, su sabor mezclado con el de su propia saliva eran la bebida perfecta.

Entramos a su departamento, todo estaba como yo lo recordaba.

‒¿Preparando algo especial? –me senté en su sillón, en aquel sillón con una historia por contar, una que quería experimentar y que había revivido una y otra vez en mis sueños mas húmedos.

‒Practicando para mañana –Karim se sentó en mis piernas, y besaba mi cuello. El olor de su cabello suelto me lleno la nariz. Un olor dulce pero picante‒, ansiaba tanto devolverte el beso de esta mañana –me dijo acariciando mi mandíbula lentamente. Me fije en sus mejillas acaloradas, el vino lo había causado sin duda.

‒Podrías haberlo hecho, yo quería que lo hicieras –enrolle mis manos en su angosta cintura, permitiéndole mas movilidad.

‒No quería causarte problemas –me respondió, besando ahora mis labios.

‒¡Oh claro!, tú no me causas ningún problema, con esos mensajes y esas declaraciones, después soy yo el que tiene que arreglárselas solo –le recrimine mientras sus manos recorrían el pecho.

Karim se rio sonoramente, sus carcajadas eran un alivio para mi alma.

‒Algún día espero ver como lo haces –aquello sin duda me recorrió la espalda y la entrepierna. Ella se abrazo más a mí, antes de dejarme en el sillón e ir a la cocina.

Vestía los mismos jeans azules de la mañana, pero esta vez en lugar de unas zapatillas, estaba descalza y lucia una camiseta negra que en la espalda lucia un logo que yo conocía.

‒Linda camiseta –le dije mientras se alejaba.

‒Gracias, la gane en un concurso –me respondió.

‒¿Cómo? –no entendía muy bien aquello.

‒Un concurso de escritoras sobre Tokio Hotel, yo escribí sobre ti y me dieron esto –la duda me llamo, hacia tiempo que nos decían que eran afortunados por tener uno de los movimientos literarios mas fuertes. Pero nunca pensé que pudieran hacer algo como aquello, me parecía tan dulce.

‒¿Puedo leerlo? –un silencio fue mi única respuesta‒. ¿Karim?

‒Algún día en el que me extrañes demasiado –me respondió, casi pude probar la picardía de sus palabras.

‒Bueno –no iba a insistir mas en aquello, pero al hablar sobre libros regrese al motivo principal de mi visita.

‒¿Quieres cenar algo? –asomo su cara a la entrada de la cocina y me miro.

‒Pensé que la cena seria mañana.

-Esta bien si no quieres –pero detecte un olor agradable y mi estomago reacciono, no había comido bien desde el desayuno, ella lo escucho y reprimió una risa‒. Tomare eso como un sí –me sentí un poco avergonzado, pero feliz de toda aquella cotidianeidad.

Karim regreso con dos platos de pasta con albóndigas, los coloco enfrente de mí, después fue por el vino.

‒Ahora entiendo porque pareces más juguetona –le dije mientras servía un poco en su copa.

Ambos nos sentamos en el sillón, ella paso sus piernas sobre las mías y miramos una serie de televisión. The big bang theory. Me encantaba esa serie y con frecuencia pensaba que si fuera un poco mas listo seria un clon de genio fastidioso llamado Sheldon. Ambos jugamos y nos reímos de la serie, no hubo declaraciones de amor, ni coqueteos, solo risas. Recuerdo que en una escena ambos estuvimos a punto de escupir el vino. Al terminar la ayude a lavar los platos, vasos y los cubiertos. Ella me roció un poco con el agua y yo me defendí, ambos terminamos empapados y bastante risueños. No sabía si era el vino, o mis sentimientos, pero entre nosotros no había pesadez, era todo ligero y variable, pero me encantaba. Al final ella acomodo el último plato en su alacena y yo me escurrí hasta su habitación, para acomodarme en su cama, de un salto.

‒¡Oye la vas a romper! –me dijo ella, con fingida molestia.

‒Si no la he roto en noches anteriores, no lo are en esta –una sonrisa se asomo en su gesto‒. Ven conmigo –la alenté. Ella me miro, y después a la cama, sin pensarlo se lanzo sobre esta imitándome‒. ¡Eso! –la felicite enrollándola entre mis brazos para dejar marcas de mis besos por toda su clavícula. Desabroche su pantalón y la despoje de este, su linda ropa interior me saludo de nuevo y yo me alegraba de verla. La deje tendida boca abajo en la cama, y una idea me atravesó. De inmediato saque mi celular de la parte trasera de mis pantalones y seleccione la cámara.

‒¡¿Qué haces? –se había dado la vuelta y me contemplaba con el celular en la mano. Aprisione sus piernas con mis rodillas y le mostré aquella foto.

‒Si tan solo pudiera subirla a la aplicación –sus ojos se abrieron y un gritillo escapo de sus labios.

‒¡Bill! –me grito manoteando para que le diera el celular.

‒Es para cuando te extrañe demasiado –le dije con una sonrisa‒. Ah si, soy un jodido pervertido –me abalance sobre sus sedientos labios, para llenarlos de mí.

La despoje del resto de su ropa bañándola con mi saliva. Mientras ella suspiraba ay se deshacía entre mis brazos. Pronto ella también tuvo ganas de entrar al juego, disfrute la manera en la que ella deslizaba su lengua por cada uno de mis tatuajes, y estuve a punto de estallar cuando delineo mi estrella.

‒Este es mi lugar favorito –me dijo. La presión en mi sexo, aunque se encontraba libre, era una tortura. La tome entre mis brazos y la eleve de la cama, para escalonarla y penetrarla con mi miembro. Ella se aferraba casi doliente a mis hombros mientras yo presionaba más y más. Las convulsiones y el sentir como su sexo me absorbía me informaba de su placer y por fin pude liberar el mío. Jadeantes y cansados nos dejamos caer en la cama, yo aun me encontraba sobre ella, nuestras respiraciones eran descontinúas y seguía dentro de ella.

‒Karim –la llame, ella me contesto con un leve sonido de su boca-, prométeme que yo no seré solo una página más –una punzada me doblego el corazón al decir aquello.

‒Oh mi querido –sus dedos danzaron sobre mi cabello y mi rostro, obligándome a mirarla‒. Todo lo que brote de mi pluma habrá tenido tu origen –me acomodo en su pecho, me beso la frente y el cabello, mientras sus manos me mimaban dulcemente. Como la madre que intenta calmar a su hijo en una noche de lluvia.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_Este capitulo tiene algunos toques, pero la parte final me agrado. El toque dulce es algo que me encanta. _

_Espero que les gustara el capitulo, a mi me gusto bastante. Aquí ya se resolvió un problemita, con la jefa. Les dije que no sacaran aun conclusiones, si algo que odio es ser predecible. _

_De nuevo una disculpa, pero es que la escuela y los proyectos finales X_X pero descuiden jamás me olvido de esta historia ;)_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, se los agradezco infinitamente W_

_Así que… cualquier duda, comentario, ó sugerencia, me la escriben, sin miedo n.n saben que amo leer lo que piensan ^^_

_Muchos besos y abrazos aplastantes!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	14. Chapter 14

"_Si seduce mi mente, le doy mi cuerpo. Si encuentra mi alma, seré suya para siempre"._

_**-Anónimo.**_

_._

‒Abre la boca –le dije Karim mientras le acercaba una fresa a los labios. Ella la tomo gustosa.

‒¿Quieres más? –me pregunto cuando ambos notamos el plato vacio que descansaba entre nosotros.

‒Creo que es suficiente –los dos nos reímos por el comentario, realmente estaba satisfecho de fresas‒. Fueron como veinte –le recordé‒, creo que vomitare –hice un gesto que la alerto.

‒No en mi cama –me dijo, pateándome ligeramente el pecho con su pierna.

‒Gracias, es la cosa más agradable que me han dicho nunca –ironice la frase, y me hice hacia atrás topando mi espalda con la cabecera de la cama.

‒Bill –Karim se acerco a mi cara y deposito tiernos besos en mi mandíbula‒, sabes que estoy bromeando –sin poder resistir más, la tome entre mis brazos‒, pero si lo haces, tu lavas el colchón –la mire un tanto irritado por su comentario, pero su sonrisa borro todo rastro de aquella emoción.

Ella se acomodo entre mis piernas mirando al techo que estaba cubierto por una sabana que nos envolvía como en una pequeña casa.

Note la mirada perdida de Karim.

‒¿En que piensas? –la mire ella parecía concentrada en algo que yo no atinaba a vislumbrar.

‒Cuando era niña yo hacia esto –ella continuaba sin mirarme.

‒¿Por qué? –le pregunte consternado de pronto por su aparente estado de animo.

‒Para huir –me confeso sin más y una presión en mi pecho me abatió.

La abrace más fuerte.

‒¿Qué hacías en tu pequeño fuerte? –le pregunte más animado.

‒¿Por qué te interesa? –levanto su mirada hasta la mía, acariciándome con la ternura y calidez que sus ojos me otorgaban.

‒Quiero saber más de ti. Me intrigas –me hundí de hombros sin dejar de mirarla.

‒Realmente no se porque, yo no tengo nada interesante –parecía sincera, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que ansiaba conocerla, era una persona recelosa cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso, quizá fuera por eso que llamaba mi atención como la luminosa luz a los mosquitos.

‒Karim –la mire un poco mas serio‒, ¿Qué es lo que hacías? –le pregunte nuevamente.

Ella alejo su mirada de mis ojos para regresarla al techo de nuestro pequeño refugio.

‒Me imaginaba vidas diferentes, a veces fingía ser personas que no era, personas que vivían aventuras increíbles, todas sacadas de cada uno de mis libros, ¡oh, sí!, también leía mucho –una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro al recordar aquello.

Yo no podía dejar de imaginarme a la pequeña Karim sentada en medio de su refugio, leyendo a la luz de alguna lámpara, con sus ojos infantiles y vivaces. Una ternura indescriptible se apoderaba de mí. Ella era tan frágil.

‒Tom y yo también hacíamos esto –le dije, recordando como usábamos las sillas del comedor para crear nuestro fuerte‒. También lo usábamos para huir, nuestros padres estaban a punto de divorciarse –una ligera punzada me dolió justo en mi pecho.

‒¿Qué es lo que hacían? –Karim acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos mis brazos.

‒Yo empecé a componer canciones, siempre he creído que Tom hizo aquello para escapar de la realidad, no nos gustaba escucharlos discutir –hice una ligera pausa retornando a aquellos días en los que nuestro padre parecía esta enfadado todo el tiempo, los portazos, los insultos y algunas lagrimas de mamá‒. Lo que más nos gustaba era imaginarnos mayores, Tom en ese entonces quería ser…

‒¿Estrella porno? –me interrumpió Karim, subiendo hasta llegar a mi pecho, donde dejo descansar su cabeza.

Me reí por el comentario antes de seguir.

‒No, todavía le quedaba algo de inocencia –una pequeña risa nos embargo‒, quería ser abogado y patinador profesional.

‒¿Y tú? –Karim parecía interesada. Me paso sus suaves brazos por los hombros.

‒Realmente no tenia idea –ella me miro incrédula‒. Hablo enserio.

‒Pero en tus entrevistas… ‒intento explicarse.

‒¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre ser honesto? –ella asintió‒. Bien, me considero honesto, algo así como… un vampiro de la verdad –Karim alzo una ceja‒, es solo una metáfora, hablando de eso, ¿me dejarías morderte en el cuello?, solo un poco –me acerque a su cuello pero ella me alejo juguetonamente.

‒¡Bill! –me aleje un poco‒. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

‒Bien, bien, pero tomare eso como un no –le sonreí y volvió a hundirme en un pasado que parecía mas lejano que los años que nos separaban‒, pues, siempre he sido honesto, pero también puedo decir solo una parte de la verdad, lo cual no es mentir –ella pareció recordar mucho mejor aquello que ya le había dicho con anterioridad‒, así que, no, era solo un niño que no tenia mucha conciencia de que tendría que encontrar a algo a que dedicarme durante toda mi vida, y realmente no me preocupaba –ella pareció entenderlo, despeje los mechones alocados que caían sobre su frente‒. ¿Tú que querías ser cuando eras pequeña? –la cuestione, retomando my insaciable curiosidad.

‒No te burles –me amenazó con su dedo índice‒. Actriz –ella cerró sus ojos esperando alguna respuesta.

‒¿Por qué habría de burlarme? –Le pregunte contrariado‒, es una buena carrera, hasta yo he pensado en alguna vez incursionar en el ámbito.

‒¿De verdad? –me miro incrédula.

‒De verdad –afirme, ella me sonrió satisfecha.

Siempre había sabido que entre Karim y yo se abría una brecha enorme que nos distanciaba, era un mar profundo en el cual ella no me dejaba hundirme para saborear el agua salada. Pero por fin podía sentirlo bañándome los tobillos, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme a ser azotado por las olas.

‒¿Karim? –la llame.

‒Ajam –respondió ella un tanto embelesada por los ligeros rayos de la mañana que se colaban entre las sabanas blancas.

‒¿Qué hay de tus padres? –ella se alzo entre mis brazos y me miro directamente a los ojos, parecía bastante seria.

‒¿Qué quieres saber? –la dulzura y la confidencia se habían perdido. De nuevo volvía a ser aquel distante iceberg flotando.

‒Quiero saber sobre ellos –insistí, renuente a dejar aquella charla.

‒Bien, naci y crecí en Arizona. Mi padre, si a eso se le puede dar el nombre, era un abogado que nos abandono cuando yo tenía cinco años, al parecer por otra mujer, con la que si no me equivoco, tiene dos hijos, un adolescente y una chica de mi edad.

‒Lo lamento, yo no quería… ‒fui consiente de la intromisión desmedida que había cometido en su intimidad.

‒No te preocupes Bill, como te digo, yo era tan pequeña que no podía saber realmente lo que era tener un padre, así que no supe lo que fue perderlo –ella hablaba con tanto realismo, sin un toque de emoción que por un momento un escalofrió me recorrió‒. Tal vez lo único que me afectaban eran aquellos días de escuela, donde los padres de mis compañeros iban por ellos a la escuela –un dejo de añoranza se le escurrió por las palabras‒. Siempre me cuestione ¿Por qué me había pasado a mí?

‒Era normal, eras una niña –la intente animar.

‒Era egoísta, ¿Por qué no habría de pasarme a mí?, ¿Qué tenia yo de inmune para que la tristeza no tocara a mi puerta? –trague con un poco de dificultad mientras sus ojos regresaban a los míos. Tristes‒. Sigamos, mí madre –Karim miró hacia el techo‒, una mujer capaz, estricta, perfeccionista y alegre, maestra de escuela secundaria. De ella herede la "frialdad" que algunos detectan a mí –el nudo en mi garganta se iba cerrando cada vez más‒, lamento si algún día lo has sentido –asentí ligeramente, recordando momentos en los que ella parecía ausente casi fuera de el momento que estuviésemos compartiendo‒. Nuestra relación nunca fue cercana, ella siempre estuvo mas enfocada en la ciencia, en lo real y, citándola, _"Yo vivía en un mundo de fantasía e incredulidad"_, a menudo me reprendía por soñar despierta –ella hizo una pausa en la que vi mi oportunidad para hablar.

‒¿Pero se podía arreglar?, ¿Charlaban? –pregunte, con una ola aproximándose hacia mí.

‒No, somos diferentes, era como si yo viviera en otro planeta completamente diferente al de ella –no se el porque pero imagine los ojos de Karim, con su color pero con un frio intenso envolviéndolos‒. Por favor Bill no pienses que soy una chica con alguna clase de déficit de atención que detesta a su madre, no lo hago, la quiero y admiro demasiado, pero simplemente nuestras ideas, sueños y metas nunca concordaron –no se me paso por alto como su voz adquiría un ligero temblor al pronunciar las ultimas palabras‒. Lo cual nos llevo a múltiples peleas, la más fuerte referente a mí futuro, la universidad –la ola de sus palabras me jalo hasta aquel mar negro y confuso. Mi garganta estaba seca‒. Yo comenzaba a ver por mi misma, a pensar en mis opciones y en lo que me agradaría, naturalmente esto no concordaba con su plan para mí –entre aquel mar espeso y asfixiante pude ver a una rebelde Karim luchando por encontrar el arte y el amor entre todas las reglas y disposiciones que pesaban sobre sus jóvenes hombros‒. Antes de graduarme, Val, que en ese momento ya era mi mejor amiga, me dijo que vendría a los Ángeles, su padre tenia todo el sustento económico para pagarle la carrera que ella deseara, y sin pensarlo su locura juvenil la hizo pensar en la alocada Ángeles –un suspiro salió de su pecho, mientras en mi mar interno las aguas se calmaban dando paso a un remanso‒, me ofreció viajar con ella, pero me negué, había hecho el examen para una universidad y fui aceptada. Con la partida de Val mis días se volvieron aburridos, grises y sin sabor, extrañaba sus locuras y rechazaba las indicaciones de mi madre, quien me tachaba de insensible y atrevida. Una noche, descansando en mi cama, comencé a empacar mis cosas en una maleta –sus ojos se cerraron pero sus labios seguían describiéndome las escenas‒, recuerdo que empaque solo cinco diferentes cambios de ropa y mis libros, tome todo el dinero que tenia y salí de mi casa. Mi madre me llamo cuando estaba a punto de tomar mi avión, me grito y me amenazo con que volviera en ese instante o que no regresara nunca –una nueva ola me arrastro más dentro de aquel océano obscuro que parecía volverse purpura, lograba ver a su madre y a ella discutiendo, comprendía que ella solo quería lo mejor para su hija, pero pasaba por sobre ella sin la menor consideración‒, la rechace. Pero no te mentiré, por un instante deseé volver sobre mis pasos para pedir perdón, pero cuando has saboreado un poco de libertad te vuelves adicto a ella –su expresión dejo ver la ansiedad que aquella Karim deseaba y anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas, junto con el incesante temblor que acompañaba a su voz. Aquel mar se aclaraba‒. Sin mediar más palabra yo le colgué y jamás volví a contestar –al fin había tocado el fondo de aquel mar, la arena era suave y su tacto me gustaba‒, el resto es historia.

‒Sigue, por favor –le suplique.

‒Llegue a los Ángeles un nueve de marzo del dos mil nueve, y nunca he pensado en irme. Encontré a Val quien me dejo hospedarme con ella, también me conto de que había encontrado un trabajo y que podría ayudarme con eso, yo acepte en seguida. Después simplemente me mude a este pequeño apartamento.

‒¿No entraste a alguna universidad? –pregunte curioso, hasta ese momento la escolaridad de Karim no me parecía relevante.

‒No –dijo rotundamente. Me sorprendí al notar la calidad de aquellos escritos que ella me había entregado, parecía tener técnica y un método profesional‒, he tomado muchos cursos y también conté con las opiniones de varias personas que se han dedicado a esto, supongo que también el ser una aficionada a la lectura ayuda –Karim me miro, mucho más calmada y con menos predilección a huir de aquel pequeño recinto en el que nos encontrábamos.

‒Tú sueño es ser escritora –le dije, no como pregunta, ni acusación, solo como un comentario.

‒Sí –asintió ella‒, es una forma de vivir varias vidas, de sentirlas, de librarme un poco de la vida real, de comunicarme e invitar a otras personas a que sueñen conmigo. Lo amo –concluyo. Parecía que su pecho y sus ojos se inyectaban de una vitalidad luminosa.

Ambos guardamos silencio. Yo nadaba entre las aguas de aquel mar transparente y tranquilo.

‒¿Nunca has vuelto a hablar con tú madre? –me mordí el labio, pensando que mi curiosidad estaba siento expulsada con demasiada alevosía y ventaja.

‒Sí, hablamos algunas veces al mes, y nos enviamos regalos de navidad, año nuevo y cumpleaños, pero creo que aún, ni ella, ni yo, estamos listas para el reencuentro –un ligero fantasma se ensombreció su mirada, sus ojos se volvieron líquidos, rompiéndose ante los mis propios ojos‒. Temo volver a sentirme sola –de pronto una gota resbalo por sus mejillas, dejando espacio para otra y otra.

Extendí mis brazos para ella y la acune en mi pecho, acariciando su cabello mientras los sollozos salían por su boca. Ella había sido tan fuerte al contarme todo aquello, al mantener sus propios sentimientos y emociones a raya para dejarme escuchar todo lo que yo quisiera. Una imagen de ella, desvalida y sola, me inundo la mente.

‒Jamás estarás sola otra vez Karim –la abrace con mas fuerza. Ella no contesto pero lentamente fue relajando sus músculos al contacto con mi cuerpo, hasta que sus lágrimas cesaron. Aquella visión de ella frágil y necesitada, ahora cobraba sentido‒. Karim –espere un segundo‒, gracias por contarme tu historia.

‒De nada –su voz sonaba cansada, así que solo la arrulle de nuevo entre mis brazos, resguardados en aquella burbuja que no queríamos que se reventara nunca. Nuestro pequeño lugar privado donde nuestros sueños no parecían ser tan lejanos y las pesadillas no eran tan malas.

.

_**Continuara….**_

_U.U para las que tenían dudas sobre la vida "secreta" de Karim, aquí esta, recibí algunos mensajes donde me pedían que les explicara el pasado de esta chica. Espero haberlas complacido, :)_

_Ya era hora de un capitulo como estos, realmente me ha dejado un buen sabor de boca. La otra vez hablaba con un amigo sobre la metáfora del mar, y me pareció buena idea adaptarlo aquí._

_Gracias por sus comentarios y por las nuevas chicas que incluyen esta historia dentro de sus favoritos, también a aquellas que no dejan mensaje pero la leen ;) chicas, no muerdo XD lo juro!_

_Sin más por el momento…_

_Les mando muchos besos y abrazos aplastantes._

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	15. Chapter 15

"_No hay beso que no sea principio de despedida; incluso el de llegada"._

_**-George Bernard Shaw.**_

_**.**_

‒Creo que deberíamos movernos –la pelota cada vez pasaba mucho más cerca de nosotros.

‒Creo que tienes razón –Bill parecía también un poco alarmado. Si bien no se lo había dicho, yo era un imán de balones.

‒¡Hey! –nos llamo Tom quien sostenía la pelota de vóley bol entre sus manos. Pareció decirle algo a Bill con un solo gesto, para después solo sonreír y volver a lanzar la pelota.

‒¿Ustedes tienen alguna conexión mágica de la que yo no me haya dado cuenta? –pregunte confusa. No era la primera vez que se comunicaban de esa forma.

Bill solo rio un poco.

‒Es algo así, como, bueno, sí una conexión de gemelos –me sonrió plácidamente, mientras yo alzaba una ceja escéptica.

‒¿Y que fue lo que te dijo? –cuestione.

Bill solo rio aún más. Me distraje solo un momento para mirar atrás y notar también la mirada de Tom. Me asuste por aquello.

‒Si te refieres a que podemos hablar cosas "secretas", estas en lo correcto –me miro un segundo y después saco de sus pantaloncillos una cajetilla‒. Solo uno –me aclaro mientras se lo llevaba a los labios y lo encendía. Lo mire un tanto enfadada, él sabia lo mucho que yo odiaba que fumara, pero no podía ser tan cruel.

‒Así que son cosas secretas, ¿Eh? –le hable, inventando en mi mente alguna forma de sacar algo de eso.

‒Sí –el libero el humo de su boca‒. ¿Qué planeas? –me pregunto con una amplia y resplandeciente sonrisa.

‒¿Yo? –lo mire inocentemente‒. Nada –mire la arena que parecía cómoda en ese lugar, me senté en esta, Bill aun se encontraba de pie.

‒¿Qué quieres saber gatita? –él se puso de cuclillas y me miro retirándose los lentes.

‒Déjame pensar –eleve los ojos, no sin antes notar como una media sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

‒Vamos, sabes que no soy un pervertido –me hablo con fingida inocencia.

‒¡Claro que no! .le dije sarcásticamente. Intente tomarlo por los hombros y tirarlo al suelo pero él era demasiado fuerte.

‒¡Quieres matarme! –me tomo por las muñecas y las puso sobre la arena.

‒No, solo tirarte –le sonreí infantilmente, antes de desistir en mi intento‒. Bueno. Háblame sobre las "charlas secretas K." ¿como es? –una ligera brisa agito sus cabellos cuando miro hacia el océano que se abría frete a nosotros, tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo imponente.

‒No nos comunicamos con palabras, son más bien, sentimientos, ¿entiendes? –Me miro para cerciorarse de que lo seguía‒, bien, cuando nos miramos, sabemos exactamente lo que el otro piensa, pero no como si el otro nos dijera "¿Ya viste a esa rubia?" –Lo golpeé juguetonamente en el codo‒. Solo bromeo –se excuso él, divertido‒. Es como, el sentimiento, nos llega una imagen exacta de lo que se dice y mediante sus gestos lo interpretas, pero no puedes fallar –finalmente Bill se había sentado sobre la arena.

‒Entiendo –dije imaginándome aquello‒, como una excelente percepción –atine a decir.

‒Mas o menos –me dijo‒, pero sin fallas –me recordó.

‒Interesante, ¿y es verdad que cuando están lejos…

‒…Sabemos como esta el otro? –termino por mi la frase. Yo solo asentí‒. Sí, es cierto, pero eso no sabría como explicártelo –Torcí un poco el gesto, pero lo entendía.

‒Ya se, es porque has vivido con es "poder" toda tú vida y no sabes como describirlo –le dije sonriente, sintiéndome mejor al conocer algo más.

‒Exacto –le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo para echarlo en su cajetilla.

‒¿Y que te dice sobre… ‒deje la frase inconclusa desviando la mirada hacia los chicos que aun jugaban, repare en Gustav, Georg y la novia de este ultimo, Clarisse, para ir sobre las figuras de Ria y de Tom, que continuaban con su aguerrido juego de vóley bol.

Bill siguió mi mirada.

‒Es gracioso –dijo con una sonrisa‒, él no sabe que pensar –se hundió de hombros.

‒¿Cómo es eso posible? –de nuevo me sentía escéptica.

‒Es de verdad –se defendió él‒, Tom no sabe que siente hacia ella, pero a mí parecer, no pudo encontrar a nadie mejor, ¿tú que crees? –me pregunto.

‒Es divertida, es la única que puede controlar a Tom, ¿cierto?

‒Y Georg lo agradece –ambos nos reímos por eso.

‒¿Por qué crees que ella es para él? –cada vez me sentía más interesada en aquella platica. Tom siempre había representado una ligera incógnita para mí.

‒Porque lo deja ser tan libre, que irremediablemente siempre regresa –pensó por un momento‒, porque lo hace reír como nadie, exceptuándonos a nosotros claro –me sonrió socarronamente, cada día comprobaba lo parecido que eran ellos dos‒, por la forma en que la mira, se siente cómodo junto a ella, y eso no es algo que se adquiera con los años, esa clase de comodidad es parte de un clic instantáneo –Bill cayo por unos segundos mientras me miraba‒, y porque en esta carrera es difícil encontrar a alguien que no te exija, como ella –esa ultima frase capto mi atención.

‒¿Tú también quieres eso? –recogí mis piernas y puse mi mentón en mis rodillas mientras lo miraba.

‒¿Ah? –pregunto intrigado.

‒Sí, ¿quieres a alguien que no te exija? –un pequeño nudo se me formo en la garganta. Yo era exigente, mucho.

‒Oh Karim –me miro con ternura-, puedo decirte que lo que yo quiero es alguien que me tenga confianza –lo mire un poco mas animada‒, que al salir de cualquier concierto, me reciba con una sonrisa y me diga "No me importa que tengas miles de chicas gritando tú nombre, no siento celos de ellas porque te tengo aquí conmigo" –ahora el nudo en mi garganta era por otro sentimiento que dejaba fuera de lugar a la angustia.

‒Tal vez podamos hacer algo con eso –le sonreí en lo que pretendía ser una mueca seductora.

‒Me encantaría verte ahí, animándome, pero… ‒dejo la frase inconclusa, bien sabía yo a que se refería con eso.

‒En el futuro –termine por él, un poco más desanimada.

‒Es por tu bien Karim –toco mi rostro con sus dedos‒. No sabes lo difícil que es este mundo, mi mundo.

‒Me has contado como es –el negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

‒Nada como vivirlo –me corrigió.

‒Pero es tú mundo, y yo también –me esforzaba por dejarme de dramas pero simplemente no podía.

‒Es complicado, lo sabes –sonaba mucho menos tierno de lo que yo recordaba.

‒Ya lo se –me ate la lengua como pude, solo pro esa noche, nuestra ultima noche quería que todo fuera perfecto‒. Lo lamento –no me gustaba disculparme, pero a veces era necesario.

‒Compréndeme Karim, pronto, pronto ya veraz –tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las beso‒. Quiero que todo salga bien, me odiaría si algo te pasara –parecía acongojado y una pequeña desesperación se apropio de mí.

‒Ya Bill, todo estará bien, seguiremos hablando –lo anime. Lo que menos necesitaba era arruinar toda aquella noche.

‒Sí, pero oye, la noche aún es joven –me alentó, depositando un tierno beso en mis labios.

‒¿Qué tienes en mente? –le pregunte, insinuante.

‒¿Tú apartamento? –Me pregunto‒, Tom y Ria irán al Hotel, créeme, no quieres estar en la habitación siguiente –me reí por aquello.

‒Sí, claro, pero no se enfadaran porque no estas… ¡Oye que haces! –él me había tomado entre sus manos y me colocaba como un saco de papas‒. ¡Bájame!

‒Llamas la atención –me hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, yo solo me reí, y cuando me di cuenta, Ria también era cargada de aquella forma por Tom.

‒¡Buena forma de empezar la gira! –les gritaba Georg, que abrazaba a Clarisse.

Ria estiraba tiernamente las rastas de Tom a lo que él se quejaba dramáticamente.

‒¡A mi no me engañas esto es una peluca! –le gritaba ella, totalmente roja y risueña. Tom la hacia callar. Pero una mirada entre ambos gemelos me alerto. Intente bajarme pero no pude, y solo toque tierra en el momento en el que ambos gemelos nos arrojaban a Ria y a mi al agua.

Él agua no estaba exactamente fría, pero la forma en que mi ropa se pegaba a mi cuerpo no era precisamente la mejor.

‒¡Tú! –señale a Bill, quien estallaba en carcajadas limpias, las cuales compartía con su hermano.

‒Vamos por ellos –me hablo Ria, con una sonrisa de villana, yo asentí.

Ambas salimos del agua y corrimos detrás de ellos. Tom apreso a Ria y comenzaron a luchar juguetonamente, él le depositaba tiernos besos en la boca a lo que ella respondía cada vez mas _"enfadada"_. Yo fui tras Bill, quien realmente corría bastante rápido, pero no tarde en darle alcance. Lo tire a la arena e imitamos a su hermano y a Ria, luchábamos por derribar al otro. Las carcajadas de los demás a lo lejos me hacían tambalear. Hasta que Bill y yo nos miramos directo a los ojos. Una presión en mi pecho me oprimía y un ligero calor en mi vientre me alentaba.

‒Te amo –me soltó él de pronto. Pestañeé confundida. ¿Realmente lo había dicho o era mi imaginación que me hacia escuchar cosas?‒. Te amo Karim –repitió, acariciando cada letra con suavidad y ternura.

‒Te amo también –le respondí, y no tenia duda alguna.

Aquella burbuja de nuevo nos invadió a ambos. No hubo más palabras, ni declaraciones de amor, solo una mirada que lo decía todo. De la nada, ambos comenzamos a reír. En aquel momento yo era tan feliz que podría llorar. Los latidos de mi corazón eran incontrolables. Yo lo amaba, lo sentía, no sabia como, pero lo amaba. Un suspiro se escapo de mis labios y por fin él se alzaba para besarme.

‒Karim, mi Karim –me susurro al oído.

‒Me tienes –le respondí yo. Él me miro con una profunda mirada, que lejos de intimidarme, me alegraba.

Creo que hubiéramos podido seguir así, de no ser porque Tom nos llamo desde lo lejos, pidiendo ayuda de una Ria, que al parecer le estaba aplicando una llave de lucha libre. Bill fue a ayudarle, pero cuando me entere, Ria ya lo tenía sometido también, no por nada era su instructora en el gimnasio. Me uní a las risas de Georg, Clarisse y Gustav.

Al terminar nuestro día en la playa, nos despedimos de los chicos, todos iban a su hotel, mientras que Bill y yo iríamos a mi apartamento.

‒Pero te quiero puntual –le dijo Gustav a Bill, mirándonos, sospechando.

‒Lo prometo –le decía Bill.

‒Dejen a Billy –tercio Tom-, de quien debemos preocuparnos es de… ‒y todos miramos a Georg.

‒¡¿Qué? –pregunto extrañado.

‒Yo me encargo de él –nos animo Clarisse. Hasta ese momento me percataba de las pecas en sus mejillas.

‒Nosotros no garantizamos nada –dijo entonces el de rastas‒. Esta chica, uff –Bill solo rodo los ojos.

‒Y quien dijo que yo estaría contigo –Ria lo golpeo en el brazo.

‒¿Qué? –toda la gracia en el rostro de Tom desapareció, mientras que los demás estallábamos en carcajadas.

‒Bueno, bueno, menos mal que no hay que preocuparse por Gustav –Georg lo miro mientras él escribía un mensaje.

‒-Púdrete –le dijo el chico rubio antes de regresar a su labor.

Nos despedimos un momento más antes de irnos. Bill y yo no hablamos mucho durante el camino, y hablamos menos al llegar a mi apartamento. Al cerrar la puerta en lo único que nos entretuvimos fue en comernos, en disfrutar del tacto que la piel del otro nos ofrecía. Yo saboreé cada parte de su cuerpo con delicadeza, sin presión, quería que su fragancia se quedara en mí hasta nuestro próximo encuentro. Él hizo lo propio, mezclando con mi piel los jugos de alguna fruta cercana, como eran las uvas. Me decía que yo tenía el sabor más perverso que él nunca hubiera saboreado. Se hundió en mí en más de una ocasión, dejándome arañar el paraíso con mis uñas, rasgue su espalda, desesperada por dejar alguna marca de mi amor en su piel. El sudor de su frente se mezclaba con el de mi pecho, y su delirante aliento parecía engullirme por completo. El placer de mi sexo se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, bañándome de una sensación placentera a la que le sucedía otra, y otra. Hasta que por fin el sentirme llena de él alejaba todos mis pensamientos y males. Esa noche lo cubrí de besos y caricias, lo quería mimar, consentir, para que jamás me olvidara.

‒Mañana, en el vuelo, tendrás mucho sueño –le dije al oído mientras jugaba con su miembro.

‒Ya lo creo que sí –me concedió él, con su cara sumida en el placer.

Despertamos uno al lado del otro, sin querer abrir los ojos, sin querer saber del tiempo. Eran las seis de la mañana y su vuelo salía a las ocho, así que tuvimos que levantarnos. Tomamos una ducha juntos donde el placer carnal se volvió a hacer presente, con un toque de melancolía de por medio. Nos reunimos con los chicos a las siete y aguardamos una hora. Yo cada vez me sentía más intranquila, desesperada, tomaba la mano de Bill y me cercioraba del agarre una y otra más. No me podía hacer a la idea de que nuestra paz estuviese a punto de terminar.

‒Tranquila –me decía él con calma. Yo solamente le sonreía.

Mi corazón me retumbaba en los oídos como las manecillas del reloj hacían mella en mi interior. No fue peor cuando se anunciaba que era la última llamada a abordar. Bill había esperado lo suficiente, tenía que dejarlo ir. Lo acompañe a que tomara su avión.

‒No me olvides –le dije en nuestro ultimo beso. Él me miro con sus ojos brillantes. Ambos estábamos a punto de romper a llorar, pero cuando sentí un liquido cálido bajar por mi mejilla supe que yo había perdido.

‒Nunca, te amo –con su dedos alejaba las lagrimas de mi rostro‒. Pronto regresare y todo será como antes, ese sillón tuyo tendrá que ser resistente –sonreí.

Bill se alejo, se registro y a sus maletas, lo veía tras el vidrio y lo saludaba. Él sonreía ampliamente hasta que tuvo que salir y abordar su avión. Yo fui hacia otra estancia donde encontré a Ria. Clarisse había ido con ellos.

‒Siempre olvido como se siente –Ria hablo mirando fijamente al avión‒. Ya veraz que pronto los volveremos a ver –me abrazo por los hombros. Yo me mantuve en silencio, observando al avión. Pero algo en mi bolsillo vibro, mi celular.

"_Gatita, gatita, me tienes" _

Sonreí con lágrimas en los ojos al leer el mensaje y notar como el avión se alejaba. Pero un pensamiento turbio mis emociones.

_Después de la tormenta viene la lluvia, y viceversa._

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_Bueno, no me gusta ser portadora de malas noticias, pero… ya veremos :)_

_Espero que el capitulo les gustara a mi, me encanto!_

_Estamos iniciando con una nueva etapa de la fick, que espero abracen y acojan como lo han hecho con anterioridad!_

_Muchas gracias a las nuevas lectoras y sus críticas acertadas, y a las que ponen la historia en favoritos._

_Bien eso es todo por ahora! Las quiero mucho, les dejo un beso y un abrazo aplastantes! Muaaaaaaah!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	16. Chapter 16

"_Al amor le pintan ciego y con alas. Ciego, para no ver los obstáculos; con alas, para salvarlos"._

_**- Jacinto Benavente.**_

.

‒¿Entonces la sección ya esta cubierta? –Él chico, a quien Hanna señalaba asentía enérgico con la cabeza‒. Bien, algo menos de que preocuparnos –se dejo caer pesadamente en su silla, frente al escritorio.

Mis dedos tamborileaban por encima de mi carpeta, me encontraba ansiosa y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Que me llamara a mostrarle mi trabajo no parecía ser menos agobiante conforme el tiempo pasaba, de hecho era todo lo contrario.

‒Terminamos con eso –la escuche mencionar cuando regrese de mi inconsciente aparentemente infundado‒. Ahora pasemos a nuestro chico, Bill Kaulitz, ¿te parece Karim? –los ojos de todos los presentes se posaron sobre mí. Fingí no intimidarme, tras sortear algunas sillas llegue hasta Hanna y le deposite mi carpeta en sus manos. Ella hizo algunos gestos y se quito las gafas‒. Déjenos solas –y a su sola petición, o exigencia, todos abandonaron la sala. Me pidió que tomara asiento y yo obedecí.

Mire impaciente a Hanna mientras ella seguía revisando mi trabajo.

‒Tengo entendido que Tokio Hotel inicia su gira en un mes –me miro suspicaz alzando sus ojos sobre mi trabajo.

‒Así es –le respondí tranquila. Aunque mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar la gira.

‒Y Bill se fue –aquello parecía una pregunta, no una observación.

‒Sí, así es –un ligero dolor en el pecho me embargo recordando sus manos al dejarme, sus labios al prometerme que todo estaría bien.

‒Sabes bien que aún tienes pendientes cuatro entrevistas más –me recordó. De pronto habían dejado de ser "nuestras entrevistas" ahora todo era "mi responsabilidad".

‒Lo se, las tengo cubiertas –me mordí la lengua por aquello. Yo ya tenía todas las entrevistas hechas, pero decirle eso a Hanna me colocaría en problemas. Ella me miro prediciendo eso‒. Iré a entrevistarlo los fines de semana –me excuse.

‒Fantástico, espero que no seas una molestia –ella volvió a sonreír. La mire un poco irritada por el comentario, pero lo deje pasar. Hanna dejo mi trabajo sobre la pila de otras carpetas extendidas sobre su escritorio‒. ¿Sabes lo que dicen allá afuera? –Más rumores‒. Nos llaman la revista Tokio Hotel –ella se rio como una chiquilla y yo la seguí en el acto.

‒Hablando de eso, les propuse a los chicos una ultima entrevista antes de que comiencen las giras –Hanna me observo atenta‒, aceptaron –un gritillo lleno la estancia.

‒¡Estos chicos valen oro! –dijo más para ella que para mí‒. Y contigo, me he sacado la lotería –su sonrisa me asustaba un tanto.

‒Sí, gracias por la oportunidad Hanna –le agradecí una vez más para que mi salida no fuese tan estrepitosa.

‒De nada niña, a ti –aquella mirada seguía causándome escalofríos.

‒Bien, ¿eso es todo? –aunque no lo pretendiera, mi preguntasonó como a una urgencia.

‒Claro, claro, nos vemos mañana para hablar de la edición –yo me levante de la silla y fui hasta la puerta‒. ¡Oh, espero que hayas despedido bien a Bill! –me gire desconcertada para toparme con uno de sus característicos guiños de ojos. Yo le sonreí nerviosamente y salí de ahí casi volando.

Me dirigía hacia mi escritorio cuando Val me tomo por el brazo y me introdujo en el pasillo que llevaba hacia los baños.

‒¿Cómo fue? –me susurro.

‒Val –le dije con cansancio‒, de verdad que esto no es… ‒pero antes de que pudiese terminar ella me interrumpió.

‒Sabes que no es seguro aquí –miro hacia afuera donde se encontraban todos trabajando como pequeñas hormiguitas.

‒Bien, quizá podamos usar nuestro descanso –le hablo zafándome de su agarre‒, a veces creo que eres demasiado paranoica -le hable con una leve sonrisa.

‒Te estoy cuidando las espaldas –me espeto ella sin un atisbo de gracia.

‒Ah, ¿de verdad?, ¿Y de quien? –le increpe con gracia, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

‒De Camil –note su irritabilidad por no haber podido gritar dramáticamente como a ella le hubiese gustado.

Sin pensarlo me eche a reír.

‒¡No te rías!, que esto es serio –me riño ella colocando sus brazos en jarras alrededor de su cintura. Yo no podía parar de reír.

‒Bien, bien –intente calmarme‒, pero de… ¿de Camil? –seguía sin poder creérmelo.

‒Karim por favor escúchame –ella frunció el ceño en un gesto de enfado moderado.

‒Esta bien, te escucho –le concedí recargándome contra aquella blanca pared del pasillo.

‒Sabes que Camil es la _"maestra de los chismes y rumores"._

‒Sí, su sección es de las más solicitadas, ¿y? –comenzaba a impacientarme, aun tenia que elaborar el diseño de mi sección.

‒Bien, sí –ella parecía nerviosa, moviendo sus manos y articulando algo que no entendía.

‒Valerie, suéltalo, escúpelo, vamos –la apremie.

‒La otra vez la escuche hablando con Hanna de… ti –aquello capto mi atención‒. Al principio lo adjudique al hecho de _"Esta zorra esta celosa de Karim"_ pero después… ‒ella guardo silencio.

‒¿Después que? –una pequeña angustia se apoderaba de mí.

‒Esto parece serio –repitió ella, aparentemente había caído en algún estado nervioso.

‒Valerie, Valerie –la llame para que me mirara a los ojos‒, ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?

‒Parece que Camil te ha estado siguiendo y a Bill –me quede helada ante aquella confesión.

‒¿Qué? –pregunte sin creerme aquello.

‒Sí Karim, pero alégrate, al parecer ella aun no consigue nada –me alentó, pero yo ya estaba sumida en una angustia total.

‒¿Se lo dijo a Hanna? –intentaba que todo cuanto supiera me lo dijera, pero antes de que Val comenzara a hablar, un sujeto nos dijo que dejáramos de hablar o nos reportaría. Era Travis.

‒En seguida –le comunico Valerie‒. Demonios, este chico se la ha pasado molestándome desde que termine con él hace un mes –dijo cuanto este se alejo.

Yo solo rodé los ojos. Había otra nueva preocupación ocupando mi mente en esos momentos.

‒No se porque salí con alguien… así –realmente, yo tampoco sabia porque. Travis era un muchacho alto, de cabellos rizados, un poco "afro" color caoba, cejas tupidas del mismo color que enmarcaban con rostro ovalado, con ojos cafés pero letales siempre con una expresión de superioridad, una nariz como la de un pájaro, hacia abajo, labios delicados que rara vez demuestran alguna expresión. Era delgado, muy, muy delgado, aunque según mi amiga estaba un poco marcado.

‒Es un idiota –concluí por ella.

‒Lo se –por un momento pensé que Val había olvidado la charla pero la retomo para mi sorpresa, eso solo hacia relucir lo importante que era‒. El almuerzo, ¿en Victories? –me pregunto.

‒Como siempre –le concedí, las dos nos despedimos con una sonrisa en los labios, pero yo me sentía cada vez más insegura. Es como si trajera un cartel neón sobre la cabeza que dijese "novia de Bill Kaulitz".

Me desplome sobre mi silla y coloque mi cara sobre el escritorio. Estaba acabada. Me gire y contemple a lo lejos la oficina de Camil. Ella, como de costumbre, estaba gritándoles a sus reporteros y fotógrafos, la manera en que lo hacia era como presenciar la muerte de algún animalito en Discovery Channel. Sus ojos verdes eran como mordaces cuchillos afilados y sus dientes perfectamente unidos eran como el aliento de un dragón. Aparte la vista cuando note sus dagas posarse sobre mí. Gire mi cara hasta quedar del otro lado, rogándole a Dios porque ella me dejara en paz. Me saco de mis ensoñaciones las ligeras palmadas dadas al monitor de mi computadora.

‒¿Café? –era Giselle, me mostro un vaso con la etiqueta de Starbucks que yo rechace‒. ¿Una mala noche? –continuo interrogándome.

‒Una mala mañana –le corregí, levantando mi rostro y dedicando mi mirada al monitor.

‒Nada puede ser tan malo –me dirigió una ultima sonrisa que yo le correspondí patéticamente antes de que se fuera. Aunque ella no lo pretendiera, sus palabras me sonaron con algo de verdad.

Giselle era una chica, menor que yo, estudiaba en la universidad. También ansiaba convertirse en escritora, pero había caído, como yo, en esa revista por falta de recursos. Tenía un cabello castaño-rojizo que llevaba hasta los hombros, perfectamente liso, adornado con alguna banda de color extravagante. Tenia ojos almendrados, pequeños y vivaces, una nariz al igual pequeña, pecas en las pronunciadas mejillas y una boca con labios delicados. Todo en su cara era pequeño excepto… sus dientes. Un pequeño defecto, pero tal vez lo que llamaba más la atención era el ligero orificio que separaba sus dientes superiores. Siempre he pensado que Giselle es menor de lo que nos hace creer. Siempre con sus ropas neutras, pantalones color caqui o jeans azul marino, playeras Aeropostal en colores claros, y sudadera. Me hundí de hombros, ¿Quién era yo para juzgarla?

Regrese mis ojos hacia la pantalla y deje que las ideas me invadieran, aun faltaban dos horas para el almuerzo así que tendría que buscar la forma de matar el tiempo. Revise las notas, las respuestas y preguntas, al igual que las fotografías, las fui alineando conforme la entrevista se había ido dando, hasta quedarme perdida en una foto donde Bill mostraba su mejor sonrisa frente a mi cámara. Una sonrisa de un millón de voltios sin duda, que importara como luciese, seguía siendo él. Era una de las cosas que no entendía al encontrarme repasando los blog's dedicados a ellos, en especifico a Bill. De una manera u otra, algunas chicas se sentían con el poder de decir y hablar sobre ellos, como si pudiesen opinar. Si se hizo esto, se puso lo otro, ¿Qué más les daba?, nadie iba por ahí con un dedo apuntándolas a ellas, ¿Por qué entonces lo hacían con sus "ídolos"? Solo había cierto tipo de chicas que compartían mi opinión, ellos eran humanos, no Dioses, no robots, y como cualquiera tenia el derecho de hacer con su vida lo que quisiese mientras no afectara a los demás. Sonreí tontamente a la imagen, recordando sus palabras, _"No me importa que tengas miles de chicas gritando tú nombre, no siento celos de ellas porque te tengo aquí conmigo". _Quise ser aquella quién se lo dijera, una y otra vez, después de cada concierto, de cada firma. La causante de su fiereza, de su seducción en el escenario. Quería ser su musa. Un sonoro suspiro me hizo despertar al notar la mirada de todos puesta sobre mí. Quise darme un golpe contra el monitor pero solo minimice la imagen y volví al trabajo, ya había perdido media hora con mis fantasías.

«No eres muy buena alejando los rumores sobre tú enamoramiento Karim». Me recrimine.

.

A la hora del almuerzo Valerie fue por mí, hasta mi pequeño escritorio. Parecía más animada que hacia unas horas y yo me sentía cada vez más abrumada.

‒¿Qué es lo que tienes? –Me pregunto, sorbiendo de su pajilla aquella limonada‒. ¿Bill no te ha llamado? –era suspicaz pero no lo suficiente.

‒Después de lo que me dijiste no pretendes que este dando saltos de alegría –le espete de mala gana.

‒Cálmate, te lo conté como buena amiga que soy –a veces se daba demasiado crédito.

Bufe coloque mi codo sobre la mesa y empecé a jugar con la pajilla de mi naranjada.

‒¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? –y me refería a Bill, a mí y al resto del mundo intentando encontrar alguna exclusiva.

‒Por qué es un rockstar –me contesto mi amiga.

‒Solo somos dos personas –continúe.

‒Y él es un rockstar –repitió. La mire con un puchero pintado en el rostro‒. No me mires así, me arruinaras el almuerzo –ella a veces era tan directa. Sonreí y le di la bienvenida a mi comida.

Durante la charla, Valerie me conto como había encontrado a Camil charlando con Hanna y como ambas parecían entusiasmadas por los rumores. Hanna le había pedido explícitamente que me siguiera, que cualquier "actitud" se la reportara, pero Camil insistía en que nosotros no demostrábamos nada más que lo necesario, que con eso no se podía hacer mucho y en cambio si se perdería. Lo ultimo que Valerie escucho fue el _"Ten paciencia, los jóvenes enamorados tarde o temprano terminan desenmascarándose"._ Era oficial, me sentía acosada realmente en mi propio trabajo.

Después del almuerzo regresamos al trabajo, donde volvió aquella sensación de incomodidad que me invadía. El que ahora supiera que me espiaban era demasiado abrumador. Termine mi diseño y justo a tiempo para ir a casa. Llegue a mi apartamento y me hice un té. Val me dijo que saliéramos, pero yo la rechace. Solo quería tumbarme en mi cama a esperar que Bill me llamara, pero eso no sucedió. Cuando me sentí demasiado apática encendí la computadora, revise mis cuentas de Facebook, twitter y otras donde subía algunos de mis escritos. Publique algo como "El amor es el amor, no importa el estatus". Me eche de nuevo a la cama y un pequeño uno en rojo llamo mi atención. Era una solicitud de amistad, "William walls" ¿Qué clase de nombre era aquel?, lo revise y note que no tenia nada en su perfil.

«Algún pervertido sin duda». Pensé.

Lo ignore por completo, y regrese a hacer algunas otras cosas. Pero de nuevo aquel número rojo se coloco sobre mis mensajes privados, yo me encontraba desconectada así que era normal. Era de aquel sujeto, torcí el gesto, pero lo abrí. Me sorprendí de su interior.

"_Hola gatita, ¿como estas?"_

Por un segundo olvide como me sentía y abrace la felicidad con fervor.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_Feliz sábado! O el día en que estén leyendo esto :)_

_Espero que el capitulo les gustara tanto como a mí. Puede ser para algunas, un capitulo de relleno, pero realmente necesito que vean la transición de esta relación, y como va la vida de trabajo de Karim, ¿horrible no?, yo creo que… hubiera puesto alguna orden en contra de esas dos -.-" veremos como sigue :)_

_Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios *-* son geniales y motivadores! No saben como los aprecio._

_Aprovecho para contarles algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ayer, siempre que escribo tengo que tener el cabello agarrado, bueno sujeto con alguna liga, ¿extraño no?, tal vez es para que las ideas no se me vayan XD_

_Bien eso seria todo por hoy, cualquier duda o comentario en un mensaje o review los leo todos :)_

_Un abrazo y beso aplastantes!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_"Ama un solo día y el mundo entero habrá cambiado"._

_**-Robert BROWNING.**_

.

"_Lo siento pero no hablo con pervertidos"._

"_Suerte que yo si"._

"_¡Ultima vez que te presto un libro!"._

Me reí por lo bajo al releer esa parte. Realmente era graciosa.

"_Estoy por terminarlo, deberías de estar feliz"._

Esto iba acompañado de una carita triste.

"_Estoy feliz, solo que, ¿William Walls?, ¿De verdad?"_

"_Tengo que ser sigiloso"._

"_Sigiloso, no tonto"._

"_¡Oye!"._

Otra risa inundo mi alcoba. Risa que se borro fácilmente de mi rostro al ver de nuevo mi teléfono celular en el cual no había señal de vida de alguna llamada o mensaje nuevo.

«Me estoy volviendo una obsesiva». Pensé para mi misma, dejándome caer hacia atrás en mi cama.

Repasaba una y otra ves en mi teléfono celular aquellos escasos mensajes de buenos días y de buenas noches que habían cesado hacia dos días. Un suspiro melancólico se me escapo por los labios. Nunca había sido buena con la incertidumbre y mucho menos con la paciencia. Tome mi portátil y fui hasta la bandeja de entrada de mis correo. Ninguno nuevo. Suspire con un poco de irritación. Releí las letras que antes me escribiese, iba a demorar decía, que tenia mucho trabajo. Bufe ahora completamente irritada. Pero era normal desde hacia tres noches realizaba la misma rutina, llegaba a casa con la esperanza de encontrarlo y poder charlar un poco con él, pero estas esperanzas se pasaban, como las horas en el reloj, con pesadez e incertidumbre. Estaba por escribir un nuevo correo electrónico cuando un sonido conocido me aviso de un mensaje en mi cuenta de Facebook.

‒No tienes idea de cuantos paparazis nos acosaron hoy –una media sonrisa se dibujo en mi mente.

‒Te extrañe mucho –le escribí yo en un arrebato de locura y desesperación.

‒Y yo a ti, gatita –esto iba acompañado de un giño que no pase por alto.

De pronto no podía controlar las alocadas pulsaciones de mi corazón. Era como si lo hubieran despertado después de un largo letargo. Pero fui consiente de que había apartado un poco la conversación normal que podía darse.

‒Lo siento, fui mal educada –me disculpe‒. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

‒Tengo que decirte algo –me corto de pronto. Una ligera angustia se anido en mi pecho.

‒¿Es algo malo? –pregunte con cuidado.

‒Creo que depende de quien pregunte –espere ansiosa a que continuara‒. Por ejemplo para los paparazis definitivamente no.

‒¿Pero para nosotros? –me aventure a preguntar cada vez un poco más asustada.

‒Sí –finalizo él.

‒¿Cómo sucedió? –seguí preguntando. Sin evitar sentirme como hacia años, cuando al regresar de mis emergencias nocturnas atravesaba los largos y obscuros pasillos de mi casa, a tientas, sin entrever nada.

‒Ya sabes que había sospechas –me respondió él.

‒Siempre las hay –le respondí yo.

‒Lo se, pero tú no eres solo un tonto rumor más –aún cuando miles de kilómetros nos separaban note su enfado.

‒Necesito verte –fue la suplica de mi corazón apesadumbrado la que hablo. Él estaba mal, algo me lo decía.

‒Justo ahora no me veo bien –ya lo sabía.

‒Bill –lo anime yo.

‒Bien, bien –respondió él justo antes de dejarme mirarlo a través de la cámara‒. Uff genial, eres tú –yo alce una ceja mientras mi corazón saltaba de la emoción por volverlo a ver‒. Por un momento pensé que podía estar hablando con algún depredador sexual –me reí por aquello. Solo Dios entendía lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

‒¿Cómo estas? –repetí mi pregunta.

‒He estado mejor –una media sonrisa se escabullo por sus labios, una juguetona. Antes de que yo pudiese decir otra cosa él ya había respondido‒, como en el sillón de tu sala –y otro guiño.

‒¿Paso algo con el disco? –yo seguía intentando llevar aquella platica a un nivel más profundo.

‒Tú de verdad que eres terca –me respondió él y note como sonreía ampliamente. Con era sonrisa mordaz que hacia caer cualquier muralla que yo construyera en tiempos pasados‒. Pues el disco esta bien, ¿ya te había mencionado que la tercera canción es para ti? –él miro directo a la cámara, quizá miraba la cara de sorpresa que tenia en ese momento.

‒¿Qué? ¿De verdad? –estaba atónita, de solo pensar en aquello una emoción me distraía de mis antiguos planes.

‒Y no puedes decir que no –me escribió de pronto.

La verdad era que yo nunca había pensado en rechazar un regalo como aquel. Podía haberlo hecho con antiguos regalos, que eran demás de ostentosos, pero una canción era un regalo hermoso.

‒No hagas eso –apenas leí aquello retire de mis labios la uña que estaba apresando ligeramente entre ellos.

‒Tú también lo hacías –lo acuse.

‒Por eso no me gusta que los demás lo hagan –me respondió tranquilamente.

Como no pensaba darle la razón con aquello preferí no comentarlo.

‒Yo jamás diría que no a una canción –y después simplemente sonreí.

‒Lo tendré en cuenta –me respondió él. Estaba tramando algo, pero preferí no prestarle atención, ahora teníamos un tema más importante por discutir.

‒Ahora, puedes contarme lo de los paparazis –lo alenté.

‒Claro, claro, pero realmente es muy simple –tomo un vaso cercano y bebió de él, me perdí por un momento en la forma en que sus labios rosaban aquella pieza de vidrio, añore ser aquel instrumento‒. Ya sabes, si ven a Bill Kaulitz muy emocionado con un portátil, _"Novia"_, si lo ven hablando por celular y mandando mensajes con frecuencia _"Novia"_. Es solo la forma en que ellos operan –torció su boca en un gesto de desagrado.

‒Pues no están tan equivocados –sonreí amargamente.

‒Lo se –sonrió al igual que yo‒. Es por eso que no he podido contactarme tanto como quisiera, me aconsejaron ser cuidadoso y se que tengo que serlo.

Otro suspiro se me escabullo. Tenia que entenderlo, me reproche a mi misma por haber dudado de él.

‒¿Qué ocurre? –escribió él, realmente preocupado.

‒Nada, es solo que tengo que ser más paciente… ‒pero antes de terminar él ya me había enviado algo mas.

‒Siempre que estés de acuerdo.

‒Lo estoy Bill –una punzada me perforo cuando la simple idea de dejarlo me cruzo por la mente‒. Te quiero y si tu me quieres, debemos estar juntos –le dije, quizá sonaba mucho más pasional de lo que quisiera, pero era lo que yo sentía en ese momento.

‒¿Valentina? –me pregunto. Casi pude sentir su mirada como si se encontrara frente a mí.

‒Lo dije sin pensar –le respondí recobrándome un poco de la impresión de haber sido descubierta citando a uno de mis personajes.

‒Me alegro que usaras esa línea y no la de "Te amo, pero este amor nos hace sufrir" –me sonrió de nuevo. Yo me relaje con aquello.

‒Entonces… ‒intente que el tema resurgiera con una conclusión satisfactoria de lo dos, ya que había quedado claro que no íbamos a dejar esto solo por algunos paparazis.

‒Tendremos que ser pacientes –me dijo él. Su rostro parecía ser serios‒. No quiero que las cosas se salgan de control –termino.

‒No podremos hablar seguido, ¿cierto? –una ligera tristeza se apodero de mí.

‒No –termino él‒. Por favor no te sientas mal, es solo porque intento protegerte, y hay que dejar que las cosas se calmen.

‒¿Para que? –aquello sonó un poco mas tajante de lo que hubiera querido.

‒Para poder anunciar esto, nosotros, nuestra relación –me quede un segundo meditando sobre eso.

‒¿Por qué no ahora?

‒Quiero hacer las cosas bien.

‒Podemos hacer las cosas bien –le respondí, alimentando cada vez mas la idea de anunciarlo y dejar de estar escondiéndonos.

‒No se podría, tu trabajo, estarías aún mas presionada –yo mordí mi labio recordando que ahora me sentía realmente acosada en este‒. ¿Qué pasa? –me pregunto él. Quise darme de topes contra el teclado. Si algo tenia Bill, era que realmente sabia leer a las personas que el quería.

‒Bueno… ‒comencé, algo dudosa al respecto.

‒Es de tu trabajo ¿o me equivoco? –Bill ahora parecía realmente serio.

‒No, no te equivocas –pensé que me arrancaría el labio inferior. Realmente no quería alarmar más de lo necesario a Bill. Él ya tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza, pero ahora era tarde, ya sabía que yo ocultaba algo.

‒Karim… ‒de inmediato, sus labios pronunciando mi nombre ocuparon toda mi atención y mi mente.

‒Valerie escucho algo… ‒me detuve un segundo antes de seguir‒, al parecer Hanna me tiene un poco mas vigilada con el hecho de que ustedes se fueron, teme por los artículos de la revista, ya sabes que de un tiempo para acá, lo que llama mas la atención son estos –me felicite mentalmente por aquello. Realmente no le estaba mintiendo, solo hacia lo mismo que él, no decía toda la verdad.

‒¿Es todo? –no parecía realmente convencido, pero me esforcé.

‒Sí, es solo presión, ya sabes que soy un poco estresada con mi trabajo –y fingí una de mis mejores sonrisas.

‒Lo se, pero Karim por favor no te estreses demasiado. Mejor déjame eso a mí, ya sabes que soy un experto –y ahora fue él quien guiño.

Con más fervor que en otras ocasiones desee abrazarlo y besarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

‒¿Vendrás? –no quería verme como una loca obsesiva, pero a esas alturas me importaba poco.

‒En dos semanas –me alegro de manera espectacular aquella confirmación, por un segundo temí que se suspendiera‒. Así que prepárate.

Bill y yo estuvimos charlando por un tiempo más, hasta que note como alguien lo llamaba, al parecer era Tom, quien se agacho y amistosamente me saludo y después antes de salir le colocaba "Cuernitos" a su gemelo. Me reí un poco y me reí más, cuando Bill al darse cuenta comenzaba a manotear con su hermano.

‒Tengo que irme –decía el con una sonrisa que poco a poco se convertía en solo una mueca.

‒Lo se.

‒Realmente no te quiero dejar –cada día me sorprendía más de que Bill pudiese comportarse de esa forma. Él iba de lo tierno a lo sexy, sin darse cuenta.

‒Lo se –respondí con la misma mueca que él.

‒Hum…. Soy Batman.

‒¿Qué?

‒¡Aja!, eso no lo sabias –sonreí por aquello. Se me olvidaba que también era gracioso.

‒Vete antes de que te vengan a buscar –lo aconseje.

‒Aquel armario parece un buen lugar –señalo el que se encontraba a sus espaldas‒. Nadie me encontrara.

‒Bill.

‒Bien, bien, entiendo cuando no me quieren –él mostro una mueca de enfado.

‒Sabes que te quiero, mucho –la despedida se acercaba cada vez más.

‒Y yo a ti gatita –espero un segundo más‒, nos veremos en cuando pueda. Cuídate, hasta luego.

‒Hasta luego, tú también cuídate –una última sonrisa fue la que me dejo antes de desaparecer de mi campo de visión.

Decidí ir a dormir. Y así lo hice, apague todo los aparatos electrónicos que estuviese utilizando y me metí debajo de las sabanas. Aun sin saber muy bien el porque, una ligera angustia se colaba en mi interior. Algo me decía que aquello no iba a ser el fin de la historia. Cerré los ojos y me deje arrastrar por la inconsciencia, hasta las profundidades de un sueño, donde yo me encontraba dentro de un mar obscuro y solitario donde al parecer vivía un remanso. Sentía como el agua me llegaba hasta la barbilla, yo no podía ver mis piernas por la obscuridad de aquella agua, pero el cielo parecía extrañamente azul y despejado. Mire hacia todos lados, pero ninguna isla o tierra aparecía a mi vista. Yo no pensaba con claridad, solo sentía un terrible pavor, sin sentido aparente. De pronto, aquel cielo despejado y azul se volvió gris y con nubes que amenazaban con caer sobre mí. Intente nadar pero, aunque yo nadara y nadara, aquella corriente se volvía cada vez más difícil de combatir. El mar había pasado de ser tranquilo y apacible, a ser una terrible tormenta. Las olas comenzaban a formarse a mi alrededor y cuando creía que al fin, una me había alcanzado. Desperté.

Me enjugue en sudor de la frente y apacigüe mi respiración. Pero dentro de mí se creaba la incógnita, ¿Por qué esa ola aun no me alcanzaba? Decidí dejar aquellos pensamientos y regresar a dormir, lo cual no fue nada fácil.

.

_**Continuara.**_

_Después de mas de una semana…. Pero comprendan, la graduación, últimos exámenes -.- llámenme Reina del drama :S_

_Bueno... otro cap que puede pasar desapercibido pero necesario para que vean como esta ahora la relación entre estos dos (malditos paparazis .)_

_Espero que el cap les gustara :3 _

_Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o aclaración, mensaje o review las leo todas :DDD!_

_Cuídense y las quiero._

_Muchos besos y abrazos aplastantes!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	18. Chapter 18

"_Así es ella, me dije; es la __alegría__  
remota y honda que de pronto llega  
a despejar el nudo que se debe  
desanudar en la penumbra inquieta._

_Noche y albor, me dije, _

_Todo llegó a mi __corazón__ por ella;_

_Llegó el sabor oculto del __deseo__,  
el presagio de ardor que en mí resuena"._

_-Fragmento del Poema Así Es Ella, Me Dije de ELVIO ROMERO._

_._

‒Y con eso vamos 17 a cero –la voz socarrona de mi hermano se escucho por toda la cancha.

Yo bufe irritado y me deje caer sobre el suelo.

‒¡Hey!, ¿Qué pasa? –Tom levanto la red y fue hacia mí.

‒Nada, dejémoslo por hoy –le anuncie, mientras tapaba mi cara con la gorra.

‒¿Qué pasa? –repitió mi hermano.

Yo me retire alce la gorra y lo mire. Él ahora se encontraba de cuclillas frente a mí.

‒Sarah –le dije con desgana mientras torcía la boca en un gesto que no pude evitar.

Tom simplemente bufo y se sentó a mi lado.

‒Te ha vuelto a buscar –concluyó.

‒Sí, desde hace unos días me ah llamado y me envió algunos correos realmente… ‒me quede un segundo bailando en la letra "e"‒, atemorizantes –dije por fin.

‒¿Qué es lo que te atemoriza?

‒Ella quiere verme mañana –Tom alzo una ceja‒, termino con su novio.

Mi hermano soltó una sonora carcajada amarga.

‒Sí que estas en un problema, ¿no? –su mirada recayó nuevamente en mi.

‒No es gracioso –le dije con un poco más irritado.

‒¿Qué no? –Su mirada de nuevo me escudriñaba y una media sonrisa burlona caía de entre sus labios‒. Veamos –hizo una pausa‒, la chica que quisiste no te quiso, ahora quieres a otra chica que te quiere, pero la anterior regresa y tú, como buen hombre, empiezas a pensar con otra cabeza, además de la que llevas sobre el cuello –termino aquello con otra característica sonrisa.

‒¡No estoy pensando en ella con mi pene! –grite totalmente irritado. Solo las miradas de las personas que pasaban del otro lado de la malla hicieron que cerrara mi boca.

Tom siguió riendo en mi cara.

‒¡No sé para que te cuento esto! –Me puse de pie‒. ¡Animal! –le solté antes de salir y azotar la puerta de rejas detrás de mí.

‒¡Bill! –Me llamo mi hermano aún desde la cancha‒. Espera –me llamo una vez más antes de alcanzar mi paso‒. ¿Qué harás? –me pregunto mirándome entre la malla metálica que nos dividía.

Yo lo mire receloso de mis pensamientos. Temiendo que descubriera lo que pensaba.

‒No lo sé –dije exasperado, esperando que notara mi grado de enfado.

‒No puedes dejar a Karim –aquello no era un reproche, sino más bien un recuerdo de cuanto me había cautivado esa mujer.

‒Lo se –tome la malla entre mis manos y puse mi cara contra esa pared tan solo revestida por hilos metálicos.

‒Aún sientes algo por Sarah –odiaba que supiera tanto‒, pero es diferente –el se recargo contra la malla.

‒Sí, diferente –repetí mecánicamente lo que acababa de decir mi hermano.

‒¿Por qué? –me pregunto mirándome.

‒Sarah, es linda, divertida y me siento feliz a su lado –suspire‒, ambos comprendemos como es esto, es audaz y valiente –me hundí de hombros sin saber realmente que más decir‒, me agrada –concluí.

‒Eso suena bien, ¿pero que hay de Karim? –a la sola mención de su nombre un delicioso escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

‒Karim, es muy diferente –sentí la inevitable sonrisa apoderarse de mi rostro‒, es tierna, alegre, educada, inteligente, pero –la sonrisa en mi rostro se ensancho‒, también es… obstinada, terca, sarcástica, dramática, infantil, molesta, egoísta y yo la amo como un loco –Tom me miro sin creerse lo que yo acababa de decir.

Casi me eche a reír irónicamente.

‒Bien, eso… eso dice mucho –él carrasparreo un tanto nervioso.

‒Sí.

‒Creo que esta decidido, ¿no? –el se giro y quedo de frente a mi.

‒¿Eh? –exclame sorprendido.

‒No dejaras a Karim por una calentura –me miro fijamente‒. ¿Oh si?

‒¡No!

‒¿Entonces de que te preocupas? –el movió sus brazos intentando quitarle peso al asunto.

‒¿Cómo me libro de Sarah sin herirla? –pregunte, detectando la raíz principal del problema.

‒¡Ay! –Exclamo con dramatismo‒, eso si será difícil, veras –él continuaba hablándome cuándo salió de la cancha y me alcanzó‒. Ella es una mujer.

‒Genio –dije con ironía.

Tom me miró un tanto molesto.

‒¿Y después? –lo mire intentando aparentar que no había dicho nada.

‒Después… ‒él ahogo con un tosido la palabra idiota, yo lo golpeé juguetonamente en el brazo, acto que el me regreso en seguida.

‒¡¿Y después? –grite antes de que todo se saliera de control como en otras ocasiones y tuviéramos que comprar raquetas nuevas.

‒Bien, bien –continuo‒. Dile a Sarah que tienes novia –mire a Tom incrédulo.

‒¿Eso me servirá para…

‒Idiota –esta vez no intento disimular la palabra. Yo lo mire con enfado.

‒Discúlpame por no entender tus extraños métodos –dije irónico.

‒De verdad que no tendrías porque preguntarme –reiniciamos nuestra marcha hacia nuestro auto‒, si Sarah es como dice, hará lo mismo que tú, se alejara de ti –esa ultima frase me dejo pensando por un tiempo.

No hable más durante el trayecto hasta llegar a casa. Tom se encargo de la Aplicación y yo me dedique a concretar la comida con Sarah. Ambos coincidimos que nos veríamos en un restaurante italiano que estaba por un parque que los dos recorriéramos hace algunos meses. Ella parecía bastante directa con sus propuestas.

‒Nos veremos, Bill –ella acariciaba cada letra suavemente y en contra de mi voluntad mis hormonas se disparaban al recordar esos labios al moverse.

‒Hasta luego –y colgué. Estaba temblando.

El recuerdo de Karim martilleaba duro contra mi mente. Yo la quería, y hasta hace poco descubrí que la amaba, pero la tentación es la tentación.

Me desplome sobre mi cama, con Áster a mi lado. Él había vuelto a decaer, parecía enfermo. Lo hubiera llevado en ese mismo instante con el veterinario si este no estuviera ya dormido, bueno, eran las tres de la mañana no podía culparlo.

‒¡Odio las mañanas! –y coloque una almohada sobre mi cara.

.

‒Una limonada.

‒Una coca-cola, por favor –el camarero tomo nuestros menús y se alejo.

‒¿Cómo estas Bill? –los ojos claros de Sarah me escrutaron.

‒Bien, bien gracias –me moví un poco incomodo en mi sitio e intente alejar mi vista de ella‒. ¿Y tú?

‒Que te digo –ella soltó un suspiro‒, podría estar mejor –sus ojos se clavaron como estacas en los míos.

Nuestras conversaciones siempre habían tomado un rumbo más pasional, todo era sobre elevar la temperatura. Solo que ahora era diferente.

‒Sí, es difícil terminar una relación –intente encausar la conversación hacia otro lado.

‒Tú sabes –aquello capto mi atención‒, que esa relación estaba terminada desde mucho antes –sus pestañas batieron el aire y yo sentí unos escalofríos recorrerme.

‒Pero seguías con él –aquello sonó a un reproche que había estado guardado desde hace mucho tiempo. Baje la mirada hasta mis puños que permanecían cerrados.

‒Bill, era mi manager –ella busco mi mirada, la cual obtuvo instantáneamente.

‒Lo sé –era estúpido decir aquello.

El mesero interrumpió abruptamente nuestra angustiante situación con su alegría preformada. Nos dejo las bebidas y prometió que regresaría pronto con nuestra comida. Yo utilice este pequeño tiempo para intentar relajarme. La necesidad de un cigarrillo se hacía insoportable.

‒Bill –me llamó de nuevo. Yo alcé mi vista para encontrarla con sus atrevidos ojos color almendra, su nariz altanera y sus labios entreabiertos, labios que yo mismo había saboreado. Trague saliva con dificultad‒. Ahora estoy aquí, solo para ti –su mano se movió hacia la mía. Acaricio el dorso de mi mano con su dedo. De nuevo yo volvía a sentir mis barreras venirse abajo.

‒Lo sé –y al contrario de lo que esta simple frase denotaba, yo cada vez sabia menos.

Sarah simplemente me sonrió tiernamente.

Esto no estaba bien, todas las posibles alarmas de mi mente y cuerpo se pusieron de un color rojo llameante. No podía seguir con aquello.

‒¿Qué tal vas con esa revista de la que tanto se habla? –pregunto ella.

‒¿Qué? –la mire atónito. Casi quería besarla para agradecerle el cambio de tema. Error, yo solo quería besarla.

‒La revista, tonto –ella se rio abiertamente como solía hacerlo cuando le contaba alguna anécdota graciosa. Con ella siempre todo era así de relajado y fácil.

‒¡Oh!, cierto, cierto –una sonrisa se me escapo‒, perdón.

‒Tú no cambias –de nuevo su mano se acerco a la mía, solo que ahora le daba la vuelta y con su uña dibujaba círculos en mi palma‒, eso me gusta –sus ojos me miraron directamente, sin ninguna perturbación, feroces y hambrientos, como los recordaba.

Y así… yo hundía en lo más profundo de mi mente a unos ojos claros como el azul del mar.

.

‒¡No es cierto! –Sarah estaba totalmente roja y reía constantemente.

‒¡Lo juro enserio!, En el nuevo show Tom quemo una de sus rastas al probar los fuegos artificiales –yo caminaba junto a ella riéndome como un reverendo idiota.

‒¿Y que hizo él?

‒¿Qué más?, es Tom –me hundí de hombros divertido recordando la cara de mi hermano en cuanto Gustav le había señalado a su hermosa rasta incendiarse.

‒Déjame ver –me dijo ella, llevándose su dedo índice hasta su boca‒, ¡se hecho al suelo a rodar! –Ambos reímos con aquella imagen‒, y después culpo a todos de lo que paso.

‒Casi –dije conteniendo la risa‒, me dijo "¡Tu botella pronto!" y yo sin saber que más hacer, ¡le arroje el agua a la cara! –Sarah y yo estallamos en carcajadas nuevamente‒. Pero en lo ultimo no te equivocaste, él nos culpo a todos ‒no sabría decir si realmente aquella anécdota era tan divertida o era el vino haciendo efecto en nosotros.

‒Espera… ‒ella me hablo entre carcajadas‒, ¡Me caigo! –parecía aún más ebria que yo al perder el equilibrio de sus tacones y casi caer al pavimento.

‒Te tengo –le dije sosteniéndola por la cintura antes de que tocara el suelo.

‒Sí –me miro un momento‒, me tienes –y sonrió ampliamente, peinando con su dedo mi cabello.

Mis labios se abrieron expectantes a la entrega de los suyos pero un rayo de conciencia los apaciguo.

‒¿Puedes caminar? – ella negó con la cabeza. Mi respiración en lugar de aliviarme parecía aprisionar mi pecho aún más–. Bien, toma tus zapatos –ella se agacho un poco y los tomo entre sus manos‒. Sujétate –y la cargue entre mis brazos. Ella emitió un ligero gritillo y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello.

‒Mentí, si has cambiado –me dijo al oído.

‒¿En que? –me interese.

‒Ahora eres mucho más fuerte –y coloco su mano en mi pecho‒. Me gusta.

Una tonta sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

‒Gracias –dije simplemente y seguí andando hacia mi auto con Sarah en mis brazos.

Al llegar baje a Sarah y comencé a buscar mis llaves. Como la comida se había vuelto cena, la luz no me ayudaba mucho, pero al final las encontré. Pero un olor conocido capto mi atención. Sarah estaba reclinada contra mi coche, me miraba tenaz, con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Mis labios se volvieron a entreabrir al notar como aquello se posicionaba entre los suyos, rojos y deseables. Me acerque a ella y le quite el cigarrillo al cual le di una calada, el humo dio directo contra su cara. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y aspiraron fuertemente. Coloque mis brazos a cada lado de su cuello. Ella simplemente me miro, retiro el cigarro de entre mis labios y los suyos ocuparon su lugar. La ceñí contra mi cuerpo, presionándola contra mi auto. Mientras sus manos hurgaban entre mi playera y la mía tomaba su pierna para enrollarla a mi cintura. Subía lentamente su vestido negro hasta sentir su tierna carne en mi mano. Sus labios dominaban a los míos, su lengua me recorría la boca como quien lo ha hecho cientos de veces, y jamás olvida como hacerlo. Mi corazón palpitaba frenético y mis manos estaban deseosas de seguir recorriendo, pero en ese momento, al mirar sus ojos y descubrir que añoraba el claro del cielo, una punzada de dolor se apodero de mi cuerpo.

‒Sarah –abandone las caricias.

‒Bill –ella seguía con su labor en mi boca y con sus manos curiosas.

‒Sarah –la llame por segunda vez mientras ella recorría mi cuello con sus labios‒, ¡Mírame! –tome su cara entre mis manos.

‒¡¿Qué ocurre? –exploto igual que yo.

‒Tengo novia –le confesé.

‒¿Qué? –ella parpadeo confusa.

‒¡Tengo novia! –repetí, aún más seguro que la vez anterior.

‒Ah, eso esta muy mal ‒sus ojos parecían vacios. Y las uñas de sus dedos se clavaban en mis manos.

‒Te llevare a casa –preferí ignorar su ultimo comentario, tachándolo de algún desvarió que el alcohol hacia posible‒. Sube –me aleje hacia mi asiento y abrí la puerta del copiloto. Ella rodeo el auto y subió, aun parecía consternada.

Conduje en total silencio. Sarah en algunas ocasiones me dedicaba alguna mirada envenenada que después regresaba a la ventana. Al llegar ella solo salió y entro a su casa, no se despidió de mí, pero no podía culparla. Pero pese a todo lo que hice y como lo terminara, la punzada se extendió por todo mi cuerpo como una mancha negra que lo consumía todo. Me sentía de alguna manera sucio, e irracionalmente enfadado conmigo mismo. Quería romper algo, no, necesitaba romper algo, golpear algo, con urgencia. Desquite un poco de mi odio contra el volante.

Yo, el enamorado empedernido, quien creía en el único y verdadero amor, quien siempre quiso encontrar a su alma gemela, pero ahora a la primera oportunidad me deshacía entre otros labios. Golpeé mi rostro contra la bocina del coche. En aquel profundo silencio, me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo. Sonreí con amargura recordando a mi Karim. Yo era un idiota como dijera Tom. El idiota más grande del planeta. Me quede de nuevo en silencio, pero ahora el ruido de la lluvia se veía interrumpido por unos toques en mi ventana.

«Genial –pensé-, ahora te asaltaran Bill».

Levante mi rostro hacia el vidrio y lo limpie un poco. Unos ojos celestes me miraron y unos labios rosas se curvaron al verme.

‒¡No pude esperar! –me dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Sin pensarlo abrí la puerta del coche.

‒Bill lo siento se que no debería pero no pude evitarlo, quería verte –su pelo estaba revuelto y mojado, su vestido azul ondeaba con la ligera brisa.

‒Karim, soy yo quien debería pedir perdón –parecía un espejismo, uno hermoso con sus cabellos castaños ondulados y bailando en el viento.

‒Bill, ¿Qué ocurre? –sus sedosas manos acariciaron mi rostro.

Yo tome a Karim entre mis brazos y la estreche fuertemente.

‒¿Estas bien? –pregunto ella con un tono ligeramente preocupado.

‒Perfectamente –la mire nuevamente, las gotas caían en su rostro y lo bañaban, no llevaba maquillaje y unas pecas se asomaban en sus mejillas‒. Te amo –tome su rostro entre mis manos y bese sus labios. Labios que había añorado, deseado y soñado, los únicos labios que podían despertar en mi algo más que la pasión insustancial, ellos despertaban el amor.

‒Te amo –creí escucharla susurrarme al oído cuando nos fundimos en otro abrazo, pero jamás estuve seguro. Solo sabía que yo le pertenecía, que yo la amaba y no había otra palabra que pudiera describir mis sentimientos.

Esa noche recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos, con dulzura y devoción. La amaba amarla dulcemente, le dedique mi tiempo y caricias, no buscando el placer, sino el abrigo que yo necesitaba. Quería hacerla mía en algo más que la pasión carnal, quería hacerla mía en pensamiento y espíritu. Vivir y para casi saborear en mi boca el amor que yo sentía. Amarla hasta morirme de amor.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_Yo no tengo palabras… que les digo, la lluvia me inspira y yo he quedado pletórica de amor, ¿y tu?_

_Estos personajes! Este Billencio que anda de un lado para el otro -.- ya ven que no todo esta dicho, este capitulo tuvo mas giros de tuerca que nada XD y que muchas no me odiaran en la parte de Sarah, ya ven mi imaginación anda vuelta loquita con esto de la graduación ;)_

_Y ustedes notaron que este cap tardo en salir, pero salió y mejor de lo que yo me hubiera esperado, ya vamos entrando en materia de drama :)_

_Realmente espero que les gustara y ya saben cualquier duda comentario, review y ahí me ponen todo lo que quieran :DD ya saben que me encanta leerlos :3_

_Bien esto seria todo, nos veremos! Abrazos y besos aplastantes!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	19. Chapter 19

"_Arde en el vasto cielo, laja y nube,__  
__bajo la ciega luz que se desploma__  
__entre estériles peñas.__  
__Arde en la soledad que nos deshace,__  
__tierra de piedra ardiente,__  
__de raíces heladas y sedientas.__  
__Arde, furor oculto,__  
__ceniza que enloquece,__  
__arde invisible, arde__  
__como el mar impotente engendra nubes,__  
__olas como el rencor y espumas pétreas"._

_**-Fragmento del Poema "Acabar Con Todo" de Octavio Paz.**_

.

Una sonrisa escurridiza apareció en mi rostro al notar como el sonido de mis dedos en el teclado no era capaz de despertar a Bill. Removí un poco mis piernas entumecidas por permanecer en la misma posición tanto tiempo. Le dedique una mirada a aquel que descansaba tranquilamente a mi lado e hice a un lado mi laptop para poder acercarme a él. Lo contemple plenamente y sin los reparos a los que estaba acostumbrada, lo mire a contraluz, su piel parecía brillar de una manera especial y casi sobrenatural, era hermoso y pálido. Con la yema de los dedos rose sus largas pestañas, un ligero cosquilleo en el vientre se esparció en mi interior. Sus labios permanecían cerrados y en una línea recta, me deleite rosando con mi dedo índice el pequeño lunar debajo de estos. Siempre había pensado que aquello era como la marca personal Bill Kaulitz, aquel era un rasgo físico que no compartía con su hermano, lo hacia único. Mi mirada continúo hacia la manera en que su labio inferior se curveaba elegantemente al descender a su mentón. La respiración se me corto de pronto al encontrarme con su fino cuello, la parte más lujuriosa de toda su anatomía, al menos para mí. Cuatro lunares lo componían hasta bajar por su pecho, eran veintiséis los lunares que adornaban su cuerpo, yo me había pasado noches y noches contándolos todos, en especial aquellos que recorrían el camino que atravesaba su cuerpo; desde el cuello hasta su bajo vientre, justo antes de que un espeso vello cubriera parte de su anatomía.

Los ligeros movimientos de sus pestañas me avisaron que estaba a punto de despertar quizá atosigado de mi mirada insistente en su cuerpo.

Me acerque aún más a su cuerpo, que permanecía inmóvil y deposité un delicado beso en su cuello.

‒Buenos días ‒susurre contra su piel.

‒Hola gatita –me respondió esté, mostrándome sus dientes y sus afilados colmillos, la idea de que ellos en mi cuello me pareció necesaria‒. ¿Cómo estas?

‒Perfectamente –dejé otro beso en sus labios que el correspondió ávido como él era.

‒Seguro tienes hambre –le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

‒De ti –me susurro, mientras sus largos brazos me rodeaban y me apresaban contra su cuerpo.

‒¿De verdad? –alcé la barbilla pareciendo valiente y retadora, pero mis pensamientos no lograban dictarme alguna orden para que mi cuerpo reaccionara.

‒Sí –dijo simplemente lanzando mi cabello hacia atrás, descubriendo mi cuello‒, alguna vez te dije que me considero una especie de vampiro, ¿cierto?

Asentí lentamente.

‒Perfecto, entonces me dejaras morder tu cuello –aquello no era una interrogante, sino más bien un aviso.

Volví a asentir.

Una sonrisa juguetona se poso en los labios de Bill antes de que con un hábil movimiento yo quedara debajo de su cuerpo, sostenía mi cabeza firmemente y noté como su cara se acercaba a mí. Primero dejo un fugaz beso en mis labios para después posicionar su vista en mi cuello. Una emoción estremeció mi cuerpo ante tal expectación. Él dejo tiernos besos que solo hacían que me agitara aún más entre su abrazo. Aunque yo supiera que él no era un vampiro, eso no disminuía la excitación que me consumía en esos momentos. Detuvo sus besos tiernos, mi respiración se pauso y el corazón me dio un salto dentro del pecho cuando sentí sus dientes hundirse en mi piel, lentamente al principio y después más fuerte. No sabía que mis uñas estaban clavadas en las sabanas hasta que ellas comenzaron a dolerme por el esfuerzo.

Su nombre era lo único que mis labios pronunciaban. La habitación perdía su color y yo mis fuerzas. Sus labios, sus dientes, su contacto me desarmaba como ningún otro método. Me aferré a su cuerpo cuando sentí una especie de pinchazo en mi cuello y un líquido broto de este.

Bill se separó de mí y noté en su comisura una mancha rojiza. Otra sonrisa muchísimo más amplia que la anterior se abrió paso, sus ojos parecían fieros y tenaces. En ese momento me sentí pequeña e indefensa.

‒Tenemos que desayunar –me habló cortésmente mientras dejaba otro beso más apasionado en mis labios.

Detecté un sabor metálico momentáneamente.

‒Sí –dije en un susurro. Todavía no lograba acompasar mi respiración del todo‒. Sólo debo –y dirigí una mirada a mi portátil aún encendido.

‒Claro, te espero abajo –me guiño un ojo.

Casi elevaba una plegaria al cielo cuando el se puso de pie, alejando su tentadora piel de mis hambrientos labios.

Tomé mi portátil y comencé a cerrar las paginas abiertas así como a guardar mis archivos.

‒Que seriedad –me habló Bill del otro lado de la habitación.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando observé como se deshacía de su camiseta y la forma en la que la pasaba por su cuello. La alejó de su cuerpo.

‒¿Vienes? –me preguntó de nuevo.

‒En un momento –mi garganta estaba prácticamente cerrada y mi respiración se encontraba más agitada por la visión de su torso descubierto.

Bill era delgado, pero tenía un cuerpo que yo no me atrevería a despreciar jamás. Sus pectorales y su abdomen eran incitantes.

‒Bien –sonrió con satisfacción antes de darme la espalda e irse.

Al escuchar sus pasos en la escalera me desplomé en la cama. Miles de ideas y muchas de estas lujuriosas, tenían repleta a mi mente.

«Dios mío, cálmate». Me ordené mientras apagaba la laptop y realizaba unos ejercicios de respiración.

Al salir de la cama me topé con que la camiseta de Bill no estaba en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Bufé un poco y fui hasta ella. La tome para meterla en este, cuando una marca llamo mi atención. Una mancha, mejor dicho, con un color rojo en el cuello. La camiseta era de un color blanco así que esta brillaba en todo su esplendor. La miré más detenidamente. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera notado la noche anterior?, simple, Bill y yo estuvimos sin ninguna prenda durante casi toda la noche hasta la madrugada en que bajamos a comer algo, estaba tan adormecida por el placer y el sueño que no me había dado cuenta.

Toda la felicidad de hacia unos segundos remetía contra la duda que en esos momentos se sembraba en mis pensamientos. ¿Seria cierto?, ¿podría serlo?

Bill me llamo de nuevo. Arrojé la prenda al cesto y baje las escaleras hasta la cocina.

‒¿Te apetecen unos hot cakes? –me preguntó Bill con una sartén en la mano y la mezcla lista para verterse.

‒Sí, claro –mi respuesta no soto todo lo casual que yo quería.

‒Muy bien, siéntate y prepárate a disfrutar de unos hot cakes estilo Kaulitz –me dedicó una sonrisa antes de darme la espalda y verter la mezcla en la sartén.

Me sentía confundía y nerviosa. Tomé el frasco del azúcar entre mis manos y comencé a jugar un poco con el.

‒Bill –lo llame.

‒¿Si? –parecía estar absorto en la preparación del desayuno.

Me mordí el labio antes de hacer mi pregunta.

‒¿Viste ayer a tu madre? –rogaba al cielo por que la respuesta fuera sí.

‒Emmmm –dudo un instante‒. No, la vi el miércoles pasado, he estado algo ocupado –me respondió finalmente.

La duda se agito ferozmente dentro de mí.

‒Oh –intente sonar convencida antes de lanzar otra pregunta‒, ¿Entonces saliste con los chicos? –para este entonces yo rezaba para que fuera alguna mujer desconocida y con un trabajo de dudosa reputación la que hubiese dejado aquella marca.

‒No –dijo terminantemente‒, me quede en casa –él se había puesto rígido ante esta ultima pregunta‒. Solo –aclaro finalmente.

Trague con dificultad. El instinto me decía que él mentía, pero mi amor me motivaba a creerle.

‒¿Por qué la pregunta? –me miró sobre su hombro.

Yo alcé la vista del frasco que tenia entre las manos para mirarle.

‒Por nada, curiosidad –aquel nudo en la garganta comenzaba a torturarme.

Un silencio sepulto la conversación.

Bill fue colocando los hot cakes en un plato en frente de mí.

‒Tal vez después de comer podamos subir de nuevo –me sugirió.

Yo ya no podía escucharlo, una furia y tristeza comenzaban a crecer.

‒¿Dónde esta Tom? –no podía más que evadir aquel tema que me parecía tan doloroso y angustiante.

‒Salió –Bill comenzaba a impacientarse.

‒¿Con Ria?

‒Eso creo –él dejo la sartén y se sentó a mi lado.

En silencio tome un hot cake de la pila que él había hecho.

.

Al terminar el desayuno improvisado, Bill recibió una llamada de David que atendió con urgencia. Debido al rumbo que tomaba está, supuse que tardarían, así que aproveche para subir hasta la recamara de Bill.

Intenté seguir escribiendo, pero, ¿como puedes escribir sobre el amor con un corazón destrozado? Aparte el aparato y me quede contemplando el techo por unos segundos, intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento de mi mente.

Imposible.

Al comprender que esto no funcionaba decidí que tomaría una ducha. Preparé las toallas y mi ropa limpia sobre la cama. Entré en el baño, me deshice de mis pantalones de algodón, mi camiseta holgada y mis bragas. El agua en mi cuerpo me proporcionaba cierta tranquilidad indescriptible, me enjabone el cuerpo detectando que el aroma del jabón me recordaba a Bill. Siempre que ocultaba mi rostro en su pecho este olor me daba directo a la nariz. Lo utilice todo lo que pude en un arranque de locura por permanecer atada al menos a algo que lo involucrara. Sin preverlo las lágrimas ya salían de mis ojos, quemándolos a su paso. No podía recordar la última vez que había llorado por amor, ¿seria que jamás paso? Reprimí algunos sollozos contra la palma de mi mano.

«¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!». Me decía a mi misma en un intento fallido por consolarme.

Tenía momentos en los que este amor loco me motivaba a creer en sus palabras, en sus ojos cuándo él me decía que me amaba. Pero otros, proporcionados por mi lado razonable me advertían de las señales y yo sucumbía ante ellas.

Después de algunos minutos salí de la ducha y me abrigue con una toalla color azul que antes encontrara. Olía a Bill. Abrí la puerta del baño y me encontré con unos ojos avellana que me observaban de arriba abajo.

‒No me esperaste –me dijo él con una ironía demasiado amarga.

Él estaba sentado en la cama, con sus piernas separadas y sus manos juntas.

‒Pensé que tardarías más al teléfono –conteste aferrándome al marco de la puerta para no caer y romperme en sollozos.

‒Pues no –Bill seguía escrutándome con su mirada.

Un calor subió hasta mis mejillas.

Él dejo de mirarme para posar su vista en la ropa que descansaba sobre la cama.

‒¿No piensas vestirte? –su mirada regreso a mí, curiosa.

‒Sí –dije simplemente. Sujeté mi toalla y avancé con paso inseguro hasta la cama y extendí la mano sobre mi camiseta, pero antes de poder tocarla la mano de Bill me sujeto‒. ¿Q-que haces? –el temblor en mi voz denoto el miedo que sentía.

Bill solo me observo inexpresivo.

‒¿B-Bill? –tartamudeé al ver como se ponía de pie sin soltarme, mi respiración se agitaba conforme él me unía a su cuerpo.

Paso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura con su boca busco la mía. Apenas el contacto se iba dando mi corazón me exigía que lo besara, pero mi mente me gritaba que no podía dejarme engañar. Sin pensarlo me aleje de él bruscamente.

‒Lo sabia –Bill frunció el ceño‒, ¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó.

Yo me había alejado de él, aferrándome a la toalla que me envolvía y manteniendo otra mano en mi boca. Le di la espalda e intente ahuyentar las ganas de llorar.

‒¿Con quién estuviste? –por fin pude preguntar.

‒He estado todo el día contigo –una oleada de furia se hizo presente.

‒¡No seas cínico! –me gire para encararlo. Mantenía pesadamente sus brazos a los costados.

‒Karim… ‒intento acercarse a mí pero yo me aleje hacia el cesto de la ropa sucia.

‒¡¿Quién te hizo esto? –Le mostré aquella mancha roja con algunas curvaturas, que parecían ser labios‒. ¡Tú mismo me has dicho que no estuviste con tu mamá, ni con los chicos!

‒No estuve con ellos –note como tragaba con dificultad.

‒¡Entonces quién! –Poco a poco perdía el enojo y detrás de sí solo arrastraba tristeza‒. ¡Bill! –le exigí exasperada, notando las lagrimas ya en mis ojos.

‒No pasó nada –se apresuro a decir, dando otro paso hacia mí.

En ese momento escuche un "Crack" no sabia si algo se había roto afuera o adentro.

‒Karim, hablo enserio no paso nada, ella… ella –Bill intento acercarse aún más extendiendo sus brazos.

Yo me recargue contra la pared. Había una mancha en mi cuerpo, una como la tinta; obscura y profunda. Se extendía ávidamente por todo mi ser, partiendo desde mi pecho, consumiéndolo todo. Dolía y mucho.

‒Ayer… esa noche… por eso me pedias perdón, tú… tú –me desplome contra el suelo, hablando entre sollozos icontrolables.

‒Karim, por favor –unas manos se agitaban a mí alrededor intentando tocarme. Pero yo solo podía pensar en el dolor, en la tristeza, en la mentira.

‒¿Fue esa noche o no? –pregunte entre sollozos.

Bill tardo en contestar.

‒¿Sí o no? –no podía reconocer a mi propia voz entre todo el temblor de esta.

‒Sí.

El aire me falto y una angustia endemoniada de apodero de mi cuerpo y ya no fui consiente de este. Era como estar a metros de la escena, escuchaba gritos, sollozos y maldiciones, pero yo… ya estaba lejos.

‒¡Karim no es lo que parece! –Bill intentaba tomarme de los hombros pero yo no podía salir de aquel trance infernal‒. ¡Karim escúchame! –me exigía.

‒¡No quiero!, ¡Me mentiste! –me revolvía sin ningún resultado entre sus brazos.

‒¡Te amo! –soltó de pronto, apresándome contra su pecho.

Me quede inmóvil un segundo, abrí los ojos que habían permanecido cerrados. El pecho de Bill se agitaba rítmicamente. Me separe unos centímetros de él y mire su rostro bañado de lágrimas.

‒No me dejes –me rogó con un hilo de voz.

Aquella simple frase me despertó más que sus sacudidas y gritos. Aparté algunas lágrimas y mire sus ojos color carmín. Sin más, tome sus labios entre los míos y lentamente ambos fuimos cayendo en las garras de la pasión. Pasamos de lo lento y aprensivo, a la guerra por la posesión.

Bill retiró con rudeza la toalla que me rodeaba y yo lo desprendí de sus ropajes. Bese su cuello y su pecho, las punzadas de celos eran un motor que me motivaba. Pero no importaba que tanto besara, que tanto mojara, que tanto mordiera, nada de eso me consolaba, el recuerdo de una extraña en aquel mismo territorio me atormentaba.

Nuestra entrega fue rápida y pasional, entregándonos a los bajos instintos, a la simple pasión sin otro nombre. Sin tiernas caricias, sólo algunos cuantos arañazos, sin palabras de amor, solo quejidos, sin besos, solo mordidas. Bill culminó hundiéndose en mí con presión y premura. Su primera estocada fue honda y certera, pero al sentirlo reaccione y lo tire a aquel suelo colocándome sobre él. Me movía con rapidez, con una sola meta que era borrar cualquier rastro de alguien más de su mente. Su cara comenzaba a desfigurarse así que yo aumente el ritmo, de pronto me vi invadida por un calor profundo que dejaba la sensación de estar llena, pero por alguna razón yo no podía disfrutarla como veces anteriores.

Sin embargo deje que el sueño me consumiera.

Yo me encontraba, como otras veces, en medio del mar, pero esta vez me encontraba sumergida en aquellas aguas que se movían como en una tormenta, no podía ver nada y sentía como el oxigeno se me terminaba, nadaba y nadaba hacia donde se entreveía algo de luz pero jamás alcance a llegar, una terrible angustia se apoderaba de mi, la presión en mi pecho era insostenible y aquella luz parecía cada vez más lejana. Hasta que las aguas me sacudieron violentamente y m hundieron al fondo, sabia que moriría.

Entonces desperté.

Al día anterior me despedí de Bill con solo un beso y la promesa de vernos pronto. No volvimos a tocar el tema de su traición.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_No me odien! :O todas sabíamos que su traición no podía pasarse por alto U.U"_

_Espero que pese a todo el capitulo les gustara, saben que esto es una novela y tienen cosas buenas y malas :/ _

_Dejenme sus comentarios, buenos y malos(¿ ajajaja ok ok me salgo del plano profundo. Otra vez intentare ponerme aun mas al corriente, es solo que no estoy pasando por un buen momento, de hecho seria uno de los peores, pero X eso no les interesa :) ademas es duro de explicar, solo mándenme sus buenas vibras ok?_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y review's las leo y apresio todas!_

_Besos y abrazos aplastantes!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_A fugitivas sombras doy abrazos;__  
__en los sueños se cansa el alma mía;__  
__paso luchando a solas noche y día__  
__con un trasgo que traigo entre mis brazos.__  
__Cuando le quiero más ceñir con lazos,__  
__y viendo mi sudor, se me desvía,__  
__vuelvo con nueva fuerza a mi porfía,__  
__y temas con amor me hacen pedazos._

_**-"Fragmento del Poema Soneto Amoroso de Francisco de Quevedo".**_

.

—¿Qué te parece una noche de chicas? —Valerie me tomó por el cuello acercándome a ella.

—Esta noche realmente no estoy de humor —le dije fingiendo una sonrisa, mientras con mi otra mano acomodaba la bolsa en mi hombro.

Val me miró un segundo, frunciendo sus escasas y bien depiladas cejas, para después solo aflojar la expresión y bufar ligeramente.

—Bien —una raquítica media sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Déjame llevarte al menos.

—Estaré bien, soy una chica fuerte —le dije mostrándole mi brazo.

—Sí, no lo creo —marcó la ironía en el "Sí"—. Ahora, deja de citar a personajes de Disney antes de que te demanden —Val me tomo del brazo y salimos de la oficina.

Ambas subimos a su wolsvagen amarillo y ella condujo hasta mi edificio.

Durante el camino me detuve en todas las personas que transitaban por la acera. Algunas con rostros felices, y otras con unos que parecieran hechos de roca. Recordé que yo mantengo siempre esa expresión, era mi escudo para protegerme de los demás.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en mi rostro. Al cerrar los ojos un rostro apareció frente a mí, con su sonrisa sugestiva y juguetona, con unos ojos vivaces y capaces de derribar las fronteras que había entre el resto del mundo y yo.

He ahí el error de todo.

—Puedo quedarme —me recordó Val desde el auto.

—Estoy… —me mordí el labio—, estaré bien —con mis manos pretendía cubrirme de la lluvia que había comenzado a caer.

Val achico sus ojos y me escruto.

—Segura que… —y antes de que continuara un rayo ilumino la calle arrojando aún más agua a la ciudad.

Me aleje hacia mi edificio y ya bajo techo sonreí a mi amiga y levante el pulgar en un gesto de _"Todo estará bien"._

Val torció el gesto, pero después asintió y se fue.

Subí hasta mi apartamento, observando por largo rato mi imagen reflejada en las puertas del ascensor. Tenía los cabellos revueltos, la ropa mojada y la mirada perdida. Si me hubiera visto meses atrás no me hubiera reconocido.

«¿Qué me estas haciendo?». Fue la pregunta silenciosa que embargaba aquel reducido espacio.

Al llegar, fui directo hasta mi cama, me eche sobre ésta y cerré los ojos.

Notaba cómo aquella mancha negra, volvía a aparecer. Estaba consumiendo mi cuerpo a su paso, arrastrando recuerdos dolorosos. Antes de comenzar a gemir de dolor me gire en mi cama para quedar con la mirada clavada en el techo, sentía las lagrimas descender a cada lado de mi rostro, pero con las pocas energías y ganas que me quedaban intente imaginarme lejos de ahí y en otras situaciones, como lo hacia siempre que tenia algún problema. Probé con algunas de mis propias historias, pero nada funcionaba, por alguna razón me encontraba anclada a la realidad.

—Soy patética —me dije mientras me daba vuelta nuevamente sobre la cama.

La obscuridad lo bañaba todo. Hasta que un pequeño brillo ilumino la estancia. Era mi celular, lo mantenía en modo silencio, así que solo desprendía algo de luz. Supuse que era mi amiga Val para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Me arrastre hacia el. Presione el botón de aceptar llamada y coloque el celular en mi oreja.

—Val estoy bien, deja de preocuparte —pasé una mano por mi frente retirando el flequillo con exasperación—. ¿Val? —el silencio en la otra parte de la línea comenzó a inquietarme.

—Yo… no soy Val —la voz conocida de un hombre me alarmo.

Retire el teléfono de mi oreja y miré la pantalla. Bill.

Me quede muda ante aquello. Había ignorado sus llamadas durante una semana y ahora con un descuido mio todo se iba a la mierda.

—¿Karim? —me llamo Bill, con la voz mas cautelosa que yo le escuchara jamás.

—Sí —dije simplemente. Ahora gotas de sudor perlaban mi frente.

De nuevo Bill mantuvo el silencio, un silencio en medio de la obscuridad de mi habitación. Lo escuche tragar con dificultad.

—¿Cómo estas? —le pregunté para ahuyentar el amargo silencio que no podía soportar.

—Bien –contesto él con pocas ganas.

De pronto comencé a preguntarme porque había llamado sino estaba dispuesto a contribuir con alguna charla. Me desespere.

—Bill, ¿realmente para que has llamado? —lo confronte.

Él soltó una risa amarga antes de contestar.

—Siempre al grano —aquello pareció un recordatorio más para él que para mí.

—Enserio yo… —antes de concluir sonó el timbre—. Dame un segundo —le dije antes de ponerme de pie e ir hasta la puerta.

Deje el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche, realmente no tenia ganas de volver a tomarlo por un tiempo.

Llegue a la puerta, y la abrí lentamente. Tan sólo para quedar frente a una persona que era cubierta por un arreglo enorme de rosas blancas, que parecía medir más de un metro de alto.

—Vaya… —noté la garganta seca por la sorpresa.

Hurgue entre las flores para encontrar la pequeña tarjeta.

"De parte de un idiota".

Aparte aquel arreglo de flores para quedar frente a un hombre alto, ataviado de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Él alzó tímidamente su mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía.

—Bill —dije con un hilo de voz, no entendiendo muy bien si aquello era algo bueno o algo malo.

—Ya que no contestabas mis llamadas, preferí algo más personal —él habló tranquilamente, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos claros y brillantes.

—Pasa –dije simplemente y me hice a un lado para permitirle la entrada al apartamento.

—¿Estas segura? —la pregunta de Bill empaño más mi cordura.

—Sí, yo no puedo con las flores —excusa patética.

Bill se río de nuevo por pocas ganas.

—Claro, las flores —miró un segundo más el suelo para después pasar.

Dejó el arreglo sobre la mesa de centro y se quedó mirando aquel sillón que tenia una historia entre nosotros.

—Siéntate, ¿Qué te ofrezco?

—Con tu atención esta perfecto —sus ojos regresaron a los míos.

—Hablo enserio —le dije sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Yo también —su media sonrisa socarrona apareció.

Suspire sonoramente antes de sentarme en un sillón cercano al que probablemente Bill ocuparía.

—Siéntate —le ofrecí con un poco menos de paciencia y mucho más exasperación.

Bill me obedeció y tomo asiento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté con una sonrisa que pretendía ser cándida y abierta.

—¿Por qué no me has contestado en ninguna parte? —me preguntó él con un gran aplomo.

—¿No es obvio? —dije sintiendo la sangre hervir—. Porque te quiero evitar —concluí

—Siempre eres así de directa —parecía haber una incomodidad implícita en esa frase.

—Tú lo sabias desde un principio —y aquello sin duda tenia una amenaza de mi parte—. Sólo me gustaría que tú hicieras lo mismo.

Bill parpadeo un par de veces, perplejo.

—Tú filosofía de "decir una parte de la verdad" ya no me agrada —le espete. Definitivamente estaba amenazando.

—Tú lo sabias desde un principio —contesto él con simplicidad.

—Eres un… —me puse de pie. Sin saber muy bien el motivo.

Y él no dejaba aquella sonrisa socarrona, parecía divertido con la escena.

Idiota.

Todas las emociones de rabia y de rencor contenidas estaban por salir al exterior. Mis ojos comenzaban a escocer. No, no quería que él me viera así, no lo soportaría.

Sin más di media vuelta para salir hasta mi cuarto. Pero justo antes de llegar note el agarre de una mano en mi muñeca.

—¡Karim! —me llamo—. ¿Qué haces? —estaba preocupado, pero a mi ya no me importaba.

—¡No te importa maldito mentiroso! —lo alejé con un empujón.

Entré en mi habitación cerrando con seguro la puerta tras de mi.

—¡Karim! —me llamó Bill golpeando la puerta.

—¡Vete! —las lagrimas ya salían.

«¿Cómo Bill podía comportarse cómo si nada hubiera pasado?».

—¡No me iré! —Me aviso, aporreando más fuerte la puerta—. ¡Tenemos que hablar!

—¡No tenemos nada de que hablar! —le grité a la puerta cerrada—. ¡Lárgate!

—¡No puedes obligarme!

—¡No voy a salir!

—¡No me voy a ir!

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

Y así había terminado nuestra charla.

Bill continuo golpeando la puerta por algún tiempo, mientras yo me acurrucaba en un bunker que había creado con mis cobijas y almohadas. No quería escucharlo, no quería que me siguiera lastimando. Cuando me di cuenta, ya no podía detener los gemidos ni el llanto.

Sin pensarlo me había quedado dormida.

No recuerdo lo que soñé esa noche, quizá fuera algo realmente apacible o muy perturbador porque no podía lograr localizar ninguna imagen.

El molesto calor de aquel escondite me despertó. Seguía debajo de las sabanas, cobijas y almohadas. Lentamente fui despojándome de estas. El reloj de mi pared indicaba las cinco cuarenta y dos de la madrugada, bastante tarde. Después me di cuenta de la horrible sensación de estar sudada. Pero había otra sensación aun peor que esta, la de recordar.

Me puse de pie un tanto insegura y fui hasta mi puerta que permanecía cerrada. Coloque mi oreja contra ésta y aguarde en silencio. No se escuchaba ningún sonido. Abrí lentamente la puerta encontrándome con la oscuridad.

«Probablemente ya se fue». Me dije a mi misma para darme ánimos, pero, justo ahora aquello no era lo que me hubiera gustado escuchar.

Di un paso fuera de mi habitación, pero el piso no se sentía como tal, un grito estrepitoso advirtió que realmente no lo era. Debajo de mi pie esto se movió y yo no pude conservar el equilibrio, quise agarrarme del marco de la puerta pero no pude, lo que recuerdo era un claro "oh no" antes de caer de bruces al suelo.

—¡Creo que me fracturaste dos costillas! —gritó aquel bulto tendido en el suelo.

Me gire un poco, aun en el suelo, la luz de la ventana de mi cuarto alumbraba parte del corredor. Bill estaba retorciéndose enfrente de mi puerta.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunte incrédula.

—Por ahí leí que en la antigüedad los enamorados dormían en la puerta de la casa de su amada —él seguía retorciéndose—. Creo que no salió como pensaba.

La contrariedad del asunto evito que lanzara una carcajada.

Fui hasta él y lo recargue contra la pared, ya que no podía ponerse en pie.

Tanteé el lugar donde parecía que mi pie había impactado, estaba comenzando a hincharse.

—Iré por hielo —dije poniéndome de pie.

—Espera —de nuevo su mano intercepto la mía—. Saliste —y logre ver una sonrisa tímida escurriéndose por sus labios.

Intente sonreír en respuesta, pero él frunció un poco más el ceño, acercándome hacia él.

—Quédate conmigo —podía sentir su aliento en mi boca.

—Bill yo… —intente explicarme pero Bill me interrumpió.

—Soy un idiota, fastidioso, loco, egoísta, flojo, pero te amo Karim —su mano retiro un mechón de cabello que estaba en la comisura de mi boca.

—Yo no puedo olvidar… —intente alejar mi mirada de sus ojos que parecían dos imanes que rechazaban por completo a mis murallas de metal.

—Mírame —tomó mi cara entre sus manos para obligarme a mirarlo—, no pasó nada. Nada que sea digno de recordar —la miel de sus ojos pronto se iba colando en el frio de mi interior, bañándolo dulcemente—. Déjame intentar borrar todo aquello de tu mente, solo dame esa oportunidad.

Sentía mi labio inferior temblar.

—Es mi mejor oferta Karim —escuché el ruido que hacia la saliva al pasar por el nudo de su garganta.

—Voy por hielo —anuncié poniéndome en pie y saliendo hacia la cocina. Sentía mis piernas temblorosas.

Encendí la luz de la cocina y me tope con mi reflejo completamente encendido. Parecía un tomate. Increíble que ha estas alturas él sea capaz de hacer que me sonroje.

Tome una bocanada de aire y abrí el refrigerador. Coloque los hielos en una bolsa y fui hasta el corredor. Bill ya no se encontraba ahí.

—¿Bill? —lo llame.

—¡Aquí! —contestó él desde el interior de mi cuarto.

—¿Bill? —Asomé mi rostro dentro de la habitación parecía que la lámpara de noche estaba encendida, y él descansaba plácidamente sobre mi cama—. Pensé que no podías caminar —lo acuse, él solo sonrió y palmeo la cama.

Fui hasta él.

—Aquí está el hielo —le dije sosteniendo la bolsa frente a él.

—¿Podrías colocarla?, no me siento con fuerza —Bill era un mal actor, la sonrisa maliciosa lo delataba completamente.

Me agache y coloque la bolsa sobre su abdomen.

—No, no —me corrigió este señalando su playera.

—No hablaras enserio —rodeé los ojos.

Bill fingió un tosido doliente.

—Bien —refunfuñe antes de levantar su playera y ver su abdomen. Su firme abdomen, su esplendido abdomen, su pálido abdomen. Bill carrasparreó y me sacó de mi ensoñación.

—Lo siento —fui colocando la bolsa sobre su abdomen, me di cuenta que estaba caliente—. Con esto mejoraras —le dije con una sonrisa mirándolo.

—Karim —me llamo.

—¿Si?

—Te amo —su mano se posó sobre la mía.

—Yo también te amo Bill, yo también.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_Me extrañaron? Ajajajaja ok ok mucha vanidad hace mal XD_

_Enserio que este cap como tardo en salir _ pero bueh… el resultado fue favorable, para la historia y para mi, ¿Para ustedes que tal? Déjenme un comentario o review y cuentemente que les parecio XDD ya saben que los amo!_

_Por un momento pensé en la película la bella y la bestia, en especial al final *-* creo que es porque he estado viendo Disney . !_

_Sin más por el momento!_

_Besos y abrazos aplastantes!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_En medio de la noche,_

_Hostil y oscura,_

_Me guardas,_

_Estremeciéndote a cada_

_Movimiento que hago,_

_Hasta que, femenina y desvalida,_

_Te quedas soñando_

_Como un ángel cansado._

_**-Fragmento del Poema En Medio De La Noche de JOSÉ BATLLO. **_

_**.**_

Mi curioso dedo formaba circulillos en la piel desnuda de mi acompañante, notaba como su piel se erizaba con mi tacto. N podía evitar sentirme feliz y dominante cuando aquel gesto pasaba.

—Sé que estas despierto —le dije alegremente alzando la vista hasta sus ojos.

Él intento disimular una pequeña sonrisa, pero fallo.

—No es verdad, estoy soñando —me dijo, con una nota de carisma en su voz.

—Ah, ¿si? —lo mire fijamente—. ¿Y que es lo que sueñas? —le pregunte curiosa.

—Hummm… pues, sí —sonreí. Siempre me parecía simpática la forma en que Bill se trababa con las palabras—. Con una princesa, pero ella es berrinchuda —hice un mohín sin apartar la vista de sus labios—. Oh, vaya, sí, muy berrinchuda

—Ya entendí el punto —le respondí un poco exasperada.

—Y además es desesperada —me reí de nuevo, para llegar hasta sus labios y dejar un pequeño beso en ellos—. Pero sus labios son como la seda y ardientes como el amanecer —unas ligeras mariposas se esparcieron por mi estomago al escuchar sus palabras—. Bien, pues, el sencillo, sensible y guapo príncipe tiene que esperar a la princesa al pie de su castillo, pero ¡Oh, no!, la princesa sale en la inmensidad de la noche y tropezó con el príncipe, y así rompiéndole dos costillas.

—¡Yo no te rompí las costillas! —le dije indignada, presionando un poco el lugar de sus moretones.

—¡Oye! —me reclamó el con un dramático quejido.

—No seas llorón —me acurruque a su lado nuevamente, para dejar que mis labios descansaran en los suyos con un poco más de pasión.

—Bendito sea tu curso de primeros auxilios —dijo Bill después de un tiempo.

Las manos de Bill recorriendo mi espalda hacían que mis hormonas se apoderaran cada vez más de mi cuerpo.

—Cierto —dije simplemente regresando mi boca a la suya.

Había un sabor casi lujurioso en esos besos. Esos que solo pueden expresar la añoranza y el deseo que ambos nos teníamos.

—Hey, hey espera —me llamó Bill—. Si continuas con eso, habrá una hinchazón pero en otro lado —una sonrisa y mirada maliciosa me lo dijeron todo.

—¡Pervertido! —con mi mano lo golpeé justo en el vientre, donde mi pie lo había pisado la noche anterior.

—¡Moriré!, ¡Ya veo la luz! —dramatizó.

—Bill, cómo actor me senté en la cama mirándolo—. Eres un excelente cantante —le dije, con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

Bill abrió su boca en una perfecta o.

—No dirás lo mismo cuando me gane un Oscar —él jaló ligeramente mi playera para quedar frente a frente.

—No, es probable, creo que yo no hablo en tus sueños —otra sonrisa.

—Malvada —achicó los ojos.

—Tú comenzaste —Bill solo soltó una carcajada al oír mi comentario.

Deje otro beso en sus labios antes de hablar nuevamente.

—Seguro tienes hambre —por los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana sabia que era algo tarde.

—Solo un poco, quieres que... —comenzó a sentarse en la cama.

—No, tu quédate aquí —presione ligeramente sus hombros—. Yo iré a comprar algo —con la mirada comencé a buscar mis jeans y unos zapatos.

—Pero… no soy muy exigente, puedo comer lo que tengas —él hizo ademán de levantarse de nuevo pero con una mirada censure su acto.

—Tengo comida, pero… —me mordí el labio inferior—, no para vegetarianos —saqué de un cajón unos jeans azules y me los coloque.

—¡Oh! —él alargo esta silaba lo más que pudo.

—Sí, lo se, debería tenerla porque tú eres mi novio pero no sabia que vendrías hoy —comencé a explicarme, mientras me colocaba unos converse.

—No fue por eso —aquello capto mi atención.

Lo mire con curiosidad.

—Siempre me ha gustado cómo se te ven esos jeans —la ferocidad en su mirada aflojo mis piernas. Si no fuera por el pequeño rugido de mi estomago me hubiera arrojado a sus brazos.

—Gracias —sentía el color carmín poblando mis mejillas y los cosquilleos de mi estomago.

Salí de ahí con dirección a mi baño. Por suerte encontré un sostén, no me sentía con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para volver y enfrentarme a aquella Bestia que estaba en mi cama. El color carmín regreso.

Me lave la cara, los dientes, ate mi cabello en una cola de caballo y me esforcé en calmar a mi respiración.

Regrese a mi habitación, Bill estaba de espaldas y se colocaba sus pantalones, pero aun seguía sin playera.

«¡Bill, eres un idiota sexi!». Pensé.

Quise darme de topes contra la pared por aquella declaración estúpida. ¿Qué era yo?, ¿Una colegiala?, ¡Claro que no! Pero antes de seguir recriminándome eso, Bill volteo, su cabello estaba revuelto y sus ojos aun parecían un poco adormilados, pero en el momento en el que se toparon con los míos un brillo los atravesó.

—En unos minutos regreso —le avise. Tenía un ligero nudo en mi garganta.

—¿Estas segura de que no quieres que vaya?

—Sí, sí, no quiero que te reconozcan por ahí y todo se salga de control.

—Bien —Bill se aproximó a mí, con su característico andar gatuno y mis manos temblaron—. Te estaré esperando —había una amenaza lujuriosa debajo de aquella simple frase.

—Sí —dije simplemente respirando el aroma que Bill desprendía; refrescante y dulce—. Me voy —le dije, mirando una última vez sus ojos.

Fui hasta la sala y tomé las llaves y el dinero correspondiente para las compras.

.

Repasaba entre las verduras, miraba a los tomates, a las coles y las lechugas intentando recordar una receta para una comida vegetariana que había visto hacia unas noches. Todo seria más fácil si hubiera traído mi celular conmigo. Sostuve un jitomate antes de que una voz me llamara desde el otro lado de aquella mesa repleta de diferentes tipos de verdura.

—Karim! —miré con detenimiento a aquella mujer que se acercaba a mi con paso tranquilo y sonrisa afable. Martha Gram.

—Señora Gram —la saludé cortésmente.

Noté una ligera emoción en mi estomago, bastante normal considerando que ella era una de mis escritoras favoritas con sólo tres libros publicados se había robado mi corazón.

—Karim, que gusto, meses sin verte —me saludó ella.

—Lo sé —me apené un poco ante aquello.

—Seguro has estado ocupada —me sonrió.

La señora Gram era esposa de Michael Gram, el famoso editor con el cual yo tenía un acuerdo para que me publicara.

—Algo así, el trabajo y tengo unas entrevistas para _Jana`s_ —me apresure a contestar.

—Sí, he leído algo de eso, ya sabes, no soy muy proclive a leer revistas, pero siempre es un placer leerte Karim —sus ojos maternales me miraron y yo me sonroje.

—Oh, señora Gram, me alaga —le dije sonriendo.

Martha era una señora sencilla, aunque no por eso menos elegante. Tenia el cabello color chocolate, corto, toque que la hacia lucir bastante joven, pese a las arrugas bajo los ojos y en las comisuras de su boca. Ojos miel muy grandes expresivos y dulces. Una nariz pequeña y labios grandes. En conjunto era una mujer muy bella. Era delgada, con un busto promedio y unas caderas amplias por los hijos que había tenido. Siempre podía verla vestida con alguna blusa y una mascada de seda alrededor de su cuello, y pantalones color caqui.

—¿Y bien, de compras para alguna ocasión especial? —ella alzo una ceja y por un segundo me sentí descubierta.

—No, bueno, sólo es la comida, nada especial —coloque un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja nerviosamente.

Martha sólo rio alegremente.

—Yo entiendo niña, yo entiendo —suspiró y su mirada fue hacia unas lechugas cercanas que examino minuciosamente—. Sabes que difiero de mi esposo sobre la inspiración.

—Sí —asentí.

—Creo que si eres escritor siempre puedes escribir, pero de una u otra manera hay momentos en los que te sientes mas motivado y con una imaginación desbordante —yo seguía sus ojos, como se alejaban y se perdían en la inmensidad de sus palabras—. Cómo puede ser el amor y el dolor —ella me miró un segundo con su pequeña sonrisa.

—¿El dolor? —le pregunte, recordando como la otra vez yo me había bloqueado completamente por aquel dolor que me consumía.

—Sí, mira a tu autora favorita Anne Rice, la muerte de su hija la inspiro a tal grado que ella es la autora de una de las mejores sagas de vampiros de la historia —ella suspiró—. Sí, el dolor inspira, nos hace querer más que otras emociones, crear un mundo aparte, lejano y hermoso. El dolor es uno de los refugios más importantes para el autor. Aún recuerdo tus palabras —ella dejó la lechuga a un lado y siguió repasado los tomates, como hiciera yo hacia unos segundos—. ¿Las recuerdas, Karim?

Yo asentí.

—Es una de las declaraciones más llegadoras que he escuchado —dijo ella, evocando a mi memoria aquellas palabras.

»—¿Y por qué quieres escribir? —la mirada de Michael cayo pesada sobre mi.

»—Me gusta hacerlo —conteste simplemente, sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo de nervios en mi estomago.

»—Eso es lo que todos dicen —dijo aquello como algo que careciera de valor—. Dime una verdadera razón.

»Me quede un segundo pensativa antes de hablar.

»—Escribo para inspirar —comencé a decir, y aunque Michael me miraba con ojos fríos, eso no basto para que yo callara—. Para alejar a las personas de una realidad que puede ser cruel, para darles ánimos, para motivarlas, para hacerles saber que se puede y que no abandonen sus sueños. Para devolver un poco de la esperanza que los libros me dieron.

»Al regresar mis ojos a los de Michael noté algo diferente, ahora una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, satisfecho.

—Bastante motivadoras, debo decir —Martha había logrado sacarme de mis ensoñaciones.

—Gracias —dije sencillamente—. Usted fue una de las personas que me inspiró a aquello —no pude contener aquella confesión.

—Ahora soy yo quien se siente alagada.

—¿Por qué no regresa a escribir? —le pregunte ansiosa.

—Las situaciones de la vida están en constante movimiento, como bien debes saber —me miro tiernamente—. Cuando comencé a escribir era una chica de veinte años, con todas las dudas, los miedos, buscando un refugio que encontré en la literatura, pero después sobrevinieron las responsabilidades, ya no tenia el mismo tiempo que antes, tuve que trabajar, conocí a Michel, me case, los hijos, cuando me di cuenta ya no tenia más el tiempo —ella se hundió de hombros.

Yo la mire con un poco de tristeza.

—Oh, niña, niña, no hagas eso —me reprendió levantando mi mentón—. Yo no cambiaria nada de mi vida, soy una persona feliz, completa. A veces te das cuenta que hay un plan diferente al que tu tenias en mente, y este plan es mucho mejor que el otro

Ahora me sentía un poco de escepticismo.

—Pero ¡bah!, no tengo porque agobiarte con estas cosas. Logro ver que tu estas en una nueva etapa —Martha me miró suspicaz.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Hay algo en tu mirada que cambio, quizá por el autor de tus nuevas historias —me dijo ella juguetona.

—Bueno… puede ser —le dije apenada.

—Recuerda que a veces, cuando se tiene una novela romántica en la vida real, no hay necesidad de crear una —me guiño un ojo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, su celular comenzó a sonar. Ella se disculpó y tomó la llamada.

Las palabras resonaban en mi mente, dando vueltas una y otra vez.

—Karim, que te digo, debo irme volando, este niño que tiene que hacer un proyecto y no encuentra la cinta y… mejor no te agobio con eso —tomó su canasta.

—Dany sigue siendo tan travieso, ¿Eh?

—Ni te lo imaginas, bien pues, Te veré pronto. Me contaras con más tiempo y con un café.

—Claro señora Gram, dígale a su esposo que le mando saludar.

—Yo se lo diré —me sonrió una vez más, antes de deslizar su mano por mi mejilla—. Suerte —su mirada logro hacerme sentir pequeña e infantil.

—Gracias.

Observe como la señora Gram se alejaba, en cuando recordé que yo también tenia que decidir pronto, se hacia tarde. Tome mi canasta y comencé de nuevo mi selección de tomates. Pero por un momento me pareció ver una melena naranja volar cerca mio, mientras repasaba las ideas que Martha había vertido sobre mí.

.

—Bill lamento el retraso es sólo que hubo un horrible… trafico —de inmediato guarde silencio al observar a las tres personas en mi sala.

Tom y Bill estaban sentados en un sillón. Bill con una sonrisa nerviosa y Tom como siempre impasible, pero atento. Pero lo que más me preocupaba era a la delgada rubia que salía del pasillo con sus ojos encendidos de furia.

Estaba en problemas.

.

_**Continuara… **_

_Hola, hola mis amadas lectoras!_

_Con todo y esa foto sorpresa que me ha dejado mas muerta que viva, he podido escribir este bonito capitulo, así que culpen a Bill-abdomen-brazos-sexi`s por el retraso ;)_

_Si bien tenia algo diferente para el capitulo, que May puede testificar, creo que esta vuelta de tuerca es bastante interesante, quiero decir, en la vida de una persona no hay solo algunas que la conforman :) ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, esta basado en algunas charlas que yo he tenido con una persona importante._

_Bien pues, sin más por el momento, les dejo muchos abrazos y besos aplastantes :D recíbanlos! _

_**Siempre suya: Deka**__._


	22. Chapter 22

_¡Ah, qué nidada de caricias salvajes descubrí!_

_Guardadas en tu bosque desde el alba del mundo,_

_Esperaban la mano que llegara a arrancarlas,_

_La mirada que las volcara sobre tus venas todas,_

_El temblor que iniciara tu espasmo y tu locura"._

_-__**Fragmento del Poema "Amor Salvaje" de LUIS ZALAMEA BORDA.**_

_**.**_

La tentadora idea de salir huyendo de aquel lugar se volvió casi apetecible.

—Karim —Bill se puso de pie, fue hacia mí y tomó las bolsas—. Tom llego hoy a los Ángeles y al no encontrarme en la casa me llamó, le dije donde estaba y el decidió venir, espero que no te moleste —él se alejó un poco hacia la cocina donde puso las bolsas y fue descubriendo los objetos en su interior.

Bill parecía ser el único que entendía la gravedad del asunto.

Dentro de mi miles de preguntas se agitaban, pero la más ensordecedora de ellas, la que me impedía moverme o siquiera responder era; que es lo que habrá hecho Valerie en mi ausencia.

Lentamente giré mi cabeza y encontré a Tom, como siempre con su actitud imperturbable. De cierta forma aquello no hacía más que preocuparme.

—Hola —me saludo casual Tom.

Yo le regrese el saludo tratando de calmarme, comencé a caminar hacia Val quien aun mantenía esa cara de pocos amigos.

—Lo se todo —me dijo cortante dirigiéndose a mi recamara.

—¡Val! —la llamé, pero ella no se giro.

Sin más remedio la seguí hasta la recamara.

—Val, que gusto, pensé que no, nos veríamos hasta… —intenté saludarla alegremente al llegar a mi habitación, pero ella sólo me miro para advertirme que aquello no era factible—. ¿Podemos hablar? —le pedí cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

—Claro —una cierta aspereza de pudo sentir en su voz.

Mi amiga fue hasta una silla que mantenía frente a mi escritorio y se sentó.

—Val, veras… —comencé a explicarme pero ella no me lo permitió.

—¡Sabes la sorpresa que me lleve al encontrarme a estos dos en tu casa! —y ahí estallo todo.

—Val, tranquilízate —ahora intentaba calmarla, pero Val era un dramática empedernida.

—¡Jamás le digas a una chica que se calme!, deberías saberlo, ¡Tú eres una! —sus manos se estremecían con cada uno de sus gritos.

Yo jugaba con mis pulgares sin saber muy bien que decir o que hacer.

—Val —pronuncié su nombre con toda la calma que me quedaba.

—Dime que no caíste de nuevo —me miró con sus ojos como dos pequeñas rendijas pero con una voz suplicante que no pude ignorar.

—Pues… —empecé balbucear.

—¡Lo hiciste!, ¡pero en que cabeza cabe! —agacho la cabeza hasta mi escritorio y comenzó a observar los papeles detenidamente—. ¿Es por esto? –una triste sonrisa rodeo su cara.

—Escucha, él me pidió perdón.

—Si yo regresara con cada ex que me pide perdón… —ironizo ella—. Pero no me respondiste —mantenía una cara de tristeza burlona.

Y no pensaba hacerlo.

Una parte de mí no soportarla verla así; estresada, preocupada y triste. Pero otra parte me decía que esta era mi vida y mis decisiones. Ella también había cometido errores no entendía porque ahora _yo_ era la que estaba tan mal.

—Él es diferente —lo defendí.

—¿Acaso tiene dos penes?, si no es así, entonces no es nada diferente a lo que yo conozco —me miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Esto es por Tom, ¿no es así? —la miré suspicaz, con la voz más retadora que pude hacer.

—¿Tom?, ¿Qué Tom? —ella desvió su mirada hacía la cama que aparecía perfectamente hecha. _Bill_

—El sujeto de rastas que esta ahí afuera, hermano de _mi_ novio —le expliqué a su repentina perdida de memoria, con la exasperación bailando en cada una de mis palabras.

—Ah, ese Tom —pretendió recordar—. No, no para nada —rozó con su mano su brazo derecho, un gesto que yo conocía como una clara demostración de incomodidad.

—Escucha, son gemelos, sí. Pero no son tan iguales como tú crees —intentaba hacerla entender mi punto.

—¡Tú no entiendes! —volvió a estallar otra vez. Poniéndose de pie y dándome la espalda. Podía ver como sus brazos y manos, se agitaban en el aire.

—¡Sí, tienes razón no lo entiendo! —aquella ligera desesperación se convirtió en enojo—. ¡No entiendo porque ahora yo soy la del problema, cuando ambas sabemos que tú eres la que más ha cometido errores con los hombres! —camine hacía ella, aun manteniendo la distancia.

Valeria se giro con la cara descompuesta.

—Es diferente —dijo tajantemente.

—¡¿Por qué?! —le exigí.

—Porque tú eres diferente Karim —esta vez la voz de mi amiga sonó tranquila pero aun así tensa—. Es verdad, yo he estado con más hombres, me he divertido junto a ellos, pero ninguno fue una relación seria, yo jamás me enamore de ellos, incluso Tom y yo sabíamos cómo seria lo nuestro. Relaciones fugaces, eso es todo. Así soy yo Karim, pero tú… —su voz tembló un poco. Su mirada recobro aquella maternidad con la que me hablaba de cosas serias.

—Él es diferente —repetí con menos aplomo del que hubiera deseado.

—Lo sé —se acercó a mí y me tomo de las manos para que ambas nos sentáramos en la cama—. Pero dime, ¿que pasara si él lo vuelve a hacer?

Miré a Val, me encontraba desconcertada por su pregunta.

—No lo volverá a hacer —hablé terminante.

—¿Pero y que tal si lo hace? —insistió.

—¡No lo hará! —aquella mancha de tinta oscura amenazaba con traer de vuelta el dolor.

—¡Karim, Karim! —Me llamó y sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos—. ¿Qué es lo que harías?, por favor no dudes en contestar.

Alejé mi rostro de sus manos y de sus ojos, para mirar al piso.

—Lo dejaría, ¡Lo dejaría! —Repetí a viva voz—. ¡¿Estas feliz ahora?! —me puse de pie y le di la espalda, huyendo a un rincón.

—Sólo no quiero que te lastime otra vez —su voz de afecto se coló en mi mente.

«Ella solo está preocupada». Me dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

—Yo tampoco —le respondí, sintiendo un nudo amenazando mi garganta.

Escuché los pasos de mi amiga detrás de mí, y la manera en que comenzaba a abrigarme con sus brazos, protectoramente.

—Te quiero —me dijo dulcemente.

Relaje un poco mis hombros y recogí con el dorso de la mano una lagrima que se había escabullido de mis ojos.

—¿Te quedaras a comer? —me deslice fuera de su abrazo y fui hasta mi tocador a cepillar un poco mi cabello que se encontraba alborotado. Cómo una prueba viviente de mi enfado volcándose hacia afuera.

—No, tengo que ir a la revista a entregar unas entrevistas.

—Bien, pues te veré luego —la miré fingiendo mi mejor sonrisa.

—Seguro que sí —ella giró la perilla de la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo y volvió a mirarme—. Camil sigue al asecho, se precavida.

—Lo seré, gracias —le concedí antes de que saliera por la puerta y se fuera.

Me quede unos segundos mas contemplando mi reflejo en el espejo, esperando que por lo menos el me dijera que lo que acababa de hacer no estaba tan mal cómo lo sentía por dentro.

Al final me decidí a salir de ahí y fui hasta la cocina.

—Huele a pasta —le dije a Bill que me daba la espalda mientras utilizaba la licuadora.

Él se dio vuelta y me miró antes de sonreír, pero en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación.

—Eso es —me concedió—. Debo confesar que no soy el mejor chef —me confesó.

—Ya lo sé —me miro confundido—, he visto "El Hormiguero".

Bill sólo soltó una alegre carcajada, antes de darme la espalda para tomar la salsa de tomate que había preparado.

—¿Dónde esta Tom? —le pregunté mirando hacia la sala vacía—. No me dirás que salió detrás de… —deje la frase a medias.

—Oh, no –me sonrió levemente mientras vertía la salsa a la sartén—. Debía llevar a Áster al veterinario.

—¿De nuevo está enfermo? —aquello oprimió mi corazón.

—Espero que no —Bill pareció dudarlo un poco—. Es sólo que él reciente más nuestros viajes, no se adapta rápido al cambio del ambiente —se detuvo un momento—, sé que sería mejor dejarlo en casa, pero… es como si algo nos faltara a mi y a Tom —una torcida sonrisa apareció—. ¡Dios!, realmente soy un egoísta.

—No lo eres —me acerque a él y lo abrace por la cintura, con su espalda en mi mejilla—. Estoy segura que Áster también los extrañaría, a veces es preferible tener ciertos inconvenientes para estar con las personas que se quiere.

—Gracias —me dijo, note las palmas de sus manos en mis brazos que seguían rodeándolo.

Después de un segundo más él volvió a hablar.

—Sabes que así no puedo cocinar —aquello no tenia ningún toque de exigencia, más bien parecía divertido.

Casi podía ver su media sonrisa aparecer. Mientras movía su mano en círculos sobre la sartén. Pero yo enterré mi cara en su espalda.

—Me gusta tu espalda —le dije con simpleza.

—¿Enserio?, ¿Por qué? —la sonrisa se ensancho.

—Me hace sentir protegida —estiré mi cuello y levante la vista, Bill parecía observarme sobre su hombro.

—Eso me alegra —dijo con un sentimiento que no alcance a descifrar.

Después de un tiempo yo lo solté y comencé a ayudar en la cocina preparando las bebidas que no eran más que Coca-Cola en un baso con bastante hielo.

—Si, claro, Bill Kaulitz es tan sano —ironice la frase cuando él tomaba los platos repletos de pasta.

—Yo jamás dije eso —respondió digno—. Sólo no como carne —me miró un segundo más—, pero claro, tú eres la excepción —su mirada fiera hizo que mis rodillas temblaran y que mis mejillas se tiñeran de color rojo.

Intente patearlo con mi pierna pero él se movió más rápido.

—Hey ten cuidado, yo llevo nuestra comida —me reprendió, saliendo de la cocina con rumbo hacia mi habitación.

—Pensé que comeríamos en el sillón —le dije mientras iba detrás de él.

—Karim, sabes que amo tu sillón —eso me hizo enrojecer aún más—. Pero creo que tu cama es más espaciosa.

—¿Quién dice que necesito espacio? —me aventure a decir—. Yo quiero estar lo más cerca de ti posible —me acerque más a él, cuando noté como detenía por un segundo su marcha para mirarme sobre su hombro.

—Gatita traviesa —me dijo con su picara sonrisa en los labios.

—Sigue adelante —le respondí mientras ponía el vaso con hielo en su espalda.

—¡Está halado! —gritó y por un momento pensé que soltaría los platos.

—Creí que necesitabas algo refrescante —le dije con sorna, pasando delante de él.

—Gatita traviesa, ya viene mi turno —me advirtió él con malicia.

Yo simplemente sonreí y entré a la habitación.

Ambos encendimos la televisión y nos acostamos en la cama. Más que ver la televisión hablamos mucho, y jugamos con la comida, era increíble ese sentimiento de comodidad que e rodeaba cuando Bill estaba cerca.

Al final de la comida apartamos los platos y nos colocamos uno más cerca del otro.

—¿Porque hiciste la cama si íbamos a regresar? —lo miré sobre mi hombro.

Bill me abrazaba por la cintura y ahora era mi espalda la que estaba contra su pecho.

—Me gusta revolver tú cama —su nariz comenzó a olfatear mi cuello y el cabello que me caía sobre este.

—Me haces cosquillas —me revolví un poco entre su agarre.

—Eres una gatita muy cosquillada.

—Sabes, he estado pensando en ese apodo —le dije.

—¿Si? —Él puso su barbilla sobre mi hombro, su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía que podía oler su aliento—. ¿Tienes alguno en mente?

—Sí, tengo algunos en mente; mi sol y mis estrellas, puede ser uno.

Bill sonrió un poco.

—Ó quizá mi Divina diosa —lo miré con una sonrisa pero la suya había pasado a una repleta de maldad—. Claro sólo para ocasiones especiales.

—Esta podría ser —una de sus manos fue descendiendo desde mi vientre hasta mi entre pierna buscando ansiosa algo.

Me revolví en sus brazos ligeramente mientras ligeros estremecimientos me llenaban el cuerpo.

—¿No te gusta mi divina diosa? —me susurro al oído.

Yo asentí sin poder hablar.

Bill rosó con sus dedos aquella parte de mí, pero no fue hasta que su mano se interno debajo de mi ropa interior cuando realmente me estremecí y gemí ligeramente.

—Bill —ahogue mi nombre entre mis labios, cuando sus dedos comenzaron a moverse ágilmente entre mis piernas, concentrándose en un punto exacto pero con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, tan lentos que destrozaban mis nervios.

Otro gemido se escapo de mi boca, mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

Comencé a aferrarme a su brazo izquierdo que seguía sosteniéndome fuertemente contra él.

_Bill, Bill, Bill._

Pronunciaba su nombre cómo una loca cuando sus dedos se deslizaban más dentro de mi y se contraían o se estiraban.

Seguía retorciéndome en su abrazo, y notaba como aquella parte de su anatomía aun sobre sus pantalones comenzaba a sufrir una creciente agitación. Quizá fue por malicia, ó por verlo tan sometido cómo lo estaba yo, pero mis gemidos comenzaron a subir de tono y sus jadeos me demostraban que aquello surtía efecto. Poco a poco Bill se acercaba más a mí, desde mi cuello, mi oreja, y parte de mi mejilla, él las iba llenando de besos y algunas mordidas. Sobra decir que aquello era realmente excitante. Era como si Bill tuviera un mapa de los lugares exactos en los que debía tocar, presionar, lamer o morder para que yo cayera a sus pies como una lujuriosa amante, si bien el papel en el pasado no me agrava, ahora lo veía con devoción y anhelo.

En medio de nuestra ensoñación una melodía estruendosa comenzó a sonar.

—N-no contestes —le pedí a mitad de mis gemidos suplicantes.

Él deslizo una de sus manos a sus bolsillos traseros y saco su celular. Lo miró dudoso pero al final contesto. Yo bufe un tanto molesta cuando él se sentó en la cama, pensé en hacer lo mismo pero él me lo impidió.

—Hola, David —respondió a la llamada.

Yo me quede recostada en la cama, sin saber muy bien que hacer hasta que su mano se coló de nuevo bajo mi ropa y continúo explorando. Intente alejarme, pero Bill en un astuto movimiento coloco sus rodillas sobre la cama, cada una a un lado de mis caderas, pero sus dedos continuaron con su tarea.

—Sí ,estoy en los Ángeles… —respondió él sin ni siquiera mirarme.

—Bill... —susurre yo, revolviéndome entre la cárcel de sus piernas—. Para... —le susurre. No podía controlarme, sabía que algo indebido saldría de mi boca.

—Claro que veré que puedo hacer con eso.

Sus dedos creaban una deliciosa sensación de paraíso. Mis manos ya no me obedecían para sacar a aquel intruso de mi cuerpo y cuando lo intentaban, Bill se colocaba el teléfono en su hombro y con su otra mano podía controlar las mías.

—Bill —le rogué de nuevo en voz baja. Sintiendo la manera en que mi interior comenzaba a humedecerse—. Por favor —le rogué. Mi garganta se iba cerrando, algo horrible se avecinaba.

Quería que la vergüenza de David escuchando mis gemidos me detuviera pero en un momento, ya no pensaba claramente. Los movimientos de sus dedos se volvían lentos, irresistibles, mi cuerpo ya no quería otra cosa que tenerlo dentro de mí.

—¡Bill por favor! —me dirigió una mirada malvada.

—Aja… —le dijo a su teléfono.

Yo me hundía en la desesperación, agitándome, con mi garganta seca y mi cuerpo añorándolo.

—¡Bill por favor!, ¡Por favor! —Me mordí la lengua antes de seguir—. ¡Necesito sentirte dentro de mí de una maldita vez! —le grite cerrando los ojos.

Después de un segundo sus dedos salieron de dentro de mí y su aliento me daba contra la cara nuevamente.

—Por supuesto mi divina diosa —me dijo él.

Comenzó a deshacerse de mis pantalones y ropa interior. Coloco mis piernas sobre sus hombros y las envestidas comenzaron.

Mi mirada recayó sobre el celular tendido en la cama.

—Todo fue un… —no pude terminar la frase por aquel placer.

—David colgó unos tres "por favor" atrás —su sonrisa sensual apareció—. Este es mi turno —y sus caderas siguieron con aquel ritmo endemoniado.

—¡Maldito imbécil! —alcance a pronunciar antes de sentir el éxtasis recorriendo mi cuerpo.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_Que si las hago sufrir? Para nada verdad :3_

_Bueno muchas chicas me dijeron que "que pasaba con la actitud de Karim?" bien aquí tenemos una Val preocupada por su amiga, me gusto que vieran esta parte de Val mas humana, menos frívola y plástica, como se vio en el pasado. _

_Ojala hayan disfrutado el capitulo :) y la parte final… bueno ni se diga XD cualquiera se deja llevar._

_Muchas gracias por los mensajitos :D aunque a veces no puedan enviarlos por que FF se pone de nena ¬¬ _

_Sin más por ahora…. Un abrazo y un beso aplastantes!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	23. Chapter 23

"_Rocé la nieve de tu frente,  
cálido nido sedeño y hondo.  
Pensé que estabas lejos, tan distante  
como un país remoto,  
que tus manos jamás se posarían  
sobre mi sien de peregrino loco,  
que eras a mí una gota de imposible  
de un dulce mar ignoto._

_Entonces recogido y solitario,  
de la noche en el fondo,  
como un licor amargo que desborda,  
me embriagué de sollozos"._

_**-Fragmento del Poema "Gotas De Imposible" de FERNANDO PRIETO ARANGO.**_

_**.**_

—Y éste es tu penúltimo reportaje —dijo Hanna. Últimamente ella parecía más cautelosa con lo que salía de su boca.

—Sí —dije simplemente.

—Has hecho un excelente trabajo.

—Gracias —traté de tirar de mis labios en forma de una sonrisa, no supe si el esfuerzo tuvo éxito—. El trabajo requería toda mi profesionalidad y mi entrega —si pudiera me hubiera abofeteado por mi hipocresía pero seguía sin olvidar aquella charla con un trasfondo de amenaza que Hanna me había hecho hacia meses.

—Debo repetir que hiciste un excelente trabajo —aquella sonrisa también parecía ser un mero compromiso para ella—. Y no lo dejaste aunque Bill no estuviera, debe ser difícil no tenerlo cerca —capté su mirada suspicaz—, para realizar las entrevistas.

—No fue la gran cosa —intenté concluir y desviar el tema hacia otro lado, pero ella no parecía querer ceder.

—Pero claro que sí —su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Tener que esperar a que él tenga algo de tiempo puede ser desgastante —ella me miró profundamente, colocando su cara sobre sus manos, mientras sus codos descansaban cómodamente en la mesa.

Yo trataba que aquellos comentarios no me provocaran, pero mis emociones parecían revueltas en mi mente.

—No fue tan difícil —me esforcé por responder, sintiendo el nudo de rabia que ahogaba mi voz.

—Grandioso —su sonrisa había vuelto a aquella simple línea curvada—. Espero que esta experiencia haya sido _favorable_ para tu carrera —la manera en la que ella pronuncio la palabra favorable me erizo los cabellos de la nuca.

—Cualquier clase de experiencia es buena para un escritor —concluí.

Un ligero silencio se posó sobre nosotras.

—Si eso es todo, ¿puedo retirarme? —sentía como el aire de ese lugar me empujaba hacia abajo.

—Claro, puedes retirarte —pero ella no retiro el contacto visual con mis ojos. Era como si me tuviera con los pies enterrados en el cemento.

—Gracias —cuando por fin pude hablar, alejé mi mirada de la suya y me puse de pie.

—Nos veremos en quince días para la entrega de tu último reportaje —Hanna seguía hablándome mientras yo caminaba hacia la puerta—, ¡ah!, ¡Karim! —me llamó.

—¿Si? —me giré, mientras que con la yema de los dedos rosaba aquella perilla que me separaba de una libertad aparente. Cualquier cosa era mejor que aquello.

—No te olvides de la fiesta por el aniversario de la revista, invita a quien gustes —y de nuevo su sonrisa de villana de televisión apareció—. No puedes faltar —un brillo en sus ojos me advirtió de algún plan que yo no ansiaba descubrir.

—Gracias —tenia la boca seca.

—Hasta luego —Hanna regresó su mirada afilada hacia las hojas en su escritorio.

Yo sólo salí de aquel lugar para ir a refugiarme a mi pequeño cubículo, donde al fin podía respirar.

Una mirada fugaz se me escapo al mirar el escritorio de Val, ella parecía absorta en su trabajo sin prestarle atención a nada más. Sin prestarme atención a mí.

Suspiré.

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde la ultima vez que habíamos hablado y ella seguía pretendiendo que yo no existía, ó bien, que existía como mínimo a unos diez kilómetros de distancia. Ni siquiera cuando la hora de la salida comenzó a alejar a todos los que laborábamos de ese edificio ella pareció reparar en mí.

«Es sólo cuestión de tiempo». Me decía una y otra vez.

Estúpida y burda excusa para no ponerme de pie e ir a arreglar las cosas con ella de una buena vez.

Miré mi celular, ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada. Esto no aminoró la ligera presión de mi pecho.

Apagué mi computador y apilé las notas que había revisado, para después sólo colgarme la bolsa al hombro y salir.

Preferí caminar , aun no era del todo tarde y este simple ejercicio siempre me había sentado bien, además de que algo que tienen estas grandes ciudades es que nadie repara en ti, por muy feliz, triste, enojado o preocupado que estés. Eres poco menos que otro cartel poco llamativo.

Invisible.

Y justo en ese momento reparé en que esa era la primera vez que me importaba que los demás me prestaran atención ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué justo ahora que estoy sola me importa lo que los demás piensen?, corrección, ¿por qué ahora que me siento sola me importa lo que los demás piensen?

Era ridículo esconder la respuesta, pero algo había cambiado en mi forma de ser, de pensar, de sentir, algo había cambiado en mí, y no parecía tener resultados favorables.

Pensé en la soledad y como ésta cambia conforme la percepción de la persona. La soledad más vivida sólo la puede sentir aquel que necesita la presencia de alguien a su lado. Si no tienes esta necesidad la soledad no es más que una forma de estar, sin perjudicar, indolora, sin ninguna clase de tristeza que la empañe. Pero cuando esperas por alguien la soledad te golpea en la cara y te apuñala fuertemente en el pecho. Y eso era justo como yo me sentía en esos momentos. Sola. Muy sola.

Sin pensarlo mucho pasé a un lado de la biblioteca donde yo trabajaba. Ese día yo no tenía que laborar pero pensé que estar rodeada de libros era mejor que estar todo el día postrada frente al computador y pendiente del teléfono.

Entré en el edificio y salude a Roger con una mirada, pareció sorprenderse de verme ahí, y me sentí un poco avergonzada por eso. No podía recordar la última vez que estuve en ese lugar por gusto y no por trabajo ¿Qué había pasado conmigo?

Recorrí el lugar con una mirada y después me perdí entre las estanterías repletas de libros. Me llene la nariz del olor de los libros, con sus hojas amarillas por el tiempo y un poco de polvo que se aglomeraba sobre ellos. Observé los títulos de los nombres sin que uno me llamara en especial la atención, por alguna razón ya no me sentía atraída hacia las típicas historias de amor de siempre, buscaba algo diferente. Entonces al ir hacia los clásicos me topé con un ejemplar del conde de Montecristo, lo había leído en mi juventud y justo ahora parecía más que apropiado. Lo tomé y me di la vuelta para sentarme a leer pero una melena rojiza se interpuso en mi camino.

—Hola, Karim —sus labios iban de un color rojo y demostraban el egocentrismo de quien lo portaba.

—Camil, ¿Qué haces aquí? —no intentaba ser educada. Sólo quería alejarme del mundo como en los viejos tiempos que pasaba refundida ahí dentro.

—Es una biblioteca pública —se excuso ella. Pero ambas sabíamos que eso no era su motivo.

—Dime cual es la verdad —le exigí, colocando los brazos sobre mi pecho y con el ejemplar del Conde debajo de uno de ellos.

—Tienes un humor… —parecía divertida de mis reacciones y yo no podía evitar querer romperle aquella operada nariz de cuervo.

—Tengo mis motivos para estarlo, ¿Ahora dime que haces aquí?, y si es lo que quieres saber, no, no estoy con Bill aquí —estallé.

—Karim… —pareció sorprendida, pero sólo fingió.

—No soy una idiota —le aclaré—. Sé lo que Hanna y tú están haciendo.

—Ya sabía yo que no podía engañarte ¿verdad? —ella seguía divertida de mis actitudes, parecía burlarse de mí en mis narices y eso me enfurecía.

—Sí no me dices lo que haces aquí…

—¿Disculpa? —ella me miró de una manera altiva—. ¿Estas amenazándome? —ahogo una risilla.

—No, no para nada —me tomé un momento para seguir—. Amenazarte sería decirte que si vuelvo a ver tu horrible cara repleta de botox, a tus extensiones de cabello o a tu esquelético cuerpo deambular cerca mio, te golpeare tan fuerte que ningún cirujano plástico podrá arreglarte —una sonrisa irónica se posó en mis labios—. ¿Ves la diferencia?

—Vaya, vaya, no me equivoque —ella me examinó de arriba abajo—, que un cantante famoso se fijara en ti te dio algo más de confianza —sus ojos verdes parecieron brillar repletos de maldad—. Lastima que haya durado tan poco —un puchero fingido acabo con mi escasa fuerza de voluntad.

—Camil, vete de aquí si no quieres que… —comencé a decirle apretando mis puños todo lo que podía.

—Tú no puedes echarme, este es un lugar publico —repitió triunfante.

—Ella no, pero yo sí —una voz de hombre posicionada a mi espalda habló.

Camil parecía por primera vez desconcertada.

—Así que por favor señorita, salga de aquí —la voz calmada de Roger inundo la sala, cuyos pocos ocupantes nos miraban fijamente—. No me obligue a usar la fuerza —una sonrisa inocente apareció en su rostro.

—¡Esto es… —y un "shhh" se escuchó en todo el lugar—. Aun no he terminado contigo —me miró fijamente.

Camil simplemente salió del lugar luciendo muy irritada.

—Gracias —le dije a Roger que seguía a mi lado.

—De nada —dijo él con una sonrisa sencilla—. Buen libro —señaló el ejemplar que llevaba bajo el brazo.

—Lo sé —le concedí.

—Yo lo leí cuando quise volver a empezar —con su mano izquierda se rasco la mejilla.

—Es una lastima que yo necesite ir a la cárcel y que un loco me de la localización de su tesoro para volver a empezar —me reí con pocas ganas mirando como el chistecito parecía tener un efecto en Roger.

Ambos aguardamos unos minutos antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Tan grave es? —pareció interesarse.

—Algo así.

—¿Es por lo que dijo esa chica? —Roger miró sobre sus hombros, hacia la puerta.

—Sí —dije simplemente.

—Bueno, si quieres hablar… —yo corté aquella línea enseguida.

—No quiero hablar de eso, y menos con un… —comencé a explicarme.

— …Desconocido —completó él con otra sonrisa.

—Sí —admití.

—Bien, a mi me parece que un extraño puede darte un punto de vista más objetivo sobre esto, ya sabes porque no tiene un lado al cual orientarse —parecía seguro al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Me preguntaba cuanto me perdí de conocer a este chico por el simple hecho de siempre mantener una barrera entre el mundo y yo.

—Está bien —le concedí, además no podía perder más de lo que ya había perdido.

Ambos nos conducimos hacia una mesa cercana a su escritorio.

—Entonces, ¿tú vas pidiéndole concejos a cualquier extraño que te encuentras por la calle? —le dije a manera de broma mientras tomaba asiento.

—No precisamente —él sonrió levemente mientras colocaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, sino fuera por el lunar y por la forma de su cara, pasaría por un perfecto doble de Georg—. Pero creo firmemente en lo que te dije.

Lo miré un segundo más, dudando, sopesando las opciones pero al final le terminé contando todo. Desde como había conocido a Bill hasta aquel trabajo que me había sido asignado, algunas de las ocasiones en las que salimos juntos, como me había confesado que me fue infiel y en fin, todo, hasta el reciente problema con Val y la lejanía que sentía hacia Bill.

—Yo no puedo forzarlo, sabía que tendríamos que hacer sacrificios por esta relación —concluí.

—Es un embrollo —dijo él pensativo.

—Gracias —dije irónica.

—Es la verdad —se defendió él, siempre de esa manera—. Para empezar habla con tu amiga, ya veras que pronto estarán bien, de verdad que te has tardado –me miró alzando ambas cejas—. Bien pues, y con tu _Rockstar_, no puedes culpar realmente al tipo porque te pasó todas las reglas del juego sobre la mesa desde el comienzo —eso hizo que me fastidiara un poco más—, pero… —aquello llamó mi atención—, sin duda creo que lo esta haciendo mucho más difícil —se inclino hacia el frente, conservando su cómoda posición conservando un brazo detrás del respaldo de la silla—, me disculparas pero el sujeto parece un egoísta —me miró fijamente aguardando por mi respuesta, quizá por alguna agresión que yo no estaba pensando en darle.

Simplemente guarde silencio y esperé a que continuara.

—Lo que cualquiera te diría es: "Habla con él y todo se arreglara" —dijo él imitando la voz de alguien más lo cual me hizo sonreír—. Yo te digo, evalúa todo el entorno y pregúntate a ti misma si es realmente lo que quieres —él me miró fijamente—. Una relación no debe quitarte nada, emocional ni físicamente.

Aquella frase que él había dicho pareció hacer eco en mi mente, y también en mi corazón.

—Yo no puedo opinar la gran cosa, jamás he salido con alguna artista, aunque Taylor Momsen parece ser apropiada para experimentar —pareció mirar hacia el techo pensativo.

—Ella y sus escasas ropas —le dije divertida.

—Aligera el trabajo —se hundió de hombros.

Yo lo golpeé juguetonamente en el brazo.

—Eres fuerte —dijo él.

—Pues claro —y me reí de aquello.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que hablará así con alguien más. De una forma sutil y sin presiones.

—Gracias —le dije con toda la franqueza que podía.

—De nada —me dijo Roger con una sonrisa.

—Necesitaba hablar con alguien —le confesé.

—Siempre tendrás al buen Roger —él me mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—Claro –le dije alzando una ceja—. Sólo no digas eso de nuevo.

—Entendido.

Ambos volvimos a reír hasta que el carrasparreo de una garganta nos llamó la atención, algunas personas estaban de pie frente al escritorio de Roger.

—En un momento —les dijo.

—Tienes que antenderlos y yo debo irme ya —me puse de pie.

—Genial, te veré el lunes —me dijo él.

—Sí, gracias, otra vez —repetí.

—Cuando quieras.

Ambos nos miramos con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que algunas frases de las personas lo llamaros.

—Nos vemos —me despedí de él.

—Si no me matan —Roger fue hasta el escritorio y comenzó a atender a las personas.

Yo solo salí de ese lugar con más cosas en las que pensar pero contradictoriamente con un mejor ánimo.

Tomé un taxi y llegue hasta mi edificio. Decidida a resolver aquello, ya no quería darle más vueltas a aquello en mi cabeza, quería hablarlo.

Fui hasta mi correo, ahí encontré las cuentas y otro paquete que no tenía un remitente me podía imaginar de quien sería. Subí hasta mi apartamento y lo abrí, era una saga de cuatro libros que yo había querido comprar hacia mucho tiempo.

"Espero te gusten" decía una pequeña tarjeta blanca.

Encendí mi celular y noté que tenía un correo de voz, pulsé el botón para escucharlo.

"Espero que te gusten los libros, justo ahora no tengo mucho tiempo ya sabes la gira empieza y todo es agotador. Espero que estés perfectamente Karim –a lo lejos escuché como lo llamaban- Tengo que irme, te amo".

Y así terminaba.

De alguna manera aquello se sentía mal. Terriblemente mal.

En ese momento desee que Bill fuera como Roger, alguien con una vida normal para que pudiéramos estar juntos. De que forma lo deseé.

Unas ligeras lágrimas me siguieron hasta la cama en esa noche oscura y fría.

.

_**Continuara.**_

_Mil disculpas por demorar! Es que en esta semana me acostumbro a nuevos horarios y esta historia ésta tomando pasos más largos hacia el drama, por eso necesito un poco más de tiempo para planearla :D_

_Ah ah y capitulo dedicado a aquellas que extrañábamos a la vieja Karim ;)_

_Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado :) y los invito también a checar (si no lo han hecho) mi One "Litio" :D_

_Les deseo que estén muy bien!_

_Besos y abrazos aplastantes! :)_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	24. Chapter 24

"Iba yo. Tú venías,

aunque tu cuerpo bello reposara tendido.

Tú avanzabas, amor, te empujaba el destino,

como empuja a las velas el titánico viento

de hombros estremecidos.

Te empujaban la vida, y la tierra, y la muerte

y unas manos que pueden más que nosotros mismos:

unas manos que pueden unirnos y arrancarnos

y frotar nuestros ojos con el zumo de anémonas…"

**_Fragmento del poema "__Elegía Sin Nombre" de __EMILIO BALLAGAS._**_  
_

—Listo —dije al presionar el botón y subir el video que acababa de grabar para la aplicación.

—Y pensar que nos íbamos a deshacer de ella —Tom miró sobre sus lentes en dirección a mi teléfono celular.

—Bueno, sí, pero ahora creo que es otro medio para estar cerca de los fans —me acerqué un poco el teléfono al pecho en un claro signo de que nadie podría apartarme de aquel medio de comunicación.

Tom simplemente sonrío ante mi gesto aniñado.

Miré al frente, hasta aquel lugar al que nos dirigíamos un amplio recinto que pronto recibiría nuestra música.

—Entra por ahí —le señalé el lugar a Tom con mi dedo índice.

—Lo sé Bill —intentó controlar un bufido que al final salió.

Yo regresé a mi antigua posición mientras pasábamos por los vigilantes, quienes sólo nos dirigieron una mirada para dejarnos pasar.

Entramos en el estacionamiento donde encontramos un lugar bastante cómodo para dejar la camioneta. Tom apagó el motor y nos disponíamos a salir cuando sentí la necesidad de llamarla. Sentí la mirada de mi hermano sobre mis manos. Lo miré y después a mi teléfono, para después simplemente meterlo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

—La llamaré más tarde —le dije intentando quitarle peso al asunto.

Noté como su ceño se frunció levemente y su sonrisa lo abandonaba.

—Como quieras —Tom salió de la camioneta.

Me quedé un segundo más dentro de la camioneta pensando acerca de esa situación, acerca de porque cada vez que intentaba llamarla una opresión en el pecho se hacía presente casi cortándome la respiración.

Después de unos segundos simplemente salí de ahí.

Tom y yo llegamos hasta lo que seria en escenario de la noche siguiente. Aunque hubiese tocado en lugares grandes, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Tal vez simplemente no había dejado de ser aquel chico impresionable de antes.

Nos encontramos con Gustav y con Georg que ya estaban más que listos para comenzar la prueba de sonido.

—Hey ya extrañaba tu cabello así —Tom saludó a Georg haciendo una referencia hacia su cabello ligeramente ondulado.

—¿Lo has visto no?, estaba lloviendo —le respondió frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Oh vamos, no seas tan tímido, yo sé que quieres regresar a tu antiguo estilo —Tom revolvió un poco los cabellos de Georg antes de soltar una alegre carcajada.

—¡Claro! No te creas el único que puede regresar a su antiguo peinado —Georg lo alejó y lo miró con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro—, aunque tu caso sea diferente, ya sabes que las rastas están de moda en lugares bajos —y ahora era él el que reía.

Gustav me miró desde su batería y sonrió, de la manera en lo que hacia siempre, como si se preguntara de que forma él había terminado rodeado por personas como nosotras, pero aun así mantenía cierta simpatía.

David nos llamó desde abajo, quería que empezáramos a ensayar enserio.

Lentamente y sin una que otra broma nos colocamos en nuestras respectivas posiciones, para comenzar a tocar las canciones del nuevo disco.

Aun no teníamos el escenario montado para la noche en que tocaríamos, pero incluso nuestro equipo trabajaba mejor bajo presión. Eso no me preocupaba, de hecho nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos días me había preocupado como solía hacerlo antes. Una sonrisa amarga se posó en mi rostro, mientras interpretaba la tercera canción. Anduve de un lado a otro sobre el escenario semi-terminado, pensar que todo eso podría llenarse de gente me abrumaba ligeramente.

"_Estuve ahí, ella estuvo ahí_

_Momento y día adecuado_

_Nada estaba bien dentro de mi"_

De súbito recordé la forma de sus ojos al esquivarme, de como se había quedado observando sus manos cuando le hice un comentario acerca de ellas.

"_Yo no era un príncipe azul, pero ella era una princesa._

_Ir lento jamás fue nuestra elección,_

_Simplemente teníamos nuestra imperfecta forma de conectar"_

Sentí una profunda tristeza en mi pecho, como venia sintiendo desde hacía tiempo. Tal como las espesas nubes se acercan antes de la tormenta. De pronto el escenario pareció disolverse, volverse tan sólo una mancha borrosa, para dejar paso a un espacioso parque donde el aire limpio me golpeaba en la cara, donde mi acompañante hacía mohines exigiéndome que dejara de mirarla. Donde ella se frustraba al contemplar las cintas que aparecían totalmente gastadas. Me gustaba la forma en que fruncía el ceño, en la que su nariz se movía ligeramente antes de estornudar, la manera en la que colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Me gustaba ella, sí, y mucho.

"_Empezamos fuera de línea, de sitio, de tiempo_

_Pero es sólo eso, _

_nuestra imperfecta forma de empezar."_

Eso no era lo que yo había planeado, lo que yo había soñado, pero sin duda era mucho mejor. Porque era real y me estaba pasando a mi.

"_Nunca quise quererte así, _

_nunca creí que me querrías así._

_Yo sólo soy un soñador."_

Todo lo que yo quería, lo que soñaba estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

"_Un loco egoísta, _

_Impredecible y tonto,_

_Hecho de una imperfecta forma."_

Aquellas espesas nubes anunciaban que algo andaba mal. Me despedí de mis visiones de recuerdos pasados y miré hacia David que parecía discutir por teléfono con alguien. No era extraño verlo estresado, pero _eso_ parecía, diferente él me dirigió una mirada y supe que algo malo había pasado.

"_Sólo soy un simple soñador_

_Con una imperfecta forma de conectar."_

Terminé aquella estrofa y bajé del escenario para colocarme a un lado de David quien había colgado el teléfono.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté conteniendo una alarma en mi voz.

—No terminaste la canción —ni siquiera me miró al decir aquello.

—¿Qué ocurre? —repetí mi pregunta con algo más de desesperación en mi voz.

—Tú… —él pareció dudarlo unos segundos—, tú secreto está por ser rebelado.

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundido.

—Alguien ha estado en tus cuentas privadas y justo ahora tenemos a un lindo chantajista amenazando con sacarlas a la luz —me explicó brevemente David.

—¿Cómo saben que es real? —tenía la esperanza de que aquello no fuera más que otra mala forma de intentar sacarnos dinero.

—Él dijo, "Karim" —David me miró fijamente.

Yo sentía que la cabeza me estallaría en mil pedazos.

—Tenemos que arreglar esto, ya son muchos problemas los que hemos tenido últimamente, para que ahora pase esto.

—Lo sé, entiendo —le dije mientras me giraba un poco, necesitaba respirar.

—No, no lo entiendes Bill –me dijo David en un tono serio y lúgubre.

Giré mi cabeza para verlo. Él parecía impasible, pero tenia unas arrugar en su frente que demostraba su irritación. Yo lo sabía, él estaba cansado.

—Lo entiendo, David —hablé lentamente.

Nos quedamos unos segundos más mirándonos fijamente antes de que yo volviera al escenario y terminará con el ensayo.

.

Me recliné contra la puerta, me sentía exhausto. El efecto de la adrenalina comenzaba a pasarse, dejando sólo un punzante dolor.

Haciendo acopio de mis fuerzas introduje la llave en la cerradura y con cuidado abrí la puerta del apartamento. Estaba en penumbra.

Yo pensaba que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse alertaría a cualquiera, pero por lo visto ella no era como cualquiera, yo ya lo sabía.

Caminé atravesando la sala, dedicándole una mirada de anhelo al sillón solitario de la estancia.

Fui hasta la puerta donde se colaba la luz del interior y la empujé un poco para encontrarme con ella; estaba sentada en la cama escribiendo afanosamente sobre su portátil. Me recliné sobre el marco de la puerta esperando a que ella me reconociera. Noté que llevaba los auriculares puestos.

De improvisto ella arrugó el ceño y levantó la vista hacia mí. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus labios se entreabrieron en una perfecta "o". Saltó de la cama y se dirigió hacia mí.

—Bill, Bill —ella no cesaba de pronunciar mi nombre mientras me abrazaba y me bañaba la barbilla de pequeños besos.

Yo luchaba para que ella no viera mi rostro y para que no notara la manera en que me acariciaba el hombro. Por aquellas razones me ocultaba aun en la sobra del pasillo, justo en el lugar donde ella había caído sobre mí en alguna noche.

—Bill, estas aquí —sus ojos estaba vidriosos pero una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Yo la acerqué a mi pecho disfrutando sin reservas de su calor y de su aroma.

Ella se separó un momento de mí y me tomó el rostro entre sus manos. Yo intenté alejarme con algo de reticencia de su mirada escrutadora, pero fue en vano.

—¡¿Pero que te ha pasado?! —sus ojos se abrieron aun más.

—No es nada —alejé mi rostro de sus manos que sólo intentaban tocarme ligeramente.

—¡¿Cómo va a ser nada?! —me gritó preocupada—. ¡Tienes un ojo morado y… y sangre en la playera! —ella se alejó para verme mejor.

Karim apresuradamente me condujo hasta su cama donde me indicó que esperara. Ella salió en busca de su botiquín.

Me preguntaba si realmente me vería tan mal. Giré hacia la izquierda donde sabía que se encontraba el espejo de cuerpo completo de Karim. Y lo que vi no estaba muy alejado de lo que me imaginaba: llevaba el cabello revuelto y mojado, con algunas pequeñas hojas de arboles, la ropa estaba completamente empapada y como Karim había dicho, mi playera estaba llena de sangre. Mis zapatos estaban sucios y un punzante ojo purpura terminaba el decorado. También tenía algunos otros moretones en los hombros y brazos.

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó por mi rostro.

Karim regresó bastante rápido y colocó un poco de desinfectante alrededor de mi ojo, con mucho cuidado.

—¿Qué ocurrió Bill? —me preguntó ella un poco más calmada.

Me mantuve en silencio, desviando mi mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Me cuestionó buscando mi mirada—, tú deberías de estar en Alemania, en tu gira —ella seguía en busca de una respuesta.

—Tenemos que hablar —sentí como Karim cesaba en su labor por unos segundos, para después sólo para recobrar la compostura.

—¿Qué ocurre? —su voz tembló ligeramente.

—Tenemos que buscar otra forma para comunicarnos —le dije sin rodeos, esto merecía ser tratado con seriedad y rapidez.

—¿Qué? —me miró atónita, dejando la bolsa de hielo en mi ojo, que no tarde en apartar.

—Un paparazi nos descubrió, hackeo mis cuentas y lo sabe todo —le confesé aquello con premura.

Aguardé unos instantes para lograr descifrar su rostro.

—Iré por ropa seca —por fin habló poniéndose de pie.

Yo me quede perplejo ante su respuesta.

Tomé ligeramente su brazo para evitar que se alejara en busca de la ropa.

—¿Qué? —ahora era yo quien estaba atónito—. ¿Qué has dicho? —simplemente no me lo podía creer.

—Necesitas ropa seca o te enfermaras —me contestó sencillamente, tan cerca de mi rostro que su aliento me caló en la nariz.

—¿Acaso no te importa lo que te acabo de decir? —le pregunté aun incrédulo.

—Claro que lo hace —me respondía ella—. Pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? —se hundió de hombros.

—Yo… yo golpeé a ese sujeto que intento chantajearme —me confesé.

—¿Cómo? —sus pestañas se batieron en el aire, dejando en claro su sorpresa y temor.

—Y a ti, ¿no te importa?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿No te importa que todo se vaya al carajo si nos descubren? —yo continúe con mi perorata sin prestarle atención.

—¡Claro que me importa! —Ella se removió de mi brazo—. Pero ya era hora —esto lo dijo un poco dudosa.

—¿A que te refieres? —Mi mirada cayó sobre ella como un dardo—. ¡Aun no es tiempo! —estallé alejándome de ella y comenzando a caminar por la habitación como una bestia enjaulada.

—¿Qué no es tiempo dices? —Ella alzó su tono de voz—. ¿Entonces cuando?, ¿Cuándo Bill? —Pude sentir su mirada atravesando mi espalda—. Cuando te encuentras alejado del trabajo y los reflectores dices que no es tiempo, ahora que estas de vuelta en los escenarios tampoco es el tiempo —percibí la desesperación en su voz aunque ésta no fueran gritos—. Hemos pasado un año, ¿Me escuchas? Un año escondiéndonos de todos —guardó silencio unos segundos más—. ¡¿Cuándo será la hora Bill?!

Me giré para mirarla. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y temblaba ligeramente.

—No quiero que nos lastimen —hablé lentamente, en una amenaza encubierta.

—No —ella hablo con firmeza—, no es verdad. ¡Mientes! —me acusó.

—¡Claro que no!, ¿Cómo podría mentirte?

—No es a "nosotros" a quien intentas proteger —ella tenia algunos temblores más pronunciados en sus hombros—. ¡Es a todo ese mundo tuyo, es a la banda, a Tom, a David, a los productores, a tus fans!, ¡A todos ellos son a quien intentas proteger, no a mi! —Ella agito sus manos, apuntando por la ventana al resto del mundo—, ¿Dime de que intentas protegerme? —me cuestionó alzando la barbilla.

—Tú no sabes como son ellos —me defendí vagamente.

—¡No, no lo sé!, ¿y sabes que más? ¡Jamás lo sabré si no me dejas entrar en tu mundo! —ella mantuvo su mirada tenaz sobre mis ojos.

—¡No!, decididamente no, ¡Me niego! —puse mis manos en mi cabeza tratando de contener mis emociones dentro de mi. Tratando de que sus palabras no me calaran tan profundamente.

—¿Por qué no?, Bill dime ¿porque sigues pretendiendo que todo es igual que aquellos días en los que nos conocimos? —Ella se acercó a mí—. Todo ha cambiado Bill, ya no estamos en nuestra perfecta burbuja, en nuestro fuerte de sabanas. Hay que enfrentarnos al mundo —su voz sonaba conciliadora pero simplemente no podía creerle, no quería.

—¡No, no, no! —Repetía una y otra vez como si no conociera otra palabra—. ¡Debe haber otra forma! —mi cabeza daba vueltas y todos mis sentimientos se agitaban. Necesitaba aire.

—¿Cuál?, ¡dime cual!, Bill, nosotros no hablamos en un mes y, ahora no me vengas con la idiotez de que tenemos que buscar otra forma de hablar ¡cuando no lo hemos hecho en un maldito mes! —ella parecía descontrolada.

—Sabes que estoy ocupado, ¡lo supiste siempre! —no quería sus reproches. Ella lo sabía.

—Lo sé, y me haces sentir como si te estorbara —parecía estar a punto de romperse.

Intenté acercarme, pero ella retomo la oración.

—Yo no te pido que dejes a la banda, a tus fans, ni a la música, por mí. Sabes que jamás lo haría. Sólo quiero sentir que te importo, que no estas tirando lo nuestro por la borda.

—¡Me importas! —le dije agitado—. Te lo he dicho siempre, Karim.

—¿Y últimamente me lo has demostrado? —su voz estaba lánguida y temblorosa.

—Te lo he demostrado, sabes que ahora…

—¡Oh no!, por favor no digas esa frase que me hace sentir un estorbo —me rogó ella agachando la mirada—. Una relación se construye día con día.

Me sentía incapaz de hacer algo, de abrazarla de decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no podía, apreté los puños con desesperación.

—¿Acaso no recibiste los libros? —le espeté con altivez.

—¿Qué son las cosas materiales comparados con el cariño y afecto? —respondió ella con abandono.

—¡No me hables como si fuera un personaje más de tus novelas! —le reclamé sin pensarlo.

Ella me dirigió una última mirada antes de darme la espalda.

—No lo entiendes, sigues sin escucharme —parecía tan cansada.

—¡No, no lo entiendo maldita sea! —Me sentía confundido y enojado de que ella pudiera dudar de mi amor—. ¡Dios sabe que te amo! ¡¿Por que lo dudas tú?!

—¡Sigues sin escucharme! —me recriminó ella con un grito lleno de rabia.

Yo emití un grito de desesperación por no poder responder, por no poder hacer nada, por tenerla ahí frente a mis ojos: rompiéndose, cayéndose a pedazos.

—Bill —me llamó—, hasta el corazón más enamorado se cansa de esperar —su voz sonaba calmada pero contenida.

—¿Estas amenazándome? —la miré incrédulo.

—Quizá… —ella se abrazaba a si misma, aun dándome la espalda.

Aguardamos un momento. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. El ambiente era pesado, cargado de enojo y frustración.

Quería ir hacia ella.

—Karim —la llamé. Me di cuenta de un pequeño estremecimiento que invadió su cuerpo—. Tenemos que hablar de lo que haremos —yo realmente necesitaba arreglar las cosas.

—No quiero hablar contigo. Haz lo que tú quieras —ella se alejó de mí. Sabía que estaba llorando, pero no me importó. Me había roto con sus palabras.

—Bien —dije simplemente antes de salir de la habitación con un portazo.

Corrí por el apartamento hasta la puerta. Para sólo correr aun más por el hotel, por la acera, tan sólo quería llegar a… algún lugar, cual fuera.

Los ojos me escocían más de lo que lo hacían las heridas de mi cuerpo. Sentía una bruma espesa crecer dentro de mi, conforme aquella presión en mi pecho me invadía más y más, aplastándome contra el suelo de concreto. Sentía como si me desangrara en mi interior. Me sentía completamente repleto de emociones horribles y, a la vez terriblemente vacío.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_Sé que no tengo excusa para este tiempo que no estuve. Pero el drama hacía tiempo que no lo abordaba._

_Y a petición de algunas chicas, aquí tenemos el punto de vista de Bill._

_¿Algo desalentador? Pero necesario :/_

_De aquí al final… :)_

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, realmente no tengo nada más que agregar aunque quisiera._

_Muchos besos y abrazos _aplastantes_!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	25. Chapter 25

"_Así, calladamente  
sin grandes estridencias  
dejaré de quererte  
casi sin darte cuenta._

_Dejaré de sentirme  
muñeca, entre tus brazos,  
dejaré de temblar  
por tus caricias__nuevas__._

_Y así… pausadamente  
como llega la noche  
aún estando a tu lado  
comenzaré a estar muerta"._

_**-Poema "En silencio" de CARMEN SÁNCHEZ IBÁÑEZ.**_

.

Todo el mundo dice que el amor duele pero realmente no saben cuanto. Aunque ellos están equivocados, por que el amor, por si solo es perfecto y hermoso, es el rechazo el que duele, la incertidumbre, las mentiras y el engaño el que duele, son los que te destrozan los sueños y las ganas de soñarlos. Son los que te dejan sin esperanzas, con un gran agujero en tu pecho que se expande con cada lágrima que no eres capaz de derramar. Es la soledad, no, es la necesidad de la compañía la que te lastima.

Mis dedos se deslizaron sobre el teclado, había agotado todo lo que tenia para escribir de ese día. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, no podía culpar a la inspiración, ella no había tocado a mi puerta desde hacia semanas y yo tenia que sobreponerme a ese hecho. Es sólo que la desesperación no es buena consejera.

—¿Karim? —Me llamó Val asomándose por una de las paredes de mi cubículo—, ¿Estas bien? —parecía realmente preocupada.

—Sí, sólo escribía algunas cosas —rápidamente había guardado aquel archivo en mi USB. No era que no me gustara que Val leyera lo que escribía, según sus palabras yo era su escritora favorita, solamente que no quería que viera lo patética que me sentía en esos momentos—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —me ofrecí.

—No es eso además tú tienes tu propio trabajo —me sonrió levemente.

—Bueno de hecho —miré indecisa la pantalla de mi computador—, terminé hace unos minutos —le sonreí débilmente.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo sorprendida.

—Que-ya-termine —le dije separando las palabras brevemente.

No sabía si debería sentirme alegre por la expresión en su rostro o bastante triste por darme cuenta que al parecer tenia una especie de terapia con el trabajo que me hacía ser adicta a el.

—Vaya, eso es rapidez —la expresión de su rostro se relajó después de unos segundos, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos—. Yo aun tengo que terminar la columna —escondió su rostro entre sus manos—. Es probable que no salga a desayunar —comenzó a gimotear dramáticamente.

De inmediato me puse de pie.

—Yo te ayudaré a terminar —le reiteré mi oferta.

—¡Para nada! —me dijo ella—. Tienes que comer algo y si se puede tomar al menos cinco segundos de sol —me miró de arriba abajo—, estás más pálida que un fantasma.

—Val de verdad… —antes de que comenzara a explicarle porque no sentía ganas de salir sola a tomar el desayuno, que en mí constaba de una rosquilla y un expreso, el teléfono de mi bolso comenzó a sonar. Mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho expectante

"¡Es _él!_"

Gritó mi esperanza, pero ésta se perdió al ver el nombre en la pantalla, con la bonita foto de un chico con una sonrisa de blancos dientes.

—Es Roger —le dije a Val que se mostraba realmente interesada.

—Contesta —ella parecía más calmada ahora.

—Pero… —realmente no me sentía muy bien como para hablar con él.

—¡Contesta! —y sin esperar mi reacción tomo mi teléfono y presiono la tecla para contestar.

—¿Ho-hola? —respondí.

—Karim, pensé que no contestarías —su voz se deslizo con una nota de alivio.

Era extraño pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.

—Sólo estaba algo ocupada —me excuse.

—Creía que era tu hora para desayunar —apuntó él.

—lo es, sólo que aun no salgo de la oficina —por alguna extraña razón la mirada que me dirigía Val me ponían un tanto nerviosa.

—Genial, entonces podemos desayunar juntos —aquello más que una proposición era un hecho.

—Oh escucha le dije a Val que… —pero antes de que pudiera terminar Val había hablado.

—No, Karim estoy perfectamente ve a desayunar con Roger —ella habló lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara del otro lado de la línea.

—Creo que ella estará bien —me dijo Roger riendo un poco.

—Sí, cierto —solté una risa que fue todo menos casual y espontanea.

"_Estas muerta"._

Le susurré lentamente a Val que sonrió ampliamente divertida.

—Entonces te veré en la cafetería de siempre en diez minutos —dijo Roger aun del otro lado de la línea.

—Claro, claro ahí estaré —le dije yo tomando mi bolso y apagando el monitor de mi computador.

—Entonces hasta luego —se despidió él sin colgar.

—Hasta luego —hablé yo, sin atreverme a colgar tampoco.

—Esto no es como en secundaria ¿o si? —soltó una risa.

—No, no para nada —pero ambos seguíamos sin colgar, la situación comenzaba a ponerse realmente extraña—. Nos vemos —le dije antes de colgar.

—¿Mhhh? —Val alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

—Esto no significa nada —tomé mis cosas y salí del lugar hacia el asesor sin antes escuchar una fuerte risotada detrás de mi.

—¡No te olvides de preguntarle lo de la fiesta! —me recordó Val.

La fiesta, la dichosa fiesta.

Sabía lo que Val quería y bueno Roger, era un buen sujeto, me agradaba estar con él, pero ahora… simplemente no me parecía apropiado estar a su lado. Quizá en el pasado yo hubiera podido aceptar sin rechistar y hubiera sido una buena relación pero ahora, ahora… era diferente, yo era diferente y lo más importante era que estaba loca por un cantante.

De nuevo miré mi teléfono celular con una pequeña plegaria. Sin pensarlo un suspiro se escapó de mis labios. Odiaba sentirme así, no podía llamarlo y él no llamaba.

Para mi salvación personal el ascensor llego a su destino y yo volví a dejar mi celular dentro de uno de los bolsillos de mis jeans.

Salí del edificio no sin antes mirar sobre mi hombro esperando no encontrarme con una mata de cabello rojo a mis espaldas. No sabía que era peor, encontrarme con ella o no, justo ahora pensaba que Camil se había comportado realmente bien en estos últimos días y eso no anunciaba nada bueno.

Después de unos minutos de caminar llegue hasta la cafetería, como lo tenía pensado Roger ya se encontraba ahí; sentado en una silla debajo de una cómoda sombrilla que estaba dispuesta para cubrir a los comensales del sol.

Lo saludé con un movimiento de mano a lo que él respondido de la misma forma, poniéndose en pie y saludándome.

—Ya ordene —me anuncio—. Espero que no te moleste —una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras ambos tomábamos asiento.

_Ciertamente me molestaba_, pero nunca se lo diría.

—Que… considerado —¿Acaso _esa_ era la palabra?—. Yo solamente quería un café y quizá unas galletas de avena —él alzó ambas cejas—, de verdad no tengo mucho apetito —me estiré para alcanzar un panecillo de la cesta.

—Tienes que comer —aquello sonó realmente rudo, tanto que lo miré atónita antes de morder mi panecillo—. No puedes dejar que ésa depresión te gane —de pronto había adoptado un tono serio.

—Estoy bien, ¿lo ves? –Y mordí aquel panecillo—. Y no tengo ninguna depresión —le aclaré, no me gustaba a donde se dirigía ésta conversación.

Aparté mi mirada de la suya, nunca me había gustado que la gente se metiera en mi vida privada, por eso siempre procuraba no llamar la atención.

«Karim, calma. Él sólo se preocupa por ti». Me gritó mi subconsciente. Al que por una vez quise hacerle caso.

—No fue mi intención molestarte —me llamó Roger extendiendo su mano hasta tocar la mía que descansaba a un lado de la cesta de panecillos.

Aquello seguía sin gustarme.

—No importa —retiré lentamente mi mano de la mesa y la puse en mi regazo intentando aparentar que no había notado eso—. ¿Qué ordenaste?

—Un Omelet de Queso Crema y Cilantro, y un Smoothie de Fresa y Naranja —dijo triunfante.

—Suena genial, ¿y que desayunare yo? —pregunté ingenuamente.

Roger me miró incrédulo y divertido al mismo tiempo.

—Eso es lo que desayunaremos ambos.

—Oh —fingí no parecer muy inconforme.

—¿No te gusta? —pareció dudoso.

—No, no es eso —me apresure a decirle—. Sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a que ordenen por mí.

—Pues deberías irte acostumbrando —su sonrisa se ensancho y pude detectar un brillo en sus ojos.

—Roger escucha… —pero antes de que pudiera terminar un camarero nos trajo nuestros platos.

Él parecía un chico agradable con la piel aceitunada y amplias espaldas, tenía los ojos cafés y una pequeña sonrisa mecánica.

Si tan sólo me hubiera enamorado de él… o de Roger, no estaría hoy aquí fantaseando con encontrarlo a _él_ en una mesa contigua a la mía, soñando con que llegaría a verme desayunando con Roger y montaría en cólera. Él iría hasta nuestra mesa me tomaría entre sus brazos, yo intentaría explicarle pero me sellaría los labios en un beso profundo y apasionado. Miraría a Roger con desdén y le diría que se alejara de mí. Después ambos abandonaríamos aquella cafetería, tomaríamos un taxi hacia la playa para pasar el día juntos y…

—¿Karim?

La voz calmada de Roger me saco de mi ensoñación. Pacientemente deslizaba la palma de su mano enfrente de mi cara.

—La tierra llamando a Karim —hizo una mala imitación de un astronauta.

—Lo-lo siento —dejé el tenedor que conservaba en mi mano.

—Parecías estar a punto de que la baba se te callera —me informó recargándose cómodamente en el respaldo de la silla.

—Yo solamente —le dirigí una mirada al resto de las mesas, ningún romántico y apasionado rockstar a la vista, tuve un encogimiento de lo que parecía ser mis ilusiones—, estaba soñando despierta.

—Sí, lo note —Roger se acercó un poco más a mi—. ¿Todo en orden?

—Claro, de hecho —no quería morderme la lengua mientras masticaba algo de aquel omelet—, hay algo de lo que debo hablarte.

—Oh ya veo —su sonrisa apareció de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —inquirí.

—Val me dijo algo.

La asesinaría cuando regresara a la oficina.

—Entonces no importa si no te lo digo —tomé un sorbo del Smoothie, extrañamente me gusto su sabor.

—No, no, dime —él parecía realmente interesado de pronto.

—Hum… no lo sé —yo no podía creer que estuviera coqueteando con él.

—Karim, por favor —su voz sonaba suave y sus ojos me miraron intensamente.

—Bien, es… bueno la revista dará una fiesta y quería saber si tu irías conmigo —aquello había salido con relativa facilidad.

Roger me observó con los ojos como platos, parpadeando varias veces.

—No importa si no quieres —no quería verme como una loca desesperada que en cuanto su chico ideal se iba se arrojaba sobre los brazos del tipo que tenía más cerca, tal como esa chica de las películas de vampiros que brillan y hombres lobo.

—No, ¡es grandioso! —una alegría se filtro por su voz-. Claro que iría contigo estaría encantado.

—Genial —dije con fingida felicidad que no era ni la sombra de la que él gozaba—. Te enviare los detalles por correo —miré distraídamente mi celular—, ahora debo irme —me puse de pie y Roger me imito, aun con esa sonrisa imborrable.

—Por supuesto, te llevo —me ofreció.

—No, no, sé que también tienes que atender la biblioteca no te preocupes —sólo quería estar a solas.

—La independiente Karim, ¿Eh? —le hizo una seña para que el camarero se acercara.

Lo miré distraídamente.

—Sí, eso creo —dije con poco aplomo.

—Suerte que no me molesta —guiñó un ojo.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba aquello?

Yo simplemente le dedique una sonrisa y me despedí. No tenia que ser un genio para saber a lo que llevaría aquella charla, y pese a que me hubiera gustado aclararle lo que era nuestra relación de amistad, no pude, quizá no era muy diferente a aquel personaje de películas de vampiros y hombres lobo.

.

—Estoy muerta —dije tendiéndome sobre el sofá.

—Apenas estas resintiendo el trabajo —me evaluó Val—, esa es una buena señal —sonrió.

—Sólo sé que agradezco que el día terminará, jamás vi tantas personas en la biblioteca.

—Lo sé, es por el lanzamiento de ese libro ¿no? El del ángel sexi —una amplia y bastante incomoda sonrisa se abrió paso por sus labios.

—Es un ángel caído —le informé.

—Genial, siempre me han gustado los chicos malos.

Intente ignorar el gruñido de entre sus labios.

—Por favor no perviertas a los personajes de los libros —le pedí.

—Como quieras —se hundió de hombros—. ¿Realmente no quieres que me quede?

—No soy muy divertida mientras duermo.

—Ni siquiera despierta —le lancé una mirada asesina y ella se encogió de hombros—. Sólo bromeaba.

—Ja-ja —dije sarcástica—. Pero enserio Val, estoy rendida.

—Como gustes —se levanto del sillón, realmente no sabía como soportaba sus tacones del diez si yo no aguantaba mis pies y sólo llevaba unas balerinas—. Te veré mañana.

—Claro, hasta mañana —me despedí, sabía que a ella no le molestaba que no la acompañara hasta la puerta.

—Descansa —me dedico una última sonrisa y se esfumo por la puerta.

Yo decidí que tomaría un tiempo para meterme en la tina y leer un poco. Fui hasta el televisor y lo encendí, era un habito siempre que me duchaba, quizá el silencio pese a lo que yo decía no era mi mejor amigo. Había un noticiero y no me moleste en cambiar el canal, realmente no me importaba. Fui hasta mi cuarto para quitarme la ropa y enredarme entre las toallas, pero no fue hasta que escuche _ese_ nombre, _su_ nombre, cuando salí de mi aletargamiento feliz.

Lentamente me arrastre hacia la televisión y fue como sumirme en un profundo poso oscuro. La voz del presentador se hacia cada vez más lejana mientras sus palabras me atravesaban como dagas envenenadas.

"_Bill Kaulitz y su novia la modelo Sarah en la presentación de la nueva película de…"_

Ni siquiera pude leer el encabezado completo.

_Crack, crack…_

Sin pensarlo busque como una desesperada mi teléfono celular, las manos me temblaban y las lagrimas dificultaban la búsqueda hasta que finalmente lo encontré. Las palabras del conductor seguían torturándome. No busque su numero porque me lo sabia de memoria.

-Contesta… -pedí con la voz estrangulada.

Dos, tres, cuatro timbres y colgué.

No podía soportarlo solo de pensar que ella pudiera contestarme me destrozaba.

«Tenia que haber alguna explicación» Me repetía a mi misma mientras me pasaba las manos temblorosas por el cabello.

Cualquiera que fuera, no importaba yo me aferraría a ella como un naufrago a un pedazo de madera.

Finalmente me senté en un sillón aun intentando calmarme, deteniendo las lágrimas tratando de pensar en una salida. Él llamaría, él me lo explicaría.

Fue ahí cuando perdí el control.

De pronto el aire se volvió pesado y mi visión se nublo, lágrimas, lágrimas y preguntas.

Se suponía que él no podía anunciar una relación, se suponía que él te quería proteger de los paparazis, pero… ahí frente a mis ojos estaba él tomado de la mano de alguien que no era yo, ella se acercaba a él, ambos sonreían a las cámaras, a esos paparazis que él odiaba.

Corrección Karim, él no quería una relación contigo ¿Acaso no lo estas viendo? Él está con alguien más, con alguien que pertenece a su mundo, alguien que lo entiende.

_Pobre y tonta ilusa…_

Ella era una modelo como pretendías competir con ella. Como si quiera pensaste que él podría ser para ti, que él de alguna manera estaría contigo, con una mediocre periodista y aburrida bibliotecaria.

Podía sentir las lagrimas calientes descender por mi cara y aunque la nota hace mucho que había terminado se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

No sabía que hacer, o tal vez no quería saber. Que otra explicación necesitaba.

"_Deja de molestarlo Karim"._

Me reprendió mi subconsciente cuando intente tomar de nuevo el teléfono.

"_Él jamás regresara"._

Ya no tomaría la ducha, ya no leería mi libro y ya no dormiría. Sólo subí mis piernas al sillón y coloqué mi cara en ellas. Aquella mancha de tinta se extendía por todo mi pecho agonizante.

_Todo el mundo dice que el amor duele, pero realmente no saben cuanto._

.

_**Continuara…**_

_Lamento haber estado ausente! Pero no tenia mucho tiempo y no sé esto de tardarme en los finales ya es como tradición :S_

_Aquí les dejo el cap 25 espero les guste, como a mi me gusto. Se aceptan los pañuelos desechables :'(_

_Bueno las dejo no sin un gran saludo, abrazo y beso aplastantemente lindo!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_"Soñé así con tu beso, con un viaje y un hijo_

_y mi amor por tus aguas navegó como un cisne._

_Fueron tres esperanzas las esperanzas mías_

_y las tres imposibles._

_Del bosque de mis sueños queda apenas un árbol._

_Junto a él, cada noche, mi corazón repite,_

_cuando intento cerrarte la puerta del recuerdo,_

_una sola palabra: imposible, imposible"._

_**Fragmento del poema "Imposible"**_

_**.**_

—No puedo creer que me hayas arrastrado aquí —miré a Val que parecía realmente satisfecha con el trabajo que había realizado conmigo.

—Es una fiesta —se encogió con una enorme sonrisa colgándole de los labios.

—Y soy yo —la atajé, creyendo que con eso ella entendería mi dilema—, eso quiere decir que las fiestas y yo no tenemos una buena relación —la última fiesta a la que había ido era la responsable de todas las desgracias que me habían ocurrido, aunque sonara exagerado era verdad.

—Karim —mi amiga puso esa cara seria que sólo reservaba para "ocasiones especiales"—, debes dejarlo ir —dijo simplemente, pero cautelosa.

Aparté la mirada de su cara y me recline aún más en mi asiento tratando así de ser invisible, tal vez así la pena también se hiciera más llevadera.

—L-lo lamento Karim, éste no es el momento, créeme que lo sé es que… —mi amiga comenzó a hablar atropelladamente todas las viejas palabras gastadas que yo conocía a la perfección.

Odiaba que las dijera.

—Está bien —le dirigí una mirada que intentaba que ella creyera en lo que le decía, pero no funciono.

Nos miramos en un breve silencio que estaba cargado de emociones que yo no quería siquiera aceptar.

Por fortuna Roger había llegado con dos copas de vino en cada mano.

—Sus bebidas señoritas —anunció con una sonrisa, que desapareció de pronto—. ¿Ocurre algo? —nos miró a ambas simultáneamente.

—Para nada —contestó apartando sus ojos de los míos y dedicándole una mirada a Roger de _"ella otra vez"_

—¿Karim? —él parecía pensativo y sus ojos intentaban atravesar mi coraza.

—Estoy bien —tomé la copa de vino de sus manos y le di un largo trago, al menos ebria pensaría menos.

Los chicos compartieron otra de sus miradas cómplices, pero aunque yo sabía que la situación los fastidiaba no se alejaron de mí. Últimamente habían adoptado el papel de "guardaespaldas" no me dejaban un segundo asolas, como su fuera un niño que temieran se fuera a hacer daño. Y la palabra "depresión" aparecía en sus labios una y otra vez, me hacían sentir como algún loco que debieran vigilar para que no se prendiera fuego o evitar que saltara de un edificio. No veían que eso lo único que hacía era que yo me sintiera aún más idiota.

—Iré al baño —anuncié dejando la copa de vino en la barra y bajando del taburete.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció Val.

—Puedo ir sola —mascullé—, gracias.

Salí de ahí antes de que las protestas se hicieran presentes. Me interné en el mar de gente, de pronto las multitudes me habían dejado de fastidiar, porqué, irónicamente es allí donde menos se fijan en ti. Me fijé en los detalles de aquel club, era un poco pequeño y aunque fuera una fiesta reducida sabía que muchas personas se habían colado. _Jana's_ había adquirido distinción y popularidad desde mis entrevistas, una sonrisa amarga apareció en mi rostro.

"_La victoria de uno ocurre por la derrota de otro"._

Era extraño como unas cuantas luces multicolores, música estridente y el alcohol podía cambiar la perspectiva de las cosas. Ahí todo parecía felicidad, los colores transmitían vivacidad, las luces que allí nada podía salir mal y la música era como su pudieras bailar para siempre. Deseé poder ser uno de esos papeles tapices de sombras bebiendo y bailando. Alguien que estuviera pero que nadie notara, alguien sin un pasado que recordar y con un futuro asegurado para poder observar tranquilamente la felicidad de los demás.

Antes de seguir y llegar al baño una voz llamó mi atención, fuerte y al mismo tiempo suave, reconfortante pero siempre con un toque de protesta. Yo la conocía, me había hablado, cantado y susurrado las palabras más dulces y también había sido capaz de desmoronarme. Me giré hacía uno de los monitores. Era una fiesta, como esta, con luces, con personas, con risas, donde todo era alegría. Él cantaba sobre eso, sobre que no había un mañana. Casi arrojo mi zapato contra la pantalla.

_Hipócrita mentiroso._

Entre hasta el baño sin mirarme al espejo, los estaba evitando, no quería verme, no quería ver esos ojos tristes y mediocres. Esa no era yo. Llegué a un cubículo y me encerré en éste. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que salir y divertirme, bromear y coquetear con Roger. Tenía que salir y pretender que todo iba genial, yo podía soportarlo, podía sobre llevarlo, como todas las demás veces, ¿verdad?

Un grito de frustración se atoró en mi garganta.

No, no lo haría simplemente, no podía, no podía. Dolía demasiado como para pretender que nada pasaba. Absurdo, esto era absurdo y yo patética, por tener que encerrarme en un baño de un club tratando de consolarme a mí misma, sin poder siquiera mirar un video musical sin sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir. No tenía ningún prejuicio por llorar, eso estaba bien por un rato, pero después había que seguir adelante. Pero ahora estaba estancada, aun esperándolo, aun con la tonta ilusión de que él llegará y me pedirá perdón, con otra estúpida excusa y yo caeré como una imbécil. Descansé mi frente contra la puerta fría del cubículo.

"_No dejes que esto te derrumbe"_ escuché a mi subconsciente gritar, pero parecía tan lejos, tan inexistente.

Lentamente me dejé caer al piso. Tomando mis piernas con mis manos para descansar mi cara en mis rodillas. Por primera vez en la vida, no podía hacerlo, no podía seguir las opciones de caminos a tomar, no tenía la fuerza, todo por esa ilusión, todo por pensar que regresara.

—Imbécil soñadora —eché la cabeza hacia atrás, rogándole a esa fuerza que me ayudara. Si era que existía debía de ayudarme.

Cuando me di cuenta, la música había descendido considerablemente de decibeles, empañada por gritos enloquecidos de chicas.

Me quedé paralizada. Había muchas estrellas invitadas, no podía ser él. Agudicé el oído para escuchar mejor y al oír un nombre un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo.

Me levanté torpemente del piso y salí de nuevo hacía la pista de baile. Me apoye en una de las columnas, que descendían desde el techo hasta el suelo, para no caer. Un chico alto y cuerpo atlético apareció en la parte superior del lugar, la zona reservada para los VIP, los gritos de las chicas eran descontrolados y se volvieron peor cuando él sonrió y les dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa. No importaba lo que hubiera pasado, yo seguía estremeciéndome y el aliento me faltaba cuando lo veía. Parecía que el corazón se me iba a detener en cualquier momento. Él recorrió con la mirada el lugar y un asomo de felicidad se instaló en mi pecho al pensar que quizá estuviera buscándome, pero, esa chispa desapareció cuando una alta chica rubia engancho su brazo en el de él. Ella parecía realmente feliz como lucía en aquel programa que yo había visto. Sin pensármelo me llevé una mano al corazón, aunque sabía que las emociones no se concentraban ahí, dolía. La mancha de tinta se estaba hundiendo profundamente dentro de mí.

Necesitaba respirar y cuando sus ojos parecieron reparar en los míos, pensé que caería ahí mismo, pero localicé la salida más cercana y me dirigí a ella. Esquive a todas las personas que parecían multiplicarse. Mis ojos escocían, tenía que resistir no debía de dejarle saber que él era la razón. Me limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos negándome a reconocerlas como mías. Crucé un amplio jardín para ir directamente a mi auto, después podría inventarle a Val cualquier excusa por la cual abandoné el lugar, aunque ella sabría cuál era la razón real.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé cuando un tacón se había quedado atorado en el césped.

Me quité los zapatos y los tomé entre mis manos.

—¡¿Esto podría ser peor?! —le pregunté al cielo de color oscuro que se abría imponente sobre mi cabeza.

Decidí reiniciar la marcha cuando los pasos de alguien detrás de mí resonaron. Aunque yo no lo hubiera visto sabía a quién pertenecían. Sin dudarlo un minuto más me eché a correr hacía la salida, pero él fue más rápido.

No supe que estaba tan cerca de mí hasta que me tomó por el brazo, no me jalo, no dijo nada cuando yo no lo miré.

—Déjame —intenté que aquello no sonara como una súplica pero no tuve éxito.

—Karim —él habló lentamente como si temiera que sus palabras me dañaran. Que tarde pensó en eso.

—Déjame —le pedí otra vez aunque él ya había soltado mi brazo.

—No puedo hacerlo —su voz estaba llena de algo que no logré identificar, parecía furia mezclada con tristeza.

Estaba comenzando a temblar.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería gritarle y pedirle explicaciones, quería herirlo; que supiera que era un maldito hijo de puta por lo que había hecho. Pero las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta, los sollozos no me dejaban hablar, y no dejaba de limpiarme las lágrimas como si fuera de lo más normal.

—Di algo —me pidió suplicante pero sin estar exento de un toque de resentimiento.

—No —¿Qué quería que dijera?

—Estoy seguro de que quieres decir algo —él parecía irse enfureciendo cada vez más.

—Sí —contesté simplemente.

—¡Karim! —me giró para quedar frente a frente. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de una ferocidad que yo no había conocido—, ¡Dime algo! —me sacudió levemente intentando que yo recobrará algo de conciencia.

Me sentí como una muñeca de trapo, sin fuerzas ¿Para qué decirle algo?, ¿Para qué repetirlo?, simplemente no valía la pena.

—¡Karim! —la desesperación se colaba entre sus palabras.

—Debiste haber estado —me había ahorrado el "conmigo".

—Lo siento —sus manos liberaron mis hombros lentamente.

Sin decir más me di la vuelta y comencé a andar.

—¡Karim espera! —me llamó Bill a mis espaldas.

Sentía como yo pronto sería presa de la cólera.

—¡No! —Lo miré fijamente aun con las lágrimas en mis ojos—, no me quedaré aquí para aliviar tus pesares, no voy a escuchar tus _"lo siento"_, tú cometiste el error, tú arréglalo, yo no puedo hacer todo por ti… por nosotros. Ya no voy a aliviar tu conciencia repitiendo todas tus faltas. Lidia tú solo con tus demonios —me alejé una vez más rogando porque él no me siguiera.

—¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! —Gritó. Ahora su voz sonaba destrozada—, ¡¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que soy yo quien mando todo a la mierda?! —Me detuve en seco cuando pronunció esas palabras—. Pues, lo sé Karim —me giré y lo miré, mantenía los puños apretados y la mirada firme en mi—, pero no te dejare ir.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando él dijo eso, la respiración me abandono y todos mis pensamientos se evaporaron. También había lágrimas en sus ojos y había desesperación en su voz.

—Soy un imbécil, un idiota, pero todo lo que viste, no fue más que publicidad y todos lo saben —comenzó a explicarse.

—Dijiste que no querías que nadie se enterara de que tenías una novia —el pecho me dolió al pronunciar esas palabras.

—Ella no significa nada, es por eso que es público —una amarga sonrisa cruzó por su rostro—, aunque nadie se lo hubiera creído, claro sólo tú —sus ojos me miraron tan profundos y bellos como siempre.

—No importa si me lo creí o no, ¡Tú lo hiciste! —lo acusé firmemente.

—Ya lo sé —aquella amarga sonrisa aún estaba en sus labios—, ¡lo hice porque estaba enfadado! —se pasó una mano por el cabello en un ademán irritado—. No pensaba claro, estaba… enojado.

—Con eso no logras aclarar nada —lancé los zapatos al césped—, ¿crees que yo no estuve enojada? —lo cuestioné.

—No es eso… —un gemido desesperado salió por su boca—, ¡no es lo que quiero decir!

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres decir? —lo reté con la mirada, yo no podría continuar con aquella discusión.

—Que te amo —dijo por fin, con un tono bajo de voz, suspiro profundamente y me miro de nuevo—, te amo, te amo, te amo y no puedo hacer nada al respecto —me sonrió ligeramente, tenía húmedos sus ojos luminosos, de pronto soltó una carcajada—, así es Karim, te amo, y no me di cuenta cuando paso, no sé si fue en el bar, en la primera entrevista, o cuando te besé —se paseó un poco observando alrededor—, o hasta que me rechazaste, hasta cuando te sentí lejos —sus mirada cayó ligeramente melancólica sobre la fuente—, de verdad creí que esto sería más fácil —se río un poco más fuerte mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos de los pantalones—, no sé de qué manera llegaste a conquistarme así, pero aquí estoy; loco, arrepentido y totalmente enamorado. No estoy seguro de si yo puedo hacerte feliz, como tú lo haces conmigo, pero te prometo que lo intentaré —se giró para verme a la cara—. Yo sé que ésta no es la clase de declaración que tu pudieras merecer, pero…esa es la verdad, Karim —pronunció esas palabras lentamente mientras sus cejas se unían en una mueca expectante.

Me había quedado pasmada mientras él hablaba, el corazón me martilleaba fuertemente en el pecho con cada una de sus palabras ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Estoy-estoy muy asustada —confesé mientras me llevaba una mano al pecho.

—Lo sé —su mirada se perdió a lo lejos—, yo también lo estoy.

Nos quedamos un momento más en silencio, ¿o tal vez serian horas? Ambos perdiéndonos en nuestras cavilaciones. Otra vez acudieron a mí las lágrimas de la duda. ¿Prefería perderlo o arriesgarme a que me lastimara?

De pronto unas pisadas firmes me sacaron de mis pensamientos, él se acercaba tan perfecto como siempre, con su traje oscuro y corbata gris anudada al cuello. Me tomo por la cintura y me unió a su cuerpo. Parecía más confiado que nunca.

—Ven conmigo —me dijo finalmente mientras descansaba su barbilla en mi cabeza—, ven conmigo Karim por favor.

—Sí —dije con voz estrangulada. Yo ya había tomado una decisión.

—Bien, te esperaré en el lugar de nuestra primera cita, en ese mismo árbol —me separo de él y me observo—, no llores más —besó mis mejillas y mis labios—, no llores más porqué yo te amo.

.

_**Continuara.**_

_No saben lo feliz que estuve de que no se acabara el mundo sin que yo concluyera esto xD_

_¿Parece que todo se está arreglando no creen?_

_Bueno, las que me leen saben que los finales siempre me cuestan un poco y tardo en sacarlos :S_

_Muchas gracias a las nuevas lectoras, justo a estas alturas no creí que podría tener nuevas :') me hacen feliz!_

_Y claro muchas gracias a las lectoras que me siguen desde que inicie! Enserio que sus comentarios son grandiosos! Me encanta leerlos!_

_Y de aquí en adelante nos quedan alrededor de 2 capitulos!_

_Les deseo una muy feliz navidad! Que se la pasen con sus seres queridos disfrutando de estas fechas._

_Un abrazo y un beso triplemente aplastantes!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	27. Chapter 27

"_Me iré mañana, me perderé bogando_

_en un barco de sombras,_

_entre moradas olas y cantos marineros,_

_bajo un silencio cósmico, grave y fosforescente…_

_Y entre mis labios tristes se mecerá tu nombre,_

_que no me servirá para llamarte_

_Y lo pronuncio siempre para endulzar mi sangre,_

_canción inútil siempre, inútil, siempre inútil,_

_inútilmente siempre"_

_**-Fragmento del poema Elegía Sin Nombre de EMILIO BALLAGAS**_

.

Salí del departamento con los gritos de Val a mi espalda pero con una esperanza en el corazón. Poco a poco la voz de mi amiga se iba perdiendo detrás de mí, mientras yo corría por la acera con la ilusión de llegar a aquel parque donde sin pensarlo él se había quedado con mi corazón. Los sonidos de la ciudad parecían sonar más alegres que en otros días, sin pensarlo deje que me engulleran.

Extrañamente el cansancio no mermaba mi felicidad, no pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, siempre esas cosquillas en el estómago me arrancaban de mis sueños y me devolvían a la realidad que simplemente para mí era aún más increíble que el mundo de Morfeo.

Al llegar a la verja del parque desacelere el paso para deleitarme con la vista. Lo recordaba todo tan perfectamente como aquel día. De pronto fue como entrar en un túnel del tiempo. Inspiré hondo el olor del pasto y de algunas flores, en tanto me preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que una sola persona lograra afectar tanto tu visión del mundo?

—Asombroso —murmuré mientras me acercaba a aquel árbol. Bill no había llegado aún.

Faltaban aun diez minutos para la hora acordada, ya llegaría.

Me senté bajo la sombra de aquel imponente árbol, miré hacia todos lados pensando cual sería la ruta que él utilizaría al llegar. Notaba la agitación en mi pecho.

«—Cálmate —me dije—, lo vas a asustar si te ve así».

Coloqué una mano en mi pecho con la esperanza de poder tranquilizarme. Respiré hondo y relaje mis músculos. Me dediqué a mirar lo verde del ambiente que me rodeaba durante la espera.

Doce con diez, _ya llegara_.

Doce con veinte, _Seguro algo se le atravesó en el camino._

Doce con treinta,_ no tarda en llegar._

Él nunca llego.

Tenía una confusión en mi pecho muy grande, estaba entre quedarme a esperarlo unos minutos más o ir directamente a su casa. Daba vueltas alrededor del árbol mientras un ciclista daba su tercer recorrido.

Un ligero dolor me atravesaba el pecho al mirar la pantalla de mi celular y darme cuenta que no tenía ningún mensaje o llamada perdida.

Puse mi mamo sobre mi frente para intentar calmarme pero el sonido de un trueno hizo que me estremeciera. Iba a empezar a llover. Lo llamé por décima vez con el mismo resultado que los intentos anteriores. Una pequeña furia empezó a bullir dentro de mí, y así fue como emprendí la carrera hacia su casa.

Opté por no pensar mucho, no quería que más dudas me consumieran por dentro, simplemente corrí y corrí, no recuerdo el momento exacto en el que comenzó a llover, lo note hasta que estuve totalmente empapada frente a su casa. Toqué el timbre, una voz conocida me atendió.

—¿Quién? —Tom parecía distraído del otro lado.

—Soy yo Tom —dudé un segundo—, Karim —me froté las manos en un vano intento de alejar los escalofríos fuera de mi cuerpo.

—¿Karim? —Pareció sorprendido—, Yo… pasa —me resulto extraña la forma en que dudo. Pero lo deje de lado cuando la puerta se abrió y pude entrar.

Tom estaba ya en la puerta con una toalla seca para mí.

—Karim tienes que escucharme… —comenzó a hablar atropelladamente mientras yo tomaba la toalla.

—¿Dónde está? —ignoré lo que él quería decirme.

—Karim… —comenzó a llamarme—. Bill no está —Tom nunca había sido un buen mentiroso.

—¡Mientes! —corrí hacia el piso de arriba con aquel chico pisándome los talones hasta que llegue a su cuarto vacío.

—Te lo dije —me hablo él—, será mejor que te vayas —me aconsejo, un rastro de pena se extendió alrededor de toda esa frase.

—¡No me iré, él está aquí, lo sé! —miraba hacia todas las demás puertas hasta que una estancia me llamo la atención, era al lugar donde estaban algunos instrumentos y sus reconocimientos como banda.

Me abalancé contra aquella puerta antes de que Tom pudiera detenerme y ahí estaba. Bill me miraba sorprendido desde un sillón, tenía el cabello revuelto y una mueca amarga en su rostro.

—Bill lo intenté —fue lo único que su hermano dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí.

De pronto me sentía cohibida ante su mirada que me escudriñaba de arriba abajo. Él podía ser tan cruel algunas veces.

—¿Por qué no llegaste? —intenté cubrir el miedo en mi voz con un tono de furia, para mi desgracia no funciono.

—No pensabas que yo iría ahí contigo —me miró como titiritaba de frio y como mi cara sin duda reflejaba la conmoción de aquello—, dime que no hablas enserio —se puso de pie y fue hasta un escritorio cercano sin prestarme más atención.

Llevaba una camiseta gris semitransparente y unos pantalones gastados de mezclilla.

—Pues de hecho sí, pensaba que irías —no sabía que más decir toda aquella actitud me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Algo estaba terriblemente mal él no se parecía en nada al chico dulce y enamorado que había hecho aparición tan sólo la noche anterior.

—¡Ah claro! —Sonrió tristemente—, se me olvidaba que tu no sabías nada —se rio con pocas ganas.

—Bill te juro que no entiendo nada —le solté aun cubriéndome con la toalla, aferrándome a ella como un caballero a su armadura.

—Claro que no —pareció hablar consigo mismo antes de tomar una revista del escritorio y acercarse lentamente a mí. Sin pretenderlo me causo cierto miedo el verlo acercarse a mí.

—Tómala —pareció morder cada una de las letras.

Estiré mi mano lentamente, en esos momentos era como un animalito salvaje a merced de su cazador.

—¿Qué es? —tenía miedo de lo que pudiera contener.

—¡Tómala! —me dijo con poca paciencia y con su ceño fruncido.

La tome con ambas manos dejando que la toalla resbalara por mis hombros hasta el suelo tal como yo cuando vi la foto que aparecía en la portada.

Era el número de este mes de _Jana's, _justo en la portada estábamos Bill y yo besándonos, fundidos en un abrazo inquebrantable y con el título de "_Ella sabe lo que un Rockstar quiere_". Recordaba ese día, habíamos ido al cine y a cenar, en los momentos en que tomaron la foto estábamos paseando por la acera disfrutando de los espectáculos callejeros. Simplemente esto no puede estar pasando.

—¿Qué es… —él estaba así por esto, porque lo nuestro se dio a conocer al mundo, pero…—, tú piensas que yo hice esto, ¡Verdad! —tenía a boca seca.

—No lo pienso —habló lentamente mientras se recargaba ligeramente contra el escritorio—, lo sé —me miró fijamente, con una muralla entre nosotros dos.

—¡No puedo creer esto!, ¡Yo jamás haría nada para lastimarte! —sentía el nudo en mi garganta estrangulándome.

¿Cómo podía él si quiera pensar en que yo había planeado todo esto?, ¿Acaso no me conocía? Yo lo amaba.

—¡Entonces explícame porque esta todo ahí, todo detallado perfectamente! —su cara reflejaba una amargura tan grande, parecía mayor de lo que realmente era.

—N-no lo sé —estaba a punto de llorar, la voz me temblaba y mis manos también.

—Sí, sí lo sabes —me acusó con su voz y su mirada.

—¡No Bill, no lo sé! —Tiré la revista a un lado y corrí hacia él—, tú tienes que creerme —quería sujetarme a esa posibilidad, quería que fuera así, era lo único que me importaba, pero antes de que me acercara más él estiro su brazo frente a mi cara impidiéndome el paso.

—No te me acerques —la rabia con la que dijo aquellas palabras me caló en lo más hondo—, no mientras más —bajó su mirada hacia el piso.

—Bill te lo juro, yo no… —estaba desesperada, las lágrimas presionaban detrás de mis ojos, amenazantes.

—¡Esta es la razón por la que no dejo a nadie entrar a mi vida! —Me gritó, con sus ojos repletos de ira—, ¡Y a ti te deje entrar! —Se puso las manos en su cabeza y dio un grito de frustración—, ahora me arrepiento —sus ojos parecieron abandonados de todo sentimiento.

Sus palabras habían logrado quebrantar las pocas esperanzas que tenía.

—¡Bill déjame explicarte! —le pedí en un nuevo intento de acercarme a él.

—No quiero oírte, ¡No quiero tus malditas mentiras! —golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos.

—¡Bill si tan sólo… —no me dejo terminar la frase, me había tomado por el brazo.

—¿Si tan sólo qué? —me miraba de aquella forma intensa que simplemente no podía soportar.

—Déjame explicarte, por favor —le supliqué mientras con una mano intenté tocar su rostro. Él pareció dudar pero al final simplemente me soltó y se alejó.

—Ya tienes lo que querías —el frio de su voz me daba directo a la cara.

—¡Yo te he perdonado antes porque no puedes si quiera escucharme! —le recriminé ahora con la furia del que no encuentra otro recurso al cual asirse.

—¡Y ahora me lo reprochas! —Alzó las cejas—, vaya, que sorpresa.

—¡No, no, no! —me sentía mareada, iba a caerme en cualquier momento, necesitaba respirar, muy lejos de ahí—. ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme? —las lágrimas ya caían por mis mejillas.

—No lo necesito —me dijo secamente.

—Necesito que me escuches —seguí insistiendo suplicante.

—No, lo que tú necesitabas era esa mierda —señaló la revista en el suelo—. Ahora que ya lo tienes, puedes irte.

¿Irme?, ¿Irme? No podía ser verdad.

—¿Qué? —sollocé ante su silencio.

—Vete por favor –sus ojos me miraban llorosos pero sin albergar ningún cariño—, no quiero verte otra vez.

Eso era todo. Me había quedado sin habla y con un inmenso dolor. Nuevamente paso por mi mente tratar de convencerlo, de que me escuchara que aquello no era verdad. Que yo lo amaba, quería tirarme al suelo y rogarle que no me dejara, que yo no podía vivir sin él. Pero sin embargo no me moví. Sentía que si me movía me caería en miles de pedazos, irónico que al fin podía comprender a las protagonistas de mis libros. Aquella frase era tan real como las estrellas. El dolor era paralizante al igual que el miedo de que alguien que amas te aleje de su lado.

¿Qué había dicho él la noche anterior?, que no podía dejarme. Y justo ahora es lo que me está pidiendo.

Toqué mi pecho antes de hablar, antes de que todo estuviera sobre la mesa, antes de que mis sentimientos fueran expuestos y antes de sentir como me moría.

—Bill —me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—, yo jamás… jamás había perdonado antes a nadie —la voz había dejado de temblarme pero aun los espasmos me recorrían el cuerpo—, tú has sido el único a quien yo le he dado una segunda oportunidad —él me observo paciente, yo respiré hondo antes de proseguir—,…si me voy, te prometo. Te juro que no voy a regresar —terminé antes de que las lágrimas salieran nuevamente y me viera tentada a suplicarle perdón y terminar con la poca dignidad que aun poseía.

Bill me miró fijamente, con muestras de lágrimas en sus pestañas. Entreabrió la boca mientras me contemplaba, podría jurar haber visto una pisca de compasión y del viejo amor proclamado, pero así como vino se fue. Su perfecta máscara impenetrable regreso y a mí se me comprimió el pecho.

Casi me cubrí las orejas para evitar oír sus palabras. Pero él me había ganado.

—Y yo jamás había dejado a nadie entrar a mi vida como a ti. Yo sabía que estaba corriendo un riesgo y no sólo yo, también Tom —parecía paciente y calmado pero sus palabras acrecentaban el frio que sentía por dentro—, ahora sé que no debí de confiar en ti, sé que no debí enamorarme y dejarme cegar. Tú —me miró—, como los demás buscas el reconocimiento —con aquello se refería a mis historias—, ya lo has conseguido, quizá te duré, pero no es real, pero te digo algo, no es tuyo y no te lo mereces —su voz sonaba áspera y contenida, repleta de un dolor silencioso.

Yo estaba paralizada mientras sus palabras taladraban profundo dentro de mi cerebro.

—Vete, por favor… —su voz sonó temblorosa. Sus ojos me escrutaban incrédulos—, al final sólo seremos parte de páginas gastadas —su voz consumida por el llanto hizo que huyera de aquella habitación.

Bajé las escaleras con las lágrimas obstruyéndome el paso. A lo lejos escuchaba como voces me llamaban pero lo único que yo quería era salir de aquel lugar, huir, correr, esconderme lo más lejos que pudiera.

Podía escuchar como mis pasos sonaban sobre la acera repleta de charcos.

Las personas ni siquiera reparaban en mí, continuaban con sus charlas interminables, hablando por su teléfono o al igual que yo corriendo en búsqueda de un refugio, la diferencia era que el mío era más difícil de encontrar. Por primera vez en toda mi vida me dolió ser invisible.

Sin proponérmelo llegué a mi apartamento, pero ni el hecho de estar en casa mitigo mi dolor.

—¡Te odio!, ¡Te odio tanto! —repetía sin detenerme rompiendo todo a mi alrededor hasta llegar a mi cuarto y tirarme sobre la cama, que sólo me hizo sentir peor porque olía como él.

Sin pensarlo me puse de pie y deshice la cama, tirando las cobijas y sabanas por todo el lugar como una desquiciada. Quería morirme, esa era la verdad, toda mi visión se nublo por lo que parecían ser horas, mientras me deshacía de las sabanas y de las cobijas dejando mi colchón desnudo. No había parado de llorar y mi cerebro no podía evitar repetir la conversación en mi mente una y otra vez. Cuando logre calmarme estaba en una esquina de mi habitación con mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas, temblaba mucho y sentía la boca seca. Fue como despertar de un letargo largo y agobiante. Ya no quería pensar, no quería sentir, sólo estaba agotada.

Me levanté del suelo y miré la cama desnuda, y después dirigí mi mirada hacia la chaqueta que descansaba en una silla. Me había olvidado de ella cuando tire las sabanas y el edredón. No podría dormir en esa cama, no con los miles de recuerdos que me atosigaban. Tomé la chaqueta y fui hasta la sala donde aquel sillón legendario me saludo. Me hubiera reído de haber podido. Me tiré en él y me cubrí con la chaqueta. Me odiaba por ser tan débil. Sin poder hacer más el cansancio me domino y caí entre sus fauces, pero aun su frase seguía en mi mente, se había grabado con letras de fuego en mi memoria.

"_Al final sólo seremos parte de páginas gastadas"._

_._

_**Continuara.**_

_Creo que era algo pronto para que pensaran que todo se había arreglado ;)_

_Pero… Noooo! Aun esto no se acaba!_

_No creo que les guste un final tan triste verdad? Y como no quiero que me asesinen :S bueno… es un poco de eso y que tengo otra cosa bajo la manga ;)_

_Espero que hayan iniciado este año con mucha energía y alegría!_

_Contengan la respiración hasta el próximo capítulo –bien, no tanto así- porque esto… será diferente :D_

_Un abrazo y un beso aplastante renovado! :3_

_Y las veo en el capitulo final!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	28. Chapter 28

"_Te amé tanto que, un día, abandonó mi alma_

_la cárcel de su cuerpo. Errátil, y no hallándote,_

_regresó a la morada que yo daba por mía._

_Mas no estaba mi cuerpo donde allí lo dejara,_

_sino el tuyo, vastísimo, como un templo de oro._

_y no le diste asilo. Y ya no tendré muerte"._

_**-Poema Inmortalidad de VICENTE NÚÑEZ.**_

_**.**_

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, quizá fueran sólo dos o tres días, o semanas. La verdad era que me negaba a comprobarlo en mi celular, o en cualquier otro aparato tecnológico, probablemente por temor o por simple estupidez. Los primeros días me pasaba el tiempo echada en la cama con la vista perdida en la ventana y con Val a mi lado intentando consolarme. Pero después comencé a llenarme la cabeza de órdenes absurdas para que llenaran el vacío y me impidieran pensar en algo más.

"_Ahora tienes que comer Karim", "Ahora tienes que tomar un baño Karim", "ahora tienes que lavar los platos Karim"._

Así se pasaban mis días. Decir que me sentía como un autómata era decir poco.

Poco a poco pude volver dormir y para mi suerte no recordaba mis sueños, aunque en más de una vez había despertado con los ojos húmedos.

Pero aún me pasaba largo tiempo mirando por la ventana, la temporada de lluvias seguía y en el vidrio escribía constantemente las palabras: _Distancia, Engaños, Rupturas, Peleas y Silencio. _Hasta que Val llegaba y pretendía alejarme de mi ensimismamiento, siempre con alguna idea "divertida" nos sentábamos a mirar películas, siempre y cuando no fueran de amor.

Algunas veces también podía ver a Roger en casa, peleaba con Val acerca de mí, el insistía en que yo debería salir de aquí para enfrentarme al mundo. Pero Val decía que yo sólo necesitaba tiempo. Y la verdad era que cada vez que ellos hablaban de sacarme al mundo exterior yo comenzaba a experimentar un pánico indescriptible. Él es famoso, quizá los paparazis hayan descubierto mi casa y estén haya afuera para acribillarme de preguntas que no harán más que acrecentar mi dolor. No. Tiempo eso es lo que necesitaba, tiempo para poder reconstruir aquella muralla impenetrable que me separaba del mundo y sus dolores.

Sin proponérmelo cada vez era más consciente de lo que me rodeaba, de las miradas preocupadas de mis amigos, del sabor de la comida o de los objetos que me rodeaban. Mi teléfono celular no estaba y tampoco mi laptop. Vagamente recordaba a Val llevarse todo aquello para que yo no me viera tentada. Aunque realmente si quisiera llamarlo podría haberlo hecho, pero ni siquiera me creía con el coraje suficiente para seguir rogando.

Lentamente fui integrándome nuevamente a mi vida cotidiana; salía de compras y miraba la televisión, lo cual ya era un gran avance. Comencé a cocinar por mi cuenta y a veces hasta ponía atención a lo que Val me contaba. Mi muralla estaba mejorando, hacía caso omiso de las miradas curiosas de las personas en la calle, por suerte ninguna me preguntaba directamente nada, sólo se limitaban a cuchichear entre ellos. Supongo que debería de empezar a acostumbrarme.

Me deshice de aquel sillón y reorganice mi habitación. Cada vez mi departamento se quedaba más vacío. Regresé a leer, podía pasarme las horas leyendo un libro. Era como un bálsamo, al menos no había perdido la capacidad de alejarme del mundo de aquella forma.

Mi vida era tranquila pero sabía que no seguiría así mucho tiempo, necesitaba un trabajo, era posible que me despidieran de la biblioteca y no regresaría a _Janas_, entonces fue que tomé una decisión. Val siempre me decía que tenía que ir a las oficinas de la revista para tomar mi último pago. Al principio creí que era una mala idea pero necesitaba el dinero para hacer lo que quería hacer.

Sin decirle a nadie salí de mi departamento hasta aquellas oficinas. Aunque no fuera así sentía los ojos del mundo mirándome. Las manos me temblaron al tocar la entrada del edificio. Por suerte mi tarjetón de empleada aún no se había vencido. El pecho se me comprimió al no ser capaz de encontrar una diferencia entre aquellos días y éste. Quizá mi egoísmo no me permitiera ver que todo el mundo seguía como si nada. Entré en el ascensor con las piernas temblorosas, las manos también me sudaban, y fue hasta llegar a lo que antes fue mi piso que no tuve las verdaderas ganas de salir huyendo de aquel lugar, pero era demasiado tarde, tenía que enfrentarme a esto.

Crucé la oficina con paso decidido, Val se encontraba ahí pero permaneció tranquila concediéndome una sonrisa de aliento. Evitaba encontrarme con los ojos de los demás y en especial evitaba toparme con una masa de cabello rojizo. Inspiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina de Hanna y verla hablar por teléfono con un número de la revista en la mano. Me hubiera gustado verla asustada por mi presencia, pero ella sólo asintió lentamente y me indico que me acercara, colgó el teléfono y me miró como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Estas lista para reintegrarte a tus deberes? —me habló tranquilamente, pero aun con tono cauteloso.

—No voy a regresar —hablé firmemente—, vengo a recoger mi último pago —entre más rápido resultara aquello más rápido me alejaría de todo.

Ambas guardamos silencio durante lo que parecieron horas.

—¿Hablas enserio Karim? —Ella lucía como una niña a la que le hubieran reventado su globo—. Te juro que yo no tenía idea de lo que Camil hizo, pensé que estabas enterada —su autocontrol se fue por el caño.

—Pues quizá deberías de cerciorarte de ciertas cosas antes de publicarlas —no quería sonar irrespetuosa pero su cobardía me hastiaba.

—Karim por favor —me rogo.

—Sólo vine a recoger mi último pago —repetí cada vez con menos paciencia.

Hanna liberó un suspiro antes de tomar su chequera y comenzar a escribir. Yo miraba su caligrafía y como incluía un poco más del dinero correspondiente.

—No es necesario —la interrumpí.

—Lo es —dijo simplemente ella antes de tenderme el papelito.

Tomé vacilante el cheque.

—Fue un gusto trabajar contigo Karim, eres una gran chica —por un momento aquella mujer fuerte y decidida dejaba ver una muestra del humano que habitaba el ella.

—Gracias por la oportunidad.

—Espero poder vernos otra vez —ambas nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos estrechamos las manos dedicándonos lo que parecían ser sonrisas sinceras.

Salí de su oficina con el presentimiento de que jamás la vería de nuevo.

.

—¡No, no puedes! —Val se encontraba sacando cada nueva prenda que yo metía dentro de la maleta.

—Tengo que hacerlo Val —le dije con tono tranquilo mientras incluía la playera que ella había sacado.

—¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes! —Eso no era una pregunta, sino un amplio reproche con fundamentos—, Ya sé, vámonos de vacaciones unas semanas y luego… —me miró con la suplica marcada en sus ojos.

—No puedo —desvié la mirada enseguida. Ésta era mi decisión y nadie podía hacerme retroceder.

—¡Es que no lo entiendo! —Mi amiga se puso de pie y anduvo de un lado para otro en mi habitación—. ¡No puedes dejar que esto te venza! me acusó.

—Es por eso que necesito irme Val —mi voz se rompió. Sin proponérmelo metí con más fuerza de la necesaria unos jeans.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito alejarme todo lo que pueda, para… para no ir corriendo a esa casa y rogarle que regrese —me limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras seguía haciendo mi maleta—, tengo que aferrarme a la poca dignidad que me queda —dije por fin sentándome en la cama, sintiéndome estúpida por decir aquello por alguien que es obvio que no siente ni lo más mínimo.

—Es que… —Val se mordió un uña antes de sentarme a mi lado—, te voy a extrañar tanto —no me atreví a mirarla hasta que sus manos se enrollaron alrededor de mi cuello en un abrazo.

—Estarás bien, siempre lo has estado —intenté consolarla, ¿En qué momento se habían intercambiado los papeles?

—Pero debí protegerte —las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro.

—No fue tu culpa Val —la abrace de igual forma. La verdad era que lo que menos quería era hablar de él y de lo que paso.

—Pero me siento tan culpable —la alejé un poco de mi y la tome por los hombros.

—Nadie sabía que esto iba a pasar y… —vamos dilo—, puede que fuera necesario —dilo hasta que te lo creas.

Val no dijo nada más sólo me abrazo fuertemente y mencionó que me visitaría seguido aun cuando yo no quisiera.

.

Esa misma tarde recibí la visita de la señora Gram, la esposa de Michael Gram, el famoso editor con el cual yo tenía un arreglo acerca de mis historias.

—Señora Gram —no pude evitar la sorpresa de su visita.

—Karim, ¿Cómo estás? —me saludó cortésmente como su herencia inglesa se lo dictaba.

—Bien, ¿Qué tal está usted?, debo decirle que es una sorpresa… entre por favor —me hice a un lado para dejarla entrar a mi apartamento. Aquella era la primera vez que Martha me visitaba y aun no entendía en porque.

—Excelentemente bien Karim, gracias —elegantemente se quitó los guantes y se sentó en uno de los nuevos sillones que había comprado.

—¿Puedo servirle algo? —me ofrecí.

—Un té de manzanilla estaría bien —me dijo aun con la sonrisa amable en su cara.

—Claro —salí hacia la cocina.

Al poco tiempo regresé con una tetera y dos tazas para servir el té.

—Aquí esta —me senté a su lado en el sillón y comencé a servir.

—Muchas gracias —la señora Gram tomó su taza.

Yo la imité y le di un corto sorbo al té de manzanilla.

—Sé que te iras —anunció aun con tono respetuoso pero yo no pude evitar atragantarme con el té—, oh lo siento —se disculpó ella mirándome alarmada.

—No se preocupe —intentaba recuperar la facilidad de jalar el oxígeno a mis pulmones—. ¿Fue Val? —vaya pregunta, claro que había sido ella quien se lo dijera.

—Ella llamó a mi esposo para que él impidiera que te fueras, yo estaba ahí cuando ambos conversaban —hizo una pausa mirando mi cara—, claro que no puede hacer nada —dejé salir un suspiro de alivio.

—Entonces usted viene… ¿a impedírmelo? —no sabía la manera en que podría enfrentarme a aquello si llegara a pasar.

—No quiero ser entrometida niña, solamente que, conozco tu situación —me lo dijo lentamente—, y no quiero que esa sea la única razón de tu… viaje —parecía dudosa sobre cómo tratar el tema.

Eso quería decir qué toda está "situación" era de dominio público, me sorprende que mi madre no mencionara nada por teléfono. Me pregunto cómo me habrán retratado los medios, ¿Cómo la malvada mujer que vendió su vida privada por algo de reconocimiento?

—No sabía que estuviera enterada —rodee la taza con mis manos.

—Lo estoy, créeme que no era mi intención —no le respondí ya que era probable que así fuera—, he estado muy preocupada por ti Karim —alcé la mirada y me tope sus ojos maternales—, lamento todo lo que ha pasado. No puedo decirte más porque no logro entenderlo, pero tienes todo mi apoyo y más importante mi confianza para que salgas a flote, de la manera que tu consideres mejor. Cualquier decisión que tomes Karim, será la correcta —ella hablaba con aplomo y tranquilidad. Quizá si me hubiera dicho esto antes me habría echado a llorar en su regazo pero ahora sus palabras solo reafirmaban mi fe en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Gracias —fue lo único que atine a decir. Pero era sincero—. Terminaré el proyecto —le dije con un dejo de mi antigua seguridad en mi misma.

Ella solamente me sonrío y ambas proseguimos a terminarnos aquel té.

.

Quizá fuera la melancolía de haber dejado todo lo que me rodeaba atrás; a mis amigos, mi trabajo, mi casa. O fuera sólo la seguridad de estar lejos de todo aquello lo que me impulso a abrir de nuevo aquel archivo de lo que sería mi última novela para el libro. Tal vez simplemente la pasión porque mis dedos escribieran lo que mi mente les dictaba y así por fin verter mis sentimientos en palabras que pudieran florecer.

Inmediatamente después de aterrizar pude notar cómo era recibida en mi casa, no era nada en especial, sólo el aroma del lugar, la sensación de comodidad. Aquel lugar siempre sería el lugar donde nací, siempre sería un hogar. Mi hogar.

Tomé un taxi y me dirigí a mi hotel, no regresaría a casa de mi madre, ni hablar, por ahora necesitaba mi espacio. Sólo mi espacio. Le di las instrucciones al conductor con precisión cuando él me pregunto qué rumbo podríamos tomar para llegar, afortunadamente yo sabía perfectamente la dirección, no era una turista a la que podía cobrarle el doble por llevarla en la ruta más larga. Me deleite al ver a la ciudad iluminada, era concurrida sí, pero para nada comparado con los ángeles. Era bueno ver que no muchas cosas habían cambiado. A la mañana siguiente tendría que buscar un nuevo empleo, pero eso en lugar de afectarme me entusiasmaba, poco a poco iba recobrando la necesidad de lograr todo lo que deseaba.

Eran las cuatro con veintitrés de la mañana cuando llegue al hotel Holiday Inn Express, fue en ese momento cuando supe que jamás seria la misma.

.

Había terminado mi turno en la biblioteca y ahora pretendía regresar a casa. Me despedí de Marge con una sonrisa y fui recogiendo mis cosas, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada al escaparate que ocuparía el último libro mío.

—Descansa esa mano —me dijo Marge acercándose a mí—, mañana será peor, por lo de la firma de autógrafos —sus risos rebeldes rojizos se movieron al lugar donde reparaba mi mirada. Ella era la responsable de que hubiera dejado de odiar el rojo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque es posible que no haya tanta gente —dije simplemente hundiéndome de hombros.

—¿Bromeas verdad? —Me miró indignada—, ¡Estos libros son como la Biblia para algunas personas! —Achicó sus ojos azules—, o será que te encanta que te diga estas cosas.

—Un poco —le dije en tono bromista.

—¡Karim! —chilló indignada.

Yo me reí sonoramente antes de que las personas que quedaban aun dentro de la biblioteca me silenciaran con su mirada, podía ser una especie de estrella por estos lugares pero un buen libro se disfrutaba en silencio.

—Debo irme ya —anuncié.

—Antes de eso… —Margue fue hacia su escritorio y saco una nota.

—El viejo Gram llamó para confirmar una firma en Florida —ella siempre con esa ligera falta de respeto y con su acento sureño de alguna extraña forma la volvía adorable.

—Es _el señor Gram_ —le aclaré.

—Cómo sea Karim, ¿confirmo o no? —rodé los ojos, esta chica era imposible y quizá por eso la contratara.

—Confírmala, y si puedes dile que le llamaré mañana —me coloque el abrigo y recogí mi cabello en una coleta.

—Bien —ella sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y lo anotó.

—Sabes, llama a John para arreglar de la cita de la publicación de su libro, no quiero perdérmelo.

—Sí, que interesante, un tipo que puede viajar a través del tiempo, es tan _Dr. Who _—arrugo su pequeña nariz como hacía cuando algo no le agradaba.

—Vamos Marge, es un buen libro, la semana pasada te vi en el almacén leyendo el borrador —le dirigí una mirada suspicaz.

—Tenía que leerlo para saber lo malo que era —ella alzó su barbilla desafiante.

Yo sabía que el problema que John tenía se llamaba prometida.

—Claro, claro… —le concedí yo—. Bien, me voy, ten cuidado al irte a casa.

—Lo tendré, ¿recuerdas el gas pimienta que compré la semana pasada? —Sus ojos brillaron—, ya ansío usarlo en alguien —una sonrisa parecida a la del Grinch se extendió por su rostro.

Salí de la biblioteca camino hacia el estacionamiento cuando una persona me llamo a la espalda. Me giré un poco asustada, pero ahí solo se encontraba un hombre alto, ancho de espaldas y con el cabello de corte militar. Yo lo conocía.

—¿Señorita Karim? —Ian me saludó. Yo me lancé él y lo abracé fuertemente. Desde que era guardaespaldas de Bill no lo había vuelto a ver.

—¡Ian, pero que alegría verte!

—Lo mismo digo, Karim —fue en ese momento en que miré sobre su hombro. Nada ningún auto.

—¿Has venido a pasar algunas vacaciones? —le pregunté para alejar a mi mente de lo que comenzaba a imaginar.

—No, de hecho estoy trabajando aun —una pequeña sonrisa de su parte y un apretón al corazón de parte mía fue lo que me condujo a realizar la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Y aun trabajas para la misma persona? —hubiera preferido que la voz no me temblase.

—Es precisamente de eso de lo que vengo a hablar. Alguien quiere verla.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_Nop este tampoco es el final XD para que no me maten ok?_

_Tenía un final en mente pero no me parecía justo dejarlas con esa imagen, entonces lo cambie un poco pero no es alejado de lo que había planeado._

_Pero les tengo malas noticias, el siguiente si es el capítulo final combinado con el prólogo, ustedes ya juzgaran ;)_

_Espero que el cap les gustara y lo disfrutaran como yo al escribirlo._

_Muchas, muchas gracias por sus opiniones y mensajitos! Los aprecio como no tienen una idea :')_

_Besos y abrazos aplastantes!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	29. Final

Me sudaban las manos y sentía las inminentes ganas de echar a correr hacia fuera del establecimiento. Simplemente, ¿yo que diablos hacia aquí? Debí de rechazar la proposición de inmediato, debí de correr y jamás regresar a hablar con él. Debí de decir aquel discurso que tengo años preparando.

Debí nunca enamorarme de él.

.

Mis dedos tamborileaban sobre la mesa aumentando mis nervios, ¿pero de qué? Una parte, quizá la más razonable de todas, la que Tom dice que jamás utilizo está hablándome con su voz serena, me repite una y otra vez que ella no vendrá, que nadie es capaz de volver a su captor una vez que éste la libero de su tortura. Pero lo único que me mantiene aquí es la esperanza. Siempre he creído que el mito de la caja de pandora no está muy alejado de la realidad, después de que todos nuestros demonios internos escapan y nos torturan, lo único que queda dentro es la esperanza, porque de alguna u otra manera seguimos vivos, aún queda algo por hacer.

Y eso es lo que hago en éste café, teniendo esperanza.

Pero no es hasta que la veo atravesando el vestíbulo cuando el corazón se me detiene y los nervios hacen una fiesta en mi estómago, sin mencionar el cortocircuito que sufre mi cerebro. Todo mezclado con las ya típicas ganas de correr a su lado para… no sé qué pueda ser. Simplemente esa necesidad de estar cerca suyo, de que todo parece adquirir otro color cuando ella aparece.

Luce un vestido azul claro y una charla aparece en mi memoria.

"—_Mi color favorito es él azul. Para mí representa la esperanza."_

Esas habían sido sus exactas palabras, y yo lo tome como un buen presagio.

Sé que me he puesto de pie cuando ella me mira y aparece el desconcierto en su rostro.

"_No huyas por favor."_

De algún modo espero que mi pensamiento llegue a ella. Ahora que la tengo tan cerca de mí, no sería capaz de dejarla ir de nuevo.

Ella me mira y parece dudosa, mi Karim de mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes, es mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba, las fotos no le hacen justicia. Camina hacia nuestra mesa apretando su bolso con las dos manos, pero con esa actitud de confianza que siempre tiene ante situaciones difíciles. Karim está prácticamente frente a mí, si extiendo mi brazo seguramente podría tocarla, mi mano se mueve involuntariamente y ella finge no darse cuenta de eso, simplemente toma asiento.

Retengo un suspiro cuando su cabello se mueve ligeramente, es más largo ahora.

—Hola —me dice, su voz es fría y áspera, pero aun así mi cuerpo responde a su llamado.

—Hola —le digo por fin, ignorando el nudo en mi garganta.

Nos quedamos mirando unos instantes, ella de hecho parece examinarme, ha perdido la vergüenza a mirarme o quizá no se haya dado cuenta.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar, el tráfico es una locura a ésta hora del día —su voz suena calmada y tranquila. Creo que su indiferencia está rompiéndome.

—No esperé demasiado —tan sólo media hora.

—Bien —desvía su mirada.

Ambos nos hundimos en un profundo silencio. Con nuestras miradas luchando por no encontrarse con movimientos lentos que no delaten nuestros nervios. Si tan sólo pudiera decirle algo, algo que no fuera tan humillante, algo que aligerara la conversación para que no me estallara en la cara.

_«—Ésta fue tu idea, tu arréglalo.»_ chilla mi subconsciente.

—Tu cabello es más largo ahora —señale ligeramente sus risos obscuros.

—Bueno tres años pasan rápido, Bill —ella me lanzó una mirada profunda y repleta de rencor frio. Pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado saboreando la forma en que ella pronuncio mi nombre.

—Lo sé —coincidí por fin.

Mi cabeza estaba desordenada totalmente, pero me daba cuenta que no importaba lo que yo dijera, simplemente esto me _"estallaría en la cara"_ de cualquier manera. Karim parecía comprenderlo y parecía tristemente feliz, ¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo? Era su momento de tomar su revancha. Pero quisiera que doliera menos.

El mesero llegó y tomó nuestras órdenes que simplemente fueron una limonada para ella y un té helado para mí.

—¿Qué paso con el café? —preguntó ella. Su curiosidad me lleno de una alegría que quizá solamente es muestra de su cortesía y no de otra emoción.

—Lo he dejado un poco —no quería confesarle que el café me generaba unos terribles temblores cuando me encontraba estresado, y dada mi profesión es difícil no estarlo.

Otro silencio. Sonido de vasos tintineando.

—¿Ahora trabajas en una biblioteca? —quizá lo mejor era resignarse, hacer el mayor esfuerzo y ver que tal me iba.

—Sí, soy la encargada —contestó escuetamente.

—Debe de gustarte mucho.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver con libros me gusta Bill —otra vez mi nombre en sus labios.

—Karim… —antes de que pudiera seguir ella me interrumpió.

—Dime para que querías que nos viéramos hoy —habló tajante y me sorprendió que hubiera tardado tanto.

—Quería verte —ella se rio—, explicarte —rectifique.

Karim me dedico una larga e imperturbable mirada, hasta que una media sonrisa sarcástica adorno su rostro.

—No lo necesito —dijo cortante.

—Pero yo sí —me aferre a la mesa. La estaba perdiendo—. Lo que hice fue lo más asqueroso que alguien podría hacerle a la persona que ama —sus ojos se separaron de los míos.

—Tu no… —hizo una pausa sin mirarme—. Exacto, a una persona que ama, tú no me amabas, eso está claro.

—Lo hice, lo hago, lo haré —le dije con la firmeza de mis sentimientos puestos sobre la mesa.

—No es verdad —parecía tranquila al decir eso.

—Por eso hice lo que hice —¿de verdad estaba a punto de confesarme?

—¡Ah! Vaya forma de demostrar tu amor —parecía más

—Karim escúchame por favor —le rogué.

—¿Por qué debería? —Sus ojos relucían afilados—, Tú no me escuchaste a mí, tú me acusaste y me echaste de tu vida, ¿recuerdas?

Lo recordaba la manera en que ella lloraba y me pedía que la escuchara, que le diera otra oportunidad pero yo ya había tomado una decisión la protegería.

—Lo recuerdo —concedí.

—Yo no quiero escuchar tus excusas, tus declaraciones, tus explicaciones, tuve suficiente de ellas en el pasado, sin recibir nada a cambio. Yo te lo dije una vez, que no iba a regresar sin embargo, aquí estoy. Puedes llamarme débil si gustas.

Así que está es Karim ahora. Esto fue lo que yo le hice. Todo esto es mi culpa.

—Esas explicaciones tuyas, debiste de decírmelas hace tres años, cuando estaba dispuesta aun a rogarte que me aceptaras. Cuando yo pude haber hecho todo por ti. Cuando te amaba —sus ojos parecían perdidos mientras miraba por la ventana. No había lágrimas, sólo vacío.

—Tenías esa misma mirada cuando veías a través de la ventana de tu departamento —le dije sin poder contenerme.

Ella dirigió su mirada a la mía lentamente.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —habló con cautela.

—Rente el departamento del edificio de enfrente —hice una pausa evaluando su expresión—, para verte, para saber que estabas bien.

Recordaba perfectamente su expresión vacía cuando miraba por ella creyendo que nadie la observaba. El humo a cigarrillo de aquella habitación siempre se quedara en mi memoria, los fumaba para no ir a su apartamento por ella. Tenía que mantenerla al margen.

—¿Por qué… tú….? —estaba confundida.

—Porque Val no me dejaba verte, porque yo mismo no podía verte —parpadeaba mucho, intentando encontrarle sentido a lo que le contaba.

—Tal vez te arrepentiste tarde —jugo con el popote de su limonada esquivando mi mirada.

—Me arrepentí un segundo después de que te fueras. Me arrepentí cada día de estos tres años, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, no podía exponerte a mi vida. Karim —suspiré—, yo sé que tu no escribiste ese artículo, lo supe siempre —sus ojos se abrieron demasiado y al igual que su boca.

—No te creo —pretendía perderse nuevamente mirando la ventana pero yo seguí hablando.

—David me informo de la publicación esa noche, cuando yo me estaba preparando para ir por ti porque no podía esperar hasta el día siguiente. Él me dijo lo que estaba escrito, de inmediato supuse que serían esas mujeres que te estaban atosigando en el trabajo. La rabia me dominó y fui hasta tu edificio. Pero, ahí fuera me encontré con más de veinte camarógrafos y reporteros que esperaban por ti. Fue ahí cuando tome una decisión; nunca te expondría a ese mundo repleto de chismes sin sentido. Nunca arruinaría tu vida por algo como eso. Simplemente yo no valía la pena, no valía que tú sacrificaras tu vida. Emití un comunicado en el que reusaba que te conociera, y también hice que guardaespaldas protegieran tu edificio. Por supuesto tú no te enteraste de eso porque jamás saliste —un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda cuando recordaba a la Karim vacía y sin emociones que miraba por la ventana.

Ella puso sus manos en sus cienes ocultando su rostro a mis ojos. Resistí el impulso de tocarla.

—Tú sabes el resto —ella no contestó así que yo proseguí—. No voy a relatarte todo lo que pase intentando no ir detrás de ti y rogarte por perdón, simplemente sé que no lo merezco. Pero, quiero que sepas que jamás te deje, quizá tú no me vieras pero yo estaba ahí. Cerca de ti, jamás te deje sola. Renté un departamento cercano al tuyo para asegurarme de que continuabas con tu vida. Siempre mantuve contacto con Val y con la señora Gram —hubo un pequeño estremecimiento en sus hombros—, cuando me entere que regresabas a Arizona de inmediato contacté a todos los hoteles para saber en cual te hospedabas y en donde trabajarías. Debo reconocer que de los dos tu siempre fuiste la más fuerte, porque te alejaste de mí. Puedes llamarme psicópata si gustas.

—Lo eres —afirmó aun con cara oculta.

Sentí como una pequeña sonrisa se abría paso por mi boca.

Karim tomó unos segundos más para meditar todo aquello que yo le había dicho. Yo me mantuve quieto esperando por su respuesta. Podría mirarla por años y siempre encontraría algo nuevo que llamaría mi atención.

—¿Por qué habría de creerte? —habló al fin.

—Porque yo jamás te mentiría, nunca he podido hacerlo, ¿recuerdas? —aquella noche en el bar cuando discutíamos sobre el baile ella acertó al decir que yo jamás la engañaría.

Emitió un suspiro largo y al fin alzo su rostro.

—¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? —pregunto con sus ojos.

—Porque soy un egoísta y te amo.

Karim me miró y yo la miré a ella, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que aquel día en el bar; que no había nadie más intrigante en éste mundo que ella, que su nariz se arrugaba un poco cuando discutía y que las ligeras arruguitas de sus labios al reír me cautivaron, que parecía la persona más fuerte de su mundo y que yo me moría por entrar en él

—Me pareces intrigante —dije acercándome levemente a ella.

—Ésta tampoco es una cita —una sonrisa inundo su rostro, sus ojos se volvían cristalinos.

Sonreí y me acerque a un pequeño bolso que llevaba y saque una cajita adornada con papel color dorado con un moño azul. Extendí mi brazo y la coloque en su palma. El efecto que ella tenía en mí no había cambiado.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó curiosa.

—Ábrelo —la anime.

Ella me miro y al pequeño obsequio varias veces, considerando si tendría que abrirlo o no. Finalmente se decidió y quito la pequeña tapa, una de sus manos voló a su boca para ocultar la expresión de incredulidad.

—No puede ser —sacó la cinta de casete, era la primera que habíamos utilizado. Había lágrimas en sus ojos que me apresure a limpiar con mi mano.

—Las pude recuperar y las escucho a diario.

Karim y yo nos miramos nuevamente durante un largo rato hasta que recordé otra cosa.

Tomé nuevamente mi bolso entre mis manos y de el saqué todos los libros que Karim había publicado.

—He estado esperando mucho tiempo para que la autora los firme.

—Tú sabes Bill, todo lo que brote de mi pluma habrá tenido tu origen.


	30. Epílogo

**Epilogo.**

Observaba a Bill mientras colocaba los cubiertos en la mesa.

—Que serio —le dije burlona, él solamente me dedico una sonrisa socarrona.

—Yo sé que tú tienes ideas mucho más interesantes de lo que se puede hacer sobre una mesa Karim —alzó una ceja retadora.

—Serás cabron —le dije por lo bajo acercándome a él. Mientras agarraba un cuchillo de su mano.

—Controle esa boquita señorita que hay niños presentes —inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia la puerta del comedor. Heaven asomo su carita blanca y risos rubios antes de entrar.

-Karim, mi tía Simone dice que si puedes ayudarla en la cocina —jaló un poco la apretada cola de caballo que mantenía su cabello prisionero.

—Te salvaste —le susurre al oído a mi irrespetuoso novio.

—No puedo esperar —me contestó él. Como quería besarlo en ese momento pero creo que noche buena no era una fecha muy apropiada.

—¡¿Karim puedes ayudarme en la cocina?! —los gritos de mi suegra resonaron por toda la casa.

—¡Voy! —Salí del comedor no sin antes desatar la coleta de Heaven.

Fuera la casa era aún otro desastre, todos corrían de un lado a otro para que todo saliera bien, pero no por eso deje de reírme de Tom y su suéter tejido que Ria le había regalado.

Los primos pequeños iban de aquí para allá jugando alegremente y ahora yo estaba lo suficientemente capacitada para evitarlos. Llegué hasta la cocina donde Simone me dijo que era hora, que llevara todo al comedor y que la ayudara con la ensalada de frutas. No exactamente en ese orden. Bill llego al poco tiempo y me miro alzando una ceja, él sabía que yo no era una persona con muchas destrezas en la cocina.

—Ya va aprendiendo Bill —Simone me guiñó un ojo.

—Me alegra mucho —dijo él acercándose a evaluar la forma en que cortaba las manzanas.

—Les advierto que no creo aprender nunca a hacerlo bien.

—Tienes que hacerlo, porque cuando queramos enseñarle a nuestros hijos a cocinar tienes que estar presente.

Me reí por el comentario.

Finalmente acomodamos todo y los invitados se sentaron en la muy, muy amplia mesa. Era decir poco que toda la comida sería suficiente para un ejército, lo que en dado caso era la familia de Bill. Acordamos que sería así. Una navidad con su familia y otra con la mía. Año nuevo era para nosotros.

En noches como aquella todo parecía perfecto. Claro que aún había problemas de vez en cuando pero sabía que lo superaríamos, así como sabía que Bill era un oso cuando dormía, así como que mi último libro era un Best Seller, así como que Tom y Ria mantenían la relación más extraña del mundo. Así como también sabía que el color favorito de Simone era el verde y que no había nada en el mundo que ella disfrutara más que el baile.

De alguna manera todo parecía correcto cuando estaba con él.

Al terminar de cenar y charlar un poco ambos salimos al patio a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Los brazos de Bill me rodearon y me reconfortaron, ese era mi lugar favorito.

—Ahora dígame señorita Karim, ¿yo era un qué?

—Un cabron —le dije sonriendo.

—¡Oh! Y tiene la desfachatez de repetirlo.

—Cabron, cabron, cabron, cabron… —él me tapo la boca con la suya.

—Eres una gatita sucia —con una de sus manos retiro el fleco de mi frente—. Me alegra que ya no te moleste.

—Ambos tenemos la misma frente —le dije.

—Creo que la tuya se expandió un poco —me dijo en tono burlón.

Estaba a punto de darle un manotazo cuando él tomó mi mano y la examino.

—Algo falta aquí, ¿no te parece? —en un instante su semblante cambio por completo, ahora lucia serio.

—Pero que dices… —pero él ya se estaba flexionando una de sus rodillas para después volver a tomar mi mano—, Bill.

—Karim —dijo mi nombre sonriendo—, ¿quisieras por favor pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mí, así como yo quiero pasarlo junto a ti, porque te amo más de lo que dicen que se puede?

Lo miré y no hubo una sola alarma en mi mente que me advirtiera del temor, del compromiso. Yo lo amaba y no había otra verdad más rotunda en este mundo. Con una sola palabra de su boca yo ya era suya.

**FIN.**

**.**

Ahora los invito a leer los agradecimientos.


	31. Agradecimientos

**Agradecimientos.**

Algunas personas pueden pensar que poner "agradecimientos" pueda ser excesivo pero creo que es la única manera de hacerle justicia a todo lo que realmente quiero decir.

Ésta historia es demasiado especial para mí por todo lo que significa, aprendí mucho sobre escritura, a tomar lo que me parecía necesario y rechazar lo que creía inútil. Porque como saben no creo que haya una manera exacta de escribir, y si tú crees conocer una creo que nada más estás haciendo lo que alguien más te dice.

Lloré y reí al escribir esto, sin miedo a equivocarme estoy segura de que es la fic que más tiene de mí. Aún recuerdo hace como un año cuando, mi amiga May yo discutíamos sobre el nombre, era fabuloso esa sensación de comenzar algo nuevo, algo que yo sentía que traería muchas cosas buenas, y no me equivoque. Conocí gente que yo no sabía que me leían, conocí sus pensamientos acerca de cada capítulo. La verdad es que siempre disfrute mucho conociendo lo que cada una pensaba, me hacían sentir que lograba mi cometido, que no era más que transportarlas por un momento a otro mundo, quizá como lo dijo Karim en algún momento regresarle algo a este mundo de lo que me ha dado con la lectura.

Y bueno he aquí el final de una historia que me ha acompañado alrededor de casi un año o más, no estoy segura. Pero creo que vale la pena decir que así como gane algunas cosas también las perdí, quizá por culpa de los celos, u otra razón. Como sea no vale la pena seguir mencionándolo porque bueno, si alguien se fue merece que jamás debió de estar.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron, que siguieron la historia, que la pusieron en favoritos aun cuando ya era el penúltimo capítulo, eso me alegraba de una forma que no se pueden imaginar. Muchas gracias por los momentos que me hicieron pasar leyendo sus comentarios, adoraba cuando se enojaban, cuando me decían que algo les había llegado o por el contrario, cuando algo no les gustaba. En fin, gracias a todas las que estuvieron siempre y a las que llegaron después. Creo que mencionar nombres no seria muy apropiado pero cada una sabe lo que hizo.

Gracias también a los chicos de Tokio Hotel por despertar mi imaginación, como he dicho antes Tokio Hotel no es mi vida pero es el soundtrack de ella. En especial gracias –ya saben a quién- a Bill Kaulitz, por cada una de sus letras y lindos ojos. Éste es el Bill que yo me imagino, amigable, agradable, socarrón, presumido y tímido, todo al mismo tiempo. Para mí no es un príncipe o un verdugo, porque nada el blanco o negro en ésta vida.

No estoy segura de volver a escribir una fan fic de Tokio Hotel, porque considero que me encuentro un poco más segura –mentira- para escribir algo totalmente original. No sé si esto se considere como abandonar el fandom, pero… tal vez sí, aunque nunca me he sentido tan perteneciente a él, si soy honesta, simplemente me gustan más los libros que las fan fic's –al fin puedo decirlo-, pero la verdad es que no creo que deje de escribir por lo menos One-shot. Cualquier novedad creo que estará por aquí.

Finalmente si alguien de esos incognitos seguidores quiere saber que más hago puede agregarme a Facebook, Deka Ontiveros, y yo con gusto les diré que estaré haciendo. Además de que es probable que pronto pase esta historia a formato PDF por si alguien desea descargarla. También las invito a leer la historia que estoy haciendo en colaboración con mi amiga May, Arrepticio, sí de Bill Kaulitz en otro formato no muy conocido, está aquí mismo en mi cuenta así que ahí la pueden encontrar.

Entonces, ya está. Espero no olviden está fic. Tengan una buena vida y sigan leyendo. Les dejo un beso enorme aplastante al igual que un abrazo.

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


End file.
